El dia que te conocí
by Andyhaikufma
Summary: Roy Mustang el coronel mas joven y famoso de Amestris, el alquimista de fuego y Riza Hawkeye su fiel teniente, guardaespaldas y una increible francotiradora, pero alguna vez se han preguntado como se conocieron? Es mi primer fanfic, pasen y lean! ROYAI
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa (mi idola, por cierto ¡!)**

Hola! ¿Qué tal? La verdad llevaba un tiempo leyendo en esta página y nunca pensé en hacer un fanfic, aun así, me decidí a hacerlo y aquí esta! No hace falta decir que es el primero que escribo, así que espero que les guste y comenten que les parece.

**El dia que te conocí**

**I**

**La excepción**

Estaba anocheciendo y el aire empezaba a refrescar, anunciando la llegada del invierno, las nubes se agolpaban en el cielo oscureciéndolo, pronto empezaría a llover.

Odiaba la lluvia.

Hacía apenas una hora que había llegado al pueblo, siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, y el consejo de algunos vecinos, había encontrado el camino indicado para llegar a su destino, aunque y debía reconocer, estaba más lejos de lo esperado.

Partió de su ciudad East City, abordando el tren del mediodía, y después de varias horas finalmente había llegado a aquel pequeño pueblo olvidado. Sus habitantes eran en gran medida agricultores y ganaderos, por lo que había numerosos campos de cultivo. Aun y a pesar del encanto del pueblo, no entendía como un alquimista, y tan reputado como este podía vivir allí. La casa donde vivía aquel hombre estaba bastante alejada del pueblo, tuvo que atravesar varios campos y después seguir un camino, que para su desgracia, era cuesta arriba y demasiado largo. Demasiado… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya caminando? Contó, que llevaba más de veinte minutos, empezó a desesperarse, cuando vio a lo lejos el final del camino, seguido de un bonito jardín y entre todo el verde y las flores una casa, era grande, aunque algo vieja y deteriorada. Arreció el paso, ahora las plantas delineaban el camino que llegaba justo a la entrada de la casa.

Se apresuró a llegar, aligerando el paso, las primeras gotas de agua empezaban a caer. Cogió aire y expiró, tocó finalmente determinado a la puerta y esperó. Nada… tocó nuevamente, esperando respuesta, nadie. Miro hacia arriba, la casa tenía dos pisos, quizá estarían en la planta superior, pensó. Tocó una tercera vez, pero con más fuerza, una gota helada le cayó en la mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla.

Definitivamente odiaba la lluvia…

Levantó el puño, dispuesto a golpear otra vez, pero oyó unos pasos acercarse y lo retiró, posicionando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, erguido y la cabeza hacia arriba, esperando con ganas encontrar la mirada del alquimista.

La puerta se abrió, pero no vio a ningún hombre allí, bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar a una niña, de unos once años, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Tenía el cabello largo y suelto, que casi le llegaba a la cintura, de un rubio dorado que resaltaba en la oscuridad que los envolvía. Su tez era muy clara y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Peo fue en los ojos de la niña donde se detuvo más tiempo, eran marrones, pero con un tinte rojizo, que los hacía similares al color de la sangre.

La niña carraspeo, y él se dio cuenta de que había estado más tiempo del debido mirándola. El se irguió nuevamente y le extendió la mano para saludar, a la vez que le sonreía.

- Encantado, mi nombre es Roy Mustang. – La niña se quedó mirando la mano extendida de él, pero no la tomo, sino que le pregunto cortante. - ¿A qué has venido?

- Vine a ver al señor Hawkeye, si es tan amble de dejarme pasar…

- Márchate. – Lo cortó ella, pero antes de que el protestara ella le aclaró. – No, no eres el primero que viene y supongo no serás el último, pero debes saber que mi padre nunca ha aceptado a nadie como su aprendiz y dudo que lo haga ahora.

El quedó sorprendido de que la muchacha supiera exactamente a que había venido, aunque supuso, por lo que ella le había dicho de que muchos antes que el habían venido por lo mismo, que la niña ya lo habría imaginado. Aun así la sonrisa arrogante no abandonó su rostro, y se acercó un poco más a ella, dejando sus caras a escasos centímetros, la una de la otra.

- ¿Y por qué crees que no voy a ser la excepción? – Ella tampoco se apartó, pero Roy pudo ver que sus mejillas se habían tornado ligeramente carmín, lo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa aún más grande a la que portaba. Ella suspiró.

- Está bien, llamare a mi padre, para que pueda hablar con él, aunque dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver, _Roy Mustang. _

Y remarcó su nombre con irritación. Después lo dejó entrar, para alivio de Roy, ya que su cabello y los hombros de su chaqueta estaban empezando a empaparse por la lluvia, la cual ahora caía con más intensidad. Al entrar, había un recibidor con algunos muebles y un espejo en el pasillo, la primera puerta daba al comedor y ella le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sofás de la sala a esperar, mientras que bajara su padre. La niña salió apresuradamente y subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior donde, supuso Roy, estaría el despacho del señor Hawkeye.

Se removió el cabello azabache, intentando dispersar las gotas de lluvia que lo apelmazaban y se sentó a esperar. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio, y aprovechó para mirar detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. La sala no estaba tampoco muy iluminada, pero había la suficiente luz como para observar todo perfectamente. Al entrar por la puerta a mano derecha, había dos sofás (en uno de los cuales estaba sentado), encarados a una chimenea encendida, pero a punto de consumirse, y en el suelo una alfombra y en medio de esta una mesita sobre la cual yacían varios libros. A mano izquierda en cambio, había una mesa de escritorio con una silla, pegada al rincón que daba a una gran ventana desde la que se apreciaba el jardín exterior, y en la pared opuesta había varias estanterías, repletas de libros, algunas figurillas de decoración y marcos de fotos. De los últimos había muy pocos, en todas salía la niña que acababa de conocer en la puerta, en algunas sola y en otras acompañada por gente, del pueblo, supuso; en la mayoría además aparecía un hombre alto, con el pelo largo y rubio como el de ella, recogido pulcramente en una cola baja y los ojos celeste.

Ese debía ser el señor Hawkeye, pero solo había una foto en la que aparecía una mujer, esta portaba un bebe en brazos, que sería la niña, estaba al lado de Hawkeye. La reconoció como la madre de ella por sus ojos, grandes y de un rojizo oscuro, su tez también era clara, y su cabello era de un rubio oscuro con matices castaños, se parecían mucho.

Escuchó el eco de unos murmullos y unos pasos acercándose, se levantó del sofá y se irguió nuevamente. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció el hombre alto de las fotografías, seguido de la pequeña rubia. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, y Roy pudo apreciar que los ojos del hombre reflejaban algo, ¿pero qué?, simplemente parecían ¿vacios?...

Aún así le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

- Encantado señor Hawkeye, mi nombre es Roy Mustang.

El hombre ni se inmutó, y tampoco le tomó la mano al igual que su hija, Roy se sintió molesto y retrajo la mano por segunda vez aquel día.

- Vengo aquí para pedirle, por favor, que acepte ser mi maestro de alquimia. – Silencio.

Aquello molestó a Roy nuevamente pero no se movió.

- Creo que mi hija ya te habrá dicho que no acepto alumnos.

- Sí que lo hizo, pero…

- Entonces. – Lo cortó. – Márchate, nunca he aceptado a nadie y no lo hare ahora.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, para volver a su despacho, la niña se quedó mirándolo con algo de lástima pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Espere un momento! Deme una sola razón por la que no me quiera enseñar, conozco las bases, pero necesito a alguien con experiencia para aprender más.

- No debo darte ninguna razón, esa es mi decisión y no hay más. ¿Además, porque no buscas a cualquier otro?

- Porque usted es el mejor, y es el que _él_ me recomendó.

Eso sorprendió a Hawkeye, ¿Quién le abría recomendado a aquel muchacho? Los ojos azabache de Roy cargados de determinación, había hecho aquel viaje y no pensaba volver con las manos vacías.

- ¿Quién te habló de mí? – Había curiosidad en el tono del hombre.

- El general Grumman, señor. – Acto seguido rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le cedió una carta al alquimista.

- Es una carta de recomendación. – Explicó ante la mirada del mayor. Este la tomó pero no la abrió.

Se quedó pensativo, ¿Qué estaría tramando ese viejo zorro de Grumman? Conocía al hombre lo suficiente como para sospechar algo de él, pero si le había enviado a aquel muchacho… debía ser por algo, quizás si valiera la pena.

- Dime muchacho, ¿para qué quieres aprender alquimia?

La pregunta sorprendió mas a la niña que a Roy, su padre nunca le preguntaba nada a ninguno de los muchachos que venían, a aquellas alturas generalmente, solían estar de regreso a sus casas. Pero la respuesta del azabache no tardó en llegar.

- ¡Para ayudar a los demás! – El muchacho estaba muy serio.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada por parte del mayor.

- Eres un chico curioso, Mustang. – Y rió nuevamente.

- ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí? – Roy estaba irritado, ¿Por qué se reía Hawkeye?

- No en absoluto, pero dime, ¿es esta tu única motivación para aprender alquimia?

El muchacho estaba muy serio, debía exponer todas sus cartas si quería que aquel hombre le convirtiera en su alumno, y estaba mas que decidido.

- Pues sí, verá… - Suspiró. – Mis padres murieron durante el conflicto bélico del este de hace diez años, y desde entonces viví con mi tía. Ella se tuvo que encargar de mí siendo yo aún muy pequeño y no teníamos mucho dinero…

Hizo un parón necesitaba coger aire. Se fijó en que ambos estaban muy atentos a lo que les decía, la niña en especial, sus ojos rojizos parecían transmitirle la lástima que le causaba su historia, Roy continuo.

- Un día llegó a mis manos un libro de alquimia, empecé a practicarla con las indicaciones del manual, y el ver mis progresos pareció alegrar mucho a mi tía, eso me animó a continuar. Siempre que algo se rompía o se estropeaba, yo trataba de arreglarlo. Con el tiempo me compró más libros, y mejoré poco a poco, yo le expliqué el concepto del intercambio equivalente, y le dije que con mi alquimia la ayudaría hasta pagar todo lo que hizo por mí, eso es algo que me instaba a progresar más todavía.

Volvió a detenerse, les estaba contando una parte muy íntima de su vida, algo que siempre quedaba entre Madame y el, sin embargo no tenía esa sensación tampoco, ambos le inspiraban confianza, en especial la niña de los ojos rojizos, Hawkeye lo apremió a que siguiera contando con un seco asentimiento.

- Uno de esos días el general Grumman, vino a visitarnos, lo hace de vez en cuando, él y mi tía son muy amigos. Y vio que había progresado mucho desde la última vez. Fue entonces cuando le dije que necesitaba un maestro de alquimia y él me habló de usted. También me dijo que me costaría mucho convencerle, pero el confió en que yo lo conseguiría, que me convertiría en su alumno.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos, pero él no se percató, tenía el cuerpo en tensión.

- ¡Por eso!... por eso yo, quiero aprender alquimia, para ayudar a mi tía, y al general, y a la gente que me necesite, porque así yo… yo sería feliz, aunque solo consiguiera ayudar a alguien y hacerle sonreír, yo… sería muy feliz… - Y cuando lo dijo una pequeña sonrisa inocente apareció en su rostro, ahora miraba al suelo, y seguía con los puños apretados.

Notó como una mano grande se posaba en uno de sus hombros, relajó las manos y la tensión de su cuerpo y miró hacia arriba, Hawkeye le sonreía, ella simplemente lo observaba asombrada.

- Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Catorce, señor, recién cumplidos.

Hawkeye volvió a sonreír.

- Eres curioso, chico, muy curioso… está bien, entonces serás mi alumno.

Roy esbozó una enorme sonrisa, como un niño pequeño cuando recibe algo y la niña también abrió mucho la boca pero de asombro, ¡su padre nunca había aceptado a nadie!, pero Hawkeye alzó un dedo antes de dejarlo hablar.

- Pero… antes deberás pasar una prueba, que demostrará si realmente mereces ser mi alumno y aprender alquimia.

Roy tragó saliva, no sabía porque pero la sonrisa y tono de Hawkeye no le dieron ninguna buena espina… aún así asintió decidido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa (mi idola, por cierto ¡!)**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el segundo. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a: ****x****LalaCleaox**, (gracias de verdad, me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, me alegra que aunque sea mi primera historia le haya gustado a alguien ejje) y **laura-eli89, **(gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que también te guste el resto jeje), bueno y con respecto a lo de los guiones, creo haberlo arreglado, la primera vez que escribí la historia los puse todos, pero al subirla se borraron, espero que ahora no pase, y sin más el segundo capítulo.

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Uno es todo y todo es uno**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba nuevamente en el pueblo, Roy iba acompañado de Hawkeye y su hija. Se habían levantado temprano, la niña les había preparado un buen desayuno, y Roy agradeciendo se lo había terminado entero, ya que además de estar muy bueno, Hawkeye le había dicho que comiera bien, pues lo necesitaría.<p>

- Señor Hawkeye, ¿me dice ya donde vamos? – Roy se mostraba inquieto, el camino de casa del alquimista al pueblo duraba veinte minutos largos, y no habían hablado casi, por no decir nada, a excepción de las preguntas de Roy que se repetían al igual que las respuestas de Hawkeye.

- Ya es la sexta vez que me lo preguntas, ¿o es la séptima?, bueno como sea, en cuanto llegue el momento lo sabrás.

Esa era la sexta vez también que Hawkeye le respondía lo mismo, eso lo puso más nervioso, el esperaba que lo llevara a hacer alguna prueba especial, para demostrar su uso de la alquimia o algo por el estilo, ya que la noche anterior, el hombre le había dicho que antes de aceptarlo definitivamente como su alumno, el debía superar una prueba y hacer ver que merecía convertirse en el alumno del alquimista. Por eso no dijo nada más durante los diez minutos restantes en los que estuvieron andando.

- Ya llegamos. – Anunció Hawkeye. Roy alzó la vista, se encontraban en una de las granjas del pueblo, la cual tenía extensos campos de cultivo como propiedad. No entendía que hacían ellos allí, y más él. ¿Quizás, se habría roto algo y el tendría que arreglarlo? Roy estuvo pensando en todas las posibilidades por las que los tres estaban allí, pero no encontró ninguna buena… una voz lo interrumpió.

- Buenos días, Hawkeye! – Un hombre que parecía un poco mayor que el último salía de la puerta de la casa, tenía el pelo corto y negro, con algunas canas, y los ojos marrones, era alto y de complexión fuerte, por los años de trabajo en el campo, pensó Roy. - Así que este es el chico.

- Si, buenos días Tomas, el es Roy Mustang.

- ¡Buenos días! – Se apresuró a decir Roy, Riza también lo saludó.

Tomas se acercó a Roy y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Encantado de conocerte Roy, entonces a partir de hoy trabajaras para mi, jeje prepárate jovencito!

- ¡Trabajar! – Roy se quedó mirando a Hawkeye con la boca abierta, Riza parecía divertida con la situación, el alquimista asintió y le sonrió.

- Así es, durante dos meses trabajaras en el pueblo, ayudando a la gente con sus granjas y campos. – Roy abrió la boca todavía más, su rostro perdía el color por momentos.

- Ellos en retribución te pagarán tu trabajo con comida y si lo consideran, algo más.

- Intercambio equivalente… - Masculló el por lo bajo, con fastidio.

- Así es, demuéstrame que podrás vivir en base al principio fundamental de la alquimia. ¿Quién dijo que la prueba ira a ser fácil?

- Está bien, trabajaré aquí durante dos meses. – Respondió con tedio, y vio como la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchaba un poco más, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

- No, no solo trabajaras aquí, también lo harás en otras cuatro granjas del pueblo que hoy visitaremos, por supuesto mientras dure la prueba, queda prohibido el uso de la alquimia y también deberás encontrar un sitio en el que vivir, ya que esto es además una prueba de supervivencia.

Esta vez la cara de Roy parecía un dibujo en blanco y negro, el color definitivamente lo había abandonado. ¿Qué clase de prueba era aquella? Desde luego, la noche anterior cuando le había dicho que debía demostrarle ser un alumno merecedor de sus conocimientos de alquimia, no había esperado ni en lo más mínimo aquello. No, jamás lo hubiera siquiera imaginado…

FLASHBACK

Hawkeye se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras nuevamente, pero se detuvo. Roy no se movió del sitio, estaba sudando, incluso temblaba débilmente. ¿Acaso Hawkeye se habría arrepentido de su decisión de hacerle una prueba, y querría mandarlo ya a casa? La voz del alquimista interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Empezaras la prueba mañana después de desayunar, apresúrate en enlistarte, pronto cenaremos, mi hija te enseñará cual será tu habitación. – Se giró para mirar al chico a los ojos.

- Enhorabuena, Roy Mustang, eres el primero que logra convencerme para que le enseñe alquimia, no hagas que me arrepienta. – Y sin más siguió subiendo las escaleras y se perdió por el pasillo junto con el ruido de sus pasos. Roy se quedó unos segundos más muy quieto con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

- Vamos. – Le dijo la muchacha, quien ya estaba al principio de la escalera, sacándolo de su ensoñación. – Tenemos que preparar tu habitación y yo aun tengo que hacer la cena.

El muchacho asintió y se apresuró a seguirla, pero se detuvo antes de empezar a subir, la niña volteó a verlo extrañada, pero su cara cambió a otra de asombro. El chico le sonreía y tenía su mano nuevamente extendida.

- Te dije que yo sería la excepción, supongo que nos veremos a menudo, ¿no, señorita Hawkeye?

- Riza, Riza Hawkeye. – Y le estrechó la mano.

- Es un placer Riza. – Le dedicó una sonrisa a la muchacha que hizo que se enrojeciera débilmente. – Un nombre muy bonito, por cierto.

Ella le soltó la mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Vamos, ya te he dicho que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que no te demores más. – Acto seguido subió lo que le quedaba de escalera, pero se detuvo allí, Roy hizo lo mismo extrañado unos escalones más abajo. El silencio reinó por unos instantes entre los jóvenes.

- ¿Sabes? Lo supe en cuanto te vi en la puerta… cuando te miré a los ojos vi algo, entonces supe que tú eras diferente a los demás. Y al parecer mi padre también lo vió. – Se giró y sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los azabache de Roy. – En cuanto te vi, supe que eras la excepción.

Después le sonrió, se giró y se apresuró a llegar a la que sería la habitación de Roy.

- Gracias. – Y en sus ojos mostraba el agradecimiento que sentía por aquellas palabras, y Riza lo entendió, sus miradas se perdieron nuevamente una en la otra. Ella fue la que rompió el momento, y lo instó a preparar la habitación, Roy la siguió adentro. Estaba muy contento, pues no solo parecía haber empezado a ganar un lugar en la familia Hawkeye, sino también en el corazón de esa muchachita rubia de ojos rojizos.

Definitivamente, los días de lluvia no eran tan malos…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aunque hubiera cambiado su opinión un poco respecto a los días lluviosos, lo que le esperaba no era ni mucho menos alentador, no, no lo era y Roy ya estaba empezando a lamentarse de su decisión.

Durante el resto de la mañana, visitaron las cuatro granjas restantes. Por las mañanas, a las siete debía estar ya preparado en la granja del señor Tomas, allí trabajaría en los campos, arando, plantando, recolectando… Hasta las once, Tomas le había dicho que le prepararía un buen almuerzo y después debía dirigirse a casa de los Craft, eran la familia con más ganado vacuno del pueblo, allí ayudaría al cuidado de las vacas, alimentación, limpieza…, además de ordeñarlas y también con las gallinas, había un almacén repleto de ellas. Los Craft lo tendrían trabajando hasta las dos, y después comería con ellos. A las tres iría a casa del señor Mathew, un hombre ya bastante viejo, para ayudarlo con su, enorme (a opinión de Roy), rebaño de ovejas, y con el campo de este también. Este le prestó algunas ropas a Roy para trabajar y le daría de merendar. A las seis, trabajaría en el campo de Marie, una mujer viuda y con dos hijas pequeñas, era muy amable y le daría la cena a Roy, este trabajaría en los campos de hortalizas de ella. Y a las diez y media iría a casa de los Roberts, estos criaban caballos, tenían quince y su mantenimiento era bastante costoso, así que Roy los ayudaría con el cuidado de estos.

Para cuando regresaron a casa de los Hawkeye ya era la hora de comer, así que Riza se dispuso a preparar la comida y Roy la ayudó poniendo la mesa. El resto del día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo. Después de cenar y antes de subir a las habitaciones, Roy mencionó su treintena frase de disgusto en lo que llevaba de tarde, por lo que tendría que realizar durante los próximos dos meses.

- Si sigues quejándote, mi padre cambiará de opinión. Aún puede hacerlo. – Riza lo miró con seriedad, ella nunca bromeaba.

- Lo sé, lo sé, solo es que, ¡no es justo!, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con aprender alquimia? – Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ni idea, ¿no eras tú la excepción? – Ella sonrió con ironía. Roy la miró con desaprobación, y empezó a beber el chocolate que ella le había preparado. – Uaahh! ¡Auyy! – Se quedó mirando la taza de chocolate. - ¡Esta ardiendo!

Ella le cogió la taza de las manos y empezó a mover el chocolate con la cuchara, a la vez que soplaba, para enfriar el líquido, pero no pudo evitar reírse del muchacho, que aun tenia la lengua fuera por la quemazón, Roy la miró irritado.

- ¿Gué es gan gacioso? – Y ella se rió más todavía por como hablaba ahora él. Roy al momento también empezó a reír, si lo miraba desde otro punto sí que era un poco gracioso.

- Anda toma, ya se ha enfriado un poco. – Y le sonrió, esta vez con algo de picardía. – Así al menos has dejado de quejarte.

- Ya claro… - aunque no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

- Además anímate, piensa que esto es solo un pasó para cumplir tu sueño. – Le volvió a tender la taza de chocolate.

Roy cogió la taza, y volvió a tomar un sorbo, esta vez y como le había dicho Riza, ya no quemaba. – Muchas gracias.

- No puedes rendirte, no ahora, ya has dado un gran paso, pero ahora te queda otro aún mas grande.

Roy asintió, Riza no iba a dejar que se rindiera, aunque no se conocieran casi, ella parecía sentirse implicada en el sueño de él, se lo había dicho la noche anterior, que él era diferente, que lo vio en sus ojos. Apuró el chocolate y se apresuró a seguirla escaleras arriba.

- Roy. – El señor Hawkeye lo llamó antes de que entrara a su habitación para pasar allí la última noche en dos meses, aunque no para siempre, esperaba…

- Quizás mañana no nos podamos ver, así que te lo diré ahora. Todo es uno y uno es todo, dentro de dos meses espero una respuesta acertada. – Y se retiró a su despacho cerrando la puerta.

- Buff… ¿Todo es uno y uno es todo? – La pregunta iba dirigida a Riza, ya que la estaba mirando, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, lo siento.

El negó con la cabeza, debía encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo, definitivamente no iba a rendirse. Ella entendió.

- Encontraré la respuesta, te lo aseguro, buenas noches Riza. – Le sonrió y el también cerró la puerta de su habitación.

- Si, buenas noches, Roy…

**¡Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW!** (ejej me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), ¿y bien, que tal?, bueno espero que les haya gustado prometo subir pronto los siguientes capítulos, el problema es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para ello, T_T pero los subiré siempre que pueda, ¡nos vemos! Andy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa (mi idola, por cierto ¡!)**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el tercero. Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a: ****.x**(gracias de verdad, me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, y si, pensé que porque Roy no iba a ser menos? Aunque no esté abandonado en una isla desierta, el también tendrá que ganarse el tener un maestro y que mejor forma que ayudar a la gente del pueblo? ejje), **laura-eli89, **(gracias! Me alegra que te siga gustando y si lo va a tener difícil y mas haciendo algo que nunca había hecho, pero también le servirá para aprender valores muy importantes ejje), **fandita-eromena,** (gracias! Me alegra que te guste y si aunque Riza es pequeña, me gusta más que se implique en el sueño de Roy desde pequeños y que poco a poco forjen esa relación que los convertirá en lo que luego serán jeje), **melinda1209**, (gracias! Espero que también te gusten los siguientes jeje) bueno solo espero no demorarme mucho en subir los siguientes capítulos, el problema sigue siendo que no tengo mucho tiempo T_T, pero intentare buscar huecos y sin más el tercer capítulo!

**El dia que te conocí**

**III**

**Una nueva vida**

- Uno es todo y todo es uno, uno es todo y todo es uno…

- ¡Roy! – El señor Tomas lo estaba llamando desde la otra parte del campo, se había vuelto a quedar pensando en el dichoso acertijo.

- ¡Hey!, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Lo siento señor Tomas, no volverá a pasar.

- La última vez dijiste lo mismo, ¿Qué te pasa chico?

- Verá, el señor Hawkeye me mandó resolver un acertijo, y si no lo resuelvo durante los dos meses que esté aquí, volveré a casa…

- ¿Un acertijo? – Roy asintió. – Dímelo haber si puedo ayudarte.

- Uno es todo y todo es uno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Uno y todo? Lo siento no se me ocurre nada.

- Eso esperaba, yo estoy igual. – Ambos estallaron en una carcajada y acto seguido se dispusieron a volver al trabajo.

Llevaba ya casi una semana así, debía reconocer que estaba exhausto, aunque parecía que su cuerpo ya se estaba adaptando a todo aquel trabajo. Además ya había encontrado un lugar en el que pasar las noches, había un viejo molino, cerca del rio y un poco alejado de los campos, que anteriormente habría servido al pueblo, ahora en cambio estaba abandonado, sucio y deteriorado, aunque lo suficientemente espacioso para él, no necesitaba mucho más si solo pasaba allí las noches. Los Craft le habían dejado unas mantas, los Roberts otra más gruesa la cual utilizaba de colchón y Marie le había prestado un pijama de felpa, que perteneció a su esposo. Ya que estaba llegando el invierno y cada vez hacia más frio, se tapaba con todas y cada una de las mantas y también se había apresurado a sellar y arreglar, todas las posibles aberturas por las que pudiera pasar el agua, en caso de que lloviera, (aunque no lo hubiera vuelto a hacer desde que llegó). Debía reconocer y se sentía agradecido por ello, que toda la gente del pueblo era muy amable con él, todos le instaban a seguir y a no rendirse, al parecer les había caído bien, así que lo haría, resolvería el acertijo, aguantaría allí los dos meses y se convertiría en el alumno de Berthold Hawkeye. Lo haría por él, por todos los que confiaron en él, y sobre todo por Riza, porque ella había sido la que antes de todos lo apoyó y lo instó a seguir y no rendirse. Porque a pesar de ser completos desconocidos ella había creído en él, y en su sueño.

- Oy, Roy! – Esta vez no fue Tomas, sino su hija Mirianna quien lo estaba llamando. Mirianna tenía el pelo largo y negro como su padre, y los ojos grandes y verdes de su madre, tenía poco más que un año que Roy y parecía llevarse bastante bien con él. El chico la saludó con la mano y esperó hasta que ella llegó a su lado. Mirianna traía dos refrescos, uno de los cuales le tendió a Roy.

- ¡Ya te volviste a quedar embobado! ¿Estabas pensando en Riza? Roy escupió todo lo que acababa de beber, desde que la conocía Mirianna parecía dar siempre en el clavo. Aun así lo negó.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en ella? – La muchacha sonrió coqueta y se encogió de hombros.

- Pronto vivirás con ella y con Hawkeye, si sobrevives estos dos meses, claro está…

Roy tragó saliva, si sobrevivía… si, trabajaba muchísimo, al menos en comparación a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. East City era muy distinto a aquel pueblo, allí no había campos ni granjas, sino carretera y edificios, por tanto Roy _jamás_, había trabajado en algo como aquello, aunque el trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo.

- Tienes razón, si supero la prueba me convertiré en el alumno de Hawkeye, y viviré con ellos. – Suspiró. – Y no los conozco en absoluto…

- ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre ellos? – En efecto Mirianna, siempre acertaba y el parecía serle de agrado. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Roy pensó un poco, claro está tenía varias preguntas, (como que hacia un alquimista tan talentoso como Hawkeye, en un pueblo tan apartado y pequeño como ese), pero dudaba que Mirianna supiera la respuesta.

- Cuéntame sobre Riza, ¿Cómo es ella?

- Riza es…, no sabría describirla muy bien, es algo tímida y bastante callada, pero es una persona muy alegre, antes si solía bajar más al pueblo, y jugábamos mucho juntas, pero ahora… Bueno ella tampoco fue al colegio, ya que Hawkeye debió enseñarle, y vive tan alejada que solo baja al pueblo a por comida y poco más.

- Así que voy a vivir con dos solitarios. – Mirianna sonrió.

- Dime, ¿Qué te pareció Riza cuando la conociste? – El se detuvo un rato a pensar.

- Supongo que no la conozco lo suficiente, pero…, bueno al principio me pareció como una niña que no quería que le quitaran a su padre, ni que nadie nuevo se metiera en su vida, ya que insistió en que me marchara, pero luego… Luego fue muy distinto, después de mi conversación con Hawkeye, y de que me contara como iba a ser la prueba yo me desanime mucho, pero ella fue la que me instó a continuar y me dijo que no debía rendirme, que esto era solo el primer paso para alcanzar mis objetivos, mis sueños, como si ella también quisiera verlos hechos realidad. – Permanecía sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas, la espalda encorvada hacia adelante, la mirada concentrada en las palmas abiertas de sus manos. Cerró los ojos y también ambas manos en un puño.

- Riza me dio la impresión de ser una niña demasiado madura para su edad, se hace cargo de muchas cosas y aun así, es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo todo correctamente. Es… no sé, ¿especial?

- ¿Es especial para ti, Roy Mustang? – Y le sonrió de forma provocativa.

- ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! No la conozco tanto… - Roy desvió la mirada irritado.

- Riza es demasiado adulta para su edad. – Esto hizo que el muchacho la volviera a mirar, pero Mirianna tenía la vista fija en el cielo esta vez.

- Tiene que hacerse cargo de toda la casa ella sola y también de su padre, y dudo que jamás haya tenido una infancia del todo normal.

- ¿Qué hay de su madre? – Y Roy pudo notar como una sombra de tristeza cruzó por los ojos de la chica, ella miró al suelo.

- La madre de Riza murió cuando ella apenas si tenía tres años. – Cayó unos instantes y suspiró. – Y Hawkeye enfermó unos años más tarde, desde entonces ella tiene que ocuparse de casi todo.

- ¿Hawkeye está enfermo? – Mirianna asintió, todavía no lo miraba a los ojos. – Si, Riza debe bajar cada dos semanas al pueblo para recoger la medicina de su padre.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos jóvenes algo incomodo, hacia unos minutos Roy no conocía a penas nada sobre los Hawkeye, y ahora sabia ciertamente que la madre de Riza había muerto, (algo que ya sospechó al no conocerla) y que Hawkeye padecía una enfermedad y al parecer difícil de tratar o incluso permanente, y en esos momentos no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la niña de los ojos rojizos. El por supuesto también había sufrido, sus padres murieron siendo el muy pequeño, y el y su tía pasaron por muchos apuros antes de que el negocio de esta empezara a prosperar. Y aun así el seguía teniendo por las noches aquellas pesadillas que no lo abandonaban, sobre aquel día donde creyó perderlo todo, y él se consentía esos momentos de debilidad a pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos años, y suponía que Riza también los tendría, los momentos de debilidad en los que añoraba al ser perdido. Pero contando con toda la carga que ella parecía llevar sobre sus pequeños hombros, no parecía importar, ella se veía tan… fuerte…

- A veces me pregunto cómo puede cargar con todo sola, es increíble que se pueda ocupar de todo. – Esta vez Mirianna lo miraba con una sonrisa lastimera.

- Y ahora también de mi. – Roy cerró los ojos apesadumbrado.

- ¡No seas idiota! Estoy segura de que ella se alegra muchísimo de que vayas a vivir allí y hacerle compañía en esa casa tan solitaria.

El la miró algo sorprendido, nunca había pensado que su presencia fuera siquiera algo positivo para la niña, sino más bien una molestia, pero Mirianna acertaba siempre, ¿esta vez también?

- Riza no tiene muchos amigos, por eso tu deberás serlo, un amigo para ella. – Luego se levantó y le sonrió. – Vamos, o llegaremos tarde al almuerzo.

Roy se levantó también de su asiento y la siguió rápidamente dentro de la casa de Tomas, donde le esperaba un suculento almuerzo, el cual por como olía, debía estar delicioso.

Durante toda aquella semana el señor Hawkeye y Riza lo habían visitado dos veces, para ver cómo iba su "prueba". Ese sería el tercer día que lo iban a ver, se encontraba en la granja de los Roberts, ese era su último lugar de trabajo por el día de hoy, y a las doce y media podría retirarse a dormir a su por ahora improvisada casa.

Estaba en el establo, debía limpiar la paja y recoger todos los excrementos de los animales, (que según Roy se multiplicaban cada día mas) y cualquier desperdicio que pudiera resultar perjudicial para los caballos lo fuera o no, _todo_ debía ser retirado y limpiado. Además de que más tarde tendría también que lavarlos, y esa era la primera vez que él lo hacía. Terminó el último rincón que le quedaba, el cual tardó otros cinco minutos en limpiar del todo, y se apresuró a salir del establo para anunciar que ya había acabado y continuar con su próxima tarea; no que él fuera muy dado al trabajo generalmente prefería relegarlo y dejarlo para más tarde, o simplemente ralentizaba su ritmo para que no le impusieran otra tarea enseguida terminara la que recién había acabado, sin embargo el olor de los establos sucios era horrible, y más aun lo era estar cerca de la pila de excrementos, al olor de los cuales Roy nunca se acostumbraba, era simplemente hediondo y repugnante, por ello se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a limpiar los caballos. John y Greg, los hijos de los Roberts ya estaban allí esperándolo, eran ambos más pequeños que Roy, el primero tenía trece y el segundo unos nueve, ambos eran rubios y de tez morena, pero John tenía los ojos verdes y era bastante pecoso a diferencia de su hermano que los tenia marrón oscuro. Los dos se llevaban bastante bien con el también, siempre era bien recibido otro par de manos para ayudar, aunque se relacionaba mas con John, ya que era el mayor los dos niños y casi tenían la misma edad.

- ¡Date prisa Roy! – Ese era Greg que lo llamaba junto a su hermano unos metros más allá. Roy apresuró el paso y llegó junto a ellos.

- Perdonadme, pero aun estoy un poco mareado del olor. – Los tres empezaron a reír, ciertamente ese olor embriagaba hasta quitar el sentido.

- Esta bien, pero démonos prisa o papa nos regañará por llegar tarde.

Poco después los tres estaban ya junto con el señor Roberts, quien preparaba los caballos para que los chicos los limpiaran. Si vio que llegaron tarde no dio muestra de ello y siguió con su trabajo.

- Bien, empezad con esta de aquí, recordad tener cuidado especial con ella, y más ahora que está más sensible. – Los muchachos asintieron, pero Roy no entendió porque, era además la primera vez que veía a aquella yegua, ya que principalmente se había dedicado a limpiar establos y preparar debidamente el alimento de estos.

- Linda está embarazada. – Dijo John ante la cara de no entender nada de Roy. – Papa dice que no tardara en dar a luz, como mucho unas dos o tres semanas, por eso ahora está más sensible y hay que tener cuidado en no molestarla mucho.

Al muchacho se le iluminó la cara, el nunca había visto una yegua embarazada, es mas nunca había tenido la ocasión de estar tan cerca de una embarazada, ya que nunca había conocido a ninguna.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó tímidamente, acercando su mano al vientre del animal, con una débil sonrisa en la boca.

- Pues claro que si, adelante. – Greg lo apremió a avanzar, ambos hermanos parecían divertidos con la situación, ellos estaban más que acostumbrados a ello, es mas no era el primer embarazo de Linda, sin embargo Roy parecía totalmente fascinado con la idea. Posó primero una y después ambas manos sobre el vientre de la yegua y palpó con suavidad, pudo percibir tenuemente el movimiento del potrillo, a través de la piel de la madre, la cual se movió un poco también, pero Roy no apartó las manos y la sonrisa bobalicona tampoco abandonó su rostro, sino que se ensanchó todavía más.

- Es increíble… - susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos lo oyeran.

- ¿Te parece increíble?, no es nada inusual el que una yegua esté embarazada, es más, es de lo más normal por aquí.

- Aun así,… es increíble, y pensar que nosotros los alquimistas llevamos tanto tiempo tratando de crear vida, y resulta inalcanzable. En cambio para una mujer, es algo que forma parte de la suya propia, y parece tan simple que casi no le damos importancia, pero la vida lo es, cualquier vida es sumamente importante. – Ambos hermanos se miraron nuevamente sin comprender del todo la fascinación de Roy por el asunto pero el continuo, todavía sin retirar las manos. - Desde su inicio, pasando por el proceso de gestación, en el que milagrosamente se forma y crece el feto, hasta el nacimiento, que resulta doloroso para la madre, pero todo es un intercambio equivalente para lo que después se obtiene, una nueva vida, que forma parte de ti. Y aunque parezca tan simple, ningún alquimista ha sido capaz de conseguir crear vida…

- Completamente cierto, Mustang. – Roy se volteó sobresaltado, encontrando a Hawkeye de pie junto a la puerta del establo, acompañado del señor Roberts y de Riza. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí? – Jamás, ningún alquimista ha sido capaz de realizar una transmutación humana con éxito. – Y el muchacho pudo jurar que nunca antes había visto una mirada como la que portaba Hawkeye, ¿desolada, triste o vacía?, quizá era una mezcla de las tres, pero rápidamente cambió y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Entonces, ¿Qué tal va tu "prueba"?

- Muy bien señor Hawkeye, gracias por preguntar. – Saludo a Riza con la mirada y vio que esta lo observaba algo entretenida, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía una de las manos en el vientre de la yegua.

Se apresuró a retirarla de allí, pero se le ocurrió una nueva idea que seguro a ella le gustaría, así que se dirigió con paso calmo hacia donde estaban los tres y se plantó frente a la niña, la tomó suavemente de la mano y la condujo consigo, sin mirarla a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacia se pondría rojo hasta las orejas, (si no lo estaba ya), y le soltaría la mano tras pedirle disculpas; así que no miró a nadie y continuó avanzando hasta quedar nuevamente frente a la tripa de la yegua, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y la posicionó en el vientre del animal, poniendo la suya propia encima.

- ¿Verdad que es increíble? – Pero tampoco la miró esta vez, sino que se quedó observando las manos unidas de ambos, ella sonrió cálidamente e hizo un seco asentimiento.

- Si que lo es.

Y todo quedó nuevamente en silencio o al menos así fue para Roy, quien no se dio cuenta de que Riza estaba saludando a los hermanos y Hawkeye estaba hablando con Roberts, su mirada se quedó en el punto fijo en el que se encontraban sus manos unidas, junto al vientre del animal, junto a lo que pronto seria una nueva vida. Si, una nueva vida, eso era justamente lo que estaba empezando para él, una nueva etapa que además tendría que compartir con aquella niña de ojos rojizos, con Riza. Y como ella le había dicho ese era el principio de su sueño los primeros pasos que debía dar para conseguirlo los estaba dando ahora, ese era el inicio de una nueva vida tanto para él como para ella.

**¡Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW!** (ejej me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), ¿y bien, que tal?, bueno espero que les haya gustado prometo subir pronto los siguientes capítulos, el problema es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para ello, T_T pero los subiré siempre que pueda, ¡nos vemos! Andy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa (mi idola, por cierto ¡!)**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el cuarto, aunque siento haber tardado tanto. Y ahora gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. **

**Muchísimas gracias a: ****xLalaCleaox, **(gracias otra vez, me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, y bueno espero que esta vez no borre tu nombre jeje, si yo también pienso que Roy y Ed se parecen mucho y por eso pelean tanto, pero me gusta hacerlo ver tan dulce e infantil ejej y respecto a tu historia pues claro que me gusto y espero ya impaciente la próxima =)), **laura-eli89, **(gracias! si a mí también me pareció tierno el momento final y me gusta que siga siendo así entre ellos, me alegra que te siga gustando!), **fandita-eromena,** (gracias! Sip pobre Roy jaja pero no se me ocurrió otro sitio más que un molino, y bueno respecto a lo del nacimiento del potro ya tenía pensado algo parecido, supongo que ahora lo veras ejje), **DUCKAN, **(gracias! Me alegro que te guste, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible jej), **Dark-san86****, **(gracias! Me alegro que te gustara, y no te preocupes no tardaran en vivir juntos ejej, espero que te siga gustando, aa y sigue así con tu historia me está gustando mucho!), y también gracias a **melinda1209**, solo decir que si tiene algún consejo que dar o queja todo es bien recibido, yo simplemente me lo tomo como consejos para mejorar, bueno eso era todo y sin más el cuarto capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

**IV**

**El otro Mustang**

-¿Hemos llegado tarde?

El chico de cabello azabache acababa de aparecer jadeando en la puerta del establo, acompañado de la pequeña rubia, y ambos parecían exaltados y emocionados a la vez.

**- **No, no que va. – Les respondió el señor Roberts. – Pero no tardará en nacer.

- Menos mal! – Suspiraron ambos a la vez, y se acercaron donde se encontraba el resto de la familia, todos expectantes al gran momento.

Exactamente habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la primera vez que había visto a Linda, y ahora, cumpliendo el tiempo que John le pronosticó, la yegua estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Roy se encontraba en la casa del señor Mathew, cuando Greg, el menor de los Roberts, había venido corriendo para anunciarle que el potrillo nacería en breves, tal y como Roy le había pedido que hiciera, ya que él quería estar presente para ver el nacimiento. El viejo Mathews le había dejado ir, alegando que sería una gran experiencia para él, el ver nacer una nueva vida. Roy había salido corriendo de allí, agradeciendo al viejo la comprensión y este simplemente le había dedicado una gran sonrisa. Pero no había ido a casa de los Roberts, sino a la de los Hawkeye, porque ese mismo día en que ambos habían conocido a la yegua, él le había prometido que en cuanto fuera a nacer el potrillo la avisaría, aunque Riza le había dicho que no era necesario, él quería que ella también lo viera. Y eso hizo, fue corriendo hasta la casa del alquimista y tras recobrar el aliento le había contado a la niña la situación, ella le pidió permiso a su padre y este la dejó marcharse diciéndoles que más tarde el también iría a ver cómo iba todo. Poco después amos niños emprendieron el camino a casa de los Roberts, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron.

Llevaban ya un rato expectantes para ver que sucedía, en cambio nada inusual había acontecido todavía. Linda parecía nerviosa, se tumbaba y se volvía a levantar repetidas veces, resoplando y dando pequeños gruñidos.

**-** ¿Está seguro de que va a nacer hoy? Si no lo hace no creo que el señor Mathews esté complacido de que dejara mi trabajo para nada.

- Estoy seguro muchacho, no tardará mucho.

**- **¿Cómo esta tan seguro señor Roberts? – Esta vez fue Riza la que preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

**- **La principal señal de que el parto está próximo es el aumento del tamaño de las ubres. – Les explicó Greg, señalando que efectivamente el tamaño de estas había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez.

**- **Además, de las mamas también cae una secreción espesa y clara. – Esto lo dijo John, que rió al ver la cara asqueada de los otros tres.

La yegua volvió a tumbarse para resoplar y levantarse de inmediato, volviendo a andar en círculos por la zona que contenía abundante paja limpia, preparada para el momento del parto.

**- **La yegua nota cuando el parto esta próximo, y pasea por su zona habitual del establo. – Trató de explicar la señora Roberts a los chicos.

**- **Además de mostrar agitación a causa de las primeras molestias, esta etapa suele durar entre 1 y 8 horas, Linda se encuentra en esta fase.

**- **¡8 horas! – Exclamó Roy coreado por Riza. El señor Roberts rió.

**- **Ese sería el caso extremo, Linda ya lleva dos horas así, y cada vez parece tener más molestias, y pocos minutos antes de que llegarais rompió aguas, así que no tardar en nacer. – Los dos niños volvieron a hacer una cara asqueada ante la expresión de "roto aguas", de Roberts.

**- **Si eso os asusta, no sé qué os parecerá lo que ahora vais a ver.

Como un acto reflejo a las palabras del hombre la yegua se acostó y empezó a emitir gruñidos a la vez que parecía estar empujando.

**- **Ya empieza. – Tanto Roy como Riza se agarraron fuertemente de la mano, nunca habían visto nada como aquello, y las últimas palabras de Roberts los habían asustado.

Justo en ese momento lo que parecían los miembros anteriores del potrillo aparecieron, y ambos se apretaron aun más fuerte la mano. Las contracciones de la yegua empezaron a aumentar, esta emitía gruñidos cada vez más sonoros, y la respiración se volvía más agitada por momentos.

Ambos permanecieron detrás de los Roberts, con las manos unidas muy apretadas, los ojos fijos y absortos en el nacimiento del potrillo, las bocas de ambos abiertas por la impresión, no era agradable, es mas incluso era algo repulsivo, y a Roy ya no le agradaba tanto la idea de ver nacer al animal, aun así se quedó estático en su posición sin soltar la mano de Riza.

La yegua volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte y entonces apareció también la cabeza del potro, que permanecía apoyada en los miembros anteriores. Era diminuta, parecía casi imposible lo que estaban viendo, pero estaba allí, la pequeña cabecita entre ambas patas, luchando por salir, queriendo salir, eso era, aquel potrillo tenía ganas de vivir, y Roy lo pudo ver muy bien entonces.

- ¡La cabeza! ¡Ya ha salido la cabeza! – Gritó Greg entusiasmado, poco a poco los hombros también fueron saliendo.

Roy sintió un tirón en el brazo, Riza quería avanzar para ver mejor, pero parecía no querer soltar su mano tampoco, así que el también avanzó y ambos quedaron a la altura de los demás, pudieron observar el pequeño cuerpo del animalillo. Sin embargo, parecía que algo malo sucedía, Roy lo pudo observar en el ceño fruncido de Roberts, el cuerpecillo parecía haberse atorado y no podía salir.

**- **¿Sucede algo malo? – Roy no pudo disimular la preocupación que había en su voz, Riza le apretó más fuertemente la mano.

**- **No sale. – Nadie dijo nada mas, todos estaban en silencio, absortos en la escena que tenían ante sus ojos.

Efectivamente el potrillo no salía, y la yegua no parecía ayudar tampoco pues había dejado de empujar.

- Papa… - Greg lo miró suplicante, pero Roberts no se movió.

**- **Hay que esperar un poco más, solo un poco… - Y así hicieron, esperaron durante unos minutos que a los niños les parecieron horas.

**- **Ya no aguanto más. – Roy se soltó de la mano de Riza y avanzó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo del potrillo.

- Roy, espera. – Trató de detenerlo Roberts, pero él no le hizo caso.

Se acercó a la yegua y le acarició la crin, la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, el animal resopló, pero pareció calmarse un poco. Ninguno de los demás se movió, dejaron al muchacho hacer, a pesar de que fuera la primera vez para él. Roy se colocó donde estaba el potrillo y le acarició el hocico, todavía cubierto de sustancia gelatinosa.

- Debes colocar tus manos cerca de los hombros, y solo estirar cuando la yegua empuje. – Le indicó Roberts. Ya que el chico parecía algo perdido, pero había decidido confiar en él para aquella situación. Roy simplemente asintió, puso sus manos sobre las patas, cerca de los hombros, aunque las retiró al instante por el contacto viscoso, aun así las volvió a colocar y esta vez no las retiró.

Todos miraban pendientes lo que hacia el muchacho, Riza estaba inquieta y nerviosa, sabía que Roy jamás había visto un parto, y mucho menos participado en uno, y a pesar de todo se encontraba allí, tratando de ayudar al pequeño animalito a vivir.

- Ahora. – Le dijo Roy a la yegua, y esta pareció entenderle, ya que al acto volvió a empezar a empujar. Con cada empujón del animal, Roy tiraba ligeramente hacia si, hasta que poco a poco los hombros del potrillo empezaron a aparecer, y con ellos el resto del cuerpo aunque cubierto por una capa translúcida y de apariencia gelatinosa.

Roy cayó sentado al suelo por el impulso, junto con el pequeño cuerpecillo, todo quedó en silencio por unos instantes. El chico seguía con la vista fija en el potro que yacía tumbado cerca de él, en la nueva vida a la que él había ayudado a nacer. Riza fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó a él lentamente y se agachó a su altura.

**- **Ha nacido… - le susurró muy cerca del oído. Roy todavía permanecía paralizado ante la escena que acababa de presenciar, ahora el pequeño potrillo yacía mojado en el suelo cubierto de paja limpia del establo, todavía permanecía unido a la placenta por el cordón, pero por ahora no se movía, acababa de nacer, era el principio de su vida.

**- **Si, ha nacido… ha nacido… ¡Ha nacido! – Empezó a reír, todos lo hicieron, el parto había resultado finalmente perfecto y natural, y el pequeño potrillo parecía sano, todo estaba bien. Había nacido, una nueva vida había nacido ante sus ojos y el no podía parar de reír de alegría.

**- **¡Ha nacido! – Y entonces abrazó a Riza fuertemente, fue un acto inconsciente, pero no se apartó, y la niña también lo abrazó, aunque ninguno podía parar de sonreír.

El señor Roberts se acercó para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, y poco después lo confirmó, ambos tanto la madre como el hijo estaban sanos. La yegua se mantenía recuperando fuerzas todavía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había tenido un potrillo y comenzó a lamerlo para limpiarlo y hacerle mimos.

**- **Ahora no me podéis negar que es increíble.

Nuevamente estallaron en una carcajada. Tanto el señor como la señora Roberts le agradecieron a Roy por su ayuda, verdaderamente lo había hecho muy bien, y él se sentía satisfecho por ello.

La madre había terminado de limpiar a su pequeña cría, la cual ya se revolvía inquieta a penas pasada la media hora de su nacimiento, trataba posicionarse derecho y movía las patas nerviosamente. La yegua lo lamia de vez en cuando y lo empujaba un poco con la cabeza apremiándolo. El pequeño parecía querer… ¿ponerse de pie?

- ¿Qué intenta hacer? – Preguntó el muchacho, el cual se estaba limpiando las manos con un paño que la señora Roberts le había prestado.

**- **Intenta ponerse de pie. – Respondió tajante John, todavía sonriendo y sin apartar la vista del espectáculo.

**- **¡Pero si acaba de nacer!

- Antes de que pase media hora de su nacimiento, los potrillos ya tratan de ponerse de pie. – Esta vez fue Greg, quien también seguía mirando al animal.

**- **¡Eso sí que es increíble! – Y se acercó de nuevo donde estaban los demás.

**- **Si que lo es, ellos apenas nacen ya tratan de ponerse de pie, y en poco tiempo dejan de depender completamente de su madre. – Riza tampoco lo estaba mirando cuando lo dijo, pero el sí que lo hizo, como también vio la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro casi al instante y entonces ella también buscó los ojos azabache de él.

**- **En cambio nosotros somos dependientes, aun pasando los años, necesitamos de nuestros padres para que nos cuiden.

**- **Eso es verdad. – Respondió la señora Roberts. – Pero os cuidamos tanto como si aun fuerais pequeños porque no queremos que crezcáis tan rápido. – Y abrazó a sus dos hijos depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, lo que provocó que ambos se quejaran diciendo que ya eran demasiado mayores para eso, Roberts rió.

**- **¿Ves a lo que me refería? Crecéis muy rápido.

Todos volvieron a reír, justo en ese momento el potrillo consiguió ponerse de pi, pero casi al instante cayó. El pequeño lo intentaba reiterativamente, pero caía una y otra vez de forma alarmante, aun así lo volvía a intentar, conseguía levantarse, pero sus diminutas piernecitas parecían no sostenerle todavía y se desplomaba nuevamente.

Solo entonces Roy se dio cuenta de cómo era el potrillo, la cabeza parecía pesad y era grande, el cuello hundido, a pesar de lo pequeño que era tenía un dorso fuerte, y la grupa permanecía inclinada, las patas que todavía no lo sostenían eran huesudas y fuertes a pesar de todo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el color del animal, era completamente negro, del color del ónice, a excepción del calzado bajo de las patas, desde el casco hasta el menudillo era de color blanco. La crin era como el carbón, y en la cabeza tenía una mancha vertical que iba desde la frente hasta el inicio del hocico. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un azul marino tan oscuro que los hacía ver muy parecidos a los de Roy, parecidos a los de la persona que lo ayudó a nacer. El pequeño animal seguía tratando de mantenerse erguido en vano, no lo conseguía del todo, la yegua lo apremiaba y lo intentaba ayudar, empujándolo hacia arriba con su cabeza. Roy se acercó para tratar de ayudar nuevamente al potrillo, pero esta vez Roberts si que lo detuvo.

**- **No debes ayudarle, tiene que aprender solo.

**- **Pero… - Trató de replicar, el mayor volvió a negar con la cabeza.

**- **Si lo ayudas ahora, tanto el potrillo como la madre se resentirán.

Roy entendió, y en ese momento el animal volvió a caer. El azabache se colocó delante de los demás, con las manos en un puño y los codos flexionados hacia arriba.

**- **¡Vamos! – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero él ni se inmutó, tenía los ojos clavados en el animal, tratando de transmitirle todo su apoyo y determinación. - ¡Vamos!

El pequeño potro pareció alentado por Roy y nuevamente trató de ponerse de pie, dio unos cortos pasos, las piernas le temblaron, trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Vamos! – Esta vez era Riza, quien se había colocado a su lado y en la misma posición que Roy, ambos se miraron, ella le sonrió y el asintió. - ¡Vamos!

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Animo! – Greg y John también se pusieron a su lado y entre los cuatro niños animaban al animal que en ese momento volvió a caer.

El señor Roberts parecía divertido con la situación, por supuesto el potrillo conseguiría mantenerse de pie de un momento a otro, pero los niños seguían animando al pequeño como si gracias a ello lo fuera a conseguir antes.

- ¡Venga chico! ¡Ánimo! ¡Vamos! ¡Lo conseguirás!

El potrillo seguía intentándolo, pero nuevamente caía, fue entonces durante ese segundo en el que la mirada de Roy coincidió con la azulada del animal, donde le transmitió toda la fuerza que necesitaba, durante ese instante fue como si se hubiera establecido una pequeña conexión entre ambos. Y el grito de Roy sonó por encima de los demás esta vez.

- ¡VAMOS! – El azabache cerró los ojos y se hizo el silencio, para cuando los abrió el potrillo se sostenía de pie, con un ligero temblor, pero de pie, finalmente de pie.

La yegua premió a su hijo con algunos mimos, y acto seguido este se dirigió lentamente hacia las ubres de su madre y empezó a succionar. Todos se alegraban muchísimo, el pequeño lo había conseguido y por fin se mantenía recto, notó como Riza le cogía la mano nuevamente, el en cambio la abrazó.

- Lo consiguió. – Ella simplemente asintió contra el pecho de él.

Hacía ya un rato que el potrillo había dejado de lactar, ahora se encontraba otra vez en el suelo, recostado sobre su madre, quien lo acariciaba de vez en cuando, a pesar de que el pequeño parecía haberse dormido.

- Es extraño el color del que ha salido. – La señora Roberts coincidió con su marido. Linda tenia la piel manchada, el color base era bayo, un blanco amarillento y las manchas alazán, un marrón claro algo rojizo. La crin era de un marrón más oscuro, pero con un tono rojizo también, era una _mustang_ de pura raza. Su hijo parecía haber heredado las características corporales de la raza, como el grosor de las patas o la cabeza grande, en cambio no había salido manchado, sino que tenía un único color base, y además el negro.

- Yo pensaba que se parecería más a Linda, pero al parecer salió como su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo su abuelo? ¿También era todo negro?

**- **El progenitor de este potrillo, no es un pura raza, de hecho el padre de este era una mezcla de razas, y si, era completamente negro. – Le aclaró Roberts al chico.

- Aun así debería haber salido manchado, ya que es un _mustang_.

- ¿Un mustang? – Preguntó emocionado el muchacho, esa era su raza favorita de caballos, aunque nunca hubiera visto uno de verdad, le gustaban simplemente porque tenían su nombre y verdaderamente eran muy bonitos.

- Así es, tanto la madre como el padre lo son.

Roy sonrió para sí y después se acercó al pequeño potrillo, que abrió los ojos al verlo acercarse y clavó la azulada mirada en la azabache de él, el chico le sonrió y le acarició el hocico suavemente.

**- **Buen chico, Mustang. – Y rió otra vez al ver que el animal respondía a las caricias, agitando la cabeza para refregarla en la mano de él.

**- **Espera un momento, ¿has dicho Mustang? – Le cuestionó John, quien acababa de percatarse del hecho. Roy se encogió de hombros y asintió sin despegar la mirada del animal.

**- **Me pareció un nombre apropiado para él.

- Oye, oye, que el caballo es nuestro, decidiremos nosotros como se llama, además lo has dicho porque también es tu apellido. – Le reprochó Greg. Roy volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin despegarse del animal.

- Yo sigo pensando que es un buen nombre.

- Bien entonces, elegid el nombre para el potro, ya que tanto insistís. – Les dijo la señora Roberts a sus hijos. Ambos se quedaron pensativos, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Tu qué opinas Riza? – La cuestionó Greg. - ¿Qué nombre te gusta para el potrillo?

- Yo creo que Mustang estaba bien, y parece ser que a él también le gusta. – Dijo observando con una sonrisa como el animal le lamia la palma a Roy.

**- **Bien entonces creo que ya tenemos nombre. – Dijo Roberts sonriendo.

- ¿Mustang?

Todos se giraron para encontrar con la nueva persona que acababa de aparecer en el establo, Hawkeye estaba allí de pie, firmemente erguido y con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

**- **Hola papa! – Dijo la niña, y se abalanzó a abrazar las piernas de su padre, quien le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

- Si, tu alumno eligió el nombre y a todos nos pareció de lo más apropiado, además de que le debo ese favor, ya que ayudó a nacer al potrillo. – Hawkeye pareció sorprendido sobre esto último, y se quedó mirando a Roy quien le sonreía tímidamente desde donde estaba sentado.

**- **Vaya, así que ayudaste al animal a nacer. – Roy asintió un poco avergonzado pero orgulloso de sí mismo. – Muy bien hecho muchacho, muy bien hecho!

Roy sonrió nuevamente, verdaderamente orgulloso de sí mismo, pues hoy a pesar de no haber hecho jamás algo semejante, había ayudado a esa yegua a parir, y aunque su participación no hubiera sido mucha, ni siquiera importante, para él era suficiente de esa manera, porque como le había dicho Riza ese entrenamiento era el principio de su sueño, la base de sus ideales. Y hoy lo había hecho, quizá no ayudara a una persona, pero sí lo hizo con aquel pequeño animal, que ahora le agradecía con pequeños lametones en su palma, había ayudado a un ser vivo, ha empezar su vida y por hoy, para él era más que suficiente. El viejo Mathews había tenido razón en todo, tanto para él como para Riza, el ver nacer una nueva vida, había sido algo emocionante, único y maravilloso.

Los Roberts los invitaron a cenar, tanto a él como a los Hawkeye, el alquimista accedió, y permitió aquello como un caso especial para interrumpir su "prueba", así que se habían pasado el resto de la tarde conversando y celebrando que a partir de mañana, abría un potrillo más allí, celebrando la nueva vida que acababa de llegar hoy.

Poco después, y ya entrada la noche, Hawkeye se dirigió a su casa junto con Riza, se despidieron y el regresó al molino que por ahora era su único techo, no quedaba mucho para el fin de la prueba, poco mas de un mes, y el todavía seguía sin resolver el acertijo.

**- **Uno es todo y todo es uno, uno es todo… - Se detuvo delante de la puerta que el mismo fabricó, para el molino, la abrió y entró dentro del recinto. No era gran cosa, había montones de paja y escombros esparcidos por el suelo, y encima de un montón se encontraba el lugar en el que dormía porque definitivamente aquello no era una cama, pero debía seguir siéndolo durante las próximas cinco semanas. Había elegido ese lugar elevado porque en los días que llovía el molino tendía a inundarse un poco, y si se mojaban las sabanas, que se suponía lo resguardaban del frio, estaba perdido.

Se quitó las botas y el abrigo, colgó la camisa y los pantalones encima de una madera que le servía para tender, se colocó el pijama de felpa que Marie le prestó y se acostó encima de la manta mullida, tapándose de inmediato con las otras tres que también le habían prestado, y aun a pesar de tener todas esas mantas, había ocasiones en las que pasaba bastante frio. No podía dormir, aquel no había sido como los otros días en los que lo único que quería era llegar allí para tumbarse y descansar, por estar agotado del trabajo de todo el día, ese había sido un día distinto, no menos cansado, pero si distinto. Cruzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, y se limitó a mirar hacia el boquete que había en el techo del molino, el cual no había podido reparar, ya que estaba demasiado alto y no podía usar alquimia. El agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para que Roy pudiera ver en ese momento tanto la luna como gran cantidad de estrellas, verdaderamente nunca se había fijado del todo, pero allí el cielo era particularmente hermoso, a diferencia de en su ciudad, donde la contaminación y la cantidad de luces hacían imposible la vista de estas, allí estaba completamente despejado, y era sin duda precioso.

- A pesar de verse tan pequeñas, todas esas diminutas estrellas, son iguales a nuestro sol, o incluso más grandes…

Alargó una de sus manos estirada hacia arriba, con la palma abierta, como si quisiera coger un puñado de esos diminutos puntos luminosos entre sus dedos.

- En su comparación, yo soy tan pequeño… tan insignificante… - Suspiró. – No, insignificante no, hoy lo he podido ver, toda vida por pequeña y simple que sea tiene una importancia, todos formamos parte de este mundo, de un todo…

Cerró en un puño la mano extendida y la bajó nuevamente, se arreboló entre las sabanas y finalmente cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto, necesitaba dormir, hasta que lo venció el sueño y se dejó llevar por un mundo de fantasía, sueños e imaginación.

- Un mundo formado por todos nosotros...

**¡Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW!** (ejej me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), y aqui estoy yo actualizando a las tantas de la mañana teniendo clase a primera hora ajjaj da igual, supongo que por esto vale la pena, bueno espero que os haya gustado, y también espero actualizar antes, esta vez tarde un poco, pero bueno espero que me disculpéis por ello jeje, encontré un video que me gustó bastante de Royai, es del brotherhood, asi que quien no lo haya visto completo, contiene muchos spoilers, esta es la dirección (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v = 23O _ QStg2dM), (quitad todos los espacios), espero que les guste, por cierto también tengo un video de unos 5 minutos sobre la nueva película de FMA brotherhood con la música incluida, si quieren también puedo poner la dirección, solo decídmelo y las pondré, ¡nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa (mi idola, por cierto ¡!)**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el quinto, aunque siento haber tardado. Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. **

**Muchísimas gracias a: ****xLalaCleaox, **(gracias! Jaja la verdad no sé nada sobre caballos, tuve que buscar toda la información, pero me alegro que te haya dado la impresión de que se sobre ellos, y sobre los videos sii pásame todos los links que quieras, me encantan los videos royai jeje), **laura-eli89, **(gracias! Me alegro que siga gustando jee y si seguire explotando la parte tierna de Roy, porque me encanta que sea asi, y con respecto a tu fic, sigue asi me gusta mucho!), **Dark-san86****, **(gracias! Me alegro que te siga gustando y si no tardaran en vivir juntos, este es el último capítulo de la prueba, esperemos que Roy la apruebe y sigue asi con tu fic ejej te está quedando muy bien)**, ****yimelxHagarenElric****, **(gracias! Me alegro que te gustara y mas que el mío sea el primer royai que decidieras leer, la verdad vi tu review después de publicar el cuarto y me alegre mucho por ello, y con respecto al tuyo sigue asi, espero el próximo con ganas! ejje), **Mafalda Black, **(jej gracias! Espero que te siga gustando!) y también gracias a **fandita-eromena**, **DUCKAN **y **melinda1209**, bueno este capítulo me salió un poco larguito espero que no os importe y por cierto aparece un personaje que quizá os recuerde un poco a cierto enanito de acero jeje ya me entienden, bueno eso era todo y sin más el quinto capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Mi lugar en el mundo**

* * *

><p>Un mes. Ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado aquel día lluvioso al pequeño poblado. Un mes desde que se había presentado a casa de Hawkeye para ser su alumno, un mes de prueba, de entrenamiento. Treinta días los cuales le habían parecido los más largos de su vida y a la vez los más cortos, días en los que trabajó como nunca lo había hecho, en los que dio todo de sí.<p>

Y debía reconocer que durante todo ese tiempo había aprendido muchísimas cosas, con Tomas aprendió a recolectar los frutos y discernir entre los buenos y los desechables, a arar la tierra, sembrar y plantar tanto semillas como arboles y el cuidado y trato de cada una de las frutas y hortalizas que este tenía en su campo, así como la mejor época de siembra y cosecha de todas ellas. Con los Craft aprendió muchísimo de ganado vacuno, cuidado y manutención, como ordeñar una vaca, tratamientos para el animal, partes aprovechables de esta… El viejo Mathews le había enseñado todo sobre las ovejas, el cuidado de estas, incluso como esquiarlas, (aunque no fuera la época) y a utilizar su lana, así como también a fabricar queso a partir de la leche de esta; el anciano también le contaba viejas historias, increíbles a oídos de los jóvenes, proezas y hazañas de guerra y numerosas aventuras vividas en el pasado, ambos disfrutaban aquellos momentos, uno por tener a alguien que lo escuche y el otro por poder escuchar aquellos fantásticos relatos. Marie le había enseñado la forma de cuidar las hortalizas y los árboles frutales que tenía en su campo, además de que intentó que el chico hiciera un pastel, los primeros intentos fueron desastrosos, pero como con todo Roy fue mejorando. Y los Roberts enseñaron al muchacho todo sobre los caballos, su anatomía, cuidado, historia, manutención…, había hecho desde lo más increíble, ayudar a nacer a un potrillo; hasta lo más asqueroso, limpiar las cuadras, solo de pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago.

Si, debía reconocerlo, había aprendido muchísimas cosas en poco tiempo, y todas ellas de bien y provecho. Y también había pasado ya un mes que no había utilizado la alquimia, ya que estaba prohibida durante el periodo que durara el entrenamiento. Pero un mes también durante el cual no había resuelto el dichoso acertijo, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que para cuando se encontraba solo y libre para meditar estaba demasiado cansado y se dormía sin llegar a una respuesta acertada, Esa noche no había sido la excepción, Roy seguía sin tener la mas mínima idea de que podía significar "Uno es todo y todo es uno". Por supuesto si se había planteado numerosas hipótesis, pero no daba con la respuesta definitiva.

Le quedaba un mes, treinta días mas era el plazo para solucionar el acertijo, no era alentador, pero si suficiente esperaba… En el peor de los casos, si no lo resolvía durante ese tiempo tendría que marcharse, y eso era algo que verdaderamente no quería. No, marcharse no era una opción, no para él, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos, pero si no lo resolvía…, se marcharía y no regresaría. Volvería a East City, y se obligaría a olvidarse de aquellos dos meses que ocupó trabajando en un pequeño pueblo al sur este de Amestris. Ya que nunca volvería a ver al señor Tomas ni a su familia, tampoco trabajaría nunca más con los Craft, y no volvería a oír las historias del viejo Mathews, ni la risa de las hijas de Marie acompañadas del olor a pastel recién hecho, nunca más cuidaría los caballos de los Roberts, ni volvería a ver a Mustang, el pequeño potrillo. No sería jamás el alumno de alquimia de Berthold Hawkeye, decepcionaría al general Grumman, su tía tendría que volver a encargarse de él, y aunque no sabía porque, lo que peor le sentaba era que quizá no volvería a ver a Riza. Definitivamente el fracaso no era una opción, además de que se lo había prometido a ella y a sí mismo, que lo haría, que resolvería el acertijo y se convertiría en el alumno de Hawkeye.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza todavía, terminó las magdalenas que la noche anterior la señora Roberts le había preparado para esa mañana, se puso el abrigo y las botas y salió rápidamente hacia la casa de Tomas para empezar su jornada laboral del día.

Afuera del molino los primeros rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro, así como el viento cada vez más frio de la mañana, el invierno ya estaba llegando y pronto empezarían las temperaturas frías, las lluvias y la nieve. Había llovido varios días desde que llegó, y lo pero era en las noches, pues había sitios en el tejado de la vieja estructura que no había podido reparar y numerosas goteras se filtraban, así como las ráfagas de viento congelado. Muchos vecinos le habían ofrecido su casa para las noches, pero él se había negado, alegando que eso era también parte del entrenamiento.

Ese día también estaba nublado, y supuso que se pondría a llover a lo largo del día, miró el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las siete, pero era poco más de la mitad de ese tiempo el que tardaría en llegar a la casa de Tomas. El resto del día transcurrió lento y monótono, ayudó a Tomas a proteger todo el cultivo de la viniente helada, pues al parecer allí los veranos eran muy cálidos, pero los inviernos eran excesivamente fríos. Poco después del almuerzo trabajó con los Craft en su granja para acondicionarla para la época helada, reparó el establo, y preparó el ganado. Ayudó también al viejo Mathews con su ganado, y el huerto de este, todo en vista a la protección del cultivo y las reses. Y fue cuando llegó a casa de Marie, cuando la lluvia empezó y con ella el fuerte viento helado.

… o …

Aún a pesar de odiar la lluvia por sobre todo, Roy no dejó el trabajo, intentaba seguir cubriendo las hortalizas dentro del pequeño invernadero, pero el viento hacía imposible que Roy lo pudiera montar correctamente, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Marie de que entrara en casa, el chico siguió forzando la estructura, tensando las cuerdas y enganchando la capa de plástico en los soportes, que parecían querer salirse de un momento a otro.

Tenía el frio calado en los huesos, estaba completamente empapado y los dientes le castañeaban, la lluvia había empeorado, ahora el cielo estaba completamente negro, como sus ojos, los truenos retumbaban haciendo eco entre las montañas, seguidos de fuertes relámpagos, que iluminaban la zona durante escasos segundos, para después volver a dejarlo todo en la completa oscuridad, se había desatado una gran tormenta.

Roy ya no sentía los pies, ni los dedos de sus manos, para ser realmente sincero había dejado de notar cualquier parte de su cuerpo minutos atrás, estaba congelado, y aun así se negaba a dejar su trabajo, tensó un poco más la cuerda que tenía en las manos, esa era la última, si conseguía ponerla dentro del enganche del soporte habría terminado, pero esta se resistía a os esfuerzos del muchacho, a quien ya le faltaba el aliento.

- ¡Roy! Entra en casa, por favor. – Era Marie, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, más bien imploraba, pero el chico seguía renegándose.

- ¡No! En cuanto termine esto… - De repente, la cuerda venció las manos entumecidas del muchacho, que no aguantaba la tensión, y soltó.

El chico maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a coger la cuerda apresuradamente, volviendo a intentar encajarla en el encaje. Pero su cuerpo ya casi no le respondía, se sentía débil, cansado, congelado… De pronto una nueva fuerza hizo tensionarse la cuerda más aun, consiguiendo llegar al enganche por pocos centímetros, Roy volteó a ver quién era la ayuda que recibía y no se sorprendió al ver allí a Marie junto a sus dos hijas, el les agradeció su apoyo mentalmente, ya que no podía articular palabra por el cansancio y asintió. Afirmó los pies y haciendo acopio de las fuerzas restantes que le quedaban estiró la cuerda, de forma que esta se tensó completamente, Marie se apresuró a encajarla en el enganche y asegurarla. Segundos después todos respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo, Roy quedó sentado en el suelo, las piernas ya no le tenían de pie, Marie y sus hijas le ayudaron a entrar en la casa, se quitó el abrigo calado de agua y se sentó en una d las sillas de la cocina para recuperar el aliento y el calor.

- Sera mejor que te des un baño caliente Roy.

- No hace falta, señora Marie estoy bi… ¡ACHISS!

- Ya veo lo bien que estas. – Se rió. – Anda ve arriba a bañarte, Susan te dirá donde es, además puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

- No creo que al señor Roberts le haga gracia que no vaya a trabajar, ¡ACHISS!

- Yo supongo que será lo suficientemente razonable como para entender que en estas condiciones no puedes ir.

Y como una reafirmación de las palabras de Marie, un nuevo trueno resonó en la noche, seguido de un estornudo por parte de Roy. Verdaderamente estaba congelado, seguía tiritando y le castañeaban los dientes, no tenia ánimos ni fuerza como para seguir trabajando, así que decidió seguir el consejo de la mujer y darse un baño caliente.

- Esta bien, gracias.

Se levantó de la silla y esperó a que Susan, la hija mayor de Marie lo guiara hasta el baño superior. Susan tenía nueve años, el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos color miel, su tez era muy pálida, era una niña un tanto cerrada, casi siempre lucia una expresión tristona, supuso Roy que ello se debería a la muerte de su padre hacia dos años. La hija pequeña, Ginny, era el caso contrario de la mayor, tenía apenas cinco años, por lo que la muerte de su progenitor no le afectó tanto ya que para cuando él murió, la niña era demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo, esta tenia también la tez clara, su cabello era castaño claro con matices rojizos, al igual que Marie, y los ojos azul celeste como su padre, la menor tenía una gran vitalidad, sonreía casi siempre y se mostraba alegre y juguetona cada vez que el venia.

Susan abrió una de las puertas y le mostró el baño, salió de allí rápidamente, y luego volvió con pijama limpio, preparado para que el se lo pusiera.

- Toma. – Le dijo extendiéndole la ropa plegada, él la tomó entre las manos y la posicionó en el mueble del baño.

- Gracias.

- Date prisa. – Le dijo señalando la ropa empapada y sucia del chico.

- Eso hay que lavarlo pronto, si quieres que esté listo para mañana.

Roy asintió y empezó a desvestirse quedando solo en ropa interior, Susan tomó sus ropas mojadas entre las manos cerró la puerta. El chico oyó como bajaba las escaleras, y tras eso terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la bañera.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se había quedado dormido dentro de la bañera, no debía de haber sido mucho tiempo, estimaba, pues el agua no se había enfriado, pero si el suficiente como para recuperar la sensibilidad en las partes de su cuerpo que la habían perdido, y dejar atrás la sensación de congelación, ahora se sentía realmente bien, descansando a gusto. Se sumergió en el agua caliente, dejando solamente fuera la punta de los pies, (pues era demasiado pequeña para él). Estaba relajado, pensó que quizás era el mejor momento que tendría para tratar de resolver el acertijo. Sacó la cabeza del agua entre burbujeos y respiró.

- Todo es uno y uno es todo… - Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar todo el mes que había pasado allí. Riza, ella fue la primera a la que conoció, la primera que lo rechazó y poco después la primera de todos que lo había apoyado, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro inconscientemente al recordar el día que la conoció, también estaban el señor Hawkeye, Tomas, Mirianna, los Craft, el viejo Mathews, Marie y sus hijas, los Roberts y el pequeño Mustang…

- Uno es todo y todo es uno. – Se acordó también del nacimiento del potrillo hacia poco más de una semana atrás, el lo había ayudado a nacer. Una nueva vida, un nuevo ser vivo en el mundo, cada día nacían miles de nuevas vidas, pero también cada día, miles de ellas se extinguían y morían, ya fuera por vejez, enfermedad, accidentes, guerras… Había innumerables posibilidades, pero cada día muchas vidas se apagaban y lo seguirían haciendo, y el no podía hacer nada, realmente, nadie podía, ese era el curso de la vida, nacer para algún día morir.

- El curso de la vida… - Hizo memoria también de sus libros de alquimia, el cuerpo humano está compuesto por tres elementos, alma, cuerpo y mente que conecta los dos anteriores. Cuando las personas mueren, el alma lo hace con ellas, pero siempre quedará el cuerpo, el cuerpo humano, formado por infinidad de elementos químicos… trató de recordarlos todos ellos también.

- Agua, carbono, fosforo, azufre, magnesio, amoniaco, cal, sal, nitrato, hierro, silicio, aluminio, flúor, manganeso… - Si, una gran cantidad, y aun así, cuando eso pase las bacterias se encargaran de transformarlo todo en alimento.

- El cuerpo nace de la tierra y vuelve a la tierra… - Serviría de alimento para las plantas, las cuales son la base de la alimentación de los herbívoros, que a su vez son el alimento de los carnívoros.

- Un ciclo que en el fondo nunca se llega a comprender, una corriente demasiado grande que no podemos apreciar a simple vista…

- ¡Roy! La cena ya esta lista, baja pronto o se enfriará.

El chico maldijo por lo bajo la interrupción, pero hizo caso a Marie, se apresuró a terminar de ducharse, se vistió y bajó para cenar. La mujer ya había avisado a Roberts de que Roy se quedaría esa noche en su casa, puesto que la tormenta no había cesado todavía, este lo entendió y le agradeció a Marie el quedarse con el muchacho.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Marie era una excelente cocinera y Roy se terminó el plato entero sin dejar absolutamente nada. Unas horas después, Susan y Ginny se fueron a la cama, y Roy y Marie permanecieron un rato mas charlando en la cocina hasta que la mujer se levantó.

- Creo que ya es hora de ir a acostarnos, se ha hecho muy tarde. – El chico asintió y se fue directo a las escaleras, pero se detuvo antes de subir, ya que la mujer también lo había hecho, observó que ella estaba mirando un retrato con expresión lastimera. En la fotografía aparecía su esposo sonriendo, tenía el pelo negro y unos enormes ojos azules, parecía muy feliz y tenía en sus brazos a sus dos hijas, un poco más pequeñas de lo que Roy las conocía, Ginny estaba casi igual, pero Susan era muy diferente, se veía realmente feliz y sonreía como nunca él la había visto, a Roy le dio pena que una sonrisa tan bonita se perdiera por la tristeza de Susan.

- ¿Lo echa de menos? – La pregunta fue directa, demasiado quizá, pero el sabia que aquello no le sabría mal a Marie, es más, parecía necesitar a alguien con quien desahogarse y ese estaba dispuesto a ser el, era un mero intercambio equivalente después de todo, el trataría de ayudarla a cambio de la hospitalidad de la mujer.

- Todos los días. No hay un solo día que no lamente su ausencia. – Y acarició el rostro de su esposo en la fotografía, sus ojos color miel se empañaron por un instante, los cerró y sonrió.

- Era soldado ¿sabes?

Roy no dijo nada, sabía que la mujer estaba hablando con el porqué simplemente se había quedado a escucharla, pero realmente no lo hacía del todo, estaba completamente abstracta en la fotografía.

- El decía que el deber de un soldado era el de proteger a su pueblo, por eso se dedicaba enteramente a los demás. – Las lagrimas empezaron a salir a la vez que se le quebraba la voz, el no se movió tampoco.

- Era un gran hombre, y por ello dio su vida, por su sueño, por ayudar a los demás…

Sin saberlo esas palabras habían calado muy hondo en el corazón de Roy, aquel hombre había compartido su sueño, su meta, poder ayudar y proteger a los demás, y ser capaz de mejorar sus vidas. Pero algo que el si tenía claro es que sobreviviría para ver cumplido su sueño y lo haría realidad, para ello debía llegar muy lejos, a pesar de estar todavía empezando él no se iba a rendir, ya había dejado claro que esa no era la opción a seguir.

- ¿Sabes lo que es perder a alguien tan importante para ti Roy? - El bajó unos instantes la mirada y asintió secamente.

- Si, mis padres murieron durante el conflicto bélico de Este de hace diez años, mi tía y yo conseguimos escapar, pero ellos… - Marie le sonrió con lástima.

- Pero todas esas personas que se van siempre dejan algo preciado que hará que las recuerdes. – Y esta vez miró con ternura hacia arriba, a la habitación de sus hijas.

- Susan y Ginny, ellas son el regalo que él me dejó.

El chico entendió lo que la mujer quería decir, toda persona tiene una importancia, por inexistente que resulte para el resto del mundo, cada uno de todos ellos tenía un sitio, un lugar y entre todos nosotros lo formamos, nuestro mundo, con el conjunto de nuestras vidas, nuestros actos y acciones, por pequeños que seamos, juntos creamos el mundo en el que vivimos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que me dejaron a mi? – Preguntó el chico, pues el no tenia hermanos ni otros familiares a excepción de su tía, de no ser por ella ahora estaría completamente solo.

Marie se acercó lentamente a él y le tomó la mano, colocó esta sobre el mismo pecho del chico, en el corazón de Roy.

- Tu, tu vida, ese es el regalo que ellos te dieron y por el que más agradecido te deberías de mostrar, eres el recordatorio de que alguna vez existieron y de que se querían tanto como para darte la vida. Eres la huella que tus padres dejaron en este mundo y deberías estar orgulloso también por ello.

Roy sonrió para sí, y asintió lentamente, Marie ya no lloraba, sino que le sonreía, y el sintió que aunque fuera un poco la había ayudado a desahogarse, aunque sin saberlo ella también lo había ayudado a él.

- Gracias Marie, buenas noches.

- Si, buenas noches Roy.

El subió las escaleras, tratando de contener el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían preparado para pasar allí la noche, todavía llovía y muy fuerte, pero eso a él apenas si le importaba ya, necesitaba descansar, mañana seria otro día de arduo trabajo. Se acurrucó entre las sabanas y solo entonces se permitió llorar, por sus padres, porque los echaba de menos, porque nunca pudo decirles lo mucho que los quería.

Si, Roy Mustang odiaba la lluvia por sobre todo, pero había días como aquellos que ni siquiera el mismo podía evitarlo, al final siempre terminaba por llover…

…o…

Durante las semanas siguientes llovió casi todos los días, Mathews le dijo que hacia años que no veía llover tanto en el pueblo y Roy se maldijo por su mala suerte, justamente ese año que él había decidido ir allí, la persona que quizás más odiara la lluvia en todo Amestris, era el año que mas llovía en el dichoso pueblo. Por culpa de las constantes lluvias, el molino en el que vivía había quedado anegado, y ahora se turnaba en casa de los pueblerinos para dormir. Otros días, llovía tanto que no podían ni trabajar en el campo, así que se dedicaba a cortar leña y aumentar las reservas de las chimeneas, otra cosa que Roy también lamentaba, era que con el empeoramiento del tiempo Hawkeye ya no lo visitaba tanto, y por consiguiente Riza tampoco, hacia ya más de una semana que no los había visto a ambos, pero no se extrañaba tampoco, el tiempo era bastante nefasto, hacia muchísimo frio y el viento del norte ya soplaba fuerte, además de que las tormentas no habían cesado y las lluvias se multiplicaban. Aquel día a dos semanas del fin de la prueba no era la excepción, hoy en especial, llovía más que de costumbre, aunque lo hiciera todos los días, ese día era más abundante y fuerte que los demás, o al menos eso parecía.

Se encontraba trabajando con los Craft, cuidando de las vacas del establo, junto con los tres hijos del matrimonio. Los Craft eran una de las familias eran una de las familias más ricas del pueblo y aun así no tenían muchas comodidades. El mayor de veinte años, al que Roy había conocido recientemente, era moreno de ojos verdes, muy alto y bastante esbelto, estudiaba en el extranjero, pero había decidido pasar en el pueblo las vacaciones de navidad, que recién empezaban y ya empezaba a arrepentirse. Se hallaba discutiendo con Dianne, la mediana de diecisiete, que era muy parecida al mayor, quitando el hecho de que su cabello era castaño y no negro. En cambio el menor de los tres, de catorce años, Dean, estaba sentado cerca de Roy y hablando con el, Dean era algo rollizo, el pelo era castaño claro como Dianne, y los ojos marrón miel, tenía también algunas pecas y era algo bajito para su edad, lo cual lo diferenciaba mucho de los otros dos, que eran altos y mas Drake, que era muy alto.

- Yo no vine aquí en vacaciones para cuidar vacas!

- Oh, cállate Drake, sabias a lo que venias!

- Ni a pasar este endemoniado frio, ¡Es horrible!

- ¡Que te cayes te digo! Anda ayúdame con esto.

- El mayor accedió a regañadientes y ayudó a su hermana con los sacos de alimento, cogió mas de los que podía y se le cayeron varios.

- ¡Ten más cuidado Drake! Papa te va a reñir por tratar así la comida.

- Oh, cállate enano! – Dean se puso rojo como un tomate.

- ¡A quien llamas tan pequeño que los microbios lo miran con lupa!

- El no dijo eso Dean, y ayúdame tu también. – Le espetó Dianne.

Roy se dispuso a recoger también los sacos que le habían caído al mayor y ayudar a cargar el resto, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que en un futuro tendría que oír mas de una vez frases como la que Dean acababa de soltar, ¿a quién se le ocurría eso de que los microbios lo miraran con lupa? Pasaron varios minutos aso. Con los dos mayores discutiendo y el menor diciendo sandeces sobre su altura, pero Roy ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ello, así que no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir trabajando.

- ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE LAS HORMIGAS TIENEN QUE VIGILAR PARA NO PISARLO?

- ¡Nadie dijo eso Dean!

Justo en ese momento la puerta del establo se abrió y apareció Jim, un joven del pueblo, estaba completamente empapado y se veía algo pálido.

- ¡Chicos, tenéis que venir corriendo a ayudarnos! – El chico parecía muy exaltado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Jim? – Preguntó inmediatamente Dianne.

- Es el rio… se ha… ¡Se ha desbordado!

- ¿QUEE? – Gritaron los cuatro al unisonó. Todos se apresuraron a seguir al joven para ver qué era lo que realmente había sucedido.

Para cuando llegaron la imagen que los esperaba era desoladora, numerosa gente del pueblo, la mayoría hombres entre los que Roy reconoció a Tomas, Roberts y Craft, se encontraban allí ayudando junto con el resto tratando de contener el agua del rio. La lluvia no parecía querer cesar tampoco, y el rio se agitaba cada vez mas enfurecido. A lo lejos Roy pudo divisar el molino que por más de un mes le había servido de cobijo, ahora estaba completamente anegado por el agua y todo inundado debido a las fuertes lluvias.

- ¡Traed mas sacos de arena!

- ¡No hay suficientes!

- ¡Cuidado el dique está cediendo!

Entre todos habían construido un pequeño dique con sacos de arena, pero este parecía no dar resultado y el agua iba a salirse por momentos. Roy vio también allí al viejo Mathews, quien se acercó a los cuatro chicos.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Poneos a cubierto.

- Veníamos a ver qué había pasado. - Le dijo Roy acercándose a él, mientras que los otros tres se dirigían donde estaba su padre.

- Esto es increíble, hacia al menos 40 años que no veía llover así por aquí, solo un milagro podría salvarnos ahora…

- Un milagro eh… - Susurró Roy por lo bajo, y se apresuró donde se encontraban los hombres que contenían el dique.

- ¡Ey muchacho! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡A por el milagro que necesitamos!

Roy siguió hacia abajo y se posicionó justo delante del dique donde se empezaba a filtrar el agua.

- ¡El dique entero se va a romper!

- ¡Sera mejor que vayamos a

- ¡Maldición! ¡Todos arriba!

- ¡Oye tu! – Oyó que le decía uno de los hombres, que se estaba marchando de allí. Pero el no le hizo caso y se mantuvo en su sitio.

- Apartad, esto puede ser peligroso. – Se limitó a decir.

- ¡Eso tendríamos que decírtelo nosotros a ti! El dique entero se va a romper!

El se agachó en el suelo y con toda la rapidez que le fue posible dibujó un círculo de transmutación sobre la superficie del barro cercana al dique, no era el momento para pensar con lucidez, pero tampoco lo era para dudar, así que rápidamente terminó el círculo y colocó ambas manos sobre él. Casi al instante un haz de luz apareció inundando la escena, y una pared se alzó justo en el momento en el que el dique parecía ceder, conteniendo así efectivamente el agua.

- Espero que aguante un poco…

- No me lo puedo creer, lo ha levantado así como si nada

- ¡Que increíble muchacho!

Todo el mundo allí se había quedado estupefacto con la demostración alquímica de Roy, que al parecer les había salvado el día a todos, el se limitó a sonreír, y se acercó un poco más a la zona donde el agua segundos atrás había estado a punto de desbordarse, se agachó en el suelo y tras dibujar otro circulo, transmutó una nueva pared, secundando a la anterior. Justo en ese momento vio aparecer a lo lejos a Hawkeye, quien iba acompañado por Riza. El se incorporó y la saludó efusivamente con el brazo, ella también lo hizo y le sonrió. Roy se iba a dirigir justo donde el alquimista y su hija se encontraban para saludarles correctamente cuando oyó un sonido tras suyo que no le gustó en absoluto, las paredes se venían abajo.

Pudo escuchar a la gente gritarle que saliera de allí corriendo, vio la cara de pánico que mostraban todos ellos y como la mayoría gritaba su nombre y corrían hacia él. Pero sus piernas no se movían, estaba paralizado, ambas paredes, las que él había levantado minutos atrás, habían cedido por el peso del agua y las dos se cernian ahora sobre el junto con toda el agua que se desbordaba en aquellos instantes.

Notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguido de la sensación de toda aquella agua junto a los escombros y el barro, arrastrándolo y envolviéndolo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la mirada de pánico en los ojos rojizos de Riza, un hombre que juntaba ambas palmas, y después la luz cegadora de una transmutación, tras ello todo se sumió en la completa oscuridad…

- ¡ROOOYYY!

**¡Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW!** (ejej me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), bien ¿Qué os pareció? Este ya es el último capítulo del entrenamiento de Roy y a partir de aquí empezará la estadía con los Hawkeye…, si sobrevive a este capítulo, claro esta muajjaja, xD Y bueno también os digo que aunque con pena a partir de aquí tardare un poco más en actualizar, ya que en nada van a empezar mis exámenes y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir pero intentaré publicar lo más pronto posible! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer:**** Full****metal**** Alchemist**** no ****me**** pertenece ****ni**** ninguno ****de**** sus ****personajes,**** sino ****a**** Hiromu**** Arakawa****(mi**** idola,**** por****cierto**** ¡!)**

**Hola**** a ****todos!**** ¿Cómo**** están? ****Espero**** que ****todo**** les**** vaya**** bien.**** Bueno**** como**** prometí, ****aquí**** está**** el**** sexto,**** aunque**** siento**** haber**** tardado ****tanto.**** Y**** ahora ****gracias ****a ****todos**** los ****que ****se ****han ****tomado ****el ****tiempo ****para ****leer ****mi ****historia ****y ****un ****especial ****agradecimiento ****a ****la ****gente ****que ****se ****ha ****tomado**** la ****molestia ****de ****dejar ****reviews.**

**Muchísimas ****gracias**** a:**** xLalaCleaox,**(hola! Me alegro de que te siga gustando ejj si veras la autora desarrollo el concepto del intercambio equivalente en la granja de vacas por cierto XD, en la que trabajaban sus padres y yo he querido plasmar algo parecido aquí en la historia para Roy), **laura-eli89,**(hola! Me alegro que te gustara y si pobre Roy, pero así lo hace todo más interesante ejej), **Dark-san86****,**(hola! Eje parece que has estado atenta a la historia, si roy uso alquimia y ya verás las consecuencias que todo lo que paso traen)**,**** fandita-eromena,** (me alegro que te gustara, y bueno ya verás las reacciones de todos, pero me da que no vas muy desencaminada ejje), **Pureheart01****,** (hola! Eje me alegro que te gustara y más aun que el mío sea el primer royai que has leído, me hace muy feliz saber que gracias a este decidas leer mas sobre ellos), **yimelxHagarenElric****,**(hola! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara, y espero no tardar tanto a la próxima), **lulufma****,** (hola! Me alegro de que decidieras darle una oportunidad a mi fic y si, la infancia de estos dos podría haber sido un capitulo extra, pero no lo fue, así que para eso existe fanfiction ejje), y **Eddy**, (hola! Porfin te la pudiste leer! Ajaj espero que los siguientes también te gusten!) y también gracias a, **DUCKAN,**** Mafalda****Black,** y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el sexto capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**¡Uno soy yo!**

* * *

><p><em>¿Estoy muerto?...<em>

_No, no puede ser, no quiero…_

_¡No quiero morir! _

_Si muero… la tía se pondría muy triste, y el general y Riza también, si muero ahora todos se pondrían muy tristes…_

…

_No…, eso es muy subjetivo, si muriera ahora el resto del mundo seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado, la nuestra en una existencia tan minúscula…_

_Si muero quedaría mi cuerpo, que sería descompuesto por las bacterias, y lo transformarían en alimento para las plantas, de las que comen los herbívoros, que a su vez son la base de la alimentación de los carnívoros…_

_Volvería a formar parte de la corriente vital… y dentro de esa corriente yo solo sería una pequeña parte. _

_Una parte dentro de un todo._

_Y todas esas pequeñas partes juntas forman nuestra existencia._

_Nuestras vidas transcurren siendo marcadas por una serie de leyes universales. _

_Destruir y reconstruir dentro de esa corriente… eso es…_

_¡Eso es la Alquimia!_

-¡ROOYY!

El chico abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sentía mareado y estaba completamente sucio y cubierto de barro, el agua se escurría por entre los pliegues de su ropa, pegándola a su cuerpo y empapándolo también, haciéndole tiritar de frio. Pero ahora estaba… ¿tumbado?

De repente lo recordó, el rio se había desbordado, el había intentado ayudar con su alquimia pero todo se había venido abajo, los gritos de la gente, los ojos cargados de preocupación de Riza, la luz de una transmutación y después… nada, no recordaba nada, ¿se habría desmayado? Trató de incorporarse, pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza lo obligó a volver a tumbarse.

- ¡Idiota! – Esa era la voz de Riza.

- ¿Riza? – preguntó desconcertado, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de la niña que lo miraba enfadada y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Inútil! ¡Nos tuviste muy preocupados!

- ¿Te preocupabas por mi? – Le dijo intentando poner su mejor sonrisa, ella se sonrojó un poco.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! – Estaba realmente enfadada, el se incorporó poco a poco y se levantó de la cama en la que estaba, al parecer lo habían llevado a casa de alguien, se detuvo un momento pues el mareo no cesaba, al parecer algo le había golpeado la cabeza durante el derrumbe, cerró los ojos. En ese momento sintió como alguien se echaba sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazaba.

- Nos tuviste muy preocupados… - Dijo la niña en un susurro mientras se aferraba más aun al pecho mojado del chico, el se sorprendió ligeramente por la acción de ella, pero no la apartó, sino que la atrajo más hacia sí, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Siento haberte preocupado.

- Tonto. – Dijo en un hilillo de voz apenas audible, pero que él llegó a escuchar, sonrió y ella lo estrechó un poco más.

- …

- Veo que por fin has despertado muchacho. – Hawkeye acababa de entrar en la habitación, sorprendiéndolos a ambos abrazados, se apresuraron en separarse y él se tuvo que volver a apoyar en la cama por culpa de un nuevo pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza.

- Menos mal que estas bien, todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? No lo recuerdo muy bien.

- Las paredes que levantaste, cedieron ante el agua y cayeron sobre ti, a la vez que todo el agua que se desbordó en ese momento, quedaste sepultado casi por completo, algunos ya se temían lo peor, pero por suerte conseguimos rescatarte, aunque has estado inconsciente casi dos horas.

- Vaya ¿tanto tiempo?

- Si, Riza se dedicó a cuidarte de mientras.

- ¿En serio hiciste eso? – Y volteó a ver a la pequeña, que simplemente le asintió bajando la mirada un poco sonrojada.

- Gracias. – Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pero, ¿Qué pasó con el rio?

- No te preocupes por eso, yo mismo me encargué. – Después se giró hacia donde estaba su hija. – Riza porque no vas a decirles a todos que Roy está bien.

La niña asintió y tras mirar una sola vez mas hacia atrás, salió corriendo de allí, dejándolos solos en aquella habitación en una situación algo incomoda, al menos para Roy.

- Me alegro de que estés bien.

- Gracias señor Hawkeye. – El hombre metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la mirada al suelo durante unos segundos.

- Quiero que vuelvas a tu casa, Roy.

El se quedó paralizado, no esperaba que Hawkeye le dijera algo como aquello, ¿Cómo podía pedirle que volviera a casa? No después de haber pasado un mes y medio allí trabajando, de haber aguantado aquella prueba sin quejarse, no después de haberse propuesto y prometido a si mismo que lo conseguiría, no cuando se lo había prometido a Riza también. No era justo.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Su tono sonó más enfadado de lo que quería, pero estaba realmente frustrado, no podía pedirle algo semejante, no ahora.

- He dicho que quiero que vuelvas a tu casa. - Silencio

- Pe...pero, ¿pero porque?

- …

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- Has fallado la prueba.

- ¿Cómo? – La cara del chico reflejaba su absoluta perplejidad, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Has fallado la prueba por lo que vuelves a casa.

- Pero todavía quedaban dos semanas para que terminara…

Hawkeye seguía sin mirarlo, el muchacho estaba terriblemente abatido, se sentía impotente en aquellos momentos, no entendía nada, por más que lo intentaba recordar no sabía que era en lo que había fallado para que el alquimista quisiera mandarlo de vuelta a casa.

- Incumpliste la única norma que te impuse.

Roy se sorprendió todavía mas entonces, ¿Qué norma había incumplido? Había estado viviendo conforme al intercambio equivalente, el trabajaba a cambio de comida y hasta ahora también cobijo. Por más que se retorcía la cabeza no encontraba el incumplimiento de ninguna norma, un momento… ¿Qué norma le había impuesto Hawkeye?

- Utilizaste alquimia cuando te prohibí terminantemente que lo hicieras.

Se giró completamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación dejando allí a solas a un Roy confundido y deprimido. Cuando finalmente recobró la razón, salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa, se percató entonces de que todavía llovía, aunque no tan torrencialmente como antes.

La casa estaba cerca del rio, por lo que este se veía perfectamente desde allí, justo donde antes se encontraba el borde del rio a punto de desbordarse y el dique de los ciudadanos, se alzaba un enorme muro de piedra levantado con alquimia, que seguía en extensión por toda la zona hasta donde la corriente del rio se había normalizado y ya no había peligro de que se desbordara. Ahora todos estaban reforzando el muro de piedra con sacos y piedras, conteniendo así efectivamente toda el agua. Hawkeye era increíble, debía admitir, era él, el que había realizado semejante transmutación, además de que Roy lo había visto justo antes de que el rio se lo tragara. Hawkeye no había necesitado círculo de transmutación, sino que simplemente había juntado ambas palmas. Si, ese hombre era un gran alquimista, Grumman no había estado equivocado al recomendarlo como maestro, entonces lo decidió. No iba a marcharse de allí con las manos vacías, se convertiría en el alumno del alquimista costase lo que costase y el mismo seria uno grande también, un gran alquimista. Divisó la figura del hombre alejándose, varios metros más adelante, corrió hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que el lo escucharía si hablaba.

- No pienso irme de aquí.

Hawkeye se detuvo, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos y de espaldas a él.

- Te he dicho que te marches.

- No lo haré.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no serás mi alumno, fallaste la prueba.

- Si utilice alquimia fue para intentar ayudar, no pensé estar haciendo nada grave si mi intención era buena! – Se estaba volviendo a enfadar, ¿Por qué Hawkeye no lo entendía? Él lo hizo para tratar de ayudar al pueblo y no en beneficio propio.

- No me importa la intención, sino que incumpliste mis normas y esa es razón suficiente, ya que las impuse para que fueran cumplidas.

- Pero papa! – Ambos hombres se voltearon, allí un poco alejada de ellos se encontraba Riza, completamente empapada y con expresión sorprendida, al parecer había escuchado más de la conversación de lo que debía.

-El no hizo nada malo, no puedes echarle así!

- Tú no te metas en esto Riza, vamos, volvamos a casa.

La niña no se movió, pero a su padre no pareció importarle y siguió hacia adelante. Roy ya no sabía qué hacer para convencer a Hawkeye, no quería rendirse, no ahora, pero ya no sabía qué hacer o decir. Riza lo miró con lastima y el solo agacho la cabeza abatido, todo estaba perdido.

Si el alquimista no quería tenerlo como alumno, no había nada que lo fuera a convencer de lo contrario ahora, era cierto que la alquimia estaba prohibida durante la prueba, es más, era la única condición que Hawkeye le había impuesto y el la había incumplido. Si bien era cierto que su único propósito había sido el de tratar de ayudar a la gente del pueblo y no en beneficio propio, sino para tratar de contener una posible inundación fluvial, pero lo había hecho cuando no debió. De todas formas Roy no se arrepentía, él sabía que lo hizo bien a pesar de que aquello le hubiera costado la pérdida de su maestro de alquimia. Había incumplido la única condición que el hombre le había impuesto y eso era un hecho irremediable.

Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta, la prohibición del uso de la alquimia durante el periodo de la prueba no era la única condición. Sonrió.

- Eso es… - Dijo en un susurro, que Riza no llegó a oír, por lo que no entendió la nueva sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de muchacho. Esa era su única oportunidad, la única esperanza a la que aferrarse en aquellos momentos, su posible salvación o en caso contrario, un pase de retorno directo para East City, pero era lo último que le quedaba, debía apostar todo a aquella carta.

- ¡Uno es todo y todo es uno! – Su grito resonó por todo el camino, Riza se quedó mirándolo todavía sin comprender las intenciones del chico, Hawkeye se detuvo estático nuevamente, las manos aun en los bolsillos apretadas en un puño, se mantenía de espaldas a ambos y había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, eso era lo que había estado esperando, acaso ese chico…

- ¡Todo es el mundo! – Gritó nuevamente, Hawkeye ensanchó mas su sonrisa oculta a ambos niños, si, ya no le cabía duda, Roy lo había resuelto, había dado con la clave del acertijo.

El chico apretó más los puños, estaba seguro de no equivocarse, esa era la respuesta correcta, ya la había encontrado hacia un tiempo pero solo ahora se había dado cuenta, cuando creyó haber muerto. Apretó los dientes, la respuesta ya estaba en su cabeza.

- ¡Y UNO SOY YO!

Solo entonces Hawkeye se giró completamente para enfrentar la mirada del joven, aun así nadie dijo nada, entre ambos había aparecido una gran tensión y ninguno parecía querer ser el que apartara la mirada del otro. Riza sabia por la expresión de su padre que Roy había acertado, pero no estaba segura de que pasaría ahora. Silencio.

El sonido de unas carcajadas cortó el aire al instante e hizo desaparecer toda la tensión posible, pero no mitigó el asombro de ambos jóvenes, ¿se habría equivocado? No, estaba seguro de que esa era la respuesta correcta al acertijo, entonces, ¿por qué se reía Hawkeye? El hombre terminó de reír, y volvió a meter ambas manos en los bolsillos, las que había sacado momentos antes para tratar de contener la risa, se giró quedando nuevamente de espaldas a ambos. Roy se mantuvo muy quieto esperando la respuesta del hombre.

- Has acertado. – Y volteó la cabeza para volver a cruzar su mirada celeste con la azabache del chico.

- A partir de ahora te convertirás en mi alumno Roy Mustang, prepárate no va a ser nada fácil. – Dicho esto emprendió de nuevo la marcha y ya no se detuvo mas, una débil sonrisa escapó de sus labios curvando sus comisuras ligeramente hacia arriba.

- Que chico tan curioso…

…

Roy seguía en su posición muy quieto, temblando, aunque ya no sabía si lo hacía por el frio y la lluvia o por el nerviosismo del momento. La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más débil, adhiriendo los mechones de cabello azabache a su frente y limpiándolo poco a poco del barro que tenía en las ropas y en el rostro. Un cuerpo colisionando contra el suyo lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar y ambos cayeron al suelo. Riza sobre él, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro por el rebote del impacto, se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes y después ella lo abrazó.

- ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Sabía que lo harías Roy!

- Pues claro, ¿no te prometí que me convertiría en el alumno de tu padre?

El también correspondió al abrazo entre risas, y luego se volvieron a separa poco a poco, quedando sus rostros a escasa distancia uno del otro, Riza fue la primera en darse cuenta de la situación, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Roy, la proximidad de sus rostros se hacía cada vez más notable, y los ojos de él no parecían querer abandonar los suyos. Para sorpresa de ella, Roy le acarició el cabello, colocando uno de los mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja y se acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar uno muy cerca del otro, acercó su boca al costado derecho de la cara de ella, el cálido aliento de él chocando contra el costado de su nuca, provocando que se le erizaran todos los vellitos del cuello. Riza se quedó muy quieta, hasta que notó los labios de él presionarse contra su mejilla completamente sonrosada, atrapando también parte de la comisura de la boca de ella, depositando allí un tierno beso.

- Gracias por confiar en mí. – Fue lo único que atino a decir en aquel momento, incrementando el sonrojo de la niña que permanecía sentada sobre sus caderas. Riza se apresuró a levantarse y ayudó también a Roy a hacerlo tendiéndole la mano, aunque el color tomate no despareció de sus mejillas ni por un instante.

- Ven. – Le dijo el sin soltarle la mano. – Voy a despedirme de todos ellos, ya que ahora soy el alumno de tu padre. – Sonrió y ella lo siguió todavía sonrojada, sosteniendo la mano del muchacho, respiró, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el rato.

Se acercaron donde estaba el increíble muro que Hawkeye había levantado, el cual los aldeanos todavía trataban de reforzar.

- Oy, Roy! – Lo saludó Tomas acercándose a ambos. – Me alegro de que estés bien muchacho.

- Si, gracias señor Toma… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien se le acababa de echar encima para abrazarlo.

- ¡Que preocupados nos tenias! – Era Mirianna, quien ya lo estaba asfixiando con tanto abrazo, el sonrió bobaliconamente, y aunque Riza no sabía porque, la reacción de Roy respecto al abrazo de Mirianna no le había gustado nada.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada.

- ¡Pero si se te llevó el rio entero! – Esta vez fue Dean, el menor de los Craft, quien se acercaba a ellos seguido de sus dos hermanos.

- Si, el enano y nosotros estábamos muy preocupados por ti. – Dijo Drake alcanzando al menor junto con su hermana.

- ¡A quien llamas tan pequeño que podría participar en un circo de pulgas!

- Nadie dijo eso Dean! – Le espetó Dianne, y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al menor.

- Si no paras de darme en la cabeza, no voy a crecer nunca! – Se quejó indignado el menor, a lo que todos rieron en respuesta.

Roberts y Craft también se acercaron a Roy junto con otros más, para verificar que estuviera bien, y dándole las gracias por intentar ayudar con su alquimia. Les contó también que ya no podría trabajar más con ellos, ya que Hawkeye lo había aceptado definitivamente como su alumno. Todos lo felicitaron, algo que le alegró mucho, definitivamente se había ganado un sitio en aquel lugar.

- Es una pena muchacho no tenerte más por aquí. – Dijo el viejo Mathews quien se les acercaba por detrás. – Pero me alegro mucho por ti.

- Tranquilo señor Mathews, prometo ir a ayudarle siempre que pueda. El viejo le ofreció una tierna sonrisa, después todos siguieron hablando animadamente, mientras se dirigían nuevamente a la zona donde los demás se encontraban trabajando.

Tras ayudar a reforzar el muro y tenerlo todo asegurado, Roy se despidió de todos y se marchó junto con Riza a la casa de ella y Hawkeye. Dispuesto a empezar su nueva vida como aprendiz del alquimista, su nueva vida con Riza. Ella se mantenía callada durante el camino, y el tampoco había dicho nada, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero ella no apartaba los ojos del suelo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – La cuestionó. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero rápidamente rehuyó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada, solo que me alegro mucho por ti. – El se detuvo, ella también.

- A mi no me parece eso, creí que cuando alguien estaba contento sonreía. – Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente ante el tono burlón de Roy.

- Esta bien, está bien, si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada. – Y reemprendió la marcha, ella lo siguió un poco por detrás.

- ¿Es por lo del beso? No quería molestarte si eso es lo que te preocupa…

- No, no es eso. – El se volvió a parar y se volteó a mirarla nuevamente, con una sonrisa carismática en el rostro.

-¿Entonces es porque quieres que te vuelva a besar? ¿O porque prefieres que a la próxima lo haga aquí? – Dijo provocativamente señalando los labios de ella.

- ¡Roy! – Le gritó entre sonrojada y divertida, sabía que el bromeaba, aun así una sonrisa no pudo evitar escapar de sus labios.

- ¡Ahí esta! – Le dijo señalando el hecho de que ella había sonreído.

- Eso es lo que buscaba.

Ella se sonrojó aun más y volvió a reír.

- Eres tonto. – El se giró riendo y volvió a emprender la marcha. Se volvió a producir el silencio entre ambos durante los siguientes minutos, no era un silencio incomodo, sino que ambos disfrutaban de él, sonriéndose el uno al otro de vez en cuando.

- ¿Sabes que estás muy mona cuando te sonrojas?

- ¡Roy! – La niña le volvió a reprender, por suerte para el muchacho la casa estaba a unos metros de allí, así que se apresuró a llegar a la entrada, seguido muy de cerca por ella.

Ambos entraron a la casa jadeando después de haber estado corriendo, entre risas y pequeños grititos, cuando recuperaron el aliento, ella se dirigió a las escaleras seguida de Roy. Abrió la puerta del baño y se metió allí con el muchacho.

- Yo voy a darme una ducha. – Le dijo con un tono que indicaba que debería marcharse de allí. El se limitó a sonreír.

- Yo creo que también voy a darme una.

- Roy solo hay un baño en esta casa.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- ¿Eres tonto o qué? – Bufó ella. – No podemos ducharnos los dos a la vez.

- ¿A no?, vaya yo creía que sí. – La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

- Que gracioso eres. – Le dijo medio irritada.

- Verdad que lo so… ¡ACHISS! – Esta vez fue ella la que rió.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas tú antes, lo necesitas más que yo.

- Ya bueno, gracias.

- Y quítate la ropa, cuanto antes la lave mejor.

- Vaya Riza, cada vez me sorprendes más. – Ella lo miró sin entender. - ¿Primero te quejas por un beso en la mejilla y ahora quieres que me quite la ropa?

- ¡Roy, no es gracioso!

- Entonces yo no me estaría riendo. – Le dijo entre carcajadas al ver la cara completamente roja de la niña y la mirada severa de esta. Si, Riza Hawkeye era muy seria para su edad.

- Vale, vale. – Dijo y empezó a desvestirse, dándole toda la ropa a ella que se apresuró a salir de allí.

- ¡Y date prisa! – Le dijo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras con la ropa mojada entre los brazos. El se apresuró como Riza le había dicho, se quito la ropa interior y se metió en la ducha.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que lo había dejado en el baño y Roy no salía, no podía ser tan lento duchándose, ¿o sí?, a este pasó se iba a acabar el agua caliente. Suspiró y se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Roy? – No hubo contestación, pero tampoco oyó el agua. Lo volvió a llamar pero nada. Se decidió a entrar, así que cogió el pomo de la puerta y con cuidado lo giró, esta chirrió un poco por el movimiento y luego terminó de abrirla.

- ¡Ey! – Riza se quedó paralizada por la escena ante sus ojos, el color volvió a subir a sus mejillas casi involuntariamente, allí delante de ella se encontraba Roy, empapado saliendo de la ducha, completamente desnudo, a excepción y por suerte para ella pensó en ese momento, de que ya tenía colocada la toalla que le había dejado anteriormente alrededor de la cintura, ocultando lo que los ojos de Riza todavía no querían ver.

- ¡Avisa antes de entrar! – Dijo el ligeramente sonrojado también.

- Lla… llame pero no contestaste. –Y se apresuró a fijar la mirada en el suelo.

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes. – Se acercó a ella, cerrando la puerta tras ambos y tomando en sus manos la ropa que tenía en las suyas para él, una camiseta y unos calzoncillos.

- Gracias.

- De nada… lo siento. El volteó a mirarla otra vez, mientras con la otra toalla se secaba el resto del cuerpo, aunque asegurándose de que la que estaba alrededor de su cintura no se moviera.

- Y te dije que no pasa nada. – Y le sonrió dulcemente, se colocó la camiseta y abrió la puerta del baño para dejarla a ella ducharse también. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la que un mes y medio atrás había sido su habitación, y la que lo seria por algunos años más, esperaba. Se puso allí la ropa interior y el pijama de invierno que Riza le había dejado preparado encima de la cama.

Minutos después ambos estaban ya listos bajo, Riza preparando la cena y Roy poniendo la mesa, ninguno se dijo nada hasta que ella terminó y sirvió la comida en dos platos.

- ¿Y tu padre? – Ella levantó la mirada sosteniendo con una mano la toalla que llevaba todavía en el pelo, escurriendo su larga cabellera dorada.

- Me ha dicho que hoy no bajaría a cenar, se quedará en el estudio.

El chico asintió y ambos empezaron a cenar, una sopa calentita de primero, seguida de unas salchichas y huevos fritos, todo estaba delicioso. Afuera todavía llovía, lo podían ver por la ventana de la cocina, aunque ya era mucho más tenue que aquella mañana y Roy supuso que no tardaría en cesar. Frunció el ceño, odiaba la lluvia y Riza no pasó desapercibido el gesto.

- ¿No te gusta la lluvia? Preguntó algo sorprendida. El se giró a observarla por un instante.

_-__Odio_ la lluvia. – Dijo poniendo énfasis en el verbo odiar, a la vez que volvía su rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella, esta vez curiosa. El se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Quizás porque es húmeda y fría, y cuando llueve se oculta el sol, y eso no me gusta nada.

- Entiendo eso, pero no creo que sea razón suficiente para odiarla.

- Supongo que no.

Ella no insistió más, sabía que Roy tenía sus razones, quizás incluso personales, para odiar la lluvia, ya que el odiarla por ser fría o húmeda no tenía sentido alguno, aun así decidió no seguir preguntando, si él no quería contárselo, ella lo entendía.

- El día que ellos murieron, estaba lloviendo… - Esto sorprendió a Riza, el parecía agradecerle con la mirada dejarle ser él quien lo dijera y no ella la que insistiera en que lo hiciera. Finalmente se lo había dicho, la verdadera razón por la que Roy odiaba los días de lluvia. El día que sus padres habían muerto, el día que él se había quedado solo en el mundo, el más nefasto de su vida, llovió, ese día Roy empezó a odiar los días lluviosos por sobre todo, porque para un niño como él, ese día, la lluvia le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

- Lo siento. – El la volvió a mirar y le sonrió.

- No hay nada por lo que disculparse. Además también hay días en los que llueve que no son tan malos.

- El día que llegaste aquí estaba lloviendo. – Dijo ella centrada en la expresión de él, sin querer abandonar sus ojos tampoco.

- Si, y ese fue el mejor día de lluvia de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó nuevamente curiosa, el se volvió a reír, pero no contesto, se terminaron lo que quedaba de cena y el la ayudó a fregar los platos. Poco después ambos subieron las escaleras, Riza con un tazón de sopa calentita entre las manos, le había guardado a su padre. Ella se dirigió al despacho de él, cuando su padre la dejó pasar, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Roy se quedo esperándola apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras.

- Te traigo algo de sopa, papa. – Hawkeye volteó a ver a su pequeña con el tazón entre las manos y sonriéndole ligeramente.

- Muchas gracias, Riza. – Le tomó la taza de entre las manos y la colocó en su escritorio, a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y se agachó a la altura de su hija para abrazarla, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que su padre tenía un gesto cariñoso con ella, aun así lo quería mucho y trataba de atesorar todos esos momentos para sí. El hombre le dio un beso en la frente y se separó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- No sé qué haría sin ti.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a salir del despacho, pero antes Hawkeye llamó su atención.

- ¿Te alegra que Roy vaya a vivir con nosotros?

- Claro. – No tardó en responder. – Estoy segura que nos haremos muy buenos amigos.

- Bien, me alegro por ello, buenas noches Riza.

- Buenas noches papa. – Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando salió se sorprendió un poco al encontrar allí a Roy todavía apoyado en la barandilla esperando a que ella saliera.

- Me voy a la cama, buenas noches Roy. – Le dijo y volteó para dirigirse a su habitación.

- ¿Sabes porque el día que llegue aquí fue el mejor día de lluvia de todos? – Riza se detuvo en seco, negó con la cabeza, no lo sabía, pero si quería que él se lo dijera. El se movió de su posición y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama, hasta quedar ambos uno muy junto del otro. Ella estaba pegada a la pared y no podía retroceder más, sus miradas perdidas una en la otra, sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

- Porque ese día… - Dijo susurrando lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

- Fue el día que te conocí.

Riza se quedó muy quieta, allí de pie junto a la pared, poco a poco el se apartó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

- Buenas noches Riza. – Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el interior.

- ¡Roy! – Lo llamó, el se volteó ya dentro de su habitación.

- Ese día, el que nos conocimos, también fue el mejor día de lluvia que he tenido.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, quedando sus miradas prendadas por unos instantes, hasta que el dio un ligero cabeceo agradeciendo a la niña por sus palabras, entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta después, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

Ella hizo lo mismo segundos más tarde, entró en su habitación y cerró su puerta, se acostó en la cama tapándose hasta arriba con las mantas. Ese había sido un día lleno de sobresaltos, primero pensó que Roy moriría al ser arrastrado por la corriente, pero a pesar de todo el estaba bien, algo que la alegró mucho y luego su padre se negó a tenerlo como aprendiz y nuevamente el salvó la situación resolviendo el acertijo.

Si, Riza Hawkeye había tenido hoy un día cargado de emociones, y también ese había sido el día en que había recibido su primer beso por parte de un chico, aunque hubiera sido en la mejilla; a excepción de sus padres, nadie solía tener esos gestos cariñosos con ella, y nadie lo había hecho de la manera en que Roy lo hizo. Se le arrebolaron las mejillas nuevamente al recordarlo, rozó con los dedos justo donde él la había besado con sus labios y sonrió.

Definitivamente se alegraba mucho de haber conocido a Roy Mustang y de poder tenerlo allí con ella, porque lo intuía y lo sabía, que el seria alguien muy importante para ella, lo vio en sus ojos el día que llegó, el día que ambos se conocieron bajo la lluvia.

- El día que nos conocimos…

**¡Intercambio**** equivalente!**** SI**** LES**** GUSTÓ ****LA ****HISTORIA ****PORFAVOR ****DEJEN**** UN**** REVIEW!** (ejej me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), y aquí terminó la prueba de Roy y empieza ya a vivir con los Hawkeye, seguro que algunos ya esperaban este momento, yo incluida! XD, no puedo creer que me alargara tanto jeje, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: ¡Empieza el entrenamiento!

Y un abrazo también a **Envy96****,****fandita-eromena****, ****laura-eli89****,**** Pureheart01**** y**** xXxRizaHawkeyexXx** por lo de favorite story, a **laura-eli89** otra vez jeje por lo de favorite authors y a **lulufma ****y ****yimelxHagarenElric** por lo de alerts ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: ****Full****metal**** Alchemist**** no ****me**** pertenece**** ni ****ninguno**** de ****sus ****personajes, ****sino ****a ****Hiromu**** Arakawa ****(mi ****idola, ****por**** cierto****¡!)**

**Hola**** a**** todos! ****¿Cómo**** están? ****Espero ****que ****todo ****les ****vaya ****bien. ****Bueno**** como ****prometí, ****aquí**** está ****el ****séptimo, ****ahora**** si ****de ****verdad**** perdonad ****que ****haya ****tardado**** tanto!**** Es ****que**** estuve**** las ****dos ****semanas**** pasadas**** de ****exámenes**** y ****esta ****sin ****ordenador, solo me podia conectar desde el movil =S, ****y**** la ****inspiración ****no ****aparecía ****por ****ningún ****lado ****tampoco,**** asi ****que ****solo**** espero ****que ****os ****guste**** el ****siguiente ****capítulo, ****y ****les ****pido**** nuevamente ****PERDOONN!**

**Y**** ahora**** g****racias ****a**** todos**** los**** que**** se**** han ****tomado**** el ****tiempo**** para**** leer ****mi**** historia**** y**** un ****especial ****agradecimiento**** a**** la**** gente**** que**** se**** han ****tomado**** la**** molestia**** de**** dejar**** reviews. ****Muchísimas**** gracias ****a:**

**xLalaCleaox,**(Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, me gusta poner a una Riza pequeña, algo tímida y que poco a poco vaya despertando su afecto por Roy, siempre pensé en ellos dos de esa manera jejej, espero que los próximos también te gusten y soy yo la que debe disculparse por tardar tanto jeje)

**laura-eli89,**(hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el pasado, si me pareció entretenido hacer ver que Roy no pasaría la prueba y así poner algo de tensión en el ambiente jaja)

**Dark-san86****,**(hola! Jeje si todos lo pasamos mal cuando Hawkeye le dijo que volviera a casa, pero no iba a ser tan mala con el jeje, pues si te gustaron esas escenas tiernas tengo muchas más preparadas que ya se irán viendo jejej)

**Pureheart01****,** (hola! Sii ya se nota el amor en el ambiente jeje, me alegra que te gustara tanto, y espero no tardar tanto con el próximo jeje)

**yimelxHagarenElric****,**(hola! jaja sii Roy siempre me ha dado la impresión de que era coqueto desde pequeño, y me alegra que esperaras tanto por el entrenamiento jeje)

**DUCKAN,**(hola! Me alegro que te siga gustando jeje, solo puedo decir una cosa respecto a lo del beso, todo se irá viendo… XD por ahora os dejare con la intriga jeje)

**Kristall****Blauw,** (Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla jeje me alegro que te gustara, la verdad yo siempre había leído fics que contaban un poco de su pasado, pero ninguno que lo narrara entero y pensé en hacerlo yo haber que salía jaja, espero que los siguientes también te gusten!)

Y también gracias a **fandita-eromena,** **lulufma, Eddy**, **Mafalda****Black** y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el sexto capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**¡Empieza el entrenamiento!**

* * *

><p>- ¿Ya es la hora de comer?<p>

- Queda muy poco.

-¡Ya no puedo más!

- Pues entonces márchate a tu casa.

- ¡No quiero!

- Entonces sigue aguantando.

- ¡Pero esto es imposible!

- Roy, eres un flojo.

- ¡Tú no te metas Riz...! – No pudo decir nada mas, ya que sus piernas le fallaron en ese instante y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando la risa de la niña y la sonrisa triunfante de Hawkeye, ambos se burlan de él.

- ¡Otra vez! – dijo enojado, y trató de colocarse en la misma posición que antes. Las piernas y rodillas flexionadas hacia adelante formando un ángulo recto con el resto del cuerpo y la espalda recta también. El hombre volvió a colocar los cestos con peso, uno en cada brazo de Roy, sujetándolos él con las manos, y otros dos encima de los muslos a la altura de las rodillas.

Las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo, era muy difícil mantener la flexión de esa manera, y mas con un peso añadido, pero sobretodo tener que permanecer con los brazos completamente estirados en un ángulo de 180º entre ambos, era prácticamente imposible. Trató de resistir unos minutos más…

- Esto es imposible… - dijo notando su cuerpo nuevamente temblar a causa del entumecimiento de los músculos por lo forzado de la posición.

- Nada es imposible muchacho. – Hawkeye permanecía sentado, leyendo un libro y haciendo diversas anotaciones en una hoja.

- Ya no aguanto más… - A pesar del frio que pudiera hacer fuera, Roy estaba sudando, debido al gran esfuerzo que trataba de realizar, pero… ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver el entrenamiento físico con la alquimia?

- ¡No lo entiendo! – Y se desplomó en el suelo a la vez que soltaba los sacos con peso, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas y minimizar el temblor que sacudía sus músculos.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Hawkeye volteó a ver al chico que se había tumbado completamente en el frio suelo del salón.

- No entiendo… que tiene que ver esto,… con aprender alquimia…

Hawkeye sonrió, y Riza se quedó mirando a ambos. Ella tampoco sabía porque desde que se habían levantado aquella mañana, el primer día de entrenamiento de Roy, su padre lo estaba obligando a realizar toda clase de ejercicios físicos, en vez de empezar con las lecciones de alquimia.

- No solo debes entrenar la mente, sino también el cuerpo.

- Pues yo creo que ya entrene suficiente mi cuerpo durante el periodo de prueba… - Susurró, aunque su mirada de fastidio era notable, se incorporó de un salto y trató de colocarse otra vez en la posición anterior.

- ¡Bien! ¡Otra vez!

- Ya es hora de comer. – Dijo tranquilamente el alquimista. – No es bueno forzar el cuerpo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Roy en aquella extraña posición y a Riza observándolo divertida.

- No es para nada gracioso. – Le reprocho el tomando su postura normal y siguiendo al mayor, no soportaba que se rieran de el de aquella manera, aunque casi lo prefería, ya que por fin había podido dejar esos dichosos ejercicios.

- Pues a mí sí que me lo pareció, sobretodo la cara que pusiste al principio.

Roy se sonrojo a rabiar de pura vergüenza y enfado, esa mañana había despertado de muy buen humor, por fin podría iniciar su entrenamiento como alquimista. Sin embargo después del desayuno, Hawkeye lo había obligado a realizar varias series de ejercicio físico, y él no se lo había tomado muy bien aunque no dijo nada. Clavó su mirada en la alegre de Riza, tratando de parecer enfadado, pero apenas sus ojos encontraron los suyos perdió cualquier razón para seguir furioso con ella, simplemente no podía. Debía reconocerlo, le resultaba imposible enfadarse con Riza y no entendía aun el porqué.

- Anda ayúdame y pon la mesa. – Le dijo ella mientras lo instaba a entrar en la cocina, Roy asintió algo aturdido y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado prendado de nuevo en los ojos de la hija de su maestro.

La comida fue bastante tranquila, y en cuanto terminaron el se ofreció a ayudarla a recoger, mientras Hawkeye preparaba la clase de la tarde, esta vez la teoría. Roy estaba ansioso, llevaba esperando aquello por mucho tiempo, que un alquimista de la talla de Berthold Hawkeye le enseñara todo lo que sabía.

- Ya estoy aquí. – Anuncio su llegada el azabache, entrando en el despacho del alquimista.

- Bien. Pero por ahora las clases las daremos en la biblioteca. – El hombre se levanto de la silla, dejando lo que estaba escribiendo sobre el escritorio e indicando al chico que lo siguiera.

- Claro. – Roy se apresuro a salir tras su maestro, pero antes hecho una rápida ojeada a lo que el hombre había estado escribiendo, creyó entender algo sobre… ¿fuego? No estaba seguro del todo, pero juraría que eso era lo que había visto en el manuscrito del alquimista.

Casi al momento de entrar a la biblioteca, Roy ya tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Aquella sin lugar a dudas, era la habitación más grande de toda la casa, había una infinidad de estantes, todos ellos repletos de libros de todas las épocas. Había de todos los tamaños, grosores y colores, jamás en su vida había visto tantos volúmenes juntos, incluso cuando una vez su tía lo había llevado a la biblioteca general de East City, podía afirmar y a ciencia cierta que la del señor Hawkeye no tenía nada que envidiarle a aquella. Había un gran ventanal que daba al jardín exterior, por la cual se filtraba todo el sol iluminando la sala entera, y justo en el centro se hallaban un par de mesas, sobre las que reposaban unos cuantos libros.

- Bien, por ahora este será tu lugar de aprendizaje.

El chico todavía andaba en círculos y con la boca abierta, observando todo a su alrededor completamente absorto y emocionado. Hawkeye sonrió, jamás se hubiera esperado que a Roy le fascinara tanto aquel lugar, así que realmente estaba satisfecho con la reacción de su alumno.

- Toma asiento chico.

El obedeció casi por inercia, todavía pasmado ante la gran inmensidad de conocimientos que albergaba aquel lugar.

- Empezaremos por lo básico. – Dijo dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías.

- Señor Hawkeye, yo ya conozco las bases, llevo leyendo libros de alquimia desde que tengo memoria.

- Por eso mismo, has sido autodidacta hasta ahora, pero es mejor que te enseñe desde el inicio para que te adaptes a mi estilo de enseñanza.

Roy asintió, y no le rebatió nada mas al mayor, sabiendo que este tenía razón, el era el alumno, el sometido, el que debía obedecer y Hawkeye su maestro, el cual le dictaría todo lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante. El hombre cogió varios volúmenes de las estanterías y los puso frente a Roy, había cuatro en total.

- Este es el más básico, con el que empezaremos. – Y le tendió al chico el primero, "Introducción a la alquimia", rezaba el titulo.

- Este ya lo leí señor Hawkeye.

- Mucho mejor entonces, de todas formas quiero que lo vuelvas a leer y estos tres también.

- "Las tres fases de la alquimia", "El intercambio equivalente" y "Los cuatro elementos". – Leyó con atención el muchacho. – Este último es el único que no he leído.

Empezó a ojearlo con interés, pasando las páginas poco a poco, como si se fueran a romper con solo tocarlas, como si fuera un gran tesoro. Empezaba con la explicación del agua, seguida de la tierra, el viento y por último el fuego.

- Fuego… - Susurro con una sonrisa y mirada de interés, recordando casi en el acto el manuscrito que su maestro había estado escribiendo hacia unos minutos atrás. Hawkeye oyó el comentario del chico, pero no dijo nada al respecto, se limito a sonreír.

Pasaron allí el resto de la tarde, el alquimista le explicaba todos los conceptos que aparecían en el libro, cada circulo de transmutación, cada runa utilizada en todos ellos, y el cómo no, prestaba completa atención a lo que el hombre le decía, lo comprendía todo bastante rápido, ya que aquel había sido el primer libro que le compro su tía y en consecuencia lo había leído varias veces. Aun así, atendía a cada explicación y preguntaba cada vez que le surgía alguna duda.

Cuando el sol ya casi se había ocultado, dejando la habitación en penumbras, Riza entro para llamarlos a cenar, dando por finalizado su primer día como alumno. Pasaron un rato agradable mientras comían, conversando animadamente, poco después de terminar la cena el alquimista se retiro a su despacho, despidiéndose de ambos.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Le pregunto curiosa Riza mientras ambos recogían los platos.

- Increíble! – Dijo el riéndose como un niño, ella también escondió una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a fregar los platos.

- Tu padre sabe muchísimo, es un gran alquimista.

- Se esfuerza mucho… - Le contesto más bajo de lo normal, Roy paro de reír al instante haciéndole ver que había captado el tono de su voz, hubo silencio entre ambos por unos instantes hasta que Riza abrió el fregadero, dejando correr el agua para que se calentara un poco. Cogió el primero de los platos y lo puso debajo del grifo, sintiendo al instante el agua fría correr por entre sus dedos. Una mano cálida la detuvo por detrás, tomando el plato que ella llevaba entre las suyas mas frías.

- Deja que te ayude. – Roy estaba a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada lastimera. Había entendido lo que ella trato de ocultar en la última frase que había pronunciado: su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, casi siempre se encerraba en su despacho y a Riza le tocaba encargarse de todo, contando también que el hombre estaba enfermo. Aunque él lo sabia gracias a Mirianna, ya que ni Hawkeye ni Riza le habían dicho nada, y ahora además, el se había encargado de robarle los pocos momentos que su padre tuviera para ella y también tendría que ocuparse de él. Por eso, aunque fuera un poco quería ayudarle, aunque solo fuera a fregar los platos o ayudarla con la comida, esa era su manera de pedirle disculpas por haber entrado en su vida de aquella forma. Estuvieron durante el resto del tiempo cayados, absortos en el trabajo que realizaban.

- Siento quitarte a tu padre. – El no la miraba, tenía una mirada tristona y ella tampoco dijo nada, terminaron con los platos y el la siguió escaleras arriba.

Riza subió unos escalones y Roy le dejó un margen, subiendo dos por detrás de ella. La joven se detuvo entonces y el también lo hizo, todavía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Roy. – Lo llamó suavemente volteándose hacia él y obligando al chico a que la mirara, encontrando nuevamente sus ojos con los rojizos de ella. Pero jamás por nada del mundo se hubiera esperado la acción de ella, Riza descendió hasta quedar solo un escalón por encima de él, coloco ambas manos en el pecho del muchacho, quien respiraba agitadamente sin darse siquiera cuenta, se levantó de puntillas para igualar su altura con la de Roy, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al joven, el cual se quedo completamente paralizado por la súbita acción de ella.

- Gracias. – Le sonrió separándose de él, y a Roy quien todavía permanecía embobado se le pinto una tonta sonrisa en el rostro haciendo reír a la niña.

- Ahora estamos en paz, Mustang. – Y siguió subiendo las escaleras con paso acelerado, dejando al chico bajo con la boca entreabierta.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto, Roy salió de su ensoñación, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro y el también se fue a la suya, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quito la ropa y se coloco el pijama, metiéndose en la cama y tapándose con las mantas que Riza le había dejado la noche anterior.

Si, ese había sido un buen día, había aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas y comprendido conceptos que todavía no entendía ni sabia hasta ahora, había recibido un beso de parte de Riza, algo que lo había puesto de muy buen humor y lo mejor de todo, no había llovido. Cruzo los brazos debajo de la cabeza y sonrió de forma arrogante nuevamente, aquello le gustaba y mucho, definitivamente se quedaría allí por una larga temporada…

-Ahora haz treinta flexiones, uno es todo y todo es uno.

Una semana, Roy llevaba ya una semana de aquella forma, todas las mañanas después de desayunar, el señor Hawkeye le obligaba a realizar toda clase de ejercicios físicos, a la vez que debía recitar todo lo aprendió en las clases anteriores. Y después de cada comida, ambos pasaban toda la tarde encerrados en la biblioteca hasta que Riza los llamaba para cenar. Roy ya había leído tres de los cuatro libros que el alquimista le había encargado y estaba a punto de terminar con el último de ellos. Por ahora las clases se limitaban a la teoría, pero Hawkeye le prometió que en cuanto terminaran las explicaciones sobre las bases alquímicas, podrían empezar con la práctica.

- ¡1! Todo se crea a partir de una parte.

- ¡2! Y todo regresa a esa parte… ¡3!

- Todo es la parte… ¡4! ¡5!

- Todo existe gracias a la parte… ¡6!

- Y en esa parte… ¡7!... se encuentra todo ¡8!

- ¡9! No hay parte sin el todo… ¡10! ¡11!

- Ni todo sin la parte… ¡12!

- Eso es chico, lo has entendido perfectamente.

Hawkeye seguía ojeando uno de los libros que en los días anteriores le había encargado leer a Roy, mientras el pobre chico seguía haciendo flexiones, una serie tras otra de ejercicios y recitaba todo lo que Hawkeye le pedía, por ahora no se había equivocado ni una sola vez.

- ¡30! – Dijo extenuado, pero no paro entonces, sino que siguió, siempre lo hacia así, trataba de aguantar hasta que le fallaban las fuerzas.

- Señor Hawkeye… ¡40! ¿Y es la hora de comer?

El ojiazul lo miro sonriente, Roy preguntaba aquello constantemente, normalmente cuando estaba a punto de terminar una de sus series de ejercicios, o cuando le mandaba empezar otra, y ahí estaba.

- Todavía faltan unas dos horas.

- ¡50! – El azabache se recostó extenuado en el suelo y estirando los brazos y piernas, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Justo entonces entro Riza, quien les traía un vaso de zumo a cada uno. Roy se levanto casi al acto de verla entrar y se dirigió hacia ella, agradeciéndole el jugo que le tendía.

- Muchas gracias, ya lo estaba necesitando. – Y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, limpiándose los labios con la manga, Riza le sonrió y le ofreció una toalla para secarse el sudor del rostro, ella siempre pensaba en todo.

- Papa, creo que te pasas mucho con Roy. - Hawkeye también se rio y cogió el vaso que su hija le había traído.

- Yo ya le advertí donde se estaba metiendo si quería ser mi alumno.

El muchacho por su parte termino de limpiarse el rostro, y dejo la toalla encima de la mesa.

- Y bien, ¿Qué toca ahora?

- Cincuenta abdominales, el círculo de transmutación.

- ¡Voy!

El hombre observo curioso como el chico empezaba a hacer enérgicamente los abdominales, normalmente Roy no le preguntaba qué era lo próximo que le mandaría, sino que trataba de retrasar ese momento alegando que necesitaba descansar o que aun no había recuperado fuerzas, normalmente… Pero siempre, cada vez que Riza venia y se quedaba a verlos, el empezaba las series de ejercicio rápidamente y con tanta energía como si fuera la primera. Sonrió, ese jovenzuelo trataba de impresionar a su hija.

- ¡2! La base fundamental… ¡5! ¡6!

- Del circulo de transmutación… ¡9! ¡10!

- ¡13! Es la energía… ¡14!... del propio circulo ¡16!

El chico seguía recitando de memoria el funcionamiento de los círculos de transmutación, a la vez que realizaba abdominales sin parar, de forma frenética y totalmente completos, desde recostar casi toda la espalda en el suelo, hasta tocar con la punta de la nariz las rodillas flexionadas.

- ¡20! Al dibujar esa figura… ¡22! ¡23!

- Se logra activar la energía… ¡25!

- Comprendiendo… ¡27! ¡28! El flujo de la energía ¡31!

- Y las leyes universales… ¡35! Aplicadas a cualquier cosa ¡40!

- Podrás realizar alquimia… ¡45! Mediante el ¡50!

- Exacto. – Dijo Hawkeye quien observaba atento al chico, que seguía sin detenerse, su ritmo apenas había disminuido. Roy no solía ser así de enérgico, ni trabajaba tanto cuando estaban los dos solos, el hombre giró el rostro hacia la causante del misterioso arranque trabajador del muchacho, ella contemplaba absorta los movimientos del chico, con las comisuras ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, formando una imperceptible sonrisa.

- ¡70! – Estaba completamente exhausto, quizá no debió ir tan rápido al principio y por eso ahora sus movimientos eran más lentos, de todas formas sentía que podía continuar, así que aunque de forma más lenta siguió con el ejercicio. Había notado a pesar de llevar tan solo una semana allí, que tanto ejercicio no solo le había provocado unas agujetas tremendas cada mañana, sino también una mejora en su condición física, ya que aunque fuera poco cada vez aguantaba más aquello. -¡99!

- ¡100! – Casi gritó al decirlo, ya ni siquiera sentía el oxigeno entrar en sus pulmones, se ahogaba, sudaba nuevamente, estaba completamente agotado, esta vez había doblado la cantidad de abdominales que Hawkeye le había pedido. Se estiró completamente en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento poco a poco y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ya es la hora de comer?

Riza rió, haría no más de cinco minutos que ella había entrado, así que seguían quedando casi dos horas para ello.

- Todavía falta un poco. – Le contesto la chica tratando de no desanimarlo, aunque apenas habían pasado unos minutos, a Roy debía de haberle parecido una eternidad.

- ¿Qué es lo próximo señor Hawkeye? – Se levanto todavía tratando de controlar la respiración, y volvió a tomar la toalla para limpiarse el rostro.

- Siéntate y descansa, esta vez te has pasado. – Roy asintió sonriendo y se sentó en la silla de al lado de Riza.

- ¿Cuándo dejare de hacer estos entrenamientos por las mañanas?

El alquimista sonrió de forma que le hizo temer lo peor al muchacho.

- Un alma saludable, yace en alguien que posee un cuerpo y una mente saludables. – Se limito a contestar el mayor.

Ambos, tanto Riza como Roy pusieron una cara de desconcierto absoluto, el ajiazul sonrió.

- ¿Qué significa eso Roy?

El chico sorprendido un poco por la pregunta no atinó a contestar a la primera, después de pensarlo unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

- En la alquimia se explica el cuerpo humano, como un ser formado por tres partes, el cuerpo, el alma y la mente que une las dos anteriores. – Razonó el chico, el mayor asintió, indicándole al muchacho que eso era cierto, pero no la respuesta que él buscaba.

- Supongo,… que como el alma es la que nos da la vida en sí, necesita un equilibrio tanto en la mente como en el cuerpo para vivir mejor, seria lago así ¿no?

- Así es. – Sonrió Hawkeye. – Un alquimista no solo debe entrenar la mente, la inteligencia, sino también el cuerpo, para mantener la armonía entre ambos.

- Eso significa que los ejercicios físicos seguirán… - Bufó Roy, a quien Riza le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo.

- Y no solo eso, por ahora solo compruebo tu resistencia, pero más adelante, trabajaras también, fuerza, velocidad y flexibilidad.

El chico casi se cayó de la silla por la impresión, solo de imaginar lo que le esperaba ya estaba cansado. Jamás se imaginó que ser entrenado por un alquimista pudiera llegar a ser de esa forma, pero no estaba tan mal después de todo, al menos Riza estaba allí para animarlo a seguir cada vez que el desfallecía. No se iba a rendir, seguiría hacia adelante le costara lo que le costara.

…o…

Se dirigió a su cuarto con todo el sigilo que pudo, Riza y su padre ya debían de estar en sus habitaciones, pero él se había quedado un rato más abajo leyendo una de las cartas que recientemente le había enviado su tía felicitándole las navidades, aunque por la fecha de la carta esta había llegado más tarde de lo habitual, con el empeoramiento del tiempo el correo llegaba cada vez más tardío al pueblo. Aprovechó también para escribirle su contestación, ya mañana iría a enviarla. Subió los últimos escalones con todo el cuidado que pudo, ya que supuso que al menos Riza debía estar ya dormida y no quería despertarla. El suelo crujió estrepitosamente bajo sus pies, y el maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte esperando no haber hecho mucho ruido. Conforme pasaban los días cada vez hacia más frio y el suelo de madera se contraía, añadiendo lo viejo que debía ser, crujía cada vez que daba un paso, interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en el hogar de los Hawkeye.

Fue de puntillas a su habitación y la puerta chirrió al abrirse, volvió a maldecir en voz baja, esta vez a las bisagras oxidadas. Entró en la estancia completamente a oscuras, y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, escuchó aquel sonido que llevaba escuchando por días, un gemido que le quitaba el sueño, que no lo dejaba en paz, un sollozo. No se sorprendió de escucharlo, ya llevaba allí unas tres semanas, pronto seria año nuevo, sin embargo y a pesar de la felicidad que solían traer esas fiestas, Roy llevaba ya unos días escuchando aquellos llantos ahogados.

Sabía perfectamente que era Riza quien lloraba, pero tampoco tenía el valor para ir y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta, escuchando atentamente el sonido lastimero que escapaba de la habitación de la niña rubia. Moría de ganas por dentro, de echar la puerta abajo y abrazarla, consolarla, saber el porqué de su tristeza… pero no podía, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no le gustaba nada escuchar a Riza llorar y lo llenaba de impotencia saber que él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Maldijo por última vez, ahora a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse ni desplegar las sabanas, todavía si se concentraba podía escucharla llorar. Trató de apartar de su cabeza el hecho de que en unas habitaciones mas a la derecha, se encontraba la niña de ojos rojizos empañados en lagrimas, y intentó recordar todos los momentos en los que la había visto sonreír, ruborizarse, reñirle, agradecerle… pero sobretodo sonreír, le encantaba su sonrisa, cada vez que lo hacía además, los ojos se le iluminaban de una manera muy peculiar, una que Roy apreciaba en demasía. Debía reconocer que ya no podía pasar un solo día sin que el necesitara ver aquella, a veces imperceptible sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que a él le daba la seguridad de que ella se encontraba feliz, de que se alegraba de tenerlo allí. Porque para Roy si era así, en esos momentos, se encontraba incapaz de pensar en una vida en la que no hubiera conocido a la muchachita de cabellos dorados y ojos color sangre, no, eso le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

- Riza…

**¡Intercambio**** equivalente!**** SI ****LES ****GUSTÓ**** LA ****HISTORIA**** POR FAVOR**** DEJEN**** UN ****REVIEW!** (jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), por fin pude publicar! Ya echaba de menos esto de teclear jeje, lamento una vez más la tardanza, solo espero que os haya gustado XD! Y deciros que en los próximos capítulos tardare un poco en actualizar, porque ahora vienen los exámenes finales, pero prometo que en cuanto terminen recuperare el ritmo que llevaba =)

Un abrazo a, por lo de favorite story, a **Hanako-chan96** y **Dark-san86**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: ****Full****metal ****Alchemist**** no ****me ****pertenece**** ni ****ninguno**** de ****sus ****personajes,**** sino ****a ****Hiromu**** Arakawa ****(mi ****idola,**** por****cierto**** ¡!)**

**¡Hola**** a ****todos! ****¿Cómo**** están? ****Espero**** que ****todo ****les ****vaya ****bien. ****Bueno ****como ****prometí, ****aquí ****está ****el ****octavo,**** lamento**** muchísimo ****el**** haber ****tardado ****tanto**** otra ****vez, ****es**** que ****la ****conexión ****de**** internet ****me**** falló ****por ****un**** tiempo**** y ****además ****estas ****últimas**** semanas**** estuve**** hasta ****arriba ****de ****exámenes, ****aunque**** por****fin ****los ****terminé**** y ****espero ****que ****no ****me ****tenga**** que ****retrasar ****tanto ****nuevamente ****jeje ****=).**

**Y ****ahora ****gracias ****a ****todos ****los**** que**** se**** han ****tomado**** el**** tiempo ****para**** leer ****mi**** historia**** y**** un**** especial**** agradecimiento**** a**** la**** gente ****que ****se ****ha ****tomado ****la ****molestia ****de ****dejar ****reviews. ****Muchísimas ****gracias**** a:**

**xLalaCleaox,**(hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Jeje a mí también me divierte ver al pobre Roy trabajando de esa forma, y la escena de la escalera surgió porque Riza merecía una revancha por haberla hecho sonrojar tanto en el pasado capitulo jeje, ya verás porque Riza llora, todo se aclarará en este capítulo =))

**laura-eli89,**(hola! Jeje me alegra saber que la esperabas tanto =), sí creo que a Roy ya le empieza a gustar Riza aunque el solo piense que la quiere como una hermana pequeña jeje)

**Dark-san86****,**(hola! Me alegro que te gustara este también y que tuvieras ganas de leerlo eje, si pobre Roy le va a tocar trabajar duro, pero así impresionará a Riza? XD si y la frase es de soul eater pero me pareció apropiada usarla jeje, espero que este te guste también!)

**yimelxHagarenElric****,**(hola! Me alegra eso de que esperaras tanto la continuación, y la verdad me ha alagado mucho eso de que dijeras que para ti soy una maestra, yo no creo que sea tan buena la verdad, pero me hizo muy feliz saber que alguien si pensaba así =))

**Kristall****Blauw,** (hola! Qué bien que te gustaran jeje, si Roy ya era piromaníaco desde bien pequeño XD, y su suegro sí que se dio cuenta, pero el creo que aun no XD, espero que te siga gustando!)

**Bulma****Buttowski****,** (hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad, me alegro de que te gustara y espero que también lo haga el resto, bienvenida!)

**wendy98,** (hola! Me alegro que te gustara jeje y bienvenida!)

**Edwin29****,**(hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, la verdad me encanta esta pareja y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, bienvenida!)

**ForbiddenPrincess****,** (hola! Me alegro de que le dieras una oportunidad a mi historia y de que te haya gustado XD, jeje siii Roy siempre ha sido coqueto! Si te digo la verdad hasta yo misma sonreía como una tonta cuando escribí esas escenas jeje)

Y también gracias a **fandita-eromena,** **lulufma****,****Pureheart01****,** **DUCKAN,****Eddy**, **Mafalda****Black**y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el octavo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Frente a la tumba**

* * *

><p>El aire olía a humo y pólvora, a sangre, gritos, dolor, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier parte, se extendía el rumor de la muerte. El sonido incesante de las explosiones, los constantes disparos, aullidos de dolor, gritos de guerra… Todo evocaba a un mismo final.<p>

Despertó en mitad de la noche, sacudido por un violento estallido que hizo sacudirse la habitación entera, se arreboló mas en las sabanas presa del pánico, no entendía que sucedía allá afuera, porque tantos gritos y disparos, podía escuchar el llanto desgarrado de alguien, cosa que lo asustó muchísimo, pero fue silenciado casi en el acto por un disparo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, allí estaba su madre, se veía claramente el terror reflejado en su rostro aunque ella trataba de disimularlo, se acercó a él rápidamente y lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos, a aquellos ojos negros rasgados que el pequeño había heredado de ella.

- Roy, voy a pedirte algo y quiero que lo cumplas, ¿está bien?

El niño asintió, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su madre se arrodilló en el suelo y lo abrazó rompió a llorar mientras acariciaba el negro cabello de su hijo, se separó un poco de él y le dio un beso en la frente, se incorporo momentos después y lo condujo a un extremo de su cuarto, donde tenía un baúl en el que guardaba los juguetes. La mujer lo desarrimó con cuidado dejando al descubierto una pequeña trampilla, que no tardó en levantar, el niño no hizo más que observar lo que hacía su madre, desconocía por completo el hecho de que allí hubiera una recamara subterránea.

- Quiero que te metas aquí dentro – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

- Pero… está muy oscuro.

- Roy, me prometiste que harías lo que te pidiera, metete aquí por favor.

Le imploró la mujer al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente, un nuevo estruendo se oyó, esta vez muy cerca de la casa, más disparos, más gritos. El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su madre asustado, en verdad tenía mucho miedo y tampoco quería entrar a aquel agujero, se aferró al pecho de ella fuertemente, el también rompió a llorar no entendía que era lo que pasaba y eso lo asustaba aun mas.

…

- ¡No, yo quiero luchar!

- ¡Chris, por favor escóndete! – Esa era la voz de su padre y de su tía, ambos discutían conforme se acercaban a la habitación de él. Su padre tenía a la joven cogida del brazo, llevándola casi a rastras hasta el cuarto del niño, se podía notar la desesperación en los ojos azulados del hombre, ella estaba llorando.

- Quédate con Roy, por favor.

Su tía volteó a verlo, el pequeño los observaba discutir todavía aferrado a su madre. Chris era la hermana menor de su padre y la única que tenía también, desde hacía unos meses vivía con ellos por el anuncio de una supuesta guerra en el Este, la cual parecía haber estallado aquella misma noche, sumiéndolo todo en el caos del infierno.

- Está bien. – Murmuró soltándose del agarre de su hermano y caminando en dirección al niño, el hombre también se acercó.

Roy los miró a los dos sin comprender que sucedía, su madre lo obligó a separarse de ella y lo instó a entrar por la trampilla, el chico dirigió la mirada suplicante a su padre esta vez, el hombre de cabellos azabache como él, simplemente le sonrió con tristeza y le revolvió el pelo.

- No estarás solo, Chris irá contigo.

- Pero… - El lo mandó callar con la mirada y prosiguió.

- Necesito que me prometas algo muy importante, Roy. – El pequeño asintió clavando sus ojos en los azul oscuro de su padre, ya era la segunda vez que le pedían algo aquella noche, un nuevo estallido resonó en mitad de la noche haciendo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. Su madre sollozaba en silencio y Chris permanecía ya con medio cuerpo dentro del agujero a la espera de que el pequeño se metiera con ella.

- Prométeme que cuidaras de Chris, siempre.

El muchachito volvió a asentir firmemente, recibiendo un abrazo de su padre y un beso en la frente por parte de su madre, ambos se separaron de él y lo obligaron a entrar en el agujero junto con su tía, ella lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra si, el espacio era bastante reducido y apenas cabían los dos juntos, pero era el único lugar que habían podido preparar antes de que el conflicto estallara. Su padre cerró la trampilla lentamente, observando por última vez a su pequeño hijo.

- Mama…

Las lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos negros de la mujer, y el hombre ante esto se apresuró a cerrar la pequeña puerta.

- ¡Papa! – Se zafó de los brazos de Chris, no quería que se marcharan, pero no pudo evitarlo, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el cabello rubio de su madre, y al instante la trampilla se cerró sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad.

- Pase lo que pase, oigáis lo que oigáis, no salgáis de aquí… - Les dijo la voz de su padre.

- ¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡No os vayáis! – El pequeño lloraba, aporreaba la compuerta con sus puñitos, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien ni respirar, estaba aterrado, pero fue capaz de oír claramente las que intuyó serian las últimas palabras de sus padres.

- Roy. – Lo llamó su madre, el dejó de llorar. – Nunca olvides por nada del mundo, que te queremos.

Luego oyó como el baúl era arrastrado nuevamente, ocultando de forma eficaz la pequeña trampilla, seguidamente los pasos de sus padres se perdieron y la puerta de su cuarto se cerró violentamente. Una nueva explosión, un nuevo estruendo, pero esta vez muy cerca, se oyeron pasos en la entrada de su casa, disparos, los gritos desesperados de su padre, el llanto amargo de su madre, un último tiro, un suspiro mas y el sonido de los pasos se fue tan rápidamente como vino. Silencio.

- ¿Mama? – Unos brazos lo agarraron por detrás, estrechando su cuerpecito contra el de ella.

- Ahora estamos solos pequeño. – Los ojos azules de la mujer estaban humedecidos, llorando silenciosamente, no atinó a decir nada más, así que simplemente abrazó a Roy con más fuerza. Su hermano le había pedido que cuidara a su hijo y eso es lo que ella haría, protegerlo con su vida, porque su hermano y la mujer de él habían dado la suya para protegerlos. Los bombardeos no cesaban, ni tampoco las sacudidas seguidas de grandes estruendos, los gritos de la gente poco a poco se fueron apagando, y el ruido de las pisadas de los soldados también.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que finalmente quedó todo en silencio, fue entonces cuando ella se despegó un poco del niño, a quien había mantenido abrazado durante todo el rato y lo removió para despertarlo, se había quedado dormido. El chico se restregó los ojos con los puñitos y la miró medio adormilado en la oscuridad, con confusión en el rostro.

- ¿No ha sido… un sueño? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz al percatarse de donde se encontraba, ella lo miró tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

- Es una pesadilla, pero no un sueño.

- Entonces… ¿mama y papa? – Chris volvió a negar con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la parte de arriba para abrir la trampilla.

Su hermano se había encargado de que el baúl que colocó encima pesara muy poco para que ella pudiera abrirlo en cuanto fueran a salir. La pequeña puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ambos salieron al exterior.

Su habitación estaba completamente destrozada, la cama desecha y los muebles hechos añicos, la ventana por la que se empezaban a filtrar los primeros rayos del sol, tenia los cristales rotos, y el entablado del suelo había sido perforado. El paisaje era desolador, la puerta permanecía entreabierta y astillada, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al niño fue que en la madera, había sangre salpicada… Con el corazón en un puño salió corriendo antes de que Chris lo detuviera, tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a encontrarse, pero eso no detuvo sus pasos.

- ¡Roy! – Lo llamó ella, pero el chico hizo caso omiso y salió de su habitación encontrando seguidamente lo que antes había sido su casa, ahora completamente destrozada, los muebles rotos, todo desperdigado por el suelo, cristales, balas, humo, sangre…

El olor a pólvora y cenizas le quemó los pulmones hasta asfixiarlo, pero lo peor se le vino encima en cuanto los vio, a sus padres, muertos, envueltos en un charco de sangre, se encaminó trastabillando y cayó de rodillas delante de ellos.

- ¿Papa? – Preguntó inocentemente, con la pequeña esperanza de que el abriera los ojos y lo abrazara, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible, no podía comprenderlo, pero algo le decía que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres sonreír.

- ¿Papa? – Le removió un poco, pero el hombre no respondía, lo jaló más fuerte, las lágrimas no querían salir nuevamente, pero ya le resultaba imposible el contenerlas. Su mirada azabache se quedó paralizada, justo en el agujero de bala que el hombre tenía en su pecho, su padre no iba a volver.

- ¡Papa! – El llanto reprimido fue incontenible, el pequeño seguía moviendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre, el hombre que más había amado en toda su vida, y al que ya nunca volvería a ver sonreír.

- Roy… - Chris se acercó al niño y trató de apartarlo de allí, pero él se zafó nuevamente.

- ¡No! – Corrió al lado de su madre.

- ¡Mama! Mama despierta… ¿Mami? – Esta vez su tía lo dejó en paz, debía dejar que el pequeño asimilara la pérdida, llevárselo de allí ahora solo le provocaría más dolor.

Roy se dejó caer al lado de su madre abatido, sus padres estaban muertos y el no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente se había escondido como un cobarde, aterrado por el miedo. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de la rubia mujer, sintiendo el calor húmedo de la sangre que todavía manaba de la herida que ella también tenía en el pecho, pero aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se dejó llevar por el dolor que oprimía su pecho y lloró, lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas ni lagrimas para seguir…

El sol ya empezaba a salir por el horizonte y los primeros rayos se asomaban por entre los agujeros que habían destrozado el techo de su casa, dejándola totalmente expuesta, y entonces el cielo también empezó a llorar, como si entendiera su perdida, como si se sintiera como él en aquellos momentos. La lluvia empezó justo en el momento en el que el soltó la ultima lagrima, el ultimo sollozo, se quedó inmóvil viendo como poco a poco las pequeñas gotas de agua helada lo envolvían todo a su alrededor, mitigando el olor a pólvora y muerte del ambiente, arrastrando con ella todo el polvo, la sangre, los llantos, llevándose con ella los restos de su pueblo, un pueblo arrasado por la guerra, los restos de su vida.

Se incorporó y miró al cielo, la lluvia se escurría por entre los pliegues de su ropa, deslizándose por su rostro, limpiando poco a poco la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo, la sangre de sus padres. Con cada gota, creía sentirse más libre, menos pesado, menos culpable, pero no era así, cada vez que sentía una gota sobre su rostro empeoraba el pesar que sentía, oprimía mas su corazón haciéndole sentir más dolor del que ya tenía sobre si. Pero ya no tenía ganas de llorar, el cielo mismo lo hacía por él. Apretó los puños con fuerza, cerró los ojos y levanto el rostro hacia el cielo, soltó un último grito desgarrado, el último de la noche. Poco después el sol coronó el cielo iluminando con su luz todo a su paso y la lluvia cesó casi al instante, ya no quedaba nada, ni siquiera el dolor, se lo había llevado todo consigo, la vida de sus padres y la suya también.

Caminó hasta donde estaba agazapada su tía y le tomó la mano, ella desenterró el rostro de entre sus brazos, cubierto de lágrimas, Roy se las limpió con delicadeza y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Ya no hay nada aquí para ninguno de los dos. – Dijo el muchachito con una madurez impropia para su corta edad. Los dos salieron de allí cogidos de la mano, el azabache volvió la vista una sola vez más hacia atrás y se despidió de sus padres por última vez. Salieron juntos al exterior contemplando el estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad, todo era desolación y muerte a su alrededor. El llanto se le atragantó a Chris nuevamente, y el menor dándose cuenta le apretó con fuerza la mano. Sus ojos negros como el ónix, cargados de determinación.

- Saldremos adelante… le prometí a papa que cuidaría de ti.

La mujer miró sorprendida al pequeño que le sonrió tristemente, ahora deberían empezar una nueva vida juntos, porque ya no tenían a nadie más, porque se encontraban solos en el mundo.

… O …

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, los tenia húmedos, ¿acaso había estado llorando? Se los frotó para retirar las lagrimas y se incorporó un poco en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Afuera llovía muchísimo, lluvia… eso le recordaba al sueño que acababa de tener… no, no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo, un recuerdo del día en que murieron sus padres, cuando el pueblo entero quedó arrasado por la guerra, ese día también había llovido, ese día empezó a odiar la lluvia por sobre todo, porque para él fue ella quien le arrebató todo lo que entonces le importaba, todo lo que amaba.

Se preguntó como estaría Chris, en su última carta simplemente le había felicitado las navidades y deseado un feliz año nuevo, ya que lo celebraría en casa de los Hawkeye, pero no estaba allí con ella para cuidarla como le había prometido a su padre. Se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada, aunque sabía que a partir de ahora le resultaría imposible dormir, no entendía porque después de tanto tiempo ese recuerdo había vuelto. Cuando era pequeño, ese tipo de sueño era constante todas las noches, incluso se despertaba pensado que todavía se encontraba en aquella casa destrozada, pero con el paso de los años había ido despareciendo.

Suspiró, no le gustaba recordar aquello y menos ahora, apenas si recordaba a sus padres, solo conservaba de ellos algunas fotos que Chris había conseguido rescatar y tenia guardadas, pero de todas formas ellos ya no estaban allí y no iban a volver nunca. Se acomodó las sabanas y la manta sobre si y trató de quedarse dormido, mañana seria otro día.

…

Esta vez no fueron las bombas ni su propio llanto lo que lo despertaron, sino los rayos del sol. Paró en seco, ¿el sol? Se encontraban en invierno y por consiguiente el sol salía más tarde, de hecho normalmente Roy llevaba horas despierto para cuando salía, así que debía ser tarde. Se apresuró a cambiarse y bajó rápidamente las escaleras todavía con la camiseta a medio poner, pero allí no había nadie…

- ¿Señor Hawkeye? – Nadie respondió. - ¿Riza?

Volvió a subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de ella, tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se atrevió a abrirla poco a poco.

- ¿Riza? – Volvió a preguntar antes de ingresar en la habitación, como la muchacha no contestó, Roy entró en el cuarto y se la encontró profundamente dormida, estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la cama, ya que parte de sus sabanas se habían caído al suelo. El chico se acercó sigilosamente y recogió las sabanas colocándolas sobre el cuerpo de la niña y la arropó, entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo entre las manos, una fotografía.

Se acercó más a ella para observar detenidamente la foto, en esta aparecía el señor Hawkeye, unos años más joven, a su lado una mujer muy parecida a Riza, pero con el pelo castaño claro y esta tenía en sus brazos a su hija, la pequeña no tendría más de cuatro años, más o menos la edad que el tenia cuando perdió a sus padres, y sonreía como Roy jamás la había visto hacerlo, todos parecían muy felices, incluso Hawkeye, quien rara vez mostraba una simple sonrisa. Le acarició los cabellos dorados suavemente, y pudo ver entonces los ojos enrojecidos de la niña, esa noche también la había oído llorar, pensó en como desearía ver alguna vez una sonrisa tan grande como aquella y tan feliz, en el rostro de Riza.

- Gracias por volver a taparla. – La voz a su espalda lo asustó, retrajo la mano velozmente, se había distraído con la fotografía y ni siquiera había oído a Hawkeye acercarse. El alquimista estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada perdida en el semblante de su pequeña.

- Lo siento señor Hawkeye, yo… - Dijo en un susurro, pero el mayor le sonrió, quitándole importancia al hecho de haber encontrado a su aprendiz en el cuarto de su hija arropándola, por supuesto él lo había visto entrar.

- ¿Se parecen mucho, verdad? – Dijo el mayor tristemente con la vista fija nuevamente en Riza. Roy al principio no entendió a que se refería el hombre, pero pronto advirtió la semejanza de Riza con la mujer de la fotografía, su madre, el chico se limitó a asentir.

- Y cada día se parecen más, estoy muy orgulloso de ella. – Silencio. Hawkeye sabía perfectamente que Roy se estaría preguntando porqué no lo había despertado para entrenar, aunque el muchacho no se atrevía a romper un momento como aquel.

- Hoy hace exactamente siete años que nos dejó.

El chico giró el rostro para enfrentarlo con el de su maestro, pero el otro, seguía sin apartar los ojos azulados de Riza, una pequeña sonrisa tristona en el rostro, y aquella sensación de vacío en los ojos del alquimista que Roy había visto la primera vez que se conocieron.

- Vámonos, dejémosla descansar. – El chico asintió y salió en silencio de la habitación, que el padre de la niña se encargó de cerrar, descendieron las escaleras en silencio y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar. El silencio reinó entre ambos hasta que terminaron el almuerzo y Roy se decidió a hablar.

- Señor Hawkeye, yo… lo siento mucho. – El alquimista le sonrió, realmente le había simpatizado aquel muchacho.

- No hay nada de que disculparse, la muerte forma parte de las personas tanto como su propia vida.

- ¿Por eso Riza se pasaba las noches llorando? – Preguntó con algo de curiosidad, ya que no se había atrevido a mencionárselo a ella misma. El ojiazul asintió.

- Siempre que se acerca este día, Riza se pasa las noches llorando.

- Entiendo… - Susurró el muchacho bajando la mirada, en parte se sentía aliviado de que el no fuera el motivo por el que la niña estuviera triste, temía haber hecho algo que la hubiera molestado y por eso todos los días trataba de comportarse de la mejor forma posible con ella y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara.

- Lo siento, pero hoy no habrá entrenamiento, supongo que lo entenderás. – Hawkeye no parecía tan afectado como Riza o eso trataba de aparentar, pero Roy podía ver claramente la tristeza y la desolación reflejada en los ojos del hombre, casi le dio lástima, y comprendía lo que había hecho, pero eso no justificaba sus actos…

- Señor Hawkeye. – Le llamó la atención el chico, el hombre lo miró.

- Puedo preguntarle… si no le ofende claro. – Añadió rápidamente con algo de vergüenza. - ¿Cómo fue que… - El alquimista le sonrió imperceptiblemente y asintió, entendía lo que Roy le estaba pidiendo.

- Se llamaba Elisabeth. – El muchacho lo dejó proseguir, sentía como si el hombre hubiera querido desahogarse durante todos esos años, pero jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo abiertamente, de hecho, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a los ojos, tenía la mirada perdida como si evocara recuerdos del pasado, y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su cansado rostro.

- La madre de Riza, siempre tuvo una salud muy débil, cuando se quedó embarazada, el médico nos dijo que su vida correría un gran riesgo si decidía seguir adelante con el embarazo. – Hizo una pausa, Roy asintió inconscientemente, atento a las palabras del hombre.

- Pero Elisabeth se empeñó en traer a Riza a la vida, y decidimos mudarnos aquí, al campo, porque era mejor para su salud. Cuando Riza finalmente nació, ella se puso muy enferma y empeoró bastante, pero resistió, me prometió que lo haría hasta que nuestra hija estuviera sana y salva.

- Pero en la foto que Riza, ella tendría unos cuatro años, ¿no?

- Si, mi mujer pareció recuperarse bastante pasado un tiempo, y vivimos tiempos muy felices aquí los tres juntos, su salud seguía siendo débil, pero ver a Riza crecer la ayudaba a seguir. Hace siete años, enfermó gravemente de tuberculosis y su cuerpo no lo resistió.

Su voz se quebró en el último instante, creando una mueca en el rostro del hombre que dejaba claramente al descubierto su dolor, Hawkeye sufría tanto o más que su pequeña hija, quizás ahora Roy podía comprender mejor el secreto de su maestro, la verdadera causa de su enfermedad.

- Para Riza fue muy duro, además de que era pequeña y apenas conserva un recuerdo de ella. – Siguió apenado el hombre, un poco repuesto, pero todavía sin mirar al chico a los ojos.

- Supongo que por eso se siente tan triste por las noches, me daba mucha lástima, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla. – Confesó Roy ante el hombre, en verdad había estado muy preocupado, por el motivo de la aparente infelicidad de la niña.

- Tú también perdiste a tus padres cuando eras pequeño, ¿no es así Roy? – La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, pero asintió algo cabizbajo, justamente esa misma noche había recordado el día en que murieron.

- Si, se lo dije el primer día que nos conocimos, cuando me presenté en su casa para ser su alumno. Yo tenía cuatro años entonces, se había desatado un conflicto en el Este y en poco tiempo se convirtió en una guerra, afectó a muchos sitios incluido mi pueblo. – Esta vez era Hawkeye quien escuchaba atento al chico.

- Esa noche, mi madre vino a mi habitación y mi padre y ella me obligaron a esconderme en un pequeño agujero que había bajo mi cuarto, mi tía y yo nos resguarecimos allí, nadie nos encontró. Tuvimos suerte y nos salvamos de la masacre, pero mis padres…

- Ellos dieron su vida por salvarte, a ti y a tu tía, porque eras lo más importante que tenían, pero te sientes culpable ¿no es así?

El chico alzó la mirada sorprendido encontrándose con la azulada del hombre, realmente jamás había dejado de sentirse culpable por la muerte de sus padres, no se perdonaba el haberse escondido como un cobarde cuando hubiera podido ayudarlos, aunque también sabía que de no haberse escondido, seguramente estaría muerto, pero habría sido un valiente muerto. No esperaba que su maestro descifrara como se sentía respecto a ello; Chris y el no habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces tampoco, decidieron enterrar el pasado, pero suponía que ella se debía sentir tan culpable como él o incluso más, porque ella era la mayor de los dos, la que más responsabilidades cargaba sobre sus hombros.

- Por supuesto que sí, ellos podrían haber escapado si no se hubieran preocupado por mi y se habrían salvado.

- Te consumes en una sin razón, muchacho.

- Pero si yo no…

- Dime una cosa. ¿Si tu tuvieras un hijo y tuvieras que elegir entre salvar su vida o la suya cual elegirías?

- Salvaría a mi hijo, por supuesto. – Afirmó con convicción, no entendía porque el alquimista le preguntaba aquello, ya que todo padre debería anteponer la vida de sus hijos a la suya propia.

- ¿Y querrías que tu hijo se sintiera culpable por el hecho de que al salvarle la vida, tú hubieras muerto?

Roy se quedó mudo entonces, claro que el no querría que su hijo se sintiera culpable, sino que viviera una vida feliz y plena, porque esa sería la vida que él había mantenido viva con su sacrificio.

- Por muy culpable que te sientas por su muerte, eso no significa que lo seas, estoy seguro que de volver atrás en el tiempo, ellos hubieran hecho exactamente lo mismo, mil veces si hiciera falta, salvarte a ti antes que a ellos, porque te querían y siempre lo seguirán haciendo aunque ya no estén a tu lado, eso es algo que no debes olvidar jamás Roy.

Entonces lo recordó, las palabras de su madre, las últimas que él le había escuchado decir, antes de perderla para siempre, "_Roy,__nunca__olvides__por__nada__del__mundo,__que__te__queremos__"__._De pronto sintió como si un peso enorme se le levantara de sus hombros, como si toda la culpa que durante todos esos años había cargado y alimentado, fuera desapareciendo poco a poco, se sentía… ¿libre? Eso era, libre, porque aunque ya lo sabía nadie le había hecho ver que el sacrificio de sus padres fue por amor, por el, porque lo querían y siempre lo iban a hacer. Ya no lo iba a olvidar nunca más.

- Muchas gracias señor Hawkeye, tiene razón. – El hombre asintió, el también se había sentido culpable en su día por la muerte de su esposa, porque podría haber hecho algo mas por ella, sabía perfectamente que el hecho de traer a Riza a la vida le había supuesto mucho riesgo y había empeorado su salud notablemente, a pesar de que ella jamás lo hiciera notar. Pero tampoco se arrepentía, no, jamás se iba a arrepentir por tener a Riza a su lado, y eso lo supo desde el momento en el que la pudo sostener entre sus brazos y ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos rojizos, aquellos que eran iguales a los de su madre.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me sentí culpable por el hecho de que mi hija quedara sin madre.

Entonces Roy vio clara su oportunidad, hacia un tiempo que una duda le aquejaba, por ello había investigado un poco en la biblioteca de Hawkeye, y el resultado de su investigación no le había agradado en absoluto, pero solo el hombre podría aclara todas sus dudas.

- ¿Por eso realizó la transmutación humana?

Hawkeye palideció al instante, su semblante se tornó serio, el labio inferior empezó a temblarle débilmente, y aunque tenía las manos debajo de la mesa, Roy sabía que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, se había arriesgado mucho preguntando aquello, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

- ¿Co…cómo? – Logró articular el mayor, totalmente pálido.

- Hace un tiempo le pregunté cómo era capaz de realizar alquimia sin círculo de transmutación, y me dijo que fue porque vio "la verdad". Decidí investigar un poco en su biblioteca y encontré un libro sobre la transmutación humana, todo parecía estar relacionado, aquel que rompía el tabú, obtenía la verdad, pero perdía algo a cambio.

El hombre seguía tieso, sin moverse, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, jamás se esperó que aquel muchacho fuera capaz se enterarse y en tan poco tiempo de _eso_, el hecho de que años atrás rompiera el tabú, era un secreto que se había guardado para sí mismo y que estaba dispuesto a no contar nunca, pero allí estaba él, Roy Mustang, un chico con un talento especial para la alquimia, algo distraído pero muy inteligente, y el único que lo había descubierto.

- Es cierto. – Respondió con voz neutral, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo si el chico ya lo sabía. Roy se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, el solo había conseguido descifrar el enigma que era su maestro, la pieza que faltaba, la explicación a su excepcional conocimiento alquímico.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que perdió? – Se estaba arriesgando de nuevo, pero quería entender mas a aquel hombre, y para ello debía preguntarle a él directamente, ya que investigando a sus espaldas como hasta ahora, solo conseguiría posibles argumentos que podían no resultar ciertos, aunque había acertado en su suposición sobre el tabú.

Hawkeye le sonrió, reconocía el merito del chico al haber averiguado algo así, y estaba orgulloso de el por ello, pero ahora que lo sabía era su deber como maestro también, el prevenirle de los riesgos que suponía realizar dicha transmutación y de su inutilidad, ya que había resultado imposible traer de vuelta a su fallecida esposa, ese día se dio cuenta de que la alquimia no podía realizar milagros de ese calibre. Simplemente algo como una transmutación humana era imposible, ya que rompía el principio fundamental de la alquimia, "El intercambio equivalente", según esto para recuperar una vida debía pagarse con algo del mismo valor, es decir, otra vida.

Se dispuso a responderle cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente de arriba, la puerta de cuarto de Riza se había abierto, la niña se había despertado, lo que suponía que la conversación quedaba suspendida por el momento, ya que ella no debía enterarse de nada. Roy le hizo saber con la mirada a Hawkeye que no pensaba contarle nada de aquello a la niña y el mayor le asintió en respuesta agradecidamente.

- Buenos días… - Dijo ella algo sorprendida de verlos a los dos levantados y ya desayunados, casi en el acto se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se había quedado dormida.

- Siento haberme despertado tan tarde.

- No pasa nada. – Le sonrió Roy tratando de animar a la rubia, ahora sabia lo triste que resultaba aquel día para ella.

- Toma. – Dijo tendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente. – Te hemos preparado chocolate.

Hawkeye se rió por el comentario del chico.

- De hecho, _el_ te lo ha preparado, ya sabes que la cocina no es mi especialidad. – Dijo el mayor señalando a Roy, quien todavía sostenía la taza entre sus manos, la niña sonrió suavemente, en verdad su padre era un verdadero desastre en la cocina.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo tomándola de las manos del chico, quien se ruborizó tenuemente.

- De nada.

La niña miró triste mente a su padre, depositó la taza en la mesa, se sentó en la silla a su lado y lo abrazó, el hombre le acarició el cabello dorado con ternura, compartiendo el dolor que sentía su hija, siete años ya era mucho tiempo, pero la perdida dolía igual. Roy se sentía raro, el no debería estar allí interrumpiendo una escena tan íntima entre ambos y sin embargo no era capaz de moverse. Jamás se imaginó el día que llegó allí, donde se estaba metiendo, la familia Hawkeye era diferente, entre padre e hija había una relación especial, difícil de definir, algo que solo ellos dos compartían, y el chico supuso que lo que los unía además de la sangre era la perdida mutua de un ser muy querido, era como si ellos mismo hubieran creado una muralla a su alrededor y él se sentía como el invasor que trataba de echarla abajo, rompiendo el vínculo. El mismo sabía lo que era encerrarse en esa barrera, ya que desde la muerte de sus padres él y su tía, tenían una relación muy parecida a la de los Hawkeye, ellos también habían sufrido juntos la pérdida de personas muy queridas.

- Roy ya lo sabe. – Le dijo Hawkeye a su hija, cuando ella se separó un poco. Riza lo miró a los ojos, y el nuevamente se perdió en los rojizos de ella, siempre le pasaba igual.

- ¿Quieres venir hoy con nosotros al cementerio? – La pregunta de la joven fue inocente, pero para Roy significó mucho, Riza no lo trataba como un invasor sino como uno más de la familia.

- No quisiera molestar… - Dijo algo dudoso, ese día era crítico en la vida de ambos y el era sobrante, no tenía nada que ver, además de que no quería interrumpir algo tan intimo nuevamente.

- No eres ninguna molestia chico. – Le dijo Hawkeye que se acababa de levantar de la silla, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Ya eres parte de esta familia.

Riza asintió con una débil sonrisa y empezó a beberse el chocolate que Roy le había preparado, el alquimista se marchó arriba diciendo que lo avisaran en cuanto estuvieran ambos listos y arreglados para ir al cementerio. El joven se sentó en la silla que enfrentaba la de Riza y sonrió viéndola tomar tan gustosamente lo que él le había hecho, aunque fuera un simple chocolate. Las palabras de su maestro lo habían animado muchísimo, le aliviaba saber que era bien recibido por parte de ambos y no era una molestia para nadie allí.

- Me tuviste muy preocupado. – Ella levantó la mirada de su taza, y enarcó una ceja, no entendía a que se refería el. – Te oía llorar por las noches. – Aclaró.

Ella abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida, y luego retiró su mirada concentrándola en el chocolate que quedaba al final de la taza, lo removió un poco haciéndola girar en círculos.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, solo es que me preguntaba porque estabas triste, me preocupaba que hubiera hecho algo malo…

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero ten por seguro que si alguna vez haces algo que me molesta, pienso reprochártelo.

- Eso espero. – Y le sonrió de forma inconsciente como les solía sonreír a las chicas del bar de su tía, cosa que ellas adoraban.

- Esa sonrisa no funciona conmigo Roy Mustang. – Le advirtió divertida y el la borró al instante algo sonrojado.

Riza apuró su taza de chocolate y se levantó de la silla para cambiarse, y enlistarse para ir a ver la tumba de su madre, pero se fijó que Roy la miraba divertido.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Le preguntó algo molesta.

- No, pero si tienes bigote.

- ¡Yo no tengo bigote! – Le gritó cosa que hizo reír más a Roy.

- Ahora sí. – Dijo divertido, observando la cara frustrada de la niña, que cogió una servilleta de la cocina y se limpió el chocolate que según Roy era su "bigote".

- Ahora no. – Le respondió ella, ahora que ya efectivamente no tenía nada de chocolate, el se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Estabas guapa igual. – Ella se sonrojó un poco por el comentario, pero no iba a dejarlo ganar.

- Ya te dije que eso no funciona conmigo.

Y subió apresuradamente las escaleras, se metió en su cuarto y se detuvo cuando cerró la puerta. Se recostó en la fría madera y se dejó caer al suelo, hoy era el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre y ese idiota de Roy la estaba haciendo reír, se supone que ese era un día triste, ¿entonces porque sonreía? La respuesta la tenia clara, por el, ahora siempre era por Roy Mustang, sonrió nuevamente para sí, sería un descerebrado, despistado, presumido, coqueto e incluso algo idiota, pero ese tonto solo trataba de animarla, se alegraba mucho de tenerlo con ella, aunque nunca se lo dijera, pero sabía que él no necesitaba que se lo expresara con palabras, Roy lo entendía.

Se colocó un vestido que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, de color azul oscuro, y unas botas negras, hoy hacia mucho frio, se puso una chaqueta oscura también encima y se arregló el pelo un poco, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Roy la esperaba en el mismo marco de la puerta, llevaba la misma ropa que en el desayuno, camiseta de manga larga negra y pantalones vaqueros oscuros, solo que ahora llevaba una chaqueta negra colgada del brazo.

- Tu padre nos espera abajo.

No se dijeron nada mas, bajaron deprisa y se dirigieron hacia el cementerio, Hawkeye llevaba un ramo de flores, que seguramente había transmutado, ya que en aquella época con el frio y la venida próxima de la nieve, no había ni una sola flor. El lugar estaba algo alejado del pueblo, así que anduvieron bastante rato, padre e hija iban delante y Roy los seguía a cierta distancia. El lugar era bastante sencillo, una extensión de tierra en la que había varias tumbas desperdigadas, algunas mas juntas que serian de familiares, y otras totalmente solitarias, el chico no se esperaba mucho mas tampoco, era un pueblo pequeño de todas formas. Anduvieron hasta llegar a una que restaba algo alejada del resto, era una lápida sencilla, algo desgastada por el tiempo, y sobre ella había un ramo de flores frescas, no haría mucho que habían sido colocadas allí. Roy se preguntó de quien serian, pero todas sus dudas quedaron disipadas al ver el nombre que rezaba la lápida.

- _Elisabeth__Grumman_ –

Se quedó boquiabierto y miró a Hawkeye, pero este ni se inmutó, ¿sería la madre de Riza la hija del general Grumman que él conocía? No tenía porque, quizás era solo una coincidencia en el apellido, pero el hecho de fuera el mismo general quien le recomendara a Hawkeye como maestro de alquimia y que este también lo conociera, reducía las posibilidades de que tan solo fuera una simple coincidencia. Que el supiera, el general tenía una hija, pero hacía tiempo que no la veía, y Roy jamás había sabido mucho más sobre ella, ni su tía ni Grumman la mencionaban jamás, así que cabía la posibilidad de que la hija del general y la madre fallecida de Riza fueran la misma persona. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Grumman en cuanto volviera a East City, ya que no le parecía correcto preguntárselo a Hawkeye y dudaba también que Riza lo supiera siquiera. Probablemente aquellas flores las habría puesto el hombre, o conociéndolo las habría enviado. Hawkeye depositó su propio ramo sobre la lapida, acariciándola con su mano lentamente, como su acariciara a su mujer.

- Te echamos de menos, Elisabeth…

Riza se abrazó a su padre y rompió a llorar, el alquimista no ocultó sus sentimientos tampoco, y Roy pudo ver como más de una lágrima surcaba el rostro del mayor. El se alejó un poco de aquella escena dejándoles el momento de intimidad que ambos necesitaban, se recostó en un árbol cercano y se limitó a esperar. Poco después rompieron el abrazo y se quedaron cogidos de la mano, de pie frente la tumba, Roy los oía hablar, posiblemente recordando buenos momentos vividos junto a ella. Tras poco más de una hora, ambos reemprendieron el paso, y el chico los siguió nuevamente a una distancia prudencial por detrás. El resto del día transcurrió lento y monótono, sumándole el hecho de que no volvió a ver sonreír a Riza en todo el día, y que Hawkeye se encerró en su despacho después de comer y pasó allí metido el resto del tarde.

…

- Buenas noches Riza. – Dijo el retirándose a su habitación, después de subir ambos las escaleras en silencio, ella permanecía en su puerta muy quieta.

- Roy. – Lo llamó débilmente, el se giró para encontrarse con su mirada triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo, veras… podrías… ¿podrías dormir hoy conmigo? – Preguntó de forma inocente, de verdad daba la impresión de que necesitara a alguien que la sostuviera.

- ¿Quieres que yo…? – Dijo algo dubitativo.

- Por favor.

El asintió y se acercó a ella, ambos entraron en la habitación, Riza se tumbó en la cama y abrió las sabanas para que el también entrara. El muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos rojizos que le pedían ayuda, que los consolara y él lo haría encantado, se metió en la cama con ella y se taparon.

- Tienes los pies fríos. – Le dijo él en cuanto los suyos tocaron los de Riza, quien los retiró deprisa, Roy sonrió y los agarró por debajo de la manta, colocándolos cerca de él nuevamente.

- Gracias.

El estaba de lado encarándola y ella igual, el chico le sonrió otra vez y pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la niña, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello. Riza se apegó a el abrazándolo con fuerza, entrelazando sus piernas y su cuerpo frio con el más caliente de Roy, le daba una sensación que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, se sentía a gusto con él, le daba calor, cariño y ayuda. Lo estrechó más y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, llegando a escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón del joven pelinegro. Roy abrazó a la niña y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, le encantaba como olía, aunque no sabría describirlo.

- ¿Ya no tienes tanto frio? – Le preguntó sin romper el abrazo, ella solo asintió contra su pecho, medio adormilada.

- Si, muchas gracias.

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. – Le susurró en la oreja, ella solo sonrió tiernamente despegándose un poco de él, ahora Roy estaba abajo apoyado en el colchón y ella encima de él. Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad, no sabría decir cómo se sentía entonces, pero estaba seguro de que por nada del mundo cambiaria aquel momento junto a la rubia muchacha. Ella descendió lentamente, acercando sus rostros y le besó en la frente, para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza sobre el corazón de él. Le encantaba oírlo latir.

- Te quiero Roy.

- Y yo a ti.

Poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos, uno sobre el otro, abrazados, ninguno comprendía todavía porque se sentían tan bien juntos, pero lo que si tenían claro es que ya no podrían vivir uno sin el otro, eso ya les resultaba prácticamente imposible.

**¡Intercambio**** equivalente! ****SI ****LES ****GUSTÓ ****LA ****HISTORIA ****PORFAVOR**** DEJEN ****UN ****REVIEW **(jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), espero que os haya gustado y que tanta espera haya merecido la pena jeje, este fue bastante tristón, pero me gusto como quedó, siempre quise relatar esta parte de la vida de Roy y Riza.

Un abrazo por lo de favorite story, a **ForbiddenPrincess****,**** kamila****silva****,**** Bulma****Buttowski** y** niyushi****takamiya****.**Y nuevamente a **niyushi****takamiya****,**** Bulma****Buttowski** y a **Kristall****Blauw **por lo de author alerts y a **CATITA-EDWIN** por lo de favourite author jeje, muchísimas gracias a todos ya estoy celebrando que pase de 1100 visitas gracias a vosotros, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer:**** Full****metal ****Alchemist ****no ****me ****pertenece ****ni ****ninguno ****de ****sus ****personajes, ****sino ****a ****Hiromu ****Arakawa ****(mi ****idola**** ¡!)**

**¡Hola**** a ****todos! ****¿Cómo ****están?**** Espero ****que ****todo ****les ****vaya ****bien. ****Bueno**** como ****prometí, ****aquí ****está ****el ****noveno,**** siento ****haber**** vuelto**** a ****tardar ****tanto ****pero ****los**** estudios ****no ****dan ****mucho ****tiempo ****y ****la ****inspiración ****se ****me ****perdió**** unos ****días, ****así**** que ****espero ****haberla ****vuelto**** a ****encontrar**** XD.**

**Y**** ahora ****gracias ****a ****todos ****los ****que ****se ****han ****tomado**** el ****tiempo ****para ****leer ****mi ****historia ****y ****un ****especial ****agradecimiento ****a ****la ****gente**** que**** se ****ha ****tomado**** la ****molestia ****de**** dejar ****reviews.**** Muchísimas ****gracias**** a:**

**xLalaCleaox, **(hola! Me alegro de que lo esperaras tanto y de que te haya gustado, si, mi idea era empezar directamente con el flashback de Roy, aun sin decir que lo fuera y así liar un poco al principio jeje, la escena final no sé, salió sola y yo también sonreí cuando la lei =), espero que te siga gustando a pesar de lo mucho que tardo XD)

**laura-eli89,** (hola! Me alegro de que te gustara a pesar de que si fue un poco triste jeje, pero no se, me pegó la venada de hacer un capitulo tristón, así que lo compense con la escena final XD, espero que este también te guste!)

**Dark-san86****, **(hola! Si tarde mucho, pero espero que toda la espera merezca la pena =), a mí también me dieron ganas de paxurrarlos a ambos pero como dices ya se paxurran ellos XD, y si ya se verá que fue lo que perdió Hawkeye jeje)

**Kristall****Blauw,** (hola! Si fue muy triste, al releerlo casi llore pero me dije como tu jeje, y si la parte de Roy me gusto mucho como se quedó y me pareció que el afrontar una pérdida de forma madura es algo muy típico de él, así que lo puse aun cuando solo era un niño, espero que este también te guste! )

**Aleye,** (hola! Vaya te cambiaste el nombre y eso? Jeje me alegro de que te gustara aunque si fue un capitulo tristón, y no te preocupes yo también soy muuyy despistada XD, lo importante es que te guste con eso a mí me basta jeje, espero que este también te guste!)

**Juna****Gemini****,** (hola! Bienvenida me alegro de que te gustara mi fic y vaya te lo leiste todo seguido? Jeje eso me alegra aun más!XD Si el ultimo fue un capitulo algo triste, por eso lo compense con la escena final, espero que te gusten los siguientes!)

Y también gracias a **fandita-eromena,** **lulufma****,**** Pureheart01****,**** yimelxHagarenElric****,**** Bulma****Buttowski****,** **wendy98,** **Edwin29****,** **DUCKAN,**** Eddy, Mafalda****Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el noveno capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Navidades a lo Riza Hawkeye**

* * *

><p>Despertó recordando esa sensación de calidez que había tenido en sus sueños, como el calor de su madre; pero esta vez se notaba mas… ¿real?, de pronto sintió un respiración cálida en su nuca, unos brazos aprisionándole las caderas y una piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de alguien ya que podía sentir perfectamente la respiración rítmica de su acompañante, no se asustó, ni se volteó rápidamente para descubrir quién era, ya que se acordaba perfectamente que había sido ella misma la que le había pedido al joven pelinegro que durmiera con ella y al parecer allí seguía, completamente dormido. Se giró despacio evitando despertarlo, pero Roy la tenía muy pegada a él y sus brazos no le dejaban mucha movilidad, el chico gimió un poco al notar que ella intentaba separarse. Logró voltear cara a él y se quedó mirándolo embelesada, debía reconocer que Roy era un chico mono, pero más lo era dormido, parecía tan tranquilo, tan en paz, sin preocupaciones ni nada que los molestara, solo ellos dos. Al notar que la chica se había despegado un poco el la volvió a atraer hacia sí, pegándola nuevamente a su cuerpo, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Riza no se movió, más bien no se atrevía a moverse, tenía el rostro completamente colorado, Roy sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, y ella hizo una mueca.<p>

- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? – El abrió los ojos rápidamente, mostrándole que efectivamente ya estaba despierto, al menos más tiempo que ella. Pero no se movió, simplemente le sonrió de forma arrogante.

- Hace un rato.

- ¿Y porque no me despertaste? – Le reprochó ella irritada, tratando de soltarse del agarre de él, cosa que Roy no le permitió, sino que la aprisionó con más fuerza contra él.

- Es que te ves muy mona durmiendo. – Eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara más todavía si era posible, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de su rostro con el de Roy la ponían muy nerviosa.

- Mi padre no tardará en levantarse y si nos ve así…

- No te preocupes, tardará unos minutos todavía. – Le sonrió él, anotando que tenía controlada la hora del reloj y efectivamente todavía faltaban unos diez minutos para las siete y media, la hora usual a la que se levantaban. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos, ella con algo de enojo y el divertido, aunque casi al instante cambió la expresión de su rostro a otra de preocupación.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – Eso la sorprendió un poco, arqueó una ceja en señal de no entender, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería el.

- Por lo de tu madre me refiero, ayer parecías muy triste. – Lo último lo dijo bajando el tono, casi en un susurro, pero Riza lo alcanzó a escuchar y le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

- Si, gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor, es una ayuda que estés conmigo. – Roy la abrazó con fuerza y se acercó a su oído.

- Menos mal. – Le susurró. – En verdad me tenias muy preocupado.

Riza le correspondió al abrazo, tenía que admitir que desde que ese muchacho había llegado a sus vidas, toda la casa parecía tener más vitalidad, incluso su enfermo padre sonreía mucho más a menudo y se veía algo mas recuperado, verdaderamente la presencia de Roy había ayudado a todos en el pueblo, de una manera u otra ese chico había conseguido ganarse el corazón de todos.

- Me alegro mucho, de que fueras tu el que entrara por la puerta de mi casa ese día. – Roy no supo que mas decir y se limitó a envolver a la chica entre sus brazos, depositó sus labios en el cabello de ella y se quedaron allí, respirando el olor del pelo dorado de Riza, un aroma que le encantaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería soltarla, ni que aquel momento terminara nunca, no entendía como ni porque, pero se había encariñado con la niña, sentía que debía protegerla y cuidarla tal y como un hermano mayor debía hacer, pero a Roy le asustaba que no fuera el cariño de hermano mayor lo que él sentía en aquel momento con Riza. Verdaderamente nunca había tenido esa sensación con ninguna persona, claro que quería a su tía, pero no de la misma forma, Chris era quien lo protegía a él, y ahora el sentía que debía proteger a Riza.

Para su mala suerte el reloj marcó las siete y media, suspiró con fuerza, quizá más de la que debiera y se separó de la chica nuevamente, quien se había vuelto a quedar dormida entre sus brazos, la zarandeó de forma suave, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió.

- ¿Ya es la hora? – Roy se limitó a asentir y salió de la cama desperezándose, solo habían pasado unos segundos pero ya entonces echaba de menos a la pequeña rubia. Riza también salió de su cama, cogió el batín que tenía colgado en la silla y se lo puso sobre el pijama.

Roy le abrió la puerta y la cerró en cuanto Riza salió, se dirigió a su propia habitación y el también se colocó su batín y sus zapatillas, a los pocos segundos ya estaba escaleras abajo tomando el desayuno junto a la joven, los dos acordaron no decir nada sobre que habían dormido juntos, a pesar de no haber sido nada malo, simplemente por como se lo podía tomar el padre de Riza. Unos minutos después bajó Hawkeye dándoles los buenos días a ambos y los tres juntos se dispusieron a tomar la leche con cereales que Riza había preparado y el café en el caso del alquimista. En cuanto terminaron, Roy la ayudó a recoger la mesa y limpiar, cosa que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió con Hawkeye para empezar el entrenamiento de la mañana.

Flexiones, sentadillas, abdominales… toda serie de ejercicios físicos, como cada mañana, pero lo mejor era que cada vez los realizaba con más facilidad, más rápido y se cansaba menos. Había avanzado bastante y seguía recitando todas las teorías aprendidas hasta ahora que Hawkeye le cuestionaba, no eran más que principios básicos de la alquimia, como la ley del intercambio equivalente, las tres fases alquímicas y derivados, cosa que el muchacho había aprendido a base de bien, de hecho cada vez que se equivocaba, decía algo mal o no realizaba del todo sus series de ejercicios, (cosa que solo pasaba cuando Riza no estaba presente) Hawkeye le reducía la ración de comida, e incluso lo dejo sin comer alguna vez; por lo cual Roy se había molestado en aprender y comprender perfectamente todo lo que Hawkeye le explicaba, ya que de ese entrenamiento dependía gran parte de su futuro.

…

- ¡75! – Se tumbó en el suelo, ya no podía hacer mas estiramientos, aun así su maestro solo le había pedido sesenta, por lo que el descansar ahora no le implicaría una reducción de su ración diaria de comida.

El alquimista asintió dando por buena la definición y explicación que había hecho su alumno sobre el desarrollo de la última fase alquímica: la reconstrucción. Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia una de las muchas estanterías que tenía en la biblioteca, cogió tres volúmenes mas y los puso sobre las mesa.

- Ya que has terminado los últimos que te pedí, quiero que empieces con estos tres, en el orden en el que te los he dejado. – El chico asintió levantándose y tomándolos entre sus manos, ojeando los libros con sumo cuidado.

- Te servirán para ampliar tu conocimiento sobre los diferentes tipos de círculos de transmutación y sus usos pertinentes.

Efectivamente, los libros estaban plagados de imágenes y símbolos relacionados con la transmutación, y la especificación y uso de cada uno de ellos, al igual que los tipos de círculos que se usaban con ellos. Ya hacía poco más de un mes que vivía en la residencia de los Hawkeye y podía afirmar a ciencia cierta que había leído más de veinte libros de alquimia, sin contar los que él había leído por su cuenta. Hawkeye le había dado permiso para ello, ya que ahora que Roy ya conocía su secreto sobre la transmutación humana no tenía nada que ocultarle al chico, si bien no habían vuelto a hablar de ello. Y aun cuando Roy se moría de ganas por saber más sobre el tema, debía contentarse con la información que le ofrecían los libros, puesto que Hawkeye no estaba por la labor de contar mucho más.

- Maestro, quería preguntarle… ¿tiene algún libro sobre la alquimia ígnea? – El hombre abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba una pregunta así por parte del chico. - Me gustaría especializarme en algún tipo de alquimia y me pareció apropiado ese elemento.

- ¿La alquimia de fuego? – Lo cuestionó el mayor quien todavía se recuperaba de su asombro, el muchacho se limitó a asentir y aunque Roy no lo vio Hawkeye escondió una sonrisa irónica.

- He leído varios libros sobre los cuatro elementos, pero nunca uno especifico sobre el fuego, si encontré de los otros tres, pero el fuego…

- ¿Por qué te interesa ese tipo de alquimia? – El hombre ya no lo miraba, su tono había adquirido un carácter más serio de lo que el muchacho esperaba, tragó saliva.

- El fuego es a mi parecer el elemento más poderoso y si lo consiguiera dominar…

- ¿Ansias poder Roy? – Hawkeye estaba muy serio, el chico se quedó sin habla, no sabía exactamente qué contestar, ¿poder? ¿Estaba el buscando poder?, no sabía cierto si esa era la inquietud que lo había animado a buscar un maestro, por supuesto le gustaba muchísimo la alquimia, pero ¿Qué mas había detrás de sus ansias por aprender?, todos en si tienen una motivación para mejorar y llegar a mas, ¿pero era la búsqueda de poder la suya? Recordó la conversación que tuvo con el alquimista el día que llegó a casa del hombre, decidido a convertirse en su alumno:

_- Dime muchacho, ¿para qué quieres aprender alquimia?_

_- ¡Para ayudar a los demás! (…) _

_-¿es esta tu única motivación para aprender alquimia?_

_-(…) quiero aprender alquimia, para ayudar a mi tía, y al general, y a la gente que me necesite, porque así yo… yo sería feliz, aunque solo consiguiera ayudar a alguien y hacerle sonreír, yo… sería muy feliz…_

Eso era exactamente lo que él le había dicho, quería aprender alquimia para ayudar a los demás y protegerlos, ese era el poder que él buscaba, su camino a seguir.

- Sí, quiero poder, para protegerlos a todos con mis propias manos.

El alquimista todavía no lo miraba, definitivamente aquel muchacho había resultado ser muy curioso y también prometedor, tenía la certeza de que algún día ese chico, Roy Mustang se convertiría en un gran hombre.

- No encontraste ningún libro sobre el elemento fuego porque los tengo yo.

- En eso se basa su investigación ¿no es así?, la alquimia de fuego... - El ojiazul se limitó a asentir.

- Es la alquimia más poderosa, puede resultar letal según como se use y sin duda te otorgará un gran poder.

- ¿Entonces me enseñará a usarla? – Preguntó esperanzado, pero Hawkeye negó con la cabeza decepcionando al muchacho.

- Mi investigación todavía no está concluida y si así fuera, primero tendrías que demostrarme que eres merecedor de ese conocimiento.

- Entiendo… entonces, ¿y si le ayudara?

- No, como alquimista no puedo dejar que nadie más me ayude en mi investigación, es la meta que me propuse y quiero cumplirla con mi propio esfuerzo. – Le sonrió. - ¿Supongo que lo entenderás?

- Claro, es su meta a cumplir. – El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió los tres volúmenes que Hawkeye le había mandado leer, se despidió de él y salió de la biblioteca.

- En verdad es un chico muy curioso…

Roy cerró la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba su maestro y se dirigió a su propia habitación, cuando entró se dio cuenta de que Riza había limpiado y hecho su cama. Esa cría nunca paraba quieta, cogió ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, lo hacia todas las mañanas después de cada entrenamiento. Se levantaba temprano y tras desayunar empezaba su entrenamiento físico, después se duchaba y luego bajaba a comer, mas tarde Hawkeye lo esperaba en la biblioteca de nuevo para empezar la clase teórica, al acabar cenaban y luego él y Riza se quedaban conversando hasta que era la hora de acostarse.

Se había convertido en una rutina, pero a él le agradaba así, esa sería su vida durante los próximos años, ya que planeaba quedarse allí hasta que tuviera la edad necesaria para ingresar en la academia militar, por eso el entrenamiento físico le era beneficioso también. Abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con que el ambiente era ya cálido y húmedo, y entre todo el vapor se encontraba Riza envuelta en una toalla. Se rió.

- Parece que ya te he devuelto lo de aquella vez.

Ella ni se inmutó, afirmó la toalla sobre su cuerpo y siguió desenredándose el pelo. Por supuesto sabia que Roy se refería a el día que había pasado a ser el alumno de Hawkeye después de un duro mes y medio de prueba, ese día había sido ella la que lo había pillado en una situación parecida, pero sinceramente no le importaba mucho ya, tenía asumido que con un solo baño en la casa ese tipo de encuentros serian corrientes.

- Al menos podrías haber llamado a la puerta, eso se considera un acto de educación, teniendo en cuenta la situación comprometida en la que podrías haberme encontrado. – Le reprochó ella, todavía con la mirada clavada en su reflejo del espejo.

Roy se encogió de hombros y empezó a desvestirse, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, aunque por supuesto no retiró la ropa interior. Se acercó a ella y se situó a su lado en el espejo.

- ¿Siempre eres tan seria? – Bromeó.

- Creía que ya me conocías lo suficiente como para saberlo. – El dejó caer la cabeza abatido en señal de rendición, en una situación así no conseguiría mucho mas de Riza.

- Pensaba que preferías ducharte por la noche antes de cenar – Dijo el haciendo alusión a el hecho de que ella _siempre_ se había duchado antes de bajar a hacer la cena, y nunca había cambiado esa rutina, pero Riza se limitó a quitarle importancia al hecho.

- Simplemente preferí hacerlo ahora, por la noche hace más frio.

- ¿Eso significa que tendré que aprender a tocar antes de entrar? – Sonrió socarronamente Roy.

- Si, aunque eso es algo que ya deberías saber. – Y sin decir más, dejó el peine en su cajón y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Roy solo y con una tonta sonrisa pintada.

Tras terminar y vestirse, salió del baño y se dirigió a comer, como siempre ayudó a Riza a poner la mesa y servir la comida. Mas tarde empezó la clase teórica con Hawkeye, quien le anunció que muy pronto empezarían con las prácticas, y después de cenar y charlar un rato, todos se dirigieron a dormir. Si, esa era su rutina diaria, pero así le gustaba que fuera.

…

Llegaron las navidades, una fiesta muy esperada por ambos, cuando vivía en East City, usualmente por esas fiestas recibía varios regalos, tanto de su tía como de las demás mujeres que trabajaban con ella y también del general, pero estando allí, no esperaba recibir tanto, de todas formas tampoco le importaba mucho. El y Riza habían ido al pueblo para comprar víveres y demases, cuando Roy le comentó casualmente como eran sus navidades en su ciudad, la joven pareció emocionarse y decidió que aquellas fiestas las celebrarían como Roy lo hacía, para que él se sintiera mas como en casa y no echara tanto de menos East City. Así que ahora se encontraban en un tren camino a el pueblo vecino, que era algo más grande y donde podrían comprar los regalos y adornos para la casa, Hawkeye había decidido acompañarlos, tanto para vigilar que no gastaran mucho, como para cuidar de ambos, ya que Riza nunca había ido sola en tren y Roy tampoco había estado en aquel pueblo jamás.

- Quiero comprar un árbol muy grande y muchas bolitas de colores para decorarlo y guirnaldas, y también los calcetines donde poner las chucherías… - Comentaba emocionada la niña.

- No deberías haberle comentado lo de los calcetines. – Le susurró Hawkeye por lo bajo, a lo que Roy solo asintió, en verdad Riza se había emocionado demasiado con celebrar aquellas fiestas, pero a él le gustaba verla tan feliz.

- Y deberíamos comprar muchos regalos, mirad ya hice una lista de las cosas que tendríamos que comprarle a cada uno.

- ¿Por qué tu lista es la más grande? – Le comentó Roy burlón, ya que la lista de regalos de Riza era bastante más larga que la de ellos.

- Porque yo soy la más pequeña de los tres y además, ninguno me habéis dicho que queríais, así que he pensado en algunas cosas que os podría comprar. – Dijo hinchando los cachetes a modo de enfado, cosa que hizo reír tanto a Roy como a Hawkeye.

- Esta bien, ¿y qué has pensado comprarnos?

- ¡Eso es sorpresa! No os lo puedo decir, sino ya no tendría ninguna gracia que os lo envolviera en regalo.

- Pero si lo tengo que pagar todo yo… - Suspiró Hawkeye, ya había dado por sentado que ese día se gastarían gran parte de su dinero en los caprichos navideños de su hija.

- No no, yo me he cogido todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado para compraros cosas. – Le explicó la pequeña mostrándole en su mano las monedas que traía consigo, el alquimista no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, con el dinero que Riza llevaba dudaba que pudiera comprar mucho. Pero no le dijo nada de eso a su hija, sino que le revolvió el cabello haciendo sonreír a la muchachita.

A los pocos instantes el tren paró en seco, anunciando la primera parada, que era la que ellos mismos debían tomar, Riza bajó emocionada del tren seguida de los otros dos.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Quiero comprar tantas cosas! – Saltaba la pequeña.

El pueblo en el que vivían había sido decorado con varios motivos navideños y a Roy le gustaba mucho el resultado, ya que parecía todo mucho más alegre, pero donde se encontraban ahora era mucho más grande, lo que significaba que el numero de decorados era mucho mayor y por tanto lucia mucho más bonito. Luces de colores, algún que otro Papa Noel por la calle, guirnaldas en los balcones de las casas… todo el ambiente rebosaba felicidad y alegría.

Empezaron por elegir el árbol, uno no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, estaba recién talado y a Riza no le había costado mucho decidirse, ya que aquel era uno de los más bonitos de la tienda. Pero fue algo que lamentaron enseguida ya que tuvieron que ir el resto del día cargándolo entre los dos hombres, mientras que la niña correteaba de tienda en tienda. Al poco tiempo y sin saber cómo tanto Hawkeye como Roy se vieron sepultados por una gran cantidad de bolsas cargadas con todo tipo de adornos, pero lo peor es que todavía no habían comprado ningún regalo.

- Mi cartera me va a reñir después de esto. – Se lamentaba el mayor, cargando entre sus brazos varias bolsas y parte del árbol, a su izquierda estaba Roy cargado igualmente y pidiéndole perdón por haber cometido el tremendo error de hablarle de las navidades a Riza.

- ¡Menos quejarse y mas andar! ¡Que todavía tengo que comprar los regalos! – Les reprochó la muchacha, mientras ella seguía con su marcha bastante más delante de ellos, y claro sin ninguna bolsa, ya que ella llevaba lo más importante: _la __lista._

- ¿Te has parado a pensar siquiera como vamos a meter todo esto de vuelta en el tren? – La cuestionó Roy extasiado y agotado de cargar tanto peso.

Riza se detuvo un momento como si pensara sobre lo que Roy le acababa de preguntar, pero acto seguido se le iluminó el rostro y se fue corriendo hacia una de las tiendas gritando.

- ¡Los calcetines! - Ambos hombres suspiraron, aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga…

Tras varias horas más de ir de tienda en tienda, en el caso de Riza y de cargar con todo lo que la joven compraba, en el caso de Roy y Hawkeye, volvieron a tomar el tren de vuelta a casa. La gente se los quedaba mirando raro, dos hombres en un asiento con un árbol y cargados de bolsas a su alrededor, de las cuales sobresalían varios objetos envueltos en papel brillante; y en el asiento de enfrente se encontraba una niña rubia, ella sola sin ninguna bolsa y con un papel en sus manos, el cual revisaba muy concentrada mientras iba tachando todo lo que había comprado, al parecer no se daba cuenta de que todo el vagón se encontraba mirándolos y susurraban señalándolos.

Para cuando al fin consiguieron llegar a casa, Riza no los dejó descansar tampoco, sino que tuvieron que colocar todos los adornos, montar el árbol y decorarlo y finalmente colocar los regalos a su alrededor, Roy pudo notar que en la gran mayoría de estos figuraba el mismo nombre: _Riza._

- ¡Ya está! – Dijo la niña sonriendo, observando cómo había quedado la casa tras haberla decorado, ahora tenía mucha más luz y vitalidad, los tres sonrieron por el resultado.

- Aun queda una cosa. – Ella volteó a ver a Roy, quien con la mano le ofrecía la última pieza que todavía no había sido colocada en el árbol, ella la tomó asintiendo. – Tienes que colocar la estrella.

De improviso Berthold, subió a Riza sobre sus hombros haciendo reír a la niña y a Roy, y se acercó al árbol, permitiendo que fuera ella quien colocara la estrella dorada en la copa.

- Ahora sí que está perfecto. – Dijo el hombre mientras bajaba a su hija al suelo de nuevo. - Solo queda esperar hasta mañana para poder abrir los regalos.

La pequeña rubia saltó emocionada, no creía poder dormir mucho aquella noche, esperando impaciente, ya que aunque sabía que serian la mayoría de sus regalos puesto que los había comprado ella, también había unos cuantos que le habían comprado su padre y Roy, y tenía muchísimas ganas de saber que eran. Se retiraron cada uno a su habitación y trataron de dormir, o al menos en el caso de la joven, que se revolvía inquieta en la cama impaciente por que llegara la mañana siguiente.

…

- ¡Despierta dormilón! ¡No podemos hacer esperar más a los regalos!

Roy abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se encontró con Riza saltando sobre su cama, todavía somnoliento se incorporó, pero ella lo jaló rápidamente del brazo y lo obligó a bajar las escaleras aun sin soltarlo, por lo que casi se cayó, ya que a duras penas había conseguido colocarse los zapatos.

- ¡Vamos papa! – Le gritó la niña desde bajo, a lo que el hombre respondió con un cabeceo, al parecer Riza lo había despertado de la misma manera.

Fueron a sala, donde ella ya los estaba esperando dando saltitos de emoción y regañándolos por ser tan lentos.

- Empezaré abriéndolos yo porque soy la más pequeña, luego Roy y por ultimo tu papa, porque eres el más viejo. – Y como si nada empezó a registrar los regalos para elegir cuál sería el primero que abriría, encontró uno muy bien decorado que le llamó la atención y comenzó a abrirlo con nerviosismo.

- El más viejo… - Se repetía Hawkeye algo apesadumbrado, Roy le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para tratar de animar al hombre y le sonrió. Riza empezó a gritar emocionada.

- ¡Es la muñeca que me gustaba! – Saltó y abrazó a su padre, pero después lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Me dijiste que no te quedaba dinero para comprarla!

- Quería darte una sorpresa. – Le sonrió él, y ella volvió con los regalos buscando uno en concreto.

- Este es tuyo. – Le dijo tendiéndole otro a Roy, el lo cogió y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que era y miró a Hawkeye con una sonrisa.

- Es un libro sobre la alquimia ígnea…

- Parece que a ti también te he sorprendido. – Se rió el mayor y cogió el regalo que su hija le tendía. Tras abrirlo se quedó el también con la boca abierta y miró a Roy.

- Al parecer hemos tenido la misma idea. – Susurró el joven.

- Vaya cosa, dos libros y resultó que son el mismo. – Bufó la pequeña como restándole importancia, mientras ella seguía abriendo sus regalos ya sin respetar siquiera el turno.

Después de algún que otro libro mas, unos cuantos vestidos y varias muñecas, se dirigieron todos a desayunar, Riza acompañada de su ahora inseparable muñeca.

Unos minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta, y resultó ser el cartero, nunca solía ir a casa de ellos, todas las cartas que recibían las recogían en el establecimiento del pueblo que tenía ese uso específico, pero esta vez parecía que el hombre había querido hacer el esfuerzo de ir hasta la casa de los Hawkeye para llevar lo que fuera que trajese.

- Buenos días señor Hawkeye. – Saludó cortésmente, el alquimista le devolvió el saludo algo sorprendido de que el hombre se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí, pero este simplemente sonrió. – Traigo un paquete para Roy Mustang y otros dos para usted y su hija.

Roy y Riza aparecieron corriendo detrás del alquimista, quien cogió los paquetes en sus manos y se despidió del cartero.

- ¡Feliz navidad! – Les dijo el cartero antes de irse.

- ¡Feliz navidad! – Gritaron los dos pequeños, y fueron corriendo para ver qué era lo que les habían enviado.

Roy cogió el suyo que era el más grande de los tres y lo abrió, era una caja dentro de la cual tenía varios regalos, de su tía, de las mujeres del bar e incluso uno de parte del general. Una chaqueta, una bufanda, unos calcetines de invierno, un par de guantes y botas, junto con una revista de mujeres luciendo trajes que dejaban poco a la imaginación, eso era indudablemente del viejo verde de Grumman.

Volteó a ver qué era lo que les habían enviado al resto, no sabía que tuvieran algún pariente con el que mantuvieran relación, pero por la cara de Hawkeye el paquete no era bien recibido, el alquimista lucia serio y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras leía una carta y en la otra mano sujetaba un sobre con… ¿dinero? Se preguntó Roy, ¿Quién regalaba dinero? Por su parte Riza parecía emocionada con su regalo, era un libro algo viejo, pero según la nota había pertenecido a su madre, algo que se podía ver claramente ya que en la contraportada estaba escrito el nombre de _Elisabeth__Grumman_.

Cada vez la sospecha de que el general era el padre de la madre fallecida de Riza era mayor, quizá Hawkeye no se llevaba bien con él, por eso parecía tan molesto con la carta, pero dudaba siquiera que Riza supiera de la existencia de su abuelo.

- ¿Quién te lo ha regalado? – La cuestionó el, intentando averiguar un poco más, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, en la nota dice que conoció a mama.

Hawkeye los observó a ambos y después miró el libro, seguramente el si sabia quien lo había enviado y Roy creía saber también quien era, pero no mencionó nada, si Riza no sabía que Grumman era su abuelo debía ser porque el alquimista no quería que su hija lo supiera, y además todavía cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una mera coincidencia.

- ¿Sabes? Este era el libro favorito de mama, me lo contaba cada noche para dormir. – Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, tenía los ojos completamente absortos y una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Berthold observó a su hija con algo de tristeza y la abrazó, prometiéndole que esa misma noche se lo leería.

- ¿Qué te han regalado a ti? – Le preguntó ella con algo de curiosidad, acercándose a él.

- Algo de ropa para el invierno y… - Trató de ocultar inútilmente la revista de mujeres que le había enviado el general, pero Riza ya la tenía entre sus manos y con una mueca en la cara.

- ¿En serio te gustan estas cosas? – La cara de asco de la rubia era visible, al igual que el sonrojo de Roy, el alquimista por su parte, parecía estar disfrutando con la situación.

- ¡Claro que no! Eso solo es… es una broma del general, yo no… no veo esas cosas! – Dijo entrecortadamente y todo sonrojado arrebatándole la revista a la niña y guardándola de vuelta a la caja.

- Se te ha caído esto. – El mayor le tendió un sobre a Roy entre risas, mientras este aun trataba de librarse del sofoco y convencer a Riza de que él no era ese tipo de persona. El chico lo tomó algo nervioso todavía, tenía claro que en cuanto volviera a ver al viejo iba a cantarle las cuarenta por enviarle algo así.

Dentro había una carta de su tía, donde le felicitaba las fiesta y el año nuevo que sería en unos días, además de que le recordaba que un poco después de que terminaran las navidades debía volver a East City, todos parecían echarle mucho de menos, sobretodo Grumman quien ya no encontraba a nadie que quisiera jugar con él al ajedrez. Sonrió, tendría que volver a casa, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo fuera y debía reconocer que el también echaba de menos las excentricidades del general, los abrazos de las mujeres del bar y las conversaciones con Chris, si, no estaría mal volver al hogar…

- Claro, yo también os echo de menos…

**¡Intercambio ****equivalente! ****SI**** LES ****GUSTÓ ****LA ****HISTORIA ****POR FAVOR ****DEJEN ****UN ****REVIEW** (jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), espero que les haya gustado, este fue un poco mas cómico y divertido, al contrario que el anterior jeje, me gustó la idea de poner a una Riza emocionada con las navidades y Roy se tendrá que marchar dentro de poco para ir a visitar a su tia, pero pronto volverá no os preocupéis por eso XD!

Un abrazo por lo de favorite story, alert author y favourite author a **Juna**** Gemini****.** =)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa (mi idola, por cierto ¡!)**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el decimo, siento haber vuelto a tardar tanto pero los estudios no dan mucho tiempo, tuve que estudiar para un súper examen de biología y hacer un montón de trabajos, pero eso no importa, sino que por fin he vuelto jeje****.**

**Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a: **

**xLalaCleaox, **(hola! Me alegra que te gustara, yo también amo esta época del año, y como ya estamos cerca de las fiestas, pues me decidí a hacer un capitulo con motivo navideño y algo gracioso jeje, como el regalo de Grumman, hasta yo me reí escribiéndolo, pero no sé de dónde me saqué eso jaja, y si supongo que a partir de ahora eso de encontrarse en el baño, será algo cotidiano para ellos XD y también las escenas tiernas jeje espero que te siga gustando!)

**laura-eli89, **(hola! Sii el principio fue bastante tierno, pero quería aprovechar que en el ultimo se habían quedado durmiendo juntitos jeje, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo!)

**Dark-san86****, **(hola! Jaja sii yo también quiero que crezcan prontito, pero por ahora se van a quedar peques jeje, y si pobre Roy, pero me hace gracia verlo sufrir así, pero a la larga eso será mejor para Riza xD, el "espíritu navideño" de Riza me hizo gracia hasta a mi jaja, y bueno ya se verá lo de Grumman mas adelante, gracias por comentar!)

**Kristall Blauw,** (hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, jaja si ya sé que en FMA no hay navidad o al menos eso parece, pero si te soy sincera no había pensado poner un capitulo navideño ni nada, pero no sé cómo estamos en estas fiestas… me imagine a una Riza pequeña emocionada con los regalos y de ahí salió la idea jeje, entonces lo dejaremos como un especial navideño? xDD)

**Aleye, **(hola! Jaja si creo que Riza se pasó un poquito ¬¬, pero me pareció gracioso ponerle esa faceta tan infantil, con lo de la ilusión por los regalos y las compras navideñas y todo eso jeje, y coincido en que el principio fue bastante tierno, espero que te siga gustando!)

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** (hola! Jeje me alegra que le hayas cogido cariño al fic, supongo que es porque como son mas peques tiene más momentos tiernos =), la escena en el baño la pensé porque en un capitulo anterior había pasado lo mismo pero a la inversa, así que decidí que Roy tuviera una revancha, aunque no le salió muy bien jeje y respecto a Berthold, yo también le cogí cariño pero ya se irá viendo como cambiará, bueno espero que este también te guste!)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Jeje si Riza aprovechó muy bien las navidades y así se fue de compras jaja XD, el carácter de su padre es por ahora el de un "buen padre", pero ya se verá cómo cambia… y claro como no Grumman y sus regalitos jaja, me alegro de que te gustara!)

**DUCKAN, **(hola! Me alegro de que te siga gustando mi historia jeje, sí que me encanta poner a Roy en apuros, pero es gracioso imaginármelo intentando convencer a Riza de que el no lee ese tipo de cosas jeje, espero que este también te guste!)

**Juna Gemini****, **(hola! Me alegro de que te gustara jeje, sii Grumman es un viejo algo pervertido, pero sacó su parte tierna regalándole el libro a riza jeje, espero que te siga gustando!)

**Y también gracias a ****lulufma****, ****Pureheart01****, ****yimelxHagarenElric****, ****Bulma Buttowski****, wendy98, ****Edwin29****, ** **Eddy**, **Mafalda Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el decimo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Un hueco entre las estrellas**

* * *

><p>Calor, recordar el calor de <em>esa<em> persona, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, cuando le sonreía, la abrazaba, le cantaba cuentos antes de arroparla… Esa sensación que ya nunca iba a volver, pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera, pero aun así podía recordar aquel tacto tan cálido, tan familiar, como si fuera en ese mismo instante cuando su madre la abrazaba, la acariciaba. Era lo único que le quedaba de ella, su calidez o al menos el recuerdo de esta. En esos momentos, podía contentarse mirando al cielo, ya que solo entonces esa sensación volvía, así que cada vez que oscurecía y se acostaba en la cama, miraba por su ventana al cielo nocturno, a las estrellas, recordando las últimas palabras que su madre le dijo:

_- Recuerda siempre Riza, que allí donde vaya te guardaré junto a mí un hueco entre las estrellas…_

Entre las estrellas, allí la esperaba su madre, justo allí le guardaba un sitio para que cuando llegara el momento pudiera abrazarla y así volver a sentir su calor. Y aunque supiera que era imposible el que alguna de los millones de estrellas que coronaban el cielo nocturno fuera su madre, le gustaba creerlo así, era una manera para no olvidarse nunca de ella…

…

Lo podía oír perfectamente, mientras recitaba una y otra vez todo aquello que su padre le pedía, a la vez que realizaba toda clase de ejercicios físicos, uno a uno y apenas sin quejarse. Así era el de todas formas, un obstinado. Quería aprender alquimia y convertirse en alguien capaz de proteger a los demás con solamente sus manos, y para seguir ese camino debía esforzarse mucho, y así lo estaba haciendo, sabía que ahora más que nunca Roy no se iba a dar por vencido, y por más duro que le resultara aquello no abandonaría. No, eso era algo que había dejado claro mucho tiempo atrás, de hecho lo supo desde el mismo día que lo vio entrar en su casa, con la mirada decidida y completamente seguro y determinado a convertirse en el alumno de su padre por difícil que le resultara convencerlo. Y muy a pesar de la dura prueba que le impuso, la cual Roy pasó con todos los meritos y algo de barro inclusive.

Sostuvo entre sus manos firmemente la bandeja, mientras que con la otra asía el pomo de la puerta que daba al estudio donde se encontraban ambos hombres. Esperó paciente a que Roy terminara con su última serie, y cuando lo oyó bufar y estirarse en el suelo quejándose de lo muy cansado que estaba, abrió.

El moreno giró su cabeza hacia la puerta ahora abierta, observando a Riza allí de pie y con una bandeja en la mano en la que traía dos vasos con zumo, para ellos. Nada más verla entrar se levantó como si no estuviera nada cansado y le sonrió a la vez que tomaba la bandeja de las manos de la niña y la posicionaba sobre la mesa.

Ella dejó que la cogiera, de todas formas si hacia fuerza para evitar que lo hiciera, sería muy posible que el contenido del vaso se vertiera sobre esta e incluso quizás al suelo. Se cruzó de brazos, seria. - Podía yo sola, Roy.

El sonrió arrogantemente a la vez que bebía el zumo. – Era mi deber.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, negando calmamente con su cabeza, el era incorregible. – No veo como algo así, sea tu deber. – Lo reprendió.

- Lo era, además. – Respondió algo molesto y torciendo el gesto. – Solo trataba de ayudarte.

- Ya te dije que podía yo sola. – El bufó y apuró el contenido del vaso.

Hawkeye por su parte los miraba entretenido, Roy era ante todo caballeroso y más si se trataba de ayudar a Riza, en lo que fuera (menos en hacer la comida, Roy era tan pésimo como el mismo Hawkeye), pero la niña siempre se mantenía reacia a recibirla, aun cuando el salía ganando la mayoría de las veces. Riza era bastante independiente y sabia valerse perfectamente por sí misma, en parte por la dejadez de él para con los deberes de la casa y demases.

Ella era la que desde que tenía memoria se encargaba de cuidarlo y más ahora con su enfermedad, y cuando Riza había sido capaz de realizar todas las tareas por ella misma, el se había confinado definitivamente a su despacho y dejado a ella el resto del trabajo. Era bastante egoísta por su parte, debía reconocer, pero debía terminar su investigación ya que el tiempo que le quedaba no restaba de ser demasiado, y ya eran muchos años en pos de esta. Así que había decidido que costara lo que le costara, debía completarla, y cuando lo hiciera quizás…

Observó al muchacho de cabello azabache discutiendo con su hija sobre lo terca que era y lo demasiado sobreprotector que era él para con ella, sonrió. Si, quizás Roy sabría como usarlo, pero para entonces aún quedaba mucho tiempo, y su investigación seguía incompleta.

El moreno bufó por última vez y se dirigió a él, tratando de ignorar a Riza. - ¿Con que sigo, señor Hawkeye?

El alquimista se le quedó mirando unos instantes, mientras tomaba su vaso de zumo y lo bebía lentamente, saboreando el jugo de naranja que Riza les había preparado. Como cada mañana y con mucho esmero por su parte.

- Descansa un poco, de todas formas ya casi es la hora de comer.

Roy objetó claramente en desacuerdo con el mayor. – Entonces póngame a hacer más ejercicios.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, aun tras haberse peleado con Riza, si bien era por una tontería, Roy seguía tratando de impresionarla, o al menos hacerse valer delante de ella. Y lo mejor era que ni el mismo muchacho parecía darse cuenta de ello.

- Aun estas creciendo, no es bueno que te fuerces mucho.

El chico bufó indignado y se sentó en una de las sillas para terminar de beber el poco zumo que le quedaba. Después de que Roy soltara el vaso, Riza lo cogió rápidamente y salió de igual manera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual y mascullando algo como, "ese cabeza hueca nunca crecerá".

Se estiró lo más que pudo en la silla y cerró los ojos. Cielos, si que era terca esa chica! El solo trataba de ayudarla y ella le venía con el cuento de que era muy sobreprotector y _demasiado_ caballeroso. De todas formas el no pensaba cambiar, Madame lo había educado bien y el tratar a las mujeres con respeto era algo que él aprendió ya siendo bastante pequeño. Pero quizás, y solo quizás Riza tuviera algo de razón. Desde que había pasado el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, semanas atrás, el se había preocupado mucho mas por ella y la trataba como si fuera una muñeca que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Y debía ser aquello lo que molestaba a la rubia chiquilla, el que la tratasen como si fuera una cría, cuando en realidad ella era la más responsable y eficaz de los tres.

- Sabe, su hija es demasiado terca.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando, no esperaba que su aprendiz le dijera algo así, aunque Berthold ya conocía de sobra el carácter de su hija, y sabia además que era en parte culpa suya. Roy seguía enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas sobre la silla. En la expresión, una mueca de fastidio. Hawkeye sonrió.

- Lo es, supongo que eso lo sacó de mí. – Se levantó de su asiento, como si acabara de recordar algo y seguidamente caminó con paso calmo hacia un lugar de la habitación, un estante tan recubierto de libros como los demás.

El alquimista empezó a quitar algunos de los tomos que allí había, de forma calma y sin ninguna prisa, el chico lo observaba sin entender muy bien todavía lo que estaba haciendo su maestro, pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco descruzó los brazos. Poco después el hombre sacó de entre los libros un pequeño paquetito, algo cubierto de polvo y bastante viejo al parecer.

Bufó para eliminar la capa de polvo sobre la cajita envuelta, la dejó sobre la mesa junto a los demás libros y después volvió a su tarea de dejarlos todos en el exacto lugar en el que se encontraban, uno a uno, totalmente calmo. Curioso el azabache se acercó para ver que era aquel extraño objeto que el maestro había sacado, la observó con recelo, era una cajita pequeña y estaba algo sucia. Pero era indudablemente un regalo. Roy giró el rostro contrariado para enfrentar al de su maestro.

- Hoy es su cumpleaños. – Dijo el ojiazul sin siquiera mirar a Roy, por su parte seguía acomodando los libros que había sacado.

El chico lo miró sorprendido y después a la cajita. El por supuesto no tenía ni idea de cuando era el cumpleaños de Riza, ni si ya había pasado ni si lo celebraba siquiera, porque al parecer en aquella casa las celebraciones no eran algo usual. De hecho, Riza le había dicho que desde que murió su madre no habían vuelto a celebrar la navidad (ni ninguna festividad más), y de todos modos nunca lo habían hecho como hacia unas semanas atrás para él.

- No lo sabía…

- ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? – Hawkeye volteó a verlo, expresión calma en el rostro y una pequeña y apenas imperceptible sonrisa. – Hace años que no lo celebra, pero me pareció correcto hacerlo ahora.

- Ya veo… - Seguía mirando el extraño objeto con algo de curiosidad. - ¿Qué es?

Sonrió. – Claramente chico, el regalo de Riza.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, claro que sabía que ese regalo seria para la joven. – Solo preguntaba por el contenido.

El rubio mayor, cogió el objeto entre sus manos y lo miró detenidamente. – Es algo que perteneció a Elisabeth, me pidió que se lo diera a Riza cuando fuera más mayor, pero he pensado que estaría bien dárselo ahora… – Suspiró.

Roy no dijo nada más, asintió y salió de allí seguido por su maestro, quien se apresuró a guardar el pequeño objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La muchacha, se encontraba esperándolos con todo ya preparado, mientras leía un libro. Al parecer le habrían encargado leerlo durante las vacaciones en la escuela. El chico se sentó en la silla enfrentando la de ella, y a un lado tomó asiento Hawkeye, el azabache no sabía cómo empezar, si bien quería felicitar a Riza y así conseguir que lo perdonara por la tonta discusión de hacia un rato, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Le resultaba tonto, e incluso vergonzoso para alguien como él, ya que siempre había sabido cómo hablar con las mujeres. Todas las que trabajaban en el bar de su tía lo decían, y también lo guapo que era para su temprana edad, el trato familiar que había tenido desde siempre para con ellas, le había llevado a conocer si bien, no perfectamente, muchas de las cosas que les gustaban a las mujeres y también lo que _no_ se debía hacer. Pero Riza Hawkeye era diferente a toda chica que hubiera conocido, cualquiera hubiera estado más que agradecida por qué un chico, y más alguien apuesto como él le prestara atención o quisiera ayudarla. Y sin embargo ella, se negaba a aceptar sus ofrecimientos, y le discutía su comportamiento. Era por tanto, una situación a la que jamás se había enfrentado, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontar el reto y conseguir un gracias sincero, de parte de Riza. Si, estaba más que dispuesto.

- Emm yo… - Dijo tratando de captar la atención de la muchacha, que había cerrado el libro y empezado a comer, Riza por su parte lo ignoró y se llevó la cucharada a la boca. – Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella no pareció inmutarse, dejó el tenedor vacio en el plato y lo miró a los ojos. Roy tragó saliva duramente, esa era otra, cuando su mirada chocaba con la rojiza de ella… sinceramente se perdía y le era muy difícil volver a encontrar el norte o la consciencia.

Pero para sorpresa de él, la rubia lo miró algo agradecida, e incluso con un ligero tinte carmesí en las mejillas. – Gracias.

No podía haber sido tan fácil, no lo creía, ese era el _gracias_ sincero que había estado buscando y ¿con dos simples palabras lo había conseguido?

- Err, Roy te importaría cerrar la boca, estamos comiendo. – Dijo divertida de ver que nuevamente había dejado al discípulo de su padre sin palabras.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdido. – Ya, de nada.

Hawkeye por su parte, los miraba a ambos en silencio, divertido con la situación. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que producía su hija en Roy, él era el subyugado y aunque a veces no lo pareciera Riza era siempre la que ganaba.

No se dijeron nada mas en lo que restó de comida. El moreno no apartó la mirada ni por un segundo del plato, así que Riza optó por hacer lo mismo y el alquimista se resignó a que durante aquella comida al menos, no habría más conversación. Poco después de terminar, los tres se levantaron de la mesa y la niña se dispuso a recoger los platos y limpiarlos. Hawkeye tanteó en su bolsillo el objeto, lo rodó entre sus manos, indeciso de cuando era el mejor momento para dárselo, pero decidió que si no se lo daba ahora, posiblemente se le olvidaría después. Así que lo asió firme entre sus dedos y lo sacó del bolsillo, depositándolo suavemente sobre la mesa.

Riza se volteó a ver qué era lo que había provocado el pequeño ruido sobre la mesa y de forma rápida sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño objeto envuelto. El alquimista lo acercó a ella arrastrándolo sobre la mesa con el dedo pulgar, la joven por su parte lo miró sorprendida, su padre _no _le regalaba nada por el cumpleaños, de hecho, no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que su madre murió hacia ya siete años atrás.

El hombre le sonrió tenuemente. – Es para ti, feliz cumpleaños.

Roy no sabía qué hacer ni que decir en aquel momento, nuevamente se sentía un intruso interrumpiendo la intimidad de ambos, quedarse allí entre esa escena sin decir nada no era correcto, pero marcharse lo sería menos todavía. Así que decidió permanecer estático, mientras observaba como la joven rubia con ojos llenos de curiosidad y cierta emoción abría el paquete.

Era una pequeña cajita, un joyero. – Ábrelo. – Le instruyó Hawkeye.

Ella obedeció y abrió con sumo cuidado la cajita. Los ojos de Riza se abrieron sorprendidos, al igual que su boca, pero a sabiendas de cómo era ella, supo disimular perfectamente su sorpresa, a veces resultaba completamente hermética.

- Era de tu madre, me pidió que te lo diera cuando fueras adulta, pero yo creo que ya es hora de que lo tengas.

La joven lo miró agradecida, podía expresar en sus ojos toda la emoción que sentía en ese instante, si bien su rostro no lo hacía del todo. – Gracias, es precioso.

Riza sacó del pequeño joyero un colgante, parecía ser de plata y se conservaba brillante. Al fin Roy pudo ver cuál era el regalo que su maestro le había dado a su hija, en verdad era hermoso, la cadena estaba compuesta por varios eslabones redondeados y entrelazados entre sí, y justo en el centro había una pequeña chapita circular, con algunos relieves y un brillante rubí a un extremo. Y al muchacho le pareció que los ojos de ella, desprendían el mismo brillo rojizo que aquel pequeño diamante.

Hawkeye asintió ante el agradecimiento de su hija y se despidió de ellos, anunciando que se iba a su estudio, con un "_me alegro que te guste"._ Después de que el hombre abandonara la estancia, ambos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber muy bien que decir exactamente.

- ¿Quieres… quieres que te lo ponga? – Le preguntó el algo sonrojado, en verdad le costaba soportar la intensa mirada de la muchachita sobre él. Ella por su parte asintió como única respuesta.

Roy tomó el colgante entre sus manos, y se colocó detrás de ella. Riza se recogió el cabello con ambas manos, apartándolo a uno de los lados de su cabeza, para facilitar a Roy el ponérselo. No lo entendía, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y no tenía razones para ello, nada había cambiado realmente entre ellos, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente?

Pasó el collar por delante y luego se dispuso a abrocharlo correctamente, el broche era en si algo pequeño, por lo que le costó un poco. Sus dedos rozando suave, casi inocentemente la piel del cuello de ella, haciéndole sentir pequeñas descargas que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, quizás lo hacía a propósito o simplemente por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de ella, la respiración de el algo más agitada de lo normal en su nuca. Finalmente consiguió pasar el broche y dejó caer el collar sobre el blanco cuello de la rubia, y justo cuando él lo hizo Riza se soltó el cabello y lo acomodó nuevamente sobre sus hombros, ocultando a la vista de él su cuello, su piel.

- Ya tienes doce. – Lo oyó susurrar, detrás de ella, Roy no se había movido ni un ápice de donde estaba, así que la distancia entre ambos seguía siendo escasa, si bien el permanecía detrás de ella.

Riza se limitó a asentir y se volteó para mirarle a los ojos. – Así es, ¿Qué hay con eso?

El azabache por su parte, removió la cabeza como aturdido. – No es nada. – Volvió a susurrar y se dirigió al fregadero para empezar a limpiar los platos.

La rubia se acercó a él suspirando resignada. – Ese es mi trabajo, Roy.

El no volteó, sino que siguió con el trabajo. – Deja que te ayude.

La muchacha se dispuso a reprocharle que el único deber de él era el de aprender alquimia, y no el de ir cada dos por tres detrás suyo por ver si ella necesitaba ayuda en cualquier cosa. Pero el tono apagado del chico y la inusual rigidez en sus hombros denotaba que algo no andaba del todo bien. Ya eran casi dos meses los que Roy llevaba viviendo allí, sin contar el mes y medio largo que duro su prueba, y aunque no se conocieran demasiado, ni desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella había aprendido a leer algunos de sus gestos. Como el ligero tic nervioso en su ceja cuando algo le irritaba; o el fruncir de su frente cuando había algo que no entendía en alguno de los tantos libros de alquimia que su padre le hacía leer. Y también sabía, que por muy vergonzosa que fuera la situación en la que se encontrara, Roy Mustang no balbuceaba y a duras penas se sonrojaba, supuso se debía a su crianza entre mujeres.

Por lo que se abstuvo de preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía, otra de las peculiaridades de aquel chico era no mostrar jamás su debilidad, por muy cansado que se encontrara. Se esforzaba al máximo durante el entrenamiento físico, e incluso el mismo excedía el número que le había sido asignado a realizar, forzándose más. Siempre en pos de mejorar como fuera, para cumplir su sueño. Si algún día aspiraba a proteger a todo el país con sus propias manos, debía ser fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente, razón por la cual, también se quedaba hasta más tarde despierto leyendo libros intrincados sobre alquimia.

Así que no preguntó nada y se colocó a su lado en el fregadero. – Al menos deja que yo los enjuague.

El sonrió tenuemente sin mirarla y asintió, pasándole el primer plato enjabonado y limpio, dispuesto al aclarado. El jabón de los dedos de él escurriéndose ahora por entre los suyos, y posteriormente cayendo al fregadero junto con el agua caliente que lo hacía deslizarse…

Tomó el último de los tres platos entre sus manos, rozando levemente la mano de Roy, de forma tenue apenas los dedos, y aun así lo sintió tensarse.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó, no entendía porque su amigo se comportaba tan raro con ella desde que se había enterado de que cumplía años. Cosa que no debía ser muy inusual, puesto que el también lo hacía.

La miró con ligera sorpresa, pero rápidamente retrajo su mirada de la de ella, negando con la cabeza. – No, no es nada… el maestro debe de estar esperándome.

Dicho esto se secó las manos y se marchó escaleras arriba, con paso lento, pero rápido a la vez, sin querer detenerse ni voltear a verla. Riza se quedó estática en la misma posición, tomando el trapo entre las manos para secárselas ella también, la rojiza mirada perdida por la puerta por la que instantes antes había desaparecido Roy, bufó, sinceramente había momentos en los que no lo entendía en absoluto.

Los pies parecían pesarle más de lo habitual, se arrastró pesadamente hasta la biblioteca, donde debía de estar esperándolo Hawkeye para comenzar sus clases teóricas, pero el hombre no se encontraba allí. Así que decidió ver si estaba en su despacho. Redirigió el sentido de sus pasos y empezó a subir las escaleras, tropezó levemente. Estaba distraído, debía reconocerlo y no entendía el porqué, esa mañana había sido como las demás, desayunaba, su clase de ejercicios físicos, la típica y ya habitual riña con Riza sobre lo que debía y no hacer, la hora de la comida… y hasta ahora nada era diferente al resto de los días. Bueno, algo si había cambiado, Riza cumplía años ese mismo día, concretamente 12 y el se estaba comportando como un idiota, cosa que tampoco era inusual en el, ya que solía comportarse de esa forma siempre que estaba en presencia de ella. Pero el hecho de que Riza fuera un año más mayor que el día anterior no debería de importarle tanto, ¿o sí?

Llegó al despacho de su maestro y tocó a la puerta. No recibió respuesta, así que volvió a insistir. - ¿Maestro Hawkeye?

Silencio. Decidió entrar para verificar si el hombre se encontraba allí, sabía que el alquimista se lo tenía prohibido, casi tajantemente. De hecho Riza era la única que lo solía hacer y era cuando el hombre olvidaba bajar para cenar y ella le llevaba algo que llevarse al estomago. Asió el pomo entre sus manos y lo giró con cuidado, provocando un leve chirrido al hacerlo…

Allí se encontraba su maestro, inclinado sobre su escritorio como un cuervo, escribiendo símbolos extraños, figuras que él no había visto jamás, había círculos de transmutación por todas partes, algunos tachados, otros incluso en el suelo algo emborronados. El sonido de la pluma al rasgar el papel era incesante, así como la agitada respiración del hombre. Estaba completamente abstracto a todo lo que no fuera aquello que tenía entre manos y estaba diseñando, su investigación.

No le gustaba nada verlo así, odiaba ver a Hawkeye de esa forma, parecía un maniaco obsesionado, como invadido por la locura, una locura provocada por la misma alquimia que él estaba estudiando. - ¿Maestro? – Se atrevió a preguntar algo asustado, pero con voz firme.

La pluma del hombre cesó al instante de escribir, provocando un silencio repentino, interrumpido solamente por la todavía agitada respiración. Inspiró y expiró calmadamente, aun de espaldas al muchacho que permanecía inquieto en la puerta. Con una de las manos se apartó el rubio cabello de la cara y con la otra asió un frasco que tenia sobre el escritorio, y vació todo el contenido en su palma para después tragar. Roy sabia que aquella era su medicina, la que Riza bajaba a comprarle cada dos semanas y al parecer se había acabado, cosa que no era para nada buena señal y más teniendo en cuenta que hacía poco más de una semana que las habían comprado. Hawkeye parecía estar encerrándose más en su despacho de lo usual, desde hacia unas semanas, cuando fue el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, de la madre de Riza.

- Roy… - Voz áspera y tirante. – Te dije que no entraras aquí.

- Lo siento, pero no lo encontraba y… es la hora de la clase teoric…

Una violenta tos lo interrumpió, dejando al chico sin habla. El hombre se encorvó sobre sí mismo, a la vez que con el puño trataba de contener la tos que lo sacudía en vano. Roy no era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que aquello que Hawkeye tenía en la palma era sangre.

- ¡Maestro! – Se acercó rápidamente al hombre, tratando de ayudarle a detener las convulsiones de tos, pero le resultó imposible, las sacudidas eran cada vez más fuertes y la cantidad de sangre que expulsaba mayor. – ¡Señor Hawkeye, resista!

Una última sacudida, una última bocanada de tos, y todo cesó tan rápido como había venido. Su mano permanecía en la espalda del hombre ayudándolo a incorporarse, un sudor frio lo recorrió entero al ver la cantidad de líquido carmesí que el hombre tenía en el puño y la manga. El alquimista por su parte le agradeció su ayuda y trató de incorporarse en la silla, aun con la respiración agitada.

- Señor Hawkeye, sus pastillas…

- Lo se... – Dijo pausadamente, tratando de controlar su respiración. – Se acabaron.

Él lo ayudó a incorporarse, pasando uno de los brazos del hombre sobre sus hombros y agarrándolo el por la espalda, asegurando que no cayera al caminar. – Debería descansar señor.

Volteó despacio, lo llevaría a la habitación para que descansara, estaba claro que por el momento no habría clase, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada rojiza y asustada de su amiga. – Riza…

Ella se apresuró a su lado y pasó por sus hombros el otro brazo de su padre, estabilizando así el paso de Roy y ayudándolo. No paso por alto tampoco, la sangre que manchaba la comisura de la boca de su padre, así como la palma su mano derecha y la manga de esta.

- Vamos. – Dijo y lo incitó a empezar a caminar.

Depositaron al hombre cuidadosamente en la cama y le acomodaron las sabanas, Riza le limpió la palma de la mano y le obligó a quitarse la camisa manchada para reponer esta por otra nueva. – Saldré un momento. – Anunció. – Voy por la medicina.

Roy asintió y la vio marcharse escaleras abajo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, dejando al chico a solas con el hombre. El azabache restó observándolo, el rostro del hombre estaba completamente pálido, acentuando las bolsas bajo sus ojos y haciéndolo ver más viejo, más deteriorado. Abrió los ojos azulados, todavía con la vista algo nublada y se encontró con los cargados de preocupación de su aprendiz.

- ¿Riza? – Trató de preguntar.

Roy le sonrió. – Ha ido a por la medicina, no tardará en volver.

Hawkeye asintió también y cerró los ojos, intentando descansar, su respiración ya había vuelto a la normalidad y parecía haberse recuperado bastante, aunque aun estaba algo débil. Al momento Roy oyó unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, acelerados, no podía ser Riza, hacia apenas un minuto que había bajado para ir a por la medicina, la puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera reaccionar…

- La nieve, bloquea la entrada. – Riza se encontraba allí, algo mojada, al parecer había intentado apartar la nieve por ella misma.

- Está bien, iré yo. – Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la entrada.

- Tú no sabes donde las compro y con toda esta nieve no encontraras el camino. – Su voz exasperada, alternando su mirada de Roy a su padre.

El hombre, aunque cansado abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. – Estoy bien, podéis ir los dos. No me pasará nada. – Se apresuró a acotar al ver que su hija iba a protestar.

- Vamos. – Roy la cogió del brazo, sus ojos fijos por primera vez en el día en los de ella, con seriedad. – No perdamos tiempo.

- No hagas nada hasta que volvamos. – Le ordenó seriamente a su padre, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió prometiéndole que no se movería de la cama hasta que volvieran.

Corrieron escaleras abajo, Roy con la cazadora y los guantes ya puestos. Efectivamente y como ella le había dicho, la entrada estaba parcialmente bloqueada por la nieve y dudaba que en el exterior estuviera más despejado. Sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado y tras desdoblarlo y mostrar que era un círculo de transmutación lo posicionó sobre el montón de nieve que impedía el paso.

Una luz azulada los envolvió a ambos, mientras el chico transmutaba toda aquella nieve y la transformaba… De pronto una gran cantidad de vapor se arremolinó a su alrededor llenando el ambiente de humedad. - ¿La has evaporado? – Preguntó sorprendida.

El mas sorprendido que ella, se limitó a observar su círculo, lo había elaborado el mismo, después de ver una vez por casualidad uno de los que Hawkeye había desechado en la papelera, era algo diferente, y además Roy no tenía intención alguna de evaporar la nieve, sino apartarla a un lado.

- No, no la he evaporado, simplemente la fundí un poco. – Señalando el gran charco que se había formado a sus pies y allí donde antes había estado el bloque de nieve.

- Como sea, démonos prisa. – Dijo Riza y de un salto cruzó el charco de agua y aterrizó sobre otra parte del camino no tan mojada, Roy cerró la puerta y la imitó.

La nieve les llegaba por casi la cintura, un poco más arriba de las rodillas y para colmo seguía nevando, si bien lo hacía tenuemente. Siguieron avanzando poco a poco, lentamente.

- Espera un momento. – Le dijo él y volvió a sacar el círculo de su bolsillo. Lo colocó en el suelo y lo miró detenidamente, había utilizado partes del círculo rechazado y fallido de Hawkeye, junto con algunas inclusiones propias que había obtenido tras leer libros de los cuatro elementos, ya que la gran mayoría de la alquimia ígnea, estaban en poder de su maestro. Así que su círculo incompleto y a medio diseñar, hecho a base de partes de círculos de transmutación era capaz de generar algo de calor…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse al máximo, había oído de Hawkeye que algo muy importante durante las transmutaciones era la concentración, si el alquimista en cuestión estaba en perfecta sintonía (por así decirlo), y tenía fijo en su mente el resultado de su transmutación esta surtiría sin lugar a dudas.

Riza lo observó algo desconcertada, no entendía porque Roy se había detenido en mitad de la nieve y cerrado los ojos, estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando la luz de una nueva transmutación los envolvió de nuevo y el vapor volvió, esta vez más densa y en mayor cantidad. Para cuando abrió los ojos, toda la nieve a su alrededor se había fundido y se podía ver la tierra que había bajo ellos.

El se giró sonriente hacia ella, su pelo azabache todavía ondeaba a causa del viento provocado por todo aquel vapor, que se adhería a su rostro y sus ropas, haciéndolo adquirir una película brillante sobre la piel, lucia sencillamente espectacular. Y más tras haber realizado una transmutación como aquella, estaba segura que de haberlo visto su padre estaría orgulloso de su alumno. – Camino despejado. – La sonrisa arrogante de vuelta a su rostro, aquel era el Roy Mustang que conocía.

Aun así e incluso tras haber realizado semejante acto como era el evaporar tal cantidad de nieve, Riza no lo premió, sino que lo reprendió con la mirada. – Deberíamos darnos prisa y no entretenernos por el camino.

Roy bufó molesto. – Lo sé, si quisiera entretenerte de todos modos, no sería mediante una demostración de alquimia. – Ella se sonrojó bastante, haciendo que el volviera a sonreír arrogantemente. – Ese sonrojo en tus mejillas no me ayuda en nada a concentrarme.

Esta vez fue ella la que bufó y apuró el paso, tratando de perderlo de vista. ¿Cómo se atrevía? No le hubiera importado tanto, si no fuera porque realmente no podían jugar ahora, su padre estaba enfermo y necesitaba urgentemente su medicina.

Permanecieron por el resto del trayecto en silencio, el azabache detrás de ella, dejándose guiar, excepto en las ocasiones en las que tocaba despejar la nieve y era entonces él quien se adelantaba y empleaba su alquimia para dejar el camino limpio de cualquier obstáculo. En vista de que el tiempo no mejoraría y que aparentemente no era un día para salir de casa, Riza optó por ir directamente a la casa del médico y acertó, pues ese día y a causa de las nieves no había podido abrir la tienda.

Tras comprarle las medicinas, volvieron sobre sus pasos, ahora el camino estaba completamente despejado, quitando la fina capa de nieve que se estaba volviendo a formar bajo sus pies, cubriendo otra vez el camino.

- Es hermosa, ¿no crees?

Riza no le respondió, sino que apresuró el paso, ni siquiera lo miró a la cara, ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. - ¿No me vas a hablar? – La cuestionó.

Ella siguió sin contestarle, así que asumiendo que no lo iba a hacer, se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en su bolsillo, tratando de recuperar algo del calor perdido. – Yo sí creo que es hermosa. – Continuó, aun cuando la rubia parecía ignorarlo.

- Todo en si tiene alguna belleza… - Y esto último lo dijo mirándola a ella, aunque Riza pareció no darse cuenta.

- Y podría afirmar que esta es una de las cosas más bonitas y hermosas que he visto nunca. – Continuó observándola, por supuesto se refería a ella, y lo decía sinceramente, Riza era muy bonita y estaba seguro que en cuanto fuera una mujer y creciera un poco más, tendría muchísimos hombres detrás.

Frunció el ceño, no, no le gustaba aquella idea, Riza seria hermosa, pero si podía se quedaría con ella… ¿un momento? ¿Qué leches estaba pensando? Si su maestro pudiera leerle la mente estaba seguro lo expulsaría de inmediato, sacudió la cabeza intentando disuadir esos pensamientos y la volvió a mirar. Al parecer no parecía haberse dado cuenta ni de su piropo indirecto, ni de el posterior curso indebido de sus pensamientos, verdaderamente su mente adolescente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, suspiró…

Llegaron a la casa y Riza se apresuró a subir las escaleras, seguida muy de cerca por él. Entró en la habitación de su padre, Berthold parecía haberse dormido, pero en cuanto la oyó entrar abrió los cansados ojos y sonrió. Ella se acercó despacio, intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y le dio su medicina, poco después salió de la habitación y lo dejó dormir. Como cuando había entrado antes, Roy seguía esperándola en la misma posición, y en la barandilla, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y espalda apoyada contra la madera.

- ¿Cómo está?

Ella le sonrió tenuemente. – Mejor. – Empezó a bajar las escaleras, y él la siguió unos dos pasos por detrás, despacio, se detuvo. - Roy yo… gracias.

Él le sonrió y terminó de bajar el último escalón hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, Riza todavía de espaldas a él. La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, la rubia se quedó algo sorprendida, pero no volteó, sino que agarró los brazos del moreno y lo acercó más a ella, dejándose por un momento descansar sobre él. Se sentía cansada, abatida, todo lo que había pasado hacia un rato la había agotado demasiado, quizás por eso se estaba dejando consolar por él, como cuando había sido el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Roy siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, la hacia reír, la consolaba y le daba esa sensación que la hacía sentirse protegida y querida. Pero el era eso, su amigo, el mejor que había tenido jamás, y tenía claro que Roy Mustang no podía significar nada más para ella, no era posible, no para ella, no para él, además Hawkeye no lo aceptaría tampoco.

Por eso decidió separase de él, antes de cometer cualquier imprudencia, pero Roy no se lo permitió la atrajo más hacia sí y posicionó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, descansando primero su frente y después sus labios, depositando allí un suave beso.

- Roy…

- ¿Sabes? – La cortó el. – No me refería a la nieve cuando dije lo de antes. – Riza se tensó en sus brazos y él lo notó al instante.

- Eso no tiene gracia. – Respondió con un leve sonrojo, todavía envuelta entre los brazos de él y con los labios del moreno pegados al hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, el flequillo azabache cayendo sobre este también, rozando su piel y haciéndole cosquillas.

Suspiró, y la dejó ir, la soltó de su agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejándole un margen de distancia, que sabia ella prefería en aquel momento. – Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza despacio. – No, no importa. – Dijo y se marchó en dirección al comedor, dejándolo a él en la escalera.

Aturdido y molesto consigo mismo, se dejó caer sobre los escalones. – Maldición… - Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y juntó las palmas, para después enterrar su rostro en estas. - ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de actuar como un idiota…?

…

Después de la cena, y de subirle algo al padre de Riza, ambos se dispusieron a irse a la cama. – Buenas noches Roy.

El parecía nervioso, y algo inquieto, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero Roy parecía no atreverse, así que optó por meterse en su cuarto y empezar a cerrar la puerta, sabía perfectamente que el moreno no reaccionaria hasta última hora. - ¡Riza! – Sonrió, parecía que lo conocía bastante bien.

- ¿Si?

- Yo… - Se movió inquieto, la vista fija en el suelo. Bufó tenía que hacerlo, clavó su mirada azabache en la rojiza de ella. – Tengo un regalo para ti, pero… tienes que venir conmigo.

Ella se dejó guiar, Roy recorrió parte del pasillo hasta llegar a un punto fijo, estiró la mano y asió la cuerda que pendía del techo y daba lugar al desván del techo de la casa. Tiró de ella, y descendió una escalera pesadamente, la aseguró y se dirigió a la chica. – Por aquí.

Tras estar ambos arriba, el cerró la trampilla y encendió una pequeña lámpara que había preparado allí, en el centro de la habitación había unas mantas y dos cojines. - ¿Esto es como una acampada en el desván? – Preguntó con algo de burla.

La miró ceñudo y le indicó que se tumbara sobre las mantas, el también lo hizo a su lado y miró el techo de madera con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. - ¿Roy?

- Aquí… las estrellas se ven muy bien… - Fue lo único que le dijo él, y se levantó. Cogió un cristal alargado que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes y después dibujó un circulo de transmutación justo sobre sus cabezas, era sencillo y no requería mayor concentración para lo que iba a hacer, pero ese era su regalo para Riza y justo por eso debía ser una transmutación perfecta.

Colocó el espejo en el centro y dibujó otro círculo sobre este, cerró los ojos y centró en su mente la imagen del resultado que esperaba ver. Riza lo observaba perpleja, no entendía que querría hacer Roy exactamente, pero le intrigaba saberlo.

El activó el círculo y la luz de la transmutación los envolvió unos instantes, cerró los ojos. Para cuando los abrió Roy estaba completamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, que delineaba su silueta. Observaba complacido el resultado, había quedado como él había querido y esperaba que a Riza también le gustara.

Justo donde él había transmutado, se encontraba ahora el cristal, en el techo y dejando pasar toda la luz del cielo nocturno y las estrellas, pero evitaba que el frio, la lluvia o la nieve lo hicieran, como una claraboya en su tejado.

El se sentó de nuevo a su lado, todavía contemplando su creación. - ¿Te gusta?

Riza lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que decir en aquel momento. Roy le indicó que se tumbara y ambos lo hicieron a la vez. – Pensé que estaría bien que celebraras tu doceavo cumpleaños también con tu madre. – Ella lo miró sin entender.

- Las estrellas. – Prosiguió el. - Cuando era pequeño, Chris siempre me decía que cuando echara de menos a mis padres, debía mirar al cielo y buscar un par de estrellas juntas, porque allí estarían ellos.

Roy se levantó de nuevo y fue hacia uno de los muebles, donde tenía algo sobre un plato, lo llevó de vuelta y se sentó otra vez con la rubia. Traía dos cucharas y lo del plato era indudablemente una tarta, o al menos un intento de esta. – Marie me intentó enseñar a hacerlas. – Sonrió tímidamente. – Aunque creo que no me ha salido muy bien.

La joven negó con la cabeza y le sonrió completamente agradecida. – No, es perfecta, muchas gracias Roy… por todo.

Miró a las estrellas una vez más, justo por el cristal que él había colocado allí para ella. – Mi madre me dijo, que siempre me guardaría un hueco entre las estrellas.

- ¿Un hueco entre las estrellas? – Dijo el algo divertido mientras se llevaba un gran trozo de tarta a la boca.

Ella asintió. – Se que suena ridículo, pero me consolaba pensar que entre todas esas estrellas se encuentra ella protegiéndome.

- No es ridículo para nada, es más, creo que es incluso bello pensar así. – Se llevó un nuevo trozo a la boca, no le había salido tan mal después de todo. Sonrió.

- Cada una de esa pequeñas estrellas que ahora vemos, son soles, como el nuestro, que están a miles de quilómetros de distancia… además, la luz que nos llega de ellos no es la que emiten ahora, sino la de hace mucho tiempo atrás… - Paró todavía admirando el cielo sobre sus cabezas, tragó el trozo de tarta y prosiguió. – Quizás, incluso alguno de esos soles ya no existe y la luz que nos llega es la que emitía cuando aún vivía.

- Supongo que es demasiado infantil pensar en mi madre de esa forma. – Suspiró ella.

- No, no es infantil ni ridículo. Las estrellas simulan a mi parecer la vida de las personas, muy a pesar de lo lejos que este, su luz nos consigue llegar, e incluso si mueren esta sigue llegando. –Ella asintió comprendiendo a lo que él se refería. – Aunque no esté aquí contigo, te seguirá protegiendo, su luz estará siempre sobre ti, Riza.

La rubia le sonrió y se terminó el último trozo de tarta, no dijeron nada más, y poco después se tumbaron sobre las mantas, ella asiendo el colgante de su madre.

- Mmm, ¿te importaría guardarme uno a mí? – Sus ojos rojizos le cuestionaron, no sabía a qué se refería el. – Un hueco entre las estrellas, junto a ti.

Riza sonrió, en aquellos momentos y junto a Roy no podía imaginarse más feliz, él la hacía olvidar todos los problemas, el hecho de que su padre se encontraba enfermo en la habitación de abajo, que su madre ya no estaba, todo… Roy conseguía hacer que olvidara todo aquello y por el contrario la hacía sentirse perfectamente relajada y feliz. No supo cuando fue exactamente, ni como terminaron de aquella forma, ni si fue ella la que se colocó de esa manera o fue el, pero se quedó completamente dormida sobre el pecho del moreno, quien la rodeó entre sus brazos, dormido también, las piernas entrelazadas y una imperturbable sonrisa adornando ambos rostros…

Eso era, allí bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, junto al manto nocturno, ese era su lugar, su hueco entre las estrellas, el de ambos.

**I****ntercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW **(jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y no estaría de más saber su opinión al respecto. Asi que solo me queda desearos unas felices fiestas a todos/as, espero que tengáis muchísimos regalos y que disfrutéis lo máximo que podais! =)

Un abrazo a **yumeirma** por lo de favourite story, a **Dark-san86** por alert autor y alert story y otro especial por lo de alert author, alert story, favorite story y favourite author a **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**, siempre nos quedara la vaca con tanga de cebra bailando polka y anunciando un ova royai... xDD!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el undécimo, siento haber vuelto a tardar tanto, aunque supongo que ya estaréis algo acostumbrados, ya que por lo general suelo tardar, que decir, entre las fiestas navideñas y la reincorporación a los estudios una saca el tiempo de donde puede jeje, pero eso no es escusa, así que aquí os traigo finalmente el capitulo que espero disfrutéis =)****.**

**Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a: **

**xLalaCleaox, **(hola! Jaja si Roy saca su lado tierno de vez en cuando y es en esos momentos cuando más nos gusta xD y si Riza ya se iba con cuidado con el jeje =) El rey león? Jaja personalmente es una de mis películas favoritas, me alegra que te recordara a ella jeje y si Hawkeye decae cada vez mas y mas, pero aun tiene esos gestos para con Riza que lo hacen ver como el buen padre que era xP y si Riza caerá, pero todo se ira viendo jeje)

**laura-eli89, **(hola! Si, Riza es aun un poco pequeña para atreverse a nada, y eso Roy lo sabe. Y como dices él ya ha descubierto que siente algo por ella, pero aun no sabe muy bien el que xD, espero que te siga gustando =D)

**Dark-san86****, **(hola! Jaja si el estrés navideño pudo con todos, incluida yo xP, pero vuelta a la marcha, me alegra que pienses así de mis historias, y mas aun que sea capaz de meterte en ellas, eso es buena señal no? Jaja, como sea gracias! Y ya se ira viendo todo lo que paso con Hawkeye jeje)

**Aleye, **(hola! Si Roy sufre lo suyo, pero no creas que Riza no lo tiene en consideración jaja, solo que no lo admite, ya sabes, terca desde jovencita xD, espero te siga gustando jeje)

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** (hola! Jaja gracias! Y me alegro de que te gustara el anterior, si he de ser sincera, ese capitulo lo tenia mas o menos pensado desde que empecé el fic, por lo que por nada del mundo iba a dejar una escena tan tierna como esa fuera jeje y si, Hawkeye es un buen padre, solo que se dejara consumir por su investigación. Espero que te guste este también jeje)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Jaja si Roy es un romántico empedernido, aun siendo jovencito, pero no lo puede evitar xD, respecto al capitulo me alegro de que te gustara y que lo del hueco entre las estrellas te pareciera tierno =D)

**yimel**** Elric****, **(hola! Me alegro de que al fin recuperaras tu conexión jeje, y también de que te gustara el capitulo, si fue bastante tierno, pero como dije ya lo tenia pensado, al menos el final del capitulo jeje, espero que te siga gustando xD)

**Y también gracias a ****lulufma****, Kristall Blauw,** **Pureheart01****, DUCKAN, ****Juna Gemini****, ****Bulma Buttowski****, wendy98, ****Edwin29****, ** **Eddy**, **Mafalda Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el undecimo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

**El lugar donde espera la familia**

* * *

><p>Volteó por enésima vez quizás, a observar a la jovencita sentada a su lado, casi de reojo, pues ella tenía la vista clavada al frente desde hacia rato ya. Resopló de nuevo y se reacomodó en el ya de por si incomodo banco de la estación. Se marchaba. Pero no seria por un largo periodo de tiempo, había pasado seis meses fuera de casa. Eso era, y justamente por esa razón, había decidido volver y pasar allí, al menos unas dos semanas, teniendo en cuenta que no volvería hasta el verano a East City, donde vivía toda su familia o al menos lo que le quedaba de ella. Pero el que se marchara, no lo veía tampoco como una razón suficiente para no dirigirle la palabra, ni que lo mirara siquiera, de hecho Riza no había volteado hacia él, desde que habían salido de la casa de ella, y ahora restaban esperando en el banco vacío de la estación en silencio, pues nadie mas se iba de aquel pueblo y a penas alguien si llegaba. La observó otra vez de reojo.<p>

- ¿Estas molesta?

Riza le dedicó una mirada severa, a la vez que enarcaba una ceja y después volvió a perder su vista en el horizonte. - ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. – No me has dirigido la palabra desde que salimos.

Ella no se inmutó por el comentario tampoco, Roy bufó. – Volveré en dos semanas. – Remarcó dejando en claro lo que ambos ya sabían.

- Lo se. – Se limitó a contestar ella, sin mirarlo realmente.

- ¿Y es eso lo que te molesta? – Los ojos rojizos de la muchacha se abrieron ligeramente, y una modesta y apenas imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Negó calmamente con la cabeza. – No hay nada que me moleste.

- ¿Entonces? – Inquirió el.

Riza simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que se me hará extraño no tener que estar pendiente de ver si haces tu trabajo.

Roy bufó, tratando de sonar molesto. – Me ofendes, soy perfectamente capaz de realizar mi trabajo de forma correcta.

- No lo dudo. – Sonrisa divertida en los labios y ligero sarcasmo en la voz.

Roy también soltó una carcajada, era cierto de todos modos. Las tardes en las que Hawkeye decidía mandarle un libro para leer, mientras que el seguía trabajando en su investigación, la cual, lo tenia cada vez mas absorto; el terminaba dormido sobre el mismo, o bufando y maldiciendo cada vez que no entendía algo. Y era Riza, quien le preparaba un café cada vez que él lo necesitaba, o lo instaba a seguir estudiando con firmeza por mucho que el maldijera el libro y todas sus formulas alquímicas. Pero sabía, que a pesar de que el periodo que pasaría fuera de aquel diminuto pueblo, de aquella casa desvencijada, no seria mucho, puesto que dos semanas no eran si bien un tiempo extenso; para el resultarían catorce días excesivamente largos. Y aunque lo sabia, no quería admitirlo tampoco. Eso era, no admitiría que echaría de menos las miradas severas que le dirigía Riza cada vez que no cumplía con sus deberes como alumno, con sus ojos caoba adobados de ese tinte rojizo que los hacia similares a la sangre. No, ni tampoco diría jamás que sus imperceptibles sonrisas y sus aun menos habituales sonrojos, le resultaban agradables e incluso adorables. Por ello cada vez que se perdía en el mar rojo que eran sus ojos o en la suave curva del cabello dorado de ella cayendo en cascada sobre aquel blanco y fino cuello… si, cada vez que aquello ocurría, se detenía. Y justo después tomaba el aire que había abandonado sus pulmones en aquellos momentos de contemplación y respiraba intranquilo, con miedo por saber si alguno de los dos integrantes de la familia Hawkeye, se había dado cuenta de ello, de su descarada observación hacia la menor de los dos, pero si lo habían anoticiado no lo habían demostrado nunca. Y por ello también, estaba agradecido.

Reconocía que todo lo relacionado con Riza Hawkeye le era ya familiar, su mera presencia le proporcionaba una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad, de domesticidad incluso. Su vida junto a ella y el padre de ella también, se había convertido ya en una rutina agradable, algo habitual. Y ahora se marchaba, aunque solo fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo y sabiendo que volvería tras pasar dicho periodo, aun así, no podía evitar que aquella sensación de desasosiego lo invadiera. Sinceramente la echaría de menos…

Sonrió, su vista clavada todavía en el paisaje delante de ambos. – Yo también te voy a echar de menos.

Riza se tensó ligeramente y lo miró casi de forma imperceptible. La sonrisa de arrogante de Roy más ancha de lo habitual, había admitido que la echaría en falta, y a la vez que ella también lo extrañaría a él, dándolo por hecho, sin que ella hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Pero sabia, y bien, que el tenia toda la razón. Sonrió. – Si, yo creo que también.

Clavó su mirada azabache en la rojiza y sonrió alegremente, ella por su parte se la devolvió, quedando ambos observándose por unos efímeros segundos, que a los dos les parecieron eternos, pero agradables a la vez. De pronto un agudo pitido los sobresaltó y ambos dieron un ligero respingo por la súbita aparición del tren.

- Ya esta aquí. – Suspiró.

Se levantaron de la incomoda banca de madera, y Roy cogió pesadamente su maleta del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el andén. Los dos de pie, esperando a que llegara hasta ellos y finalmente se detuviera. Segundos después una columna de humo se extendió sobre sus cabezas, a la vez que el ritmo del tren descendía, y con el, el ruido de chirridos y ruedas frenando, hasta que al fin se paró. Creando a su vez una ligera ráfaga de aire que removió la chaqueta de él, y también todas las hebras azabache de su cabello, así como la falda clara del vestido de ella.

No había nadie más a parte de ellos dos en la estación, así como tampoco bajó alguno de los escasos pasajeros que contenía el tren. Las puertas se abrieron, soltando a su vez un chirrido mecánico. Roy volteo hacia ella antes de ingresar, su dorado cabello, ondulando hacia donde lo movía el sucio aire de la estación, haciéndola parecer aun más bella si cabía… ¿Un momento? ¡En que diablos estaba pensando! Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente e intentando concentrarse en decir algo coherente para despedirse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Generalmente era bastante bueno en ese tipo de situaciones, sobretodo con las mujeres, y sin embargo todos y cada uno de aquellos esquemas que tenía trazados, Riza los había quebrado y hecho que cayeran en pedazos, dejándolo en blanco, y sin saber exactamente como actuar acorde para con ella, puesto que era abismalmente distinta a toda mujer que hubiera conocido.

Pero de poco le sirvieron las palabras, ella se acercó a él y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, a la vez que lo rodeaba con los brazos en un intento de abrazo. Aquello enterneció a Roy, quien solo sonrió y la estrecho mas contra si, permitiéndose por esos escasos segundos que les quedaban juntos, abrazarla, respirar el aroma a flores y jabón de su pelo, retenerla lo suficiente como si quisiera atesorar aquella sensación de tenerla junto así, sensación que muy pronto terminaría y sabia, echaría en falta.

Unos segundos mas, y de las misma forma que empezó, también termino, Riza se apresuró a deshacer el abrazo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos. Sonrió, ahí estaba la confirmación a su anterior afirmación: Riza también lo echaría en falta.

Nuevamente recogió su maleta del suelo, la cual había soltado justo cuando ella lo había abrazado de improviso, y al alzar la mirada buscó la de ella, pero la joven se limitaba a esconder sus ojos entre el dorado flequillo que caía sobre su frente. Roy sonrió otra vez mas arrogantemente si podía ser, acortó la poca distancia entre ellos antes de que Riza pudiera impedírselo o siquiera apartarse, y la tomó de la muñeca con la mano libre, evitando que se escapara de él. Sorprendida, alzó la vista y encontró los ojos negros de Roy escrutándola, sonriéndole. Y se quedó quieta, completamente quieta.

El moreno llevó sus dedos con delicadeza al rostro de ella y apartó delicadamente el ambarino flequillo, así como unas hebras traviesas que se mecían entre su mejilla y los labios entreabiertos de ella. Clavó su vista en el último punto, supuso que era inevitable ya, así que decidió avanzar a pesar de ganarse una futura y segura cachetada por su parte. Se acercó casi peligrosamente a su rostro, pero Riza no retrocedió nada, quedando el a escasos milímetros. Su aliento chocando contra sus labios. De pronto sintió la garganta seca, se había quedado sin aliento, teniéndola tan cerca de él, a su inmediato alcance…

Suspiró y negó despacio con la cabeza aun sin apartarse. Al momento sonó un nuevo pitido del tren, anunciando que en breves reanudaría su marcha, deteniéndolo en el acto y devolviéndolo a la realidad, poco a poco. La miró a los ojos otra vez, los tenía cerrados. Asintió comprendiendo, y acortó toda distancia, presionando sus labios tenuemente pero de forma firme contra la mejilla de ella, tomando parte de la comisura de sus labios y haciéndola abrir los ojos súbitamente, por el inesperado cambio de dirección de él.

- Gracias. – Susurró. Y volteó en el acto, dándole la espalda e ingresando en el tren. Paró en la entrada y volteó una única vez más, sus ojos azabache cargados de aquella determinación tan predominante en el y que ella ya conocía tan bien. – ¡Volveré, dalo por hecho!

Tuvo que gritar al final, porque el tren ya había cerrado sus puertas y vuelto a iniciar el traqueteo que lo pondría en marcha, pero a Riza no le hizo falta escucharlo, lo pudo leer en sus labios y ver claramente reflejado en sus ojos. Aquella convicción, la que lo llevaba a ser mejor, a esforzarse día a día, la razón por la que había decidido convertirse en alquimista para empezar, de tomar a su padre como su maestro. Todo. Su sueño, eso era, ayudar y proteger a los demás, con sus manos y su esfuerzo, labrar un mundo mejor, intentando así que tragedias como la que sufrió el en su infancia no se repitieran jamás, no mas muertes, no mas conflictos. Era un pensamiento iluso e idealista, pero esa era su meta, su razón para convertirse en alquimista, porque la alquimia era para las personas, o eso decía el.

El tren inició su marcha, envolviendo otra vez el ambiente con el denso humo y haciendo rechinar las ruedas, a la vez que estas iniciaban el cada vez mas acelerado vaivén que hacia avanzar la maquina mas deprisa conforme aumentaban el ritmo. Pero Riza no se apartó entonces, ni lo hizo Roy, que seguía con su vista clavada en la puerta cerrada delante de él, más bien en el cristal de la puerta, por el que aun la podía observar, le sonrió.

Riza asintió y también le sonrió, apartándose el largo cabello del rostro que volvía a ondear libremente a causa de viento provocado por la marcha del tren. Sus rojizos ojos clavados en los azabache de él, al menos hasta que el andén se alejó lo suficiente como para que ya ninguno pudiera ver al otro.

Y justo en ese momento, en el que la perdió su vista, sintió algo quebrarse en su interior. Soltó la maleta de improviso, casi en un acto reflejo, sin pararse ni un segundo a revisar como había caído. Corrió, pasó de vagón a vagón lo más rápido que pudo, haciéndose objeto de todas las miradas de los pocos pasajeros que viajaban en el tren. Finalmente llegó a la parte trasera y abrió la puerta apresuradamente, conteniendo el aliento, esperando verla allí de pie todavía. Y así era, Riza permanecía en el exacto lugar en el que sus ojos la habían visualizado la ultima vez, como esperando por algo y allí estaba el.

Su sonrisa no pudo mas que ensancharse al verla todavía allí, llenó sus pulmones antes de decir nada, y entonces gritó. - ¡Me convertiré en el mejor alquimista que hayas visto nunca, te lo prometo!

Y respiró, esperando que la muchacha hubiera conseguido oírle con todo aquel ruido proveniente de la maquinaria, pero al instante supo que si lo había hecho, porque la vio asentir y sonrió. Se quedó allí, sujeto a la barandilla, respirando el aire cargado de polvo que emergía de debajo del tren, pero no le importó. Dejó mecerse sus cabellos azabache, a la vez que no apartaba la vista de la estación, de ella, sonriendo.

- Lo se. – Susurró, aunque sabia perfectamente que Roy ya no la podría oír por mucho que gritara, pero lo hacia de todos modos. Ya lo había admitido frente a él anteriormente de también. Su sueño, el de él, eso era, labrar un futuro mejor. Ella lo apoyaría sin importar que, todavía no lo comprendía exactamente, ni sabia como había sucedido del todo, pero ahora no le cabía duda que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle, a él y a su sueño. Porque desde que Roy le habló de este, durante una de las muchas noches que el chico debía quedarse para terminar de leer alguno de los dificultosos libros que su padre le mandaba, la había hecho participe del mismo.

Suspiró, quizás todo venia de antes, incluso del mismo día que lo conoció, aquel día lluvioso que lo vio en la puerta de su casa, pidiendo ser el alumno de alquimia de su padre. Si, debía ser desde entonces, solo que en aquel momento no se dio cuenta. Siguió con la vista el tren hasta que finalmente se esfumó en el horizonte, y junto con el la estela de humo que lo seguía, y la sonrisa de Roy Mustang también, finalmente se había ido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero volvería, se lo había dicho y de eso estaba segura, el no abandonaría su sueño así como así, estaba determinado a cumplirlo, costase lo que costase y esto era el principio, solo el principio.

Cuando despareció todo rastro del tren, se permitió unos últimos instantes de contemplación, hacia el horizonte, el sol empezaba a ponerse justo por donde él había desparecido y al final terminaría por ocultarse y marcharse también. Emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, ahora sin voltear, no tenia sentido tampoco hacerlo, él se había marchado y no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero supuso también, que ya lo echaba de menos. Si, admitió, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del pelinegro muchacho.

Casi instintivamente detuvo su paso y tocó con sus dedos allí donde él la había besado. Sonrió, ya era la segunda vez que lo hacia, pero no le importaba de todos modos, le permitió inclusive abrazarla y dormir con ella, aunque en esos momentos lo había necesitado, una muestra de cariño, de afecto y eso era todo lo que él le brindaba siempre.

Decidió que lo mejor seria remprender el camino hacia su casa antes de que el anochecer se le tirara encima y asegurarse de que su padre se encontrara bien. Eso era, hasta que Roy volviera, entonces tendría que cuidar también de él, pero eso era algo que tampoco le importaba.

Esa noche Riza quiso dormir en el lugar que el moreno le había hecho con su alquimia, en su desván. Se acostó entre las mullidas sabanas que el colocó en ese mismo sitio semanas antes y aspiró el aroma de él que aun permanecía allí y observó las estrellas, esperando a que él lo hiciera igualmente, porque a pesar de toda la distancia que pudiera separarlos en aquellos instantes, el cielo que contemplaban era el mismo, las mismas estrellas…

Suspiró, ya le era completamente imposible ver a Riza desde allí, la distancia entre ambos era cada vez mayor, y el ultimo destelló que sabia pertenecía a las hebras doradas de sus cabellos se había apagado hacia ya mucho. Pero prefirió quedarse allí unos instantes mas, hasta que al fin la estación se hizo invisible del todo también, y lo único asequible para ver eran las vías de hierro y madera, recubiertas por el polvo y la arena de aquella árida zona, así como de los restos de nieve, que había caído abundantemente aquel invierno y aun no se marchaba del todo.

Recordando que había dejado su maleta tirada en el suelo unos vagones mas atrás, se apresuró a volver hacia donde antes había estado y recogerla, por suerte en el vagón de él, no había nadie y la maleta seguía en el mismo punto en donde había caído. La recogió y se sentó en uno de los asientos dejándola a su lado, y permitiéndose recostarse contra el ventanal, cruzando brazos y piernas, observando el anochecer a su paso y poco a poco se sumió en un profundo sueño…

La primera sacudida del tren lo despertó en el acto, este paró en seco haciendo rechinar las ruedas y las vías bajo estas. No era su parada, confirmó al ver el nombre de la estación, todavía faltaban dos más para llegar a East City y esa si que seria la suya. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el ventanal y cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez no consiguió conciliar el sueño a pesar de que la noche ya había caído y la luna resplandecía en lo alto, al igual que todas las estrellas que coronaban el cielo junto a esta. Sonrió, aquello le recordaba demasiado a Riza, y se preguntó si en esos momentos ella también estaría observándolas como el.

- ¿Esta ocupado? – Una voz lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos, era un chico joven, de aproximadamente su misma edad, cabello negro al igual que el también, pero echado hacia atrás y unos intensos ojos verdosos que se escondían a través de unas gafas.

Preferentemente, habría optado por estar solo, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, pero de todos modos no se lo negó, sino que hizo un gesto aburrido con la mano indicándole que podía sentarse allí, si quería. De todos modos él tampoco era nadie como para determinar donde si y donde no debían sentarse las personas, al menos no de momento.

El chico sonrió y se sentó en el asiento enfrentado al de él, soltando un sonoro bufido de molestia y dejando su propia maleta a un lado. Pero después se fijó en el y su sonrisa se ensanchó tendiéndole la mano. – Maes Hugues.

Aquello sorprendió al moreno unos instantes, viendo al otro chico sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano, le recordó demasiado a el cuando llegó por primera vez a la casa de los Hawkeye. Ni Riza ni el alquimista la habían tomado en aquel momento, aunque la rubia si lo hizo momentos después, cuando él se la volvió a tender y ella le confesó que había visto algo especial en sus ojos azabache.

Así que devolviéndole la sonrisa, la estrechó con ánimo. – Roy Mustang. – Respondió firmemente.

El chico de gafas asintió complacido y se recostó contra el respaldar de su asiento. - ¿Hacia donde vas?

- East City. – Se limitó a contestar, no se encontraba con ánimos de entablar una extensa charla tampoco, por muy simpático que le hubiera parecido a simple vista el muchacho, estaba cansado.

- ¡Que coincidencia! – Dijo el otro emocionado. - ¡Yo también!

Roy apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de la mano y el brazo a su vez contra el saliente de la ventana, observando la noche extenderse sobre el cielo. – Que bien… - Resopló con disimulo.

- ¿Y porqué vas a East City? – Siguió hablando Maes con algo de curiosidad.

- Vivo allí. – Respondió tajante, resaltando lo obvio.

El otro chico volvió a reír animadamente. – ¡Vaya yo también! ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos encontrado nunca?

Roy rodó los ojos, aquella pregunta era algo estúpida en si. – East City es una ciudad grande.

- Lo es. – Dijo el otro con orgullo. – Pero… no pareces muy contento por regresar.

El azabache clavó su mirada en la verde del chico algo sorprendido, ¿tanto se le notaba?, aun así la apartó de nuevo y volvió a observar la noche y las estrellas. – Supongo…

- ¿Has dejado a alguien importante? – Inquirió, Roy por su parte lo ignoró, no tenia porque hablarle a un completo desconocido sobre su vida. - ¿Una novia quizás?

Eso lo alarmó y casi se ahoga tragando su propia saliva. - ¿A que viene eso? – Dijo tosiendo y recuperando la compostura.

- Es una novia. – Afirmó el otro asintiendo y cruzando los brazos, recargándose más contra su respaldo. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡¿Quee? – Gritó exasperado Roy. - ¡Yo no tengo novia!

- ¿Es bonita? – Siguió el ojiverde. – Debe de serlo para que estés tan deprimido. - Sonrió.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo novia! – Se apresuró a cortar el moreno.

- ¿Entonces es una amiga especial? – Definitivamente no parecía desistir nunca y puso énfasis en la palabra especial, así como el ligero movimiento de las cejas de él, le hicieron entender a Roy que se estaba refiriendo a lo mismo que antes pero dicho con otras palabras.

- No tengo novia, ni ninguna _amiga especial_ tampoco. – Contestó molesto, aunque no sabia si estaba molesto con el chico por preguntarle todas esas cosas o porque realmente Riza no era nada de eso para con el.

- Es una pena… - Respondió el otro rodando la mirada, sabiendo por la reacción de Roy que si había alguien especial para el, pero que todavía no admitía que lo fuera, al menos no del todo.

El azabache suspiró aliviado de que hubiera dejado la temática, pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente y le regresó la sonrisa algo torcida. - ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Tienes alguna novia o amiga especial?

Pero supo al instante que no debía de haber dicho aquello jamás, los ojos del chico brillaron con intensidad y emoción, y la sonrisa se le ensanchó desproporcionadamente.

- ¡Mi querida Blanca! ¿Quieres verla? ¡Tengo un montón de fotos de ella! – De pronto y cómo si hubieran aparecido por arte de magia un fajo de fotos solapadas, aparecieron en las manos del chico, a quien todavía le resplandecían los ojos. - ¿No es preciosa?

Roy se inclinó un poco para ver mas detenidamente las fotos, le había resultado sorprendente la rapidez del excéntrico muchacho para sacar aquellas fotos tan de sopetón y de forma tan rápida, quizás las debía de tener escondidas en la manga o algo. Tuvo que reprimir la carcajada al verlas, en todas ellas aparecía el moreno de ojos verdes, abrazando, besando, vistiendo… espera un momento, ¿eso es un gato?

- ¿Tu querida Blanca es un gato? – Preguntó con mofa.

Al chico se le cayeron todas las estrellitas y lo miró mal. - ¡No es un gato cualquiera! Es mi querida Blanca, además es una gatita muy cariñosa y… ¡y mira se deja poner vestiditos! – Dijo y le mostró una foto en la que aparecía la gatita, contradictoriamente a lo que indicaba su nombre, de color negro, vestida de rosa, y claro con el chico sacando brillitos por los ojos y sonriendo como un bobalicón, agarrándola.

- ¿Tu querida Blanca es negra?

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – Respondió el otro molesto y guardándose las fotos. – No le iba a poner Negrita o Negrosa o algo semejante…

Roy se rio por el comentario del chico, definitivamente Maes Hugues, era alguien excéntrico, pero muy apasionado. – Creo que tu querida Blanquita es bonita, debe de ser cariñosa para dejarse vestir, una vez de pequeño tuve un gato. – Alzó la mirada al techo, como evocando los recuerdos de su niñez y el ojiverde lo dejó continuar con una sonrisa. – Lo encontré enano y desnutrido por la calle, así que lo cuidé hasta que se hizo grande, pero aun y tras haberlo cuidado yo, era bastante arisco y un día se marchó sin mas, no lo volví a ver nunca, recuerdo que ese día lloré como un tonto.

Una efímera sonrisa plasmada en su joven rostro, en verdad había querido a ese gatito, y cuando se fue, estuvo llorando todo el día, ni siquiera quiso cenar, además que esperó a que volviera, incluso lo buscó por la calle, pero no lo volvió a ver. Para cuando fijó su mirada en el chico frente suyo se alarmó, Maes soltaba lagrimones y abrazaba contra su pecho las fotos de su querida Blanca, pidiéndole por favor que nunca lo abandonara, la escena era que menos, cómica, al menos para Roy, quien no paraba de reír por las excentricidades del chico de gafas.

- Es una historia conmovedora. – Dijo reponiéndose y limpiando los lagrimones con un pañuelo que había sacado de vete tu a saber donde, al igual que las fotos.

Roy se encogió de hombros. – Era solo un gato y yo era muy pequeño.

Esta vez el otro se puso muy serio y dejó de llorar al acto. – No es solo un gato, es un amigo, alguien de quien cuidar, ¡a quien proteger!

- ¿Y en tu caso es también tu amiga especial? – Siguió el moreno divertido y con sarcasmo en la voz.

- Así es. – Respondió el de gafas, muy serio. – Ella es mi amiga, alguien muy especial para mí, a quien quiero proteger y querer.

Roy quedó mudo unos instantes, las palabras de Maes eran completamente sinceras, y sus sentimientos también, así lo reflejaban sus ojos verdosos cargados de esa determinación que el tan bien conocía. Ese chico quería proteger a su gata, porque la quería y era especial para el, y el mismo ansiaba tener la fuerza necesaria para protegerlos a todos con sus manos, de garantizarles un futuro feliz, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aun con todos sus esfuerzos nunca conseguiría abarcarlos a todos, por eso el protegería a unos y estos se encargarían de proteger a los que están por debajo. Si algún día realizaba su sueño, el seria quien protegería y cuidaría de personas como Maes y este a su vez protegería a la persona a quien quisiera, que Roy esperaba fuera una mujer y no una gata. De todas formas, todavía no era capaz de hacerlo, no con su escaso conocimiento y fuerza actual.

- ¿Tu no tienes a nadie así? – Dijo más calmado el chico. - ¿Alguien a quien cuidar y proteger?

Roy observó sus manos, ambas extendidas y frente a él, con los codos sobre las rodillas, y el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante, acompañado del traqueteo del tren, sus ojos como el carbón clavados en las anchas palmas abiertas. Cerró los ojos, y también sus manos en puños, se incorporó y lo miró directamente con la misma determinación que el chico había usado antes. – Todos. Los protegeré a todos con mis manos.

Maes se cruzó de brazos otra vez recostado contra el respaldar, y le sonrió ampliamente. – A eso se le llama ser ambicioso Roy Mustang.

- Lo soy. – Afirmó con convicción en la voz. – Pero pienso cumplir ese sueño, lo prometí.

- ¿A tu novia? – Bromeó.

- Ya te dije que ella no es mi novia… - Bufó molesto.

El moreno de gafas sonrió triunfante y lo señaló con el dedo índice. - ¡Lo sabia! Si que hay una chica.

El azabache no respondió y volvió a posar su mirada sobre el marco estrellado, la noche había llegado por completo y ahora todo se encontraba en penumbras. – Entonces, es ella, la persona a la que quieres proteger. – Añadió serio Maes.

Roy lo miró confuso, pero con asombro, el chico tenía parte de razón, ella era la primera que creyó en su sueño, una persona muy importante para el, Riza era_ esa_ persona. Alguien de quien cuidar, a quien proteger. – Ella es…

- Ella es por quien debes empezar a cumplir tu sueño, si quieres luchar por ese ideal, deberás sacrificar y sufrir mucho. Pero siempre se empieza por algo o en este caso alguien. – Sonrió.

Roy asintió complacido, ese chico había tenido razón desde el inicio, así que lo haría, empezaría con ella y poco a poco, en medida del poder que fuera adquiriendo ayudaría a mas gente, y estos a su vez a mas gente todavía, y así, todos juntos lograrían vivir en un futuro feliz, labrado por ellos mismos. Era surrealista, lo sabia, pero lucharía por esa irrealidad hasta tornarla factible, daría todo su empeño en ello, hacia años que estaba predispuesto.

- Si, supongo que si…

…

Ciertamente, Maes Hugues podía ser un chico algo raro, apasionado y alocado inclusive, pero sin duda alguna, era un gran hombre o al menos lo seria, dentro de unos años. Y así se lo dijo cuando se despidieron, bajaron juntos del tren, a aquellas horas el sol ya empezaba a salir, el viaje en tren había sido largo, pero la compañía había ayudado a mermar dicho hecho.

El primero en bajar fue el de gafas. – Mucha suerte con tu sueño, espero puedas llegar a cumplirlo algún día.

Roy bajó detrás, sonriendo. – Dalo por hecho, y espero que la próxima vez sea de una mujer y no una gata de la que me enseñes fotos. – Bromeó.

Pero el ojiverde lo miró serio. – Eso es, me conseguiré una mujer, ¡y la haré feliz! – Pero entonces se detuvo y lo miró con una sonrisa. - ¿Habrá próxima vez Mustang?

El azabache se encogió de hombros. – Quizás, puede que nos volvamos a encontrar Hugues.

El chico de gafas le extendió la mano, dispuesto a despedirse. – Entonces, espero que la próxima vez me presentes a tu amiguita.

Roy la estrechó con fuerza, mas de la necesaria seguramente, pero si Maes lo notó no dijo nada, ambos se soltaron y el de gafas, comenzó a caminar en dirección totalmente opuesta a él. - ¡Por cierto!

El ojiverde volteó con curiosidad. - ¡Dale recuerdos a Blanca!

Maes se rio con ganas y finalmente volteó y empezó a caminar. - ¡De tu parte!

Asintió, y se quedó parado de pie, observando como poco a poco la figura del chico se hacia mas pequeña, hasta que como Riza, finalmente desapareció. Pronto él también se apresuró a emprender la marcha hacia el local de Madame, donde sabia lo esperaban todos. Aquel muchacho le había simpatizado, aunque desgraciadamente dudaba volver a verlo, no habría estado mal tener un buen amigo como el.

A los pocos minutos, llegó al lugar, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, aunque solo hubieran pasado seis meses, pareció mucho más tiempo, quizás si era bueno volver al hogar después de todo. Si, eso era, el lugar donde espera la familia. Inspiró aire y lo contuvo, asió el pomo de la puerta con determinación y abrió.

Nada mas entrar lo golpeó el ambiente a alcohol, cigarrillo y perfume barato de mujer, de todas formas estaba ya acostumbrado a dicho olor, era el aroma que caracterizaba el bar de Madame Christmas. Tan pronto como abrió, todas las miradas fueron directas hacia él.

- ¡Roy-san! – Todas las empleadas se volvieron, y se dirigieron a saludarle, abrazándolo y dándole efusivos besos y achuchones. Entre todas le dieron la bienvenida y lo condujeron hacia la barra, donde estaba esperándolo Chris, su tía con su ya habitual cigarrillo en la boca y una gran sonrisa plasmada en ella.

- Buenas, Madame. – Saludó.

- Has crecido mucho Roy- kun. – Le sonrió, el sabia perfectamente como era ella, a duras penas si demostraba sus sentimientos delante de los demás. Chris al igual que él había aprendido a ocultarse detrás de una mascara, a fabricarse una coraza, y no revelando de esa forma nada mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario, siendo muy reservados y guardando esos momentos para la intimidad, y aun así, Madame, era reacia a demostrar su cariño y amor hacia él, muy a pesar de que Roy ya lo supiera, no necesitaba efusivos abrazos para saberlo.

- El señor Hawkeye me hizo trabajar muy duro. – Admitió, y no mentía, las clases físicas matinales eran la prueba de ello, así como las muchas horas que dedicaba al estudio de la alquimia.

- ¿Fueron malos contigo, Roy-san? – Cuestionó una de las empleadas, que se enganchó a su brazo y lo miró con cara de perrito triste fingida.

El negó rápida y enérgicamente. – Para nada, es mas, me trataron estupendamente.

- ¿Acaso había alguien mas a parte de ese tal Hawkeye y tu? – Preguntó otra arrimándose a él.

Asintió. – Hawkeye tiene una hija.

Y de golpe a repente, todas ellas sin excepción se volvieron en torno a él, en comidilla, queriendo saber más de la supuesta hija del maestro del pelinegro. - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapa? ¿Es tu novia?

- ¡Que Riza no es mi novia! – Gritó enojado, haciendo reír a todas las chicas del bar, ya era la segunda vez que le decían algo así, y muy seguido además.

- Pero te gusta, Roy-san ¿verdad que si? – Siguió otra acercándose más a él, y llenando de nuevas preguntas al joven, que ya andaba algo aturdido.

- Ya chicas, déjenlo en paz. – Exigió Madame, el azabache suspiró aliviado, pero las próximas palabras de la mujer le helaron la sangre. – Ha llegado un invitado especial.

Todas voltearon, nuevamente emocionadas hacia el recién llegado, el hombre entró con paso decidido al local, saludando a todos y se dirigió a la barra, Roy se lo quedó mirando paralizado, quería hablar con el, pero no sabia como empezar…

El hombre de cabellos castaños, los cuales ya se estaban tornando grisáceos por el paso del tiempo le sonrió y palmeó la espalda con entusiasmo a modo de bienvenida. – Jo, jo, jo bienvenido, muchacho. ¿Qué tal te ha ido por el Este?

- Muy bien, general Grumman. – Palideció y tragó duro, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquel hombre era…

- ¿Fue muy estricto Hawkeye contigo? – Siguió, con una gran sonrisa, debajo del pequeño bigote que se estaba dejando crecer.

Titubeó al hablar, pero negó con la cabeza. – Es un buen maestro, señor. – Afirmó y tampoco mentía en aquello, Berthold Hawkeye era sin lugar a dudas un gran alquimista.

- Jo, jo, jo, me alegro por ello, sabia que conseguirías convencer a ese viejo cascarrabias de convertirte en su alumno.

Asintió nuevamente, agradecía que el general hubiera confiado en el para empezar y esperar que podría ser capaz de convencer a Hawkeye, pero sabia también que aquel hombre no se movía si no ganaba al menos algo a cambio, y si lo que pensaba era cierto, ya sabia que era lo que Grumman quería.

- ¿Y dices que te gusta la hija de tu maestro? – Continuó el hombre riendo y sin perder el humor, aunque con una leve nota de seriedad en la voz que Roy pudo notar, así como el aumento de presión de la mano que el hombre tenía todavía sobre su hombro.

- Riza y yo, solo somos amigos. – Respondió tajante.

- Jo, jo, jo, ya veo… ¿te apetece jugar una partida de ajedrez, muchacho?

**Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW **(jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), jeje ¿Qué tal? Espero que disfrutarais de el tanto como yo escribiéndolo, como veis Roy ha vuelto a casa, el bar de Madame, aunque solo sea por dos semanas y luego vuelva con los Hawkeye, pero por fin podrá aclarar sus dudas respecto a Grumman y Riza, y espero también haya acertado con la aparición de Hugues, sé que se conocen en la academia militar, pero me gustó la idea de hacer que se encontraran por casualidad jeje =)

Un abrazo a **Suteichi-Kazami****, ****akiko1412** y**yimel elric**por lo de favourite story a **yimel elric** nuevamente por lo de favourite autor.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el duodécimo, nuevamente y aunque supongo que ya estaréis cansados de leerlo, siento haber tardado tanto, creo que esta es la vez que mas he tardado u.u, pero espero también que comprendáis que ahora mas que nunca tenia que estudiar mucho para los exámenes, y me atiborraron de deberes y trabajos, sea como sea, finalmente he tenido el huequecito para publicar, y espero mucho que os guste.**

**Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**xLalaCleaox,** (hola! Si ya es la segunda vez que hace eso, haber si a la tercera va la vencida xD, y no te preocupes por tardar jeje, lo importante es que te siga gustando =), si yo creo que Roy y Ed son muy parecidos, por eso se pelean tanto, solo que Ed sigue siendo un crio y Roy es mas maduro, pero se me hacen muy similares de jovencitos n_n. Si, Riza se quedo sola, pero Roy volverá, siempre lo hace jeje y me alegro de que gustara la aparición súbita de Maes jeje, y claro él siempre ha sido así de entusiasta y algo ridículo xP, gracias por comentar =D)

**laura-eli89, **(hola! Jaja si pensé que en vez de ponerle una novia a Maes, era mejor ponerle una gatita, (no me gusta verlo con otra que no sea Gracia xP), y yo también los adoro! xD jaja y si, en el bar todas preguntando al pobre Roy si Riza era su novia jeje, pobre lo avergonzaron xD)

**Dark-san86****, **(hola! Jaja me alegro de que te siga gustando n_n, si Roy es muy tierno y mono, y la presentación de Maes… bueno él siempre ha sido así de extravagante xDD, este capitulo se centra mas en Grumman y Roy, espero que te guste =D)

**Aleye, **(hola! Cuneteado? Jaja aquí no se… seria como falso beso o pseudo beso? xP, jaja si es que yo a mi gatito también le ponía vestiditos cuando era mas pequeño, (ahora ya no le caben…) y le hacia muchas fotos jaja xD, y me pareció gracioso que Maes hiciera lo mismo con su gatita, aunque el que le ponga vestiditos rosas no es que sea afeminado, es para marcar el genero del animal jeje xP, de todas formas, yo también adoro a los gatitos! =D)

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** (hola! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara, si la primera despedida tenia que ser algo tierna y Riza a pesar de ser una niña, ya se esta dejando llevar poco a poco por Roy xD, Grumman es un hombre que me encanta, sobretodo por su risa a lo papa Noel xDD, espero que te siga gustando jeje)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Sii todos amamos a Maes, lastima que muriera u.u, de todas formas es un gran personaje! xD y sii casi se besan pero no pudo ser jeje, Grumman si que da un poco de miedo, ya que ahora va de abuelo súper protector jaja)

**Juna ****Aranda****, **(hola! Jaja no pasa nada, no te preocupes por no dejar review, para mi lo importante es que te siga gustando =), y espero no tardar tanto esta vez jeje xP)

**yimel Elric****, **(hola! Jaja si Grumman es así, pero es un vejete simpático jeje, y si trolean bastante al pobre Roy jaja, de todas formas muchas gracias otra vez por decir cosas tan bonitas =), de verdad me alegran tus reviews jeje)

**DUCKAN, **(hola! Me alegro de que te siga gustando jeje, con respecto a lo del ataque de celos de Roy, te aseguro que habrá y mas de uno XD, de todas formas el aun tiene que volver a casa de los Hawkeye, solo puedo decir que todo se ira viendo… jaja gracias por comentar!)

**ZadomenLiz****,** (hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, de todas formas a mi me basta con que la historia te siga gustando a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en publicar jeje =), respecto a tu duda la misma Arakawa lo dijo una vez: Riza es la nieta por parte materna de Grumman, es decir, que la madre de Riza era la hija de Grumman, así que si estabas en lo cierto, de hecho en mi fic es así ya lo veras jeje, espero que te siga gustando!)

**Al shinomori,** (hola! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 12, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, no sabes lo contenta que me puso tu review =), siempre me pregunte como se conocieron estos dos, así que me dije, ¿y porque no escribo un fic sobre como pienso yo que fue? Y de ahí salió todo, parece que no me ha ido tan mal jeje, espero que el resto de capítulos te hayan gustado, gracias por comentar!)

**Kat-N****,** (hola! Jaja te la leíste toda seguida? xD tomare eso como una buena señal jeje, no creo que Izumi y Hawkeye se conocieran, pero me pareció bien hacer sufrir a Roy, y que se ganara a pulso el poder ser el alumno del alquimista, así como el acertijo, digamos que es una de las bases principales, en un ova el supuesto maestro de Izumi le pregunto a ella el mismo acertijo así que lo tome como algo general xDD, me alegro de que te gustara todo el fic, y de haber llevado bien la aparición de Hugues jeje, espero que te siga gustando xD)

**Y también gracias a ****lulufma****, Kristall Blauw,** **Pureheart01****, ****Bulma Buttowski****, wendy98, ****Edwin29****, ** **Eddy**, **Mafalda Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el duodecimo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

**La reina del tablero**

* * *

><p>Dudaba. Por supuesto que dudaba. Tenia claro que hiciera lo que hiciera había perdido, estaba condenado a morir a manos de cualquiera de las piezas que conformaban el ejército del rey negro. Le había acorralado nuevamente, y esta vez la escapatoria era mucho más difícil que las anteriores, y aunque ya no tenía mucho sentido huir, tampoco era un <em>jaque mate<em> definitivo. Se escondió tras uno de sus peones, rehuyendo la intimidante amenaza del alfil, sin embargo un caballo negro se tragó inmediatamente a su protector, dejándolo descubierto nuevamente, pero esta vez en un flanco no disponible para este, puesto que el alfil era una pieza que solo podía moverse diagonalmente y el caballo que ahora estaba a su lado tampoco podía hacer nada contra suyo. Era su turno y volvía a dudar, realmente le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse en la partida de ajedrez, y eso era, y lo sabía bastante bien, debido al tema al que no había parado de darle vueltas desde que volvió a East City. De todas formas, tampoco había sido capaz de ganar a Grumman nunca, así que no le sorprendía el nuevo _jaque_ que le había realizado el hombre, aunque este seguía sin ser definitivo.

- Jaque. – Anunció posicionando a su reina justo en dirección vertical hacia su desprotegido rey, ausente de súbditos que le protegieran.

Al parecer notó su inquietud, y preguntó. – Te noto extraño, muchacho, ¿ocurre algo?

Roy levantó la vista de la partida como si lo acabaran de sacar de una ensoñación, definitivamente no estaba en sus mejores días. – Err… no, nada. – Y apartó su rey de la asesina trayectoria de la reina enemiga.

El mayor alzó una ceja como signo de interrogante, Roy no apartaba la mirada del tablero, pero no parecía concentrado en el, sino todo lo contrario. - ¿Estas seguro? Pareces muy distraído.

El chico no lo miró, siguió con la vista enfrascada en su rey, y mas concretamente su reina, la cual y casi milagrosamente permanecía de pie al contrario que la gran mayoría. De hecho podía contar las pocas fichas que le quedaban, siete. Tres peones, una torre, un alfil, la reina y evidentemente su rey; había perdido piezas importantes, pero no necesariamente por ello iba a perder, aunque el numero de oponentes casi lo doblara. Movió la torre esta vez, comiéndose al caballo amenazante y suspirando para si. _Uno menos…_

- Jaque.

Roy alzó la vista sorprendido. - ¿Cómo…? – Solo entonces se dio cuenta de su error, al mover la torre había desprotegido uno de los flancos del rey, dejándolo a la vista nuevamente de la despiadada reina negra.

- ¿De verdad que no te ocurre nada? – Reiteró el hombre con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

- No se preocupe, general.

Por supuesto que le pasaba algo, llevaba demasiado tiempo con la misma idea en la cabeza, la misma duda y desgraciadamente había tenido que esperar más de un mes para resolverla, para hablar con la persona que ahora tenía delante. El día que había llegado, el general de brigada lo había recibido como siempre, con su ya usual partida de ajedrez, la cual Roy siempre terminaba por perder, anotando así una victoria más en la libretilla de Grumman. Pero aquel día, a pesar de haber sido incapaz de preguntar, el hombre había tenido que marcharse rápidamente por asuntos de trabajo dejando inconclusa – algo raro en el – la partida de ajedrez. Y hoy, dos días antes de su vuelta al pequeño pueblecito donde reanudaría sus estudios de alquimia bajo la tutela de Hawkeye-sensei, había vuelto a ver al hombre y hallado de nuevo la oportunidad para saciar la duda que lo acongojaba, y aun así Roy se sentía demasiado cobarde como para preguntar aquello, ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si cometía un error y sus suposiciones eran erróneas?

Ateniéndose a la experiencia, sus divagaciones sobre la posible enfermedad de Hawkeye habían resultado ciertas, el chico logró descifrar que años atrás aquel hombre que ahora era su maestro, había realizado una transmutación humana con el fin de devolver a la vida a su difunta esposa Elisabeth, Elisabeth Grumman. Pero aquello era algo que había decidido guardar para si, un secreto compartido entre el hombre y el. Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, pues se encontraba bastante absorto de la batalla, sus piezas fueron reducidas, un peón, la reina y el rey, era todo lo que le quedaba… Bueno ya no, una de las torres enemigas acababa de devorar a su peón y la reina estaba lejos de poder protegerle.

La partida ya había terminado, con aquella jugada Grumman se aseguraba una nueva victoria, pero fue entonces cuando Roy se decidió. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos pesadamente y pronunció en voz alta lo que llenaba su cabeza desde hacia mas de un mes. – Elisabeth Grumman.

Pudo ver perfectamente como la mano que el hombre tenia levantada con la reina entre sus dedos, dispuesta a cernirse sobre su ya moribundo rey, temblaba y se detenía en su trayectoria, quedándose suspendida en el aire por unos instantes. Trató de encontrar la mirada del militar, pero este la ocultó efectivamente bajo las sombras de su rostro.

Suspiró y dejo caer finalmente la pieza entre sus manos, tumbando al oponente blanco y ganando así la partida. – Jaque mate.

Roy decidió permanecer en silencio y dejar que fuera el hombre mismo quien iniciara la conversación, dando pie a la explicación que tan desesperadamente necesitaba el muchacho. El mayor no dijo nada, sino que empezó a recoger las piezas y a colocarlas dentro del tablero para guardarlas, dando así por finalizado el encuentro. El moreno se apresuró a ayudarle, y tras unos minutos en silencio, terminaron el trabajo con un suave _clic_, por parte del tablero.

Grumman volvió a tomar asiento y el chico lo imitó, volteó ligeramente el rostro al ver que Madame le había escuchado y ahora lo observaba ligeramente con algo de preocupación cargada en su semblante.

Fue segundos después cuando el hombre carraspeó, que volvió a centrar su atención en el y en lo que le iba a decir. – Así que… te has dado cuenta.

El muchacho asintió. – Eso es.

- ¿Cómo es que lo dedujiste? – Inquirió el general, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Así que definitivamente había vuelto a acertar, aquella pregunta por parte de Grumman, había sido a la vez una afirmación de que en verdad el si tenia un parentesco cercano con la madre de Riza, pero no había terminado de admitir mucho más tampoco. Roy aun no podía estar seguro si aquella mentada mujer era la hija fallecida del general o simplemente alguien de su familia. Pero a juzgar por la expresión sombría del mayor y el ligero matiz pálido que estaba adquiriendo su cara por momentos, añadiendo el sutil temblor de manos que trataba de controlar en vano, la primera opción era la mas evidente y fidedigna.

- Fue el aniversario del fallecimiento de la madre de Riza, así que fuimos a visitar su tumba. – Bufó y prosiguió. – Allí vi el nombre de su madre, pero pensé que quizás solo se tratara de una coincidencia, pero cuando vinieron los regalos de navidad…

Justo en aquel momento la cara del hombre cambió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente, a la vez que la sonrisa se le curvaba exageradamente hacia arriba. – Y dime muchacho, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

Ante la mención de la susodicha revista, Roy enrojeció súbitamente, había tenido dificultades para explicarle a Riza que el _no_ leía ese tipo de cosas y al final había acabado siendo mas material para el fuego de la chimenea, ya que la niña no quería nada como eso rondando por su casa.

- ¿Qu-quee? Yo no… ¡me podría haber enviado cualquier otra cosa! – Dijo irritado, en verdad el general sabía como sacarlo de quicio.

- ¿La pudiste leer? – Siguió el, sin darle importancia al hecho de que el muchacho tenia coloradas hasta las cejas o que parecía empezar a sacar humo por las orejas.

¿En serio? ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando aquello? Definitivamente no debería de haber mencionado los regalos de navidad.

- ¡No! Riza las echó al fuego antes que pudiera hacerlo de todas maneras…

El mayor escondió una sonrisa. – Oh, vaya, en verdad es una pena, era un buen ejemplar…

- ¡Quiere no cambiarme de tema! – Le reprochó Roy indignado ante la falta de seriedad del hombre para con el asunto.

Grumman carraspeó, tosiendo tenuemente contra su puño cerrado, la sombra bajo sus ojos se había hecho de nuevo evidente, ocultándolo una vez mas del moreno, el aire se había vuelto mas denso, el ambiente mas cargado… y Roy, Roy se sentía cada vez mas pesado, ¿debería de haber guardado sus dudas para si? Seguramente aquel era un tema que al general no le gustaría tratar, y él había ido como un imbécil exigiendo explicaciones. Pero necesitaba saber la verdad, esa duda lo llevaba carcomiendo desde entonces, y no podía preguntarle algo tan personal a Hawkeye, mas bien era que no se atrevía; descartó casi de inmediato a Madame, pues conociéndola ella lo instigaría a que le preguntara a la persona indicada y no que se escapara por terceros; Riza, evidentemente no debía de conocer de la existencia de su abuelo, es mas ya se lo mencionó una vez, que ella no conocía a ningún otro pariente que no fuese su padre. Así que solo le quedaba el general, pero era también a la vez, la persona a la que quizás mas miedo le daba preguntarle, aunque de todos modos ya lo había hecho directamente…

- Si, perdona… - Continuó el mayor con la voz un poco ronca.

Roy se calmó y la rojez de su rostro bajó hasta hacerse imperceptible, dando lugar a una preocupante palidez, en verdad se podía decir que el muchacho estaba asustado.

- Deberíamos hablar de esto en un lugar mas privado. – Dijo, y se levantó de la silla indicándole al chico que hiciera lo mismo y lo siguiera, con el tablero de ajedrez bajo el brazo.

El moreno asintió y se apresuró a seguirlo. – Claro.

Chris Mustang, se quedó silente, observando a su sobrino a quien consideraba como a su hijo propio, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma lo había criado desde que el ejército arrasó su pueblo y la familia de ambos. Roy se había convertido en todo un hombre, pero a la vez no dejaba de ser solo un niño, un crio empecinado en aprender alquimia y con mucho por vivir todavía, pero también un chico que a su temprana edad ya había soportado los horrores de una guerra, y la perdida de sus seres mas queridos. Quizás fuera aquello mismo lo que lo había fortalecido tanto y hecho madurar mas rápidamente de lo que normalmente los adolescentes de su edad solían hacerlo, y a la vez ese suceso también era la causa de sus pesadillas constantes y su determinado afán por proteger y ayudar a la gente. Pero eso estaba bien, y sabía que algún día se sentiría mucho más orgullosa de lo que ya lo estaba de él.

Sonrió, puede que su sobrino fuera un chico maduro e inteligente, sin embargo y ella lo podía asegurar, en ese momento estaba asustado, cohibido e indefenso, y todo aquello se lo había reflejado en el último vistazo que le dirigió, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras junto al militar. Y Madame, simplemente le indicó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa burlona un "tú te lo has buscado", si, definitivamente Roy no estaba en sus mejores días…

Bufó para si mismo, su tía no lo iba a ayudar con aquello, pero eso era algo que ya sabia y había supuesto desde un inicio, aun así, esperaba un poco mas de apoyo por su parte. El hombre que caminaba delante suyo le imponía respeto y le resultaba hasta intimidante, pero el tenia muchas preguntas, no solo quería saber si él era el abuelo de su amiga, sino también la verdadera razón por la que lo enviara con Hawkeye.

Si suponía por lo ocurrido hasta ahora que el alquimista y Grumman no tenían muy buena relación, y sumándole el hecho de que Riza desconociera de su parentesco con el militar, estaba seguro que rara vez el general había visto o sabido algo de su nieta. Entonces, ¿lo había enviado allí para establecer un punto de contacto y saber más de la niña? ¿O simplemente, Hawkeye era realmente el mejor alquimista que el hombre conocía y le había recomendado a la mejor opción? Eran muchas las suposiciones que barajar, pero Roy sabia mejor que algunos, que rara vez aquel hombre hacia algo si no sacaba un beneficio a cambio, y todo eso suponiendo que el en realidad fuera el abuelo y no un pariente lejano.

¡Dios, la cabeza le iba a estallar! Se sacudió un poco tratando de despejarse, debía calmarse un poco si quería obtener toda la información que necesitaba, y en su actual estado de nervios dudaba ser capaz siquiera de emitir palabra alguna.

El militar alcanzó el segundo piso y el chico se apresuró a seguirlo, como cliente habitual del bar de Madame Christmas, Grumman tenía una habitación propia y era allí mismo donde se dirigían en aquel momento. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón militar, y sacó con cuidado la llave de la habitación, para después meter la pieza de metal en la cerradura y voltear dos veces antes de que la puerta se abriera finalmente.

Le sudaban las manos, temblaba, dudaba más incluso que durante la partida de ajedrez, ¿Por qué el general tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué sus manos actuaban sin ninguna prisa y a cámara lenta? ¿Era solamente el, que debido a su estado de nerviosismo lo veía todo distinto, o el viejo lo hacia a propósito?

"Cálmate Mustang", se repetía una y otra vez a si mismo, mientras se introducía en la habitación, iluminada por la luz de las lámparas que el hombre acababa de encender.

- Toma asiento. – Le indicó, haciendo él lo mismo en una silla que se encontraba opuesta a la del chico y separada de esta por una mesa.

Roy, asintió algo aletargado y se sentó, sin poder evitar mover las piernas nerviosamente, ni que las manos le temblaran de forma involuntaria sobre el regazo.

- Esperaba que te dieses cuenta, habría sido estúpido de tu parte volver sin dudas y preguntas.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿había oído bien? ¿Grumman lo estaba de alguna manera premiando por hacerle aquellas preguntas? – Que… - Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

El hombre curvó las comisuras de sus labios tenuemente hacia arriba bajo la sombra del pequeño bigote. – ¿Y bien?, pregúntame lo que desees saber.

Otro "err…" fue lo único que escapó de la boca del muchacho, que se lo quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, ¡si había sido estúpido! ¡Grumman no se lo iba a comer por aquello! Era de lo mas normal dudar en aquella situación y tener ese tipo de preguntas, ¿Por qué entonces había estado tan asustado? Ahora se daba cuenta de que estuvo actuando como un verdadero idiota, el viejo ya se esperaba esas preguntas, seguro justo desde el mismo día en que lo vio partir hacia aquel pequeño pueblo y lo despidió en el tren.

Se llevó el puño a la boca y carraspeó. – Yo… quería preguntarle que tipo de relación tienen Riza y usted.

- Es mi nieta. – Soltó tajante y limpiamente, como si aquello fuera más que obvio, y de hecho, lo era.

- Ya veo… - Roy tampoco se sorprendió, había barajado aquella como una de las posibilidades, pero también como la mas acertada. - Así que, Elisabeth Grumman es su hija. – Continúo afirmando.

El mayor asintió. – Eso es.

Alzó la vista y la clavó en la del general, este no parecía estar nervioso, sino completamente tranquilo y sereno. Entonces recordó que le había dicho que podía preguntarle todo aquello que deseara, así que decidió continuar.

- Pero ella no sabe que tiene un abuelo.

- Y no debe saberlo, al menos de momento.

Aquello pilló desprevenido al moreno. - ¿A que se refiere con que no debe saberlo? – Preguntó casi indignado, estaba volviendo a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. - ¿Acaso no quiere a su nieta?

El hombre ensombreció su mirada. – No digas estupideces, chico.

- Entonces…

- Su padre y yo no nos llevamos bien. – Aseveró.

- Aun así, ¿Por qué no ha ido a visitarla…?

El mayor bajó la vista más incluso, y se permitió unos segundos de silencio. – Yo… me opuse a que Riza naciera.

La cara de Roy se desencajó por completo, eso si que ya no tenia sentido, una persona no podía, no debía oponerse al nacimiento de alguien. Estaba alarmado, enfadado, pero decidió dejar que le diese una explicación antes de saltar de nuevo.

- Elisabeth siempre fue una muchacha delicada, caía enferma con facilidad, y tenia un cuerpo muy débil… aunque nada de eso le impidió seguir adelante con su vida. Quizás la quise proteger demasiado de lo inevitable.

El azabache se dio cuenta de que Grumman parecía ya no estar hablándole a él, sino recordando tiempos pasados, tenia la mirada perdida y una triste sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Tal y como le había pasado a Hawkeye, cuando le habló sobre la madre de Riza, era la misma mujer, y provocaba la misma reacción en ambos hombres, el mismo dolor por la perdida del ser querido. Uno por ser el padre sobreprotector, y que se lamenta por no haber apreciado todos los momentos que pasaron juntos; y otro, el marido cariñoso y enamorado, que pierde por el camino a la persona que más a amado en toda su vida. A los dos los unía la misma persona con un distinto lazo, y esa unión no pudo romperse jamás, porque ahora era la pequeña Riza quien mantenía el vinculo entre ellos.

Elisabeth Grumman, fue una muchacha joven y rebosante de vitalidad, era hermosa y poseía un largo cabello rubio oscuro que contrastaba a la perfección con sus enigmáticos ojos rojizos. Al nacer, los médicos pronosticaron que no viviría mucho tiempo, debido a la extrema debilidad de su cuerpo, pero frente a todo lo imposible, sus ganas de vivir y su tenacidad consiguieron que siguiera adelante. Creció y se convirtió en una joven aun más hermosa, solo sacudida ocasionalmente por las recaídas debido a su enfermedad. A pesar de todo, nada le impidió hacer una vida normal, quitando le hecho de que debía cuidarse mucho mas y vigilar su salud constantemente.

Fue siendo apenas una jovencita, cuando conoció al que supo, seria el hombre de su vida. Berthold Hawkeye, era un joven unos años mayor que ella, alto, el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, hermosos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa que fue lo que encandiló desde un primer momento a la muchacha. Además de ser un reputado alquimista, que estaba bajo las órdenes y mando de su padre, por lo que coincidieron varias veces. No paso mucho tiempo para que el chico le pidiera su mano al entonces teniente coronel Grumman, quien accedió no muy convencido al compromiso, pero feliz de que su hija pudiera tener una vida normal aun con su enfermedad…

- Casi un año después de que mi hija y Berthold se casaran, ella quedó en estado.

El chico asintió. – De Riza. – Pronunció solo para aseverar lo obvio.

El militar secundó su asentimiento y prosiguió con el relato, era un alivio para el, poder hablar libremente del tema con alguien, la única que estaba al tanto de toda la situación era la propia Madame, ya que la mujer de Grumman, murió a los pocos días de dar a luz.

- Los médicos le dijeron que el embarazo iba a resultar un gran riesgo para su salud, y dudaban que pudiera soportar el parto…

Roy volvió a asentir, aquello ya lo sabia, era lo mismo que le había contado Hawkeye-sensei aquella vez, la misma historia solo que contada por dos voces distintas, lo que a el realmente le interesaba saber, era que ahora que ya sabia la naturaleza de la relación del general y la chiquilla rubia, el porqué de esa separación y distanciamiento.

- Pero ella me dijo que su madre murió cuando tenía casi cuatro años, y no durante el parto.

Grumman suspiró. – Así es, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que les dije, decidieron mudarse y escapar juntos.

Abrió la boca ligeramente con algo de sorpresa, ahora comprendía las razones del hombre para pedir aquello. – Usted se negó a que Riza naciera para proteger la vida de su hija.

Otro suspiro lastimero escapó de los labios del hombre, que bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Sentía como si al contarle todo eso al muchacho se estuviera liberando de una carga importante, sabia que podía confiar en el.

- Elisabeth dijo que lucharía por la vida de su bebe, que no le importaba lo que le pasase a ella con tal de que este naciera, aunque cada día se la veía mas enferma…

Roy cayó. - Supongo que debes imaginar como me sentí en aquel momento, al ver a mi hija morir ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer realmente nada…

Nuevamente silencio por parte del azabache, que había decidido limitarse a escuchar. - Tuvimos una discusión, y al día siguiente ya se habían marchado.

- ¿Y Hawkeye-sensei no estaba preocupado por la salud de su esposa? – Cuestionó el muchacho, por supuesto ver el deterioro de la joven conforme avanzaba el embarazo debió de ser realmente duro para Grumman, pero Hawkeye como marido también debía de considerar la situación.

- Claro que si, ya al final Berthold trató de convencerla por todos los medios de que las probabilidades de que muriera si seguía adelante eran muy elevadas, pero mi hija era demasiado terca. – Y soltó una pequeña risita al decir lo último.

El moreno escondió también una pequeña sonrisa. – Como alguien que yo me se…

- Después de todo, tuvo al bebe y debido a ello tuvo que ser ingresada de urgencia, todos nos temimos lo peor en aquel momento, aunque milagrosamente siguió con vida.

Su tono se hizo serio otra vez. – Entiendo, pero para entonces y ante su negativa a que ella tuviera al bebe…

- Si. – Lo cortó el general. – Ella… ya no era igual conmigo, nos distanciamos demasiado, incluso con Berthold la relación se volvió demasiado seca.

Inclinó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos a los del muchacho, seguramente porque tanto recordar todo aquello estaba haciendo que se le empañaran, y un militar no debía demostrar debilidades.

- Me permitieron visitar a la niña de vez en cuando, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo feliz que parecía ser mi hija a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo por dentro…

Guardó silencio por unos instantes, tragando el amargo nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y trató de continuar, controlando la voz para evitar que sonara cortada. – Durante los últimos años, tuvo recaídas cada vez mas graves, hasta que finalmente… - No pudo terminar la frase, y aunque no lo hizo y Roy dudaba que lo fuera a hacer jamás, supo perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo el mayor.

Dejó que pasaran los segundos, hasta que empezaron a convertirse en minutos, podía respirar con mayor normalidad y aun así no podía evitar sentir como el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado oscuro.

- Pero… desde entonces, ¿nunca más fue a verlos? – Claro que la oposición de Grumman al nacimiento de su propia nieta, habría provocado una brecha en la relación familiar, cosa que de todos modos no implicaba la separación casi insalvable que existía ahora.

El hombre alzó la mirada y le respondió. – Después del entierro, le pedí a Berthold que volviera a la ciudad con la niña, pero ya no era el mismo… cambio demasiado, el fallecimiento de Elisabeth debió de afectarle bastante.

"Por eso trató de revivirla mediante una transmutación humana" se dijo a si mismo el chico, imaginó como pudo sentirse su maestro en aquel entonces, con toda una vida por delante, su joven esposa recién fallecida y una hija pequeña a la que criar. Tuvo que ser desesperante para el.

- Decidió dejar definitivamente el ejercito y abandonar todo contacto con el, se encerró en aquella vieja casa y crio a Riza el solo. – Prosiguió el hombre lastimeramente. - Al principio se rehusaba a aceptar el dinero que yo le ofrecía, pero con el paso del tiempo y el empeoramiento de su situación tuvo que hacerlo… poco después me enteré de que sufría una grave enfermedad, fue entonces cuando volví para hablar con el y que reconsiderara mi oferta de volver.

- Conociendo lo terco que es Hawkeye-sensei, dudo mucho que aceptara algo de usted, pude ver su cara al recibir el dinero este invierno. – Añadió el muchacho.

Grumman asintió. – Claro que Berthold se negó, y tras discutir nuevamente con el, me prohibió volver allí… - Bajó la vista ligeramente. – No sé que le pasó, pero definitivamente aquel ya no era el hombre que yo conocía.

No, suponía que no, Hawkeye no era para nada como el muchacho joven que el general le había descrito inicialmente. Sus ojos hundidos y con ojeras, su extrema palidez, su aspecto desaliñado, su carácter tosco y seco, y la total reclusión a su despacho, eran cosas que no encajaban con aquel alquimista de los recuerdos del hombre, sino más bien con el actual Berthold Hawkeye y padre de Riza.

Recordó entonces una cosa, estaba claro ya que Grumman era el abuelo de Riza, que tenia una muy mala relación con el padre de esta y jamás se había dado a conocer ante la muchacha, pero entonces…

- General, ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que me envió con Hawkeye exactamente? – Su voz seria.

El militar curvó las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, haciendo que el singular bigote lo hiciera también. Aquel chico era listo, y por supuesto aquello no se le iba a escapar.

- ¿Me esta usando para conocer mas sobre su nieta? ¿O me recomendó simplemente al mejor alquimista que conocía? – Su tono irónico, demostraba que ya sabia la respuesta, aunque tampoco perdía nada por preguntar.

- Jo jo jo, ya veo a donde quieres llegar… - Sonrió. – Digamos que es un poco de las dos.

Enarcó una ceja, necesitaba que fuera mas explicito. – Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas un maestro para progresar en tus conocimientos de alquimia lo vi claro.

- Así que me uso. – Replicó tajante y con irritación, quizás había subido su tono de voz unos decibeles mas de lo correcto incluso.

- No del todo, si es verdad que vi en ti una oportunidad por reconciliarme con mi nieta, pero tampoco te mentí al decirte que Hawkeye es el mejor alquimista que he conocido hasta la fecha. – Aclaró tranquilamente, y no mentía, no tenia sentido hacerlo ahora de todos modos.

Cerró los ojos, y tras unos segundos los volvió a abrir. – Eso quiere decir que si que saca un beneficio de que yo este allí.

Grumman rio. – Rara vez muevo mis piezas si no consigo algo a cambio, y tu Roy eres una pieza importante para mí.

- ¿Me está comparando con un simple peón al que mover a su antojo? – Le reprendió con enojo e irritación, ¿Por qué diantres ese hombre se empeñaba en compararlo todo con el ajedrez?

- No, claro que no, yo diría que ocupas un rango mas elevado que el de peón en esta partida.

Transformó su cara en una de confusión, ¿Grumman lo estaba vanagloriando, o simplemente se burlaba de el? Sacudió la cabeza algo molesto, decidido a seguir con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que me convertiría en el alumno de Hawkeye-sensei?

Pero la respuesta del mayor lo dejó más perplejo aun, este se limito a encogerse de hombros y soltar una risita. – No lo sabia, solamente esperaba que lo consiguieras, deposité mucha confianza en ti, muchacho.

Mustang resopló, ciertamente ese viejo verde se había aprovechado de él, lo había mandado a una casa habitada por un huraño y esperado que pasase las pruebas que este le impusiera por duras que fueran. No, claro que no le iba a decir que se había pasado casi dos meses trabajando en los campos, ni que durante ese tiempo tuvo que dormir en un molino abandonado, tampoco que estuvo a punto de morir cuando el rio se lo tragó entero durante el desbordamiento, ni que Riza lloraba por las noches porque echaba de menos a su madre, no, ni le diría que Hawkeye cada vez empeoraba mas con su enfermedad y se obcecaba mas con su investigación, casi hasta el punto de desaparecer por días en su estudio, y sabia que lo que menos iba a contarle a aquel hombre era que quizás se estaba enamorando de su nieta… un momento, ¿como? No, eso era algo que no debía decirse ni a si mismo.

Si, sabía que Grumman se beneficiaba de que él hubiera conseguido aprobar todos los requisitos y se convirtiera en el alumno del alquimista, pero también era verdad que el propio Roy sacaba mucho provecho de ello, más incluso que el general. Había aprendido muchísimas cosas, tanto de alquimia como las referentes al campo y cuidado de animales de ganado; e incluyendo el hecho de que gracias a todo aquello, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la muchacha rubia y que ella le dejara ser su amigo. Quizás y de hecho, él había sido el mayor beneficiado después de todo.

- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras saber? – Cuestionó el mayor tras unos minutos de silencio.

El moreno se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza. – No, nada más, solo… ¿está seguro de que ha sido una buena idea contarme todo esto?

Esta vez fue el turno de sorprenderse del militar, aunque si lo estuvo no dejó el mas mínimo indicio, solo rio. – Jo jo jo, por supuesto que si, ya te dije que tengo mucha confianza puesta en ti. – Y tras eso se levantó de su asiento, a lo que el chico se apresuró a imitarlo.

Grumman rodeó la mesa y se posicionó al lado de Roy, colocando una de sus anchas manos sobre el hombreo izquierdo del muchacho que se había quedado completamente tieso y paralizado. – Como ya te he dicho, he depositado gran parte de mi confianza en ti, así que… quiero pedirte un favor que se vas a cumplir.

El azabache tragó saliva pesadamente, aquello si que no lo había esperado, ¿Qué seria lo que el general quería pedirle?

- Quiero que cuides de Riza, como yo no lo he podido hacer.

Sin palabras, si, en ese momento debía de ser el mejor termino para definir el estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba tras oír las palabras del hombre, sumadas al ligero apretón contra su hombro.

Pero se recobró rápidamente y asintió decidido. – Delo por hecho mi general.

Soltó una sonora carcajada, y tras palmearle reiteradamente en la espalda un par de veces, se volteó y dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola para que el muchacho saliera primero. – Eres un chico curioso, Mustang. – Soltó con tono jocoso.

Fue bajando las escaleras detrás del militar, cuando alcanzó a escuchar algo que le había sonado como un "gracias", no se sorprendió tampoco, Grumman no era alguien dado a soltar cosas como aquellas delante de nadie. Simplemente asintió y dejó que se enmarcara en su agraciado rostro una sonrisa triunfadora, para que Madame se diese cuenta de que era capaz de resolver asuntos como aquellos por el mismo.

Si, cumpliría aquella promesa que le había hecho al general, aunque sabia que de todos modos no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a la muchachita que ocupaba sus sueños cada noche, no cuando ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y en la persona en quien mas confiaba, quitado de su tía. Era esa encantadora pero contradictoria personalidad lo que mas le había gustado en un principio, y el compartir su día a día con ella, no había hecho sino aumentar el aprecio que sentía por la joven. Recordó su último encuentro, la despedida en el tren, y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo subiera a sus mejillas: había estado a punto de besarla y esa no fue la única ocasión.

Tras despedirse del general, divagó un poco por el bar hasta que decidió recostarse en uno de los mullidos asientos del local, en un rincón apartado donde no había nadie, era extraño pero ese día el bar estaba ligeramente mas vacío de lo habitual. No pudo evitar fijarse en una pareja que compartía unas copas y se daban algún beso que otro, hablando de temas cualesquiera. Y tampoco pudo evitar que aquello le recordara a la rubia, se imaginó por un momento a Riza y a él, más mayores haciendo lo mismo que aquella pareja en aquel preciso instante. Sentados en un bar, charlando, compartiendo unas copas y algo mas, pero compartiéndolo juntos.

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la superficie suave del asiento, hasta que la pareja se perdió de su vista, ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas? No podía, no debía, ¡por dios! Era la hija de su maestro, y para añadir mas leña al fuego la nieta del general, si este se enteraba de lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos…

Bufó de nuevo y se resignó, si iba a pasar allí hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad, cosa que esperaba hacer, la iba a besar. Tenia claro que la besaría, porque aquello que a él le ocurría no iba sino a crecer, sobretodo si pasaba todos los días con ella, creciendo juntos. Si, la besaría, y si ella le correspondía seria mas que feliz, y no solo eso, sino que buscaría algo mas allá de un beso… ¿la quería?

Se revolvió el cabello con insistencia tratando de alejar todas aquellas imágenes indecentes de su cabeza, apretó el puente de su nariz, y decidido se levantó de su asiento. – Necesito una ducha fría…

Apresuradamente, deshizo el camino que conducía a las escaleras, pero esta vez se dirigió a su habitación, apretando con insistencia el objeto que llevaba enterrado en la palma sudada de su mano, dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta, se tiró sobre la cama, bufando y acomodándose al mismo tiempo. Puso uno de sus brazos tras la cabeza, cruzó las piernas, y sacó el pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, sosteniéndolo entre los dedos y haciéndolo voltear cuidadosamente.

La reina blanca del tablero de ajedrez, la única pieza que había conseguido mantener con vida en aquella ultima partida que habían disputado el general y el. Grumman le permitía quedársela, de todas formas el tablero era guardado siempre por su tía, y esta lo sacaba cada vez que veía al militar aparecer por la puerta, así que podía devolver la pieza cuando quisiera.

Acarició con suavidad el delicado tallado de la madera en la parte superior, realmente tenia un acabado impecable, haciéndola brillar como posiblemente la pieza más hermosa de todo el tablero. La mas hermosa… su reina.

Para Roy siempre había resultado estúpido dentro del juego del ajedrez, el hecho de que fuera la mujer y no el hombre, quien debiera sacrificarse y proteger a su pareja. El rey era en si, una pieza realmente inútil, incapaz de moverse a más de una casilla por turno, y siempre huyendo de las constantes amenazas que se cernían sobre el, dejando a su reina a cargo de todo: la eliminación de los oponentes y la protección del mismo monarca. Y no debía ser así, sino todo el contrario, un rey y mas un hombre tendría que ser capaz de proteger a la persona amada y dar su vida por ella, y no a la inversa como ocurría en aquel juego.

Deslizó su dedo índice por el cuerpo de la pieza, sin poder dejar realmente de observarla. Él ya había hecho una promesa, protegería a su reina, a la más bella, a la verdadera reina de su tablero…

**¡Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW **(jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), vaya al fin lo terminé xD perdón otra vez por hacerles esperar tanto, no puedo creer que me pasara un mes sin actualizar T_T, dios espero que no me vuelva a pasar… ewee

Bueno este capitulo me quedo un poco largo, tenia pensado terminarlo cuando Roy volviera a la casa de los Hawkeye, pero como siempre he terminado alargándolo demasiado xP, no se como he podido hacer tan larga la conversación entre estos dos jaja xDD, como sea, en el próximo ya hay reencuentro seguro jeje, muchas gracias por leer y si no es molestia me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión sobre como va la historia =)

Un abrazo a **Suteichi-Kazami****, ****akiko1412** y**yimel elric**por lo de favourite story a **yimel elric** nuevamente por lo de favourite autor.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el trigésimo. Lo primero disculparme, debéis odiarme ya por tardar tanto u.u, pero en mi defensa, apenas me libre desde mi ultima publicación, he tenido como mínimo dos exámenes cada semana, y como ven el tiempo no es mi aliado en este curso. Escribí este capitulo a ratitos antes de acostarme, porque en verdad sentía demorarme tanto, pero bueno al fin lo acabe y enliste. Siento una vez mas la tardanza, pero ya dije que este es el año mas complicado ya que al próximo entro en la universidad, y ahora es cuando mas debo esforzarme y mas aprietan en las clases jeje. Eso si, os dejo en claro que por mucho que me tarde, pienso terminar este fic, que si, será largo, pero tendrá un final, eso si se lo puedo asegurar xD.**

**Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**xLalaCleaox**, (hola! Jaja gracias ^^ me alegro de que a pesar de lo que tardo aun la esperéis xD, y si, la situación que vivieron Hawkeye y Grumman debió de ser frustrante, pero a Elisabeth no le importaba arriesgar su vida para que su hija naciera u.u jaja y Roy ya va admitiéndolo poco a poco, y el beso… se esta haciendo esperar, pero no tardara jeje)

**laura-eli89, **(hola! Jaja me alegro de que te gustara, y al fin en este si hay reencuentro xD, lo de las piezas lo mire en el manga que tengo en casa, y Roy usaba las blancas, aunque bueno eso da igual xDD, gracias por comentar!)

**Dark-hime****, **(hola! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara, y si, aquí quise sacar el lado mas tierno de Grumman, así como el de Roy, que definitivamente acepto que ve a Riza como mas que una amiga, y tranquilos que el beso llegara pronto jeje ^^)

**Aleye, **(hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, en si fue algo dramático por la muerte de la madre de Riza, pero bueno… me alegro de que os gustara ^^ y si, ya hay reencuentro y el beso… no tardara jeje)

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** (hola! Oye escribe el nombre de tu internet en una death note o algo no? xDD jaja, si mejor tarde que nunca ^^^, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y de que interpretaras justo lo que yo quería plasmar, espero seguir sorprendiéndote! jeje)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Jaja si Roy se esta volviendo romántico xD, y no es que no la desearan, pero ellos dos querían proteger a Elisabeth porque el embarazo supuso un gran riesgo para su salid, aun así y como dices, ahora Roy la protegerá! jaja)

**Al shinomori,** (hola! Gracias por comentar mi fic ^^, espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo y no desesperes de lo mucho que tardo xD)

**Kat-N**, (hola! Jaja me alegro de que te siga gustando, y si creo que Roy bufó mucho xD, la idea era parecida Hawkeye conocía a la hija de Grumman porque trabajaba para el y se enamoraban, ya explicare el odio de Berthold por la milicia, pero en parte también fue por el riesgo del embarazo jeje, me alegro de que te siga gustando ^^)

**yimel Elric****, **(hola! Jaja gracias ^^ me alaga que el mio sea el primer royai que leas y te guste, y si, aquí esta ya el ansiado reencuentro jeje)

**andy-okulos**** ,** (hola! Me alegro de que comentaras, y si trolean mucho a Roy jaja xD, me alaga que pienses eso, y también me agradas porque las dos somos Andy jaja)

**Y también gracias a ****lulufma****, Kristall Blauw,** **Pureheart01****, ****ZadomenLiz****,** **DUCKAN, ****Juna ****Aranda****, ****Bulma Buttowski****, wendy98, ****Edwin29****, ** **Eddy**, **Mafalda Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el trigésimo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

**¿Existe un segundo hogar?**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una de las dos semanas que Roy estaría fuera, y para ella el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado lentamente. Su padre aprovechando que su alumno ya no estaba, había retomado aquella obsesiva investigación de nuevo, aislándose por completo del mundo, y de ella. Por lo que Riza se vio en la obligación de volver a la rutina que creía ya olvidada, a la misma vida que había llevado antes de que el apareciera. Iba al colegio por las mañanas, y le preparaba el desayuno a su padre, el cual la mayoría de las veces que volvía de la escuela estaba sin tocar. Preparaba la comida y tras eso pasaba el resto del día sola. Arreglaba la casa, limpiaba, leía o hacia las tareas que le podían haber mandado en la escuela. Y en los momentos de absoluto silencio, aun podía oír el continuo rasgar de la pluma de su padre, así como alguna que otra maldición entre dientes, o el rebuscar apresurado de los libros de alquimia.<p>

Y era por esa razón también, que Riza prefería pasar el resto de la tarde fuera de casa. Paseaba por los alrededores entreteniéndose con el paisaje que la rodeaba o visitaba a alguno de sus vecinos. Fue a ver durante gran parte de aquellos días a Mustang, el pequeño potrillo al que Roy había ayudado a nacer, aunque ya no era tan pequeño, pues había crecido a lo largo de aquel invierno, hasta convertirse en un caballo bastante grande, fuerte e imponente.

- ¿Quieres montarlo? – Sugirió John, rascándose despreocupadamente por encima de la pecosa nariz.

Riza volteó algo sorprendida. - ¿Qué…? – Había estado demasiado distraída observando al gran animal que tenía delante.

- Que si quieres montarlo. – Intervino Greg, el menor de los dos. – John y yo, ya lo hemos hecho un par de veces.

La rubia miro detenidamente al animal, que le dio un leve soplido, y le acarició con su hocico la mejilla, a modo de insistencia, sonrió tenuemente. – Yo jamás he montado a caballo, por lo que no debería…

- Yo te enseñaré. – Le ofreció John amablemente. – No es nada complicado.

- Aun así, creo que deberíamos pedírselo antes a papa. – Dijo Greg algo preocupado, ya que dudaba que su hermano y el pudieran controlar al animal debidamente una vez la chica estuviera sentada en el.

Su hermano lo miró molesto, pero después de ver el rostro ligeramente asustado de la muchacha accedió. – Si, supongo que tienes razón…

El rubio mayor cogió al caballo de las riendas y lo llevó con el, su hermano y Riza para preguntarle a su padre si podía enseñarle a ella a montar.

- Emm – Intentó decir la rubia, que estaba algo cohibida con la situación. – No quisiera resultar una molestia.

Los dos pararon en seco y se giraron a verla, ya que iban delante. Y acto seguido y para sorpresa de Riza rompieron en carcajadas, la chica se los quedó mirando dubitativa, ahora no entendía porque reían esos dos. – Riza eres nuestra amiga ¿no? – Cuestionó el pequeño.

Ella también se detuvo un momento. – Supongo…

- Entonces. – La cortó John con una sonrisa. – No eres ninguna molestia, los amigos nunca son una molestia.

No entendió bien porque, si por las sinceras palabras del chico rubio ante sus ojos, o la amable sonrisa de ambos, o quizás simplemente porque hacia demasiado que nadie le ofrecía ese tipo de atención y comprensión, al menos no desde que él se había ido; pero se sintió feliz. Les agradeció con la mejor de sus sonrisas y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Retomaron la marcha, y poco después llegaron donde el padre de ambos. Roberts se encontraba limpiando uno de los establos, acompañado de su mujer que le asistía con la limpieza. El hombre al darse cuenta de la presencia de los niños se incorporó con una sonrisa, limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – Interrogó con una amable sonrisa a los tres jóvenes que venían con el caballo.

- Riza quiere aprender a montar. – Sentenció John, a lo que la chica le ofreció una mirada furibunda, mas bien ellos la habían obligado.

Roberts solo rio por el comentario de su hijo, y asintió en aprobación a la idea. – Está bien, te enseñaré.

- Señor Roberts no quiero interrumpir su trabajo… - Dijo la niña algo preocupada, pero la mujer del hombre la cortó en el acto.

- Eres como de la familia Riza. – Y le sonrió amablemente. – No es ninguna molestia para nosotros.

Era extraño pensar que recibía más calor y cariño en una familia que no era la suya, y un hogar que tampoco era el suyo. Ya que su padre apenas si salía de su estudio, obcecado como estaba en la dichosa investigación que lo tenía absorto por completo, y por ende la atención que le dedicaba a su hija era mínima, por no decir nula. Riza jamás dijo que Berthold Hawkeye fuera un mal padre, ni lo sentía de ese modo tampoco, ella sabia que él la quería, pero había sufrido mucho y él ya era de por si alguien a quien le costaba demasiado expresar ese sentimiento. Estaba además su alquimia, la ciencia que lo absorbía y lo alejaba de ella, Riza odiaba la alquimia por lo que le estaba haciendo a su padre, por apartarlo de ella cada vez más. Pero contradictoriamente también estaba agradecida a la ciencia que odiaba, porque era gracias a esta que había podido conocerlo a él.

Roy se lo había dicho una vez, la vida del alquimista era una dedicada a la investigación y el progreso de la ciencia, en pos de la verdad absoluta, o la alquimia más poderosa. ¿Era eso tras lo que estaba su padre? Podría asegurar habérselo oído mencionar mas de una vez entre susurros delirantes, que aquello que él estaba creando tenia un gran poder, y ella sabia que su aprendiz ansiaba ese poder.

- Bien, ya colocada la silla y las riendas, solo queda que subas al caballo. – Le dijo Roberts, afianzando la silla de montar sobre el lomo negro del caballo, que resopló con emoción.

- Claro… - Estaba asustada y nerviosa a la vez, esperaba hacerlo bien y no quedar el ridículo por su inexperiencia.

El hombre la aupó un poco para que colocara el primer pie sobre un estribo, y después la ayudó a posicionarse sobre el resto de la silla, y enganchar el otro pie en el restante estribo. Ya estando arriba, se encogió del miedo y la impresión, nunca había estado encima de un animal tan grande. - Whoa, es muy alto…

- No te sientas adecuadamente. – La corrigió el hombre, aun sosteniendo las riendas. – Debes enderezar más tu espalda.

Todos la miraban expectantes y ella seguía tan cohibida… - De acuerdo.

E intentó incorporarse aunque fuera un poquito, pero temblaba demasiado, le asustaba estar a aquella altura o caer. - ¡Mas! Aun estas muy tensa, endereza la espalda.

Un poco más. – Bien…

- No es suficiente. – Instigó el rubio. – Incorpórate y arquea un poco tu espalda.

- ¡Si! – Y cerró los ojos, obedeciendo al hombre y tratando de olvidarse de todos sus miedos por un efímero instante, entonces cuando lo hizo los abrió lentamente…

Y entonces lo vio. Pudo notar firmemente la tierra bajo sus pies, y a la vez la sensación que vivía era indescriptible. También el acelerado latido del corazón del animal bajo ella, sincronizando con el suyo propio, y la pausada respiración de este. El paisaje ante sus ojos se volvía más hermoso de lo que jamás lo había visto. El atardecer jugaba a contrastar el hermoso azul pálido con la rojiza luz del sol que empezaba a ocultarse, dando lugar a un cielo idealizado, cubierto de nubes de mil tonalidades, brillantes y resplandecientes como nunca antes las había visto.

- Es increíble… - Susurró al aire.

Greg le sonrió. – Se siente de maravilla al estar allí arriba, ¿verdad?

Ella solo asintió con la mirada perdida en el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza le estaba brindando, ojala Roy pudiera estar allí con ella para observar algo tan bonito. Se preguntaba si allí donde él se encontraba se vería de la misma forma. – No es solo estar muy alto… estoy mas arriba y aun puedo notar la conexión con el suelo.

- Experimentas esa sensación, porque estas montada en un ser vivo. – Aclaró Roberts. – No seria igual si por ejemplo escalases una montaña.

- Ya veo… - Dijo la muchachita, bastante mas convencida que al principio, y dejando que los hermanos guiasen las riendas, se dejó llevar maravillada por aquella fantástica experiencia.

Fue por esa razón, que bajaba mas a menudo a visitar a los Roberts, y de vez en cuando visitaba al viejo Mathews también para que le contara alguna de sus viejas historias de guerra.

Una de esas tardes, decidida, fue a ver a Marie. Quería pedirle algo importante, ya que Roy volvería en apenas unos días, esperaba tener algo bueno con lo que darle la bienvenida.

- ¿Quieres aprender a hacer un pastel? – Le cuestionó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa escondida. – Es para Roy-kun, ¿verdad?

La rubia se sonrojó demasiado, y empezó a farfullar cosas inteligibles y a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, lo que le dio a entender a la mujer que si era por el chico de cabello azabache.

Marie solo se rio ante la reacción de la jovencita, que ahora estaba sumamente roja y avergonzada en un rincón de su sofá. – Esta bien, te ayudaré con ese pastel.

…

La estación estaba más concurrida de lo habitual, mucha gente volvía ahora de sus vacaciones para reinsertarse al trabajo, razón por la cual los trenes estaban abarrotados, y apenas si quedaban compartimentos libres, que era lo que el más quería. No había dormido muy bien que se dijera la dos ultimas noches, no teniendo en cuenta la reciente conversación con el general, y no con sus divagaciones de futuro con la rubia. Un vagón vacío, eso era lo que Roy Mustang mas necesitaba en aquellos momentos, y para su desgracia, era lo que menos había. Ocupó uno de los asientos, apretado entre una mujer gruesa con un perro enano metido en un bolso, al que no paraba de acariciar, y un hombre bigotudo que roncaba sonoramente, aunque apenas hacia unos minutos que habían partido de East City. Esta vez no encontró a nadie extravagante ni peculiar como la primera vez con ese tal Maes Hugues, así que optó por imitar al hombre del gran bigote a su lado y dormir, o al menos intentarlo ya que claramente necesitaba descansar correctamente antes de presentarse en casa de su maestro.

Conforme pasaron las horas, y dejaron atrás varias estaciones, el vagón en el que viajaba se fue vaciando. La señora del perro diminuto fue de las primeras en bajar, acompañada de una gran cantidad de gente, hasta que finalmente quedaron solos en el vagón el, el bigotudo que roncaba y un matrimonio joven.

Después de casi una hora mas de viaje que al moreno le pareció interminable por los sonoros ruidos de su acompañante, el tren se detuvo justo en su parada. Saltó rápidamente del asiento, se despidió con un asentimiento de la pareja, y dejó atrás el vagón con un último ronquido del hombre que estuvo a su lado. No se sorprendió al ver, que él era el único que bajaba allí, así como tampoco le sorprendió, que nadie subiera al tren.

Una estela de humo negro fue lo ultimo que dejó atrás la maquina ferroviaria al marcharse, pero para entonces Roy ya se encontraba caminando a paso apresurado hacia la casa de los Hawkeye. Lo reconocía, tenia muchísimas ganas de llegar, y de verla. Por eso, afianzó el paso hasta que el camino de tierra que conduciría al gran y destartalado caserón, se hizo visible.

Le había sorprendido un poco, que no hubiera nadie allí para esperarlo en la estación, aunque de todos modos no podía culpar a Riza o a su padre por no haber aparecido, ellos no sabían la hora exacta a la que él iba a volver, y el azabache tampoco se había molestado en llamar en aquellas dos semanas, así que no resultaba extraño de todas maneras que no hubiera aparecido nadie.

Finalmente, después de casi veinte minutos andando, pues el acelerado de sus pasos había reducido enormemente el tiempo que normalmente se tardaba para llegar hasta la casa de los Hawkeye; alcanzó el descuidado jardín, seco y amarillento, ahora que recién acababa el invierno. Suponía que la rubia, había debido volver ya a las clases, pues iba al colegio del pueblo y las vacaciones acababan de terminar, se lamentó por ello. Ya que supondría que tendría menos tiempo para verla, aunque las horas que ella pasaba en las clases, el las invertía en sus ya rutinarios ejercicios físicos.

Tratando de controlar el ligero jadeo que le había provocado su rápida y apresurada caminata, decidió respirar un par de veces hasta lograr normalizar su respiración. Pero no podía evitar escuchar el constante martillear de su corazón, y sabía que ya no era por la caminata apresurada. Verdaderamente tenía miedo de que alguien lo pudiera escuchar pues sonaba demasiado fuerte a su parecer, demasiado nervioso, ansioso. Por ello volvió a inspirar y expirar unas cuantas veces más, y finalmente plantó una ancha sonrisa en su rostro disponiendo el puño para tocar a la puerta.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ligeramente abierta, mas bien entornada, como si no se hubiera acabado de cerrar o no se hubieran tomado la molestia de comprobarlo, así que abrió con cuidado y disimulo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Los goznes oxidados del portón de madera parecieron querer traicionarlo, pero solo emitieron un leve chirrido que milagrosamente podía pasar desapercibido.

No pudo evitar preocuparse al ver aquello, ¿alguien habría entrado a robar? ¿Estarían bien Riza y Hawkeye?, empujó un poco mas para dejar el espacio necesario que necesitaba su cuerpo para pasar, haciendo que la puerta emitiera otro suave chirrido, apenas imperceptible como el anterior, provocado por las viejas y oxidadas bisagras que la sostenían.

Y justo al entrar, aquella sensación de desasosiego y malestar despareció por completo, dejando paso a la absoluta calma, tranquilidad y placer.

Al momento de poner un pie en la entrada, un delicioso olor le invadió por completo las fosas nasales, penetrando hondamente en el y haciéndolo suspirar del gusto. Inundando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, haciéndole erizar la piel y sonreír bobaliconamente a la vez que sentía como se le hacia la boca agua. En dos amplios pasos se posicionó en la puerta de la cocina, donde el aroma dulzón se hacia mas intenso, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen que le brindaban en aquel momento sus ojos.

Tanto tiempo sin verla… y ahora la encontraba allí, de espaldas a el e inclinada, observando el contenido del horno que hacia poco que acababa de introducir.

Decidió esperar un poco más y deleitarse con el suave olor azucarado, hasta que la vio incorporarse. - ¿Eso que huelo es un pastel de chocolate?

Riza no pudo evitar dar un exagerado respingo al oír una voz tan familiar, y a la vez tan lejana, pues aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo, de hecho simplemente dos semanas, para ambos había sido mas parecido a una eternidad.

- R-Roy!– Volteó completamente para encarar al muchacho que acababa de entrar por la puerta sonriente, no sin poder ocultar un ligero sonrojo, definitivamente no esperaba que el llegara tan pronto.

Roy dejó la maleta en el suelo, y se acercó sigiloso para observar aquello que se estaba cocinando en el horno, que olía divinamente y a juzgar por el aspecto sabría incluso mejor. Indeciso entre abrazarla o darle un beso allí mismo, permaneció un tiempo mas del debido quizás, con una sonrisa tonta todavía poblando su agraciado rostro.

Pero recordó su despedida. No, no seria conveniente… ¡no debería tener esas ganas irrefrenables de besarla! Así que optó sabiamente por escoger la primera opción, y se acercó más. Primero revolviéndole el largo cabello dorado ligeramente y descendiendo con premura su mano hasta la espalda de ella. Para después envolverla en aquel tan esperado abrazo por parte de ambos.

La muchacha correspondió al gesto, fundiéndose con el, en aquella sensación de calma y tranquilidad. De paz y bienestar, de confort. Porque Roy era eso y mucho más, se había convertido en un estable en su vida, en alguien que le proporcionaba todas aquellas sensaciones que debería de sentir solo por estar allí en su hogar.

Agradecido porque ella le devolviera el abrazo, la estrechó con más fuerza aun, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose por un segundo mas disfrutar de aquel aroma tan característico de ella, agraciado por el dulce del chocolate que había estado preparando. – Te he echado mucho de menos… - Se atrevió a decir en un susurro, y como única respuesta obtuvo un fuerte apretón alrededor de su cuello.

No supo cuanto tiempo habían permanecido así, uno abrazado al otro, pegados y sin querer separarse. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, en aquellos momentos rogaba a dios si existía o a quien quiera que fuese que detuviera el tiempo. Solo unos segundos más, y él ya llegaba a tocar el cielo.

Riza fue la primera en romper el contacto, como siempre. Colocando sus dos manos en el pecho de él, y separándolo con cuidado. – Yo también me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

Y eso a él le bastó para dejarla ir completamente. Suspiró resignado y dio dos pasos atrás para guardar las distancias, sabia que acercarse tanto a ella le estaba empezando a resultar peligroso.

- Será mejor que avises a mi padre de que ya llegaste. – Le dijo para sacarlo de su momentánea ensoñación en la que Roy se había sumergido.

El azabache pareció reaccionar y apartó la vista de los finos labios de la muchacha. – Oh, claro. ¡Voy a saludar a Hawkeye-sensei! – Contestó animado.

Y tras eso, salió deprisa de allí. ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que los labios de ella le gritaban que la besara? ¿Por qué no podía apartarse ni dejar de aspirar su aroma? Removió la cabeza bruscamente, ¡se estaba comportando como un idiota!

Un hermano mayor no debería de tener esos sentimientos hacia su querida hermanita, porque eso era lo que Roy tenia, ¡debía de ser para con Riza! Alguien que la protegiera como un hermano, y nada más.

_Nada más. Nada más. _Se repetía mentalmente a la vez que ascendía despacio por las viejas escaleras de madera que llevaban al segundo piso y al estudio del hombre, donde estaba seguro que se encontraba su maestro.

Esperó unos segundos mas, y alejó por completo todos aquellos pensamientos y sensaciones de su cuerpo y mente. Si Berthold pudiera saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que ya lo estaría echando a patadas de su casa. Expiró silenciosamente y tocó a la puerta despacio, no quería molestarlo mucho.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar, pero nuevamente el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como contestación. Se preocupó un poco, pues sabia de la extraña enfermedad de su maestro, ¿y si le había dado uno de sus ataques allí mismo y Riza no se había dado cuenta? Decidió esperar un poco mas, para ver si el hombre emitía algún sonido o algo que indicara que estaba trabajando en su investigación. _Nada._

Extrañamente no se oía absolutamente nada, la habitación restaba en el más completo silencio. Empujó la puerta con cuidado, y gracias a que esta parecía ser la única engrasada eventualmente, no emitió ningún sonido.

La primera imagen que vio Roy lo alarmó por completo. Hawkeye estaba tumbado sobre su escritorio, todavía sentado y con la pluma en la mano, el manuscrito en el cual había estado escribiendo debajo de su cabeza. Se acercó rápidamente asustado por comprobar si el hombre se encontraba bien, pero al ver la pausada respiración del mayor, sus ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, supo que simplemente se había quedado dormido.

El moreno suspiró con alivio y sonrió tenuemente. El hombre parecía haber estado trabajando sin descanso, y al final había caído rendido. Después de todo, Hawkeye también era humano.

Roy como buen alquimista y curioso científico, no pudo evitar la tentación de observar por un instante lo que el rubio había estado escribiendo antes de caer completamente rendido. Un intrincado circulo de transmutación era lo mas que se podía ver por debajo del cuerpo del alquimista, muy parecido al que él había rescatado semanas atrás en el cesto de la basura, pero mas complicado que este ultimo. El dibujo de una salamandra, y unas anotaciones en latín; si no erraba estaba seguro que la alquimia de su maestro tenia mucho que ver con el fuego, ¿acaso andaría tras la alquimia ígnea?

Sabia de personas capaces de controlar el elemento de la tierra, era el más simple de hecho. Incluso el mismo podía hacerlo, transmutar materiales ya no le resultaba tan complicado gracias a las clases de Hawkeye-sensei. El agua era bastante mas difícil, a él se le seguía resistiendo demasiado, además que esta contaba con sus diferentes estados… lo que lo llevaba al aire, y después el fuego. Para ser capaz de controlar el fuego era necesario un conocimiento experto en los gases, así como su concentración, por lo que el uso de estos dos últimos parecía íntimamente ligado. Y definitivamente, todavía no existía ningún alquimista capaz de controlar el elemento ígneo.

Adivinó unas líneas más que sobresalían del dibujo por encima del rostro cansado del mayor. Un triangulo hacia abajo, símbolo claro del elemento agua. A su lado el mismo triangulo, esta vez hacia arriba y más grande, que en correspondencia alquímica simbolizaba el fuego… Se asomó por el otro lado, pero para su desgracia el brazo derecho con la plumilla aun sujeta tapaba esa parte del dibujo. Resopló rendido, no iba a obtener mucho más así.

Hawkeye emitió un breve sonido mas parecido a un tenue ronquido, que sobresaltó a Roy. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que debía marcharse de allí, aunque había barajado en su cabeza la posibilidad de despertarlo, prefirió no hacerlo al ver las profundas ojeras que se extendían por debajo del contorno de los ojos.

Deshaciéndose de su chaqueta larga, la colocó con premura sobre los hombros del hombre, acomodándola muy a pesar de que su espalda no se igualara aun a la de su maestro. Al menos era capaz de proporcionarle algo con lo que guarecerse del frio todavía imperante en el ambiente.

Cerró la puerta del despacho con sumo cuidado y se deslizó igual de silencioso por el pasillo y las escaleras, volviendo a la cocina. Justo antes de entrar el aroma embriagador del chocolate le dio de lleno en el rostro, mas intenso que antes. Riza lo acababa de sacar del horno.

- Huele estupendamente. – Afirmó, y se introdujo por completo en la estancia, dirigiéndose al armario de la vajilla y sacando dos platos de allí.

La muchacha le sonrió por el cumplido, aunque al ver que su padre no bajaba con el chico le cuestionó con la mirada.

- Esta dormido. – Fue lo único que el respondió tajante, sin apartar las vista del pastel sobre la mesa.

Riza enarcó una ceja sorprendida. - ¿Dormido?

El azabache la miró de soslayo y asintió. – Así es, supongo que estuvo trabajando arduamente en mi ausencia y debe de estar agotado.

- Si… estuvo trabajando mucho… - Corroboró la rubia con la cabeza algo gacha. – Papa estará muy cansado.

- Claro. – Afianzó el moreno. – Después de todo, Hawkeye-sensei es humano.

Humano… Si, su padre lo era, coincidía a la perfección con la definición de la palabra, al igual que ella, y que Roy. Pero no se comportaba como tal, todo el día encerrado en la misma habitación devanándose la cabeza por encontrar solución a aquella alquimia que buscaba con tanto ahínco. Alquimista, eso era. Su padre también era un alquimista, y por ende una persona que dedicaba su vida en pos de la verdad tras esta ciencia. La alquimia era la vida de su padre, la de Roy; pero no la de ella. No, Riza nunca había estado interesada en aprender, la aborrecía y tampoco se le daba bien, quizás era por eso que el hombre le prestaba tan poca atención.

Se fijo en que el chico ya no portaba la gabardina gris claro con la que había venido y entrado a la habitación de su padre inclusive. Sino que simplemente llevaba puesto el chaleco oscuro sobre la camisa.

Sonrió tenuemente, imaginando que Roy habría dejado la chaqueta a su padre, cubriéndolo con esta, como ella misma hacia muchas noches con una vieja manta antes de irse a dormir. – Gracias.

El chico levantó la mirada por un instante del plato que tenia delante con un trozo de pastel recién cortado. Entendiendo lo que la muchacha le quería decir simplemente asintió y centró todos sus sentidos de vuelta al manjar ante sus ojos.

Se llevó una gran cucharada a la boca, sintiendo al instante el chocolate entrar en contacto con su boca. Primero aspiró su olor, después lo sintió derretirse poco a poco contra su paladar y lengua, degustándolo lentamente y con los ojos cerrados. Quería poner sus cinco sentidos en aquel bocado.

- Mmmm… - Soltó mientras masticaba. – Está… delicioso.

Como había previsto sabia mucho mejor que olía, creía tocar el cielo por segunda vez en el día.

Riza también se llevó un bocado a la boca, reconociendo que esta vez le había salido realmente sabroso. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, ambos permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel delicioso pastel.

- Dime. – Le llamó el la atención con la boca llena de una nueva cucharada. – ¿Hawkeye-sensei estuvo bien estas dos semanas?

La pregunta no la sorprendió tampoco. Por supuesto Roy se refería a si él había tenido alguna otra recaída como durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Negó calmamente con la cabeza. – No paso nada grave.

- Ya veo. – Titubeó el. – ¿Cuándo se encerró en su estudio?

- El día que te fuiste. – Tajó la chica algo molesta por el que su padre aprovechara que el ya no estaba para volver a ignorarla y centrarse en su alquimia.

Roy sonrió tenuemente. – Típico de Hawkeye-sensei.

Ella bajo la cabeza un poco mas. Ocultando sus rojizos ojos a los azabache del chico. – Verdaderamente me preocupa que se obceque tanto con esa investigación. Cuando lo hace apenas cuida su salud.

- Estoy seguro que de no ser por ti, ni se molestaría en comer. – Añadió el moreno, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto.

Riza guardó silencio, por supuesto que las palabras dichas por el alumno de su padre eran completamente ciertas. Berthold solo había comido lo que ella le preparaba, y a veces ni siquiera lo tocaba. Sabiendo de la necesidad de la chica de cambiar el tema, decidió llevar la conversación por otro camino.

- ¿Fue la señora Marie quien te enseñó a hacer el pastel, verdad?

La rubia levantó el rostro ligeramente sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Roy, pero agradecida porque él lo hubiera hecho. – Si, le pedí que me enseñara a prepararlos.

- ¿Querías darme una buena bienvenida? – Indagó el con una sonrisa triunfante, había hecho sonrojar a Riza. ¡Dios! Se veía realmente hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

Pero como única respuesta lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que la sonrisa arrogante del chico se pronunciara un poco más. Estaba claro que ella no iba a reconocerlo aun. No, aun no, pero lo haría.

Introdujo otra gran porción en su boca y se relamió los labios. – Esta demasiado bueno, pero…

- ¿Pero? – Lo cuestionó con la mirada y una ceja enarcada, ¿acaso se disponía a criticar el pastel que con tanto esmero le había preparado?

El solo rio por lo bajo, moviendo la mano con la cuchara de arriba a bajo, como indicándole que le restara importancia a su próximo comentario. – Mi preferido es el pastel de fresas.

Aquello si que rayaba la idiotez. Ella se había pasado días preparado varios de esos, para que cuando el llegara tuviera listo el mejor, ¿y se lo pagaba diciendo que su preferido era el de fresas? Roy realmente era un idiota. Bufó.

- ¿Entonces su excelencia requiere que la próxima vez le prepare uno de fresas? – Soltó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y enfado que el chico noto enseguida, de hecho ya lo había notado en el ceño fruncido de Riza desde que el pronunció aquel "pero".

Se limitó a reír ante el comentario molesto de la chica. – No estaría mal. – Contestó altanero.

Mirada asesina. Eso era lo único que el azabache podía ver en los ojos de la rubia en aquel instante, había metido la pata con su comentario. Era un idiota, un completo idiota.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca había probado uno de estos tan rico.

No funcionaba. Claro que no funcionaba, Riza no era tonta. Y no, quizás no era el mejor pastel de chocolate que había probado, pero tampoco lo recordaba, aunque podía estar seguro que se encontraba entre los mejores.

- Te agradezco mucho que te tomaras la molestia de prepararlo. – Prudentemente, no añadió un "para mi", pues sabia con certeza que ella se molestaría mas. – Deberías guardar un poco para Hawkeye-sensei, si lo dejas aquí soy capaz de comérmelo entero.

Y por primera vez, después de su tremenda estupidez, la vio sonreír tenuemente. Roy se sirvió otro gran trozo como advertencia de que su afirmación podía resultar cierta.

- Es cierto. – Admitió con una risita. – Realmente eres un glotón, parece que no hayas comido en días.

- No algo tan bueno como esto. – Atajó, con la boca nuevamente llena de un buen pedazo achocolatado.

La muchacha retiró lo que quedaba de pastel, y decidió guardarlo para mas tarde, y para que su padre también pudiera probarlo. Se sentó de nuevo y terminó en silencio el trozo que ella se había proporcionado inicialmente.

Después de unos minutos de absoluta degustación chocolatera, ambos se levantaron a la vez, Riza antes que Roy (pues este se estaba dedicando a lamer el plato y los restos de pastel que pudieran quedar en el), para dejar la vajilla en el fregadero y limpiarla.

- No creo que ese plato necesite ser limpiado. – Señaló ella al de Roy, el cual estaba blanco y sin ningún rastro de crema amarronada.

El chico solo se rio por su comentario, verdaderamente su lengua no había dejado ningún resto. – Ya te dije, que estaba demasiado bueno.

La rubia negó calmamente con la cabeza, aquel chico era incorregible y nunca cambiaria, pero siempre era capaz de hacerle sacar alguna que otra sonrisa. La ayudó a limpiar los dos platos, y acto seguido subió rápidamente las escaleras para dejar su equipaje en la habitación que ella le había preparado y limpiado expresamente esa mañana, sabiendo que volvería ese mismo día.

Justo al salir, oyó una puerta abrirse al final del pasillo, volteó con cuidado. Y allí estaba, más parecido a un espectro fantasmal debido a la extrema palidez de su piel que se había acentuado con el pasar de los días, así como las marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, producidas por el cansancio acumulado. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en su típica cola baja, aunque algo desarreglado, signo de que acababa de despertar. El azul de sus ojos opaco y hundido, la piel grisácea y con las arrugas más marcadas de lo habitual. La ropa estaba ligeramente arrugada y algo sucia de tinta en las mangas, llevaba en una de sus manos la gabardina que minutos antes el chico había colocado sobre sus hombros, y una expresión de sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

- ¿Roy? – Preguntó, haciendo que el moreno se detuviera en el acto.

El chico dio un ligero respingo del susto. - ¿Señor Hawkeye?

El mayor enarcó una ceja. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Volví hoy mismo de East City. – Afirmó nervioso.

- ¿Ya han… pasado las dos semanas? – Cuestionó con cara de incredulidad, haciéndole pensar a Roy si en aquel tiempo se habría dignado siquiera a salir del dichoso despacho.

- Si señor, vine hará poco mas de una hora, pero como usted estaba dormido…

Se rascó la nuca dando un pequeño bostezo. – Claro… me quede dormido mientras trabajaba… - Suspiró.

Y justo en ese momento pareció volver a percatarse del objeto que llevaba entre las manos, y lo alzó. - ¿Esto es tuyo? – Dijo señalando la gabardina gris claro de Roy.

- S-si! – Y se apresuró a cogerla.

No se dijeron mas, Roy volvió en sus pasos para abrir la puerta de su habitación, y Hawkeye se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo. – Chico. – Lo llamó.

- ¿Si? – Volteó curioso.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí. – Le sonrió.

Roy le dio una sonrisa de vuelta acompañada de un ligero asentimiento. Pero el alquimista lo volvió a llamar.

- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

El azabache volvió a sonreír divertido. – Riza preparó un pastel. –Añadió como única explicación.

- ¡Oh, cierto! Me dijo que quería darte una buena bienvenida. – Señaló alzando el dedo y con expresión divertida. - ¿Le salió bueno? – Aunque solo por como olía ya parecía adivinar que lo estaba.

- Esta delicioso señor Hawkeye. – Le aseguró, e ingreso en la habitación.

El hombre solo asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa, y empezó a bajar las escaleras sobándose la barriga, estaba seguro de que su maestro debía estar muerto de hambre.

…

Ya hacia rato que habían acabado de cenar, y Berthold se había retirado milagrosamente a su propia habitación a descansar, alegando y reconociendo que se había pasado estos últimos días. Quedando por tanto solos en la mesa de la cocina el y Riza, hablando de trivialidades sin importancia, y contándose lo que habían hecho durante esas dos semanas ya pasadas. Por supuesto Roy omitió la conversación con el general.

- ¿Sabes? Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte. – Soltó sin más.

Riza alzó una ceja sin comprender. - ¿Quién se supone que tiene muchas ganas de conocerme? – Preguntó intrigada y con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

- Madame, el general y las chicas del bar... – Enumeró. - Estaban todo el día preguntándome por ti. – Y empezó a reír tontamente.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza, ¿acaso Roy estaría insinuando que ella algún día iría con el a East City? La idea le resultaba absurda, idealista e infantil, ya que era de por si imposible, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Colocó los codos en la mesa, recostándose un poco hacia delante, con las manos enmarcándole la cara.

- ¿Y que les dijiste de mi?

El chico ensanchó su arrogante sonrisa, y se puso justo en la misma posición que ella, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, aunque esta seguía siendo segura por la mesa que los separaba. – Lo gruñona, severa, seria, estricta y extremadamente recta que eres.

La rubia bufó. – Estoy segura que con esa descripción me los habré ganado a todos, ¿no trataron de evitar que volvieras a casa de alguien tan malvada como yo? – Sarcasmo y acidez en la voz.

- Yo insistí en volver. – Añadió el, en un tono mas bajo pero igualmente sugerente.

La joven no se hecho atrás. – Entonces eras masoquista, Roy.

El azabache se tiró hacia atrás desperezándose, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. – Quizás, pero tiene sus cosas buenas.

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno convivir con alguien tan gruñona, severa, seria, estricta y extremadamente recta como yo? – Añadió enarcando una ceja, y usando los mismos adjetivos con los que él la había calificado anteriormente, y en el mismo orden.

Ensanchó todavía más su arrogante sonrisa, y como única respuesta se levantó de su asiento y la cogió por la muñeca, obligándola a ella a seguirle. – Ven.

La guio todavía sin soltarla, escaleras arriba, se coloco justo en el lugar exacto del pasillo, y estiró la cuerda que daba a la trampilla del desván. - ¿Roy? – Pero no le contestó.

Desplegó las escaleras, y la instó a subir tras el. Cuando estuvieron ya arriba, le indicó que se sentara en las sabanas que había en el suelo, y el hizo lo mismo a su lado. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, y se dedicó a admirar el cielo nocturno que se vislumbraba a través de la claraboya que el mismo había transmutado como regalo de cumpleaños para Riza, hacia más de un mes atrás.

- Poder disfrutar de tu compañía como ahora ya es algo bueno. – Añadió dejando que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de sus agraciadas facciones de adolescente.

La rubia no sabia que decir en ese momento, así que optó por guardar silencio e imitar a Roy que observaba el firmamento estrellado. – Cocinas de maravilla, cuidas de mí, me haces compañía… y no permites que me rinda cuando algo no me sale bien, siempre tratas de hacer que… siga adelante. Y esa es una cualidad increíble. – Dijo, y poco a poco fue bajando el tono, así como la sonrisa se fue apagando y cerró los ojos.

Todo se quedó en silencio, solamente interrumpido por la acompasada respiración de ambos integrantes, algo agitada. Ella por la declaración que acababa de escuchar de boca de él, y Roy por haberle dicho todo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado, aunque de forma suave.

Riza volteó levemente para encararlo. – R-ro…

Pero en el acto se vio interrumpida por los brazos del chico, que la habían atrapado en un abrazo, atrayéndola contra su pecho. Podía oír el ritmo alocado del corazón del moreno, pero no le importo, se sentía tan cálido… Cogió la camisa de el con fuerza, y la apretó contra si cerrando los ojos, el también la apretó mas, al igual que mantenía la expresión sufrida y los ojos entornados.

- En verdad… te eche de mucho de menos… - Susurró en su oído, y ajustó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, entrelazando sus piernas, y con la cabeza de ella en el hueco del hombro y cuello de él. Las manos de Roy la envolvían, a la vez que las de ella aferraban la camisa del chico.

Ninguno dijo nada más, ninguno replicó tampoco si aquello estaba bien o mal, lo que estaban haciendo. Sabia que los dos actuaban por un impulso, y a la mañana siguiente quizás se avergonzarían, pero no ahora. No ahora cuando lo único que sentían era la necesidad de estar cerca del otro, no habiéndose extrañado tanto…

Y fue en ese momento, allí, al tenerla entre sus brazos, junto a su cuerpo, al sentir su cálida respiración en el cuello, que Roy se percató de algo verdaderamente importante. No importaba el lugar, podía estar en East City, en ese pequeño pueblo, en el bar, en cualquier otro sitio. Pero sabia que mientras estuviera con ella sentiría que estaba como en su casa.

Porque Roy ya tenia un hogar, con su tía, con las chicas del bar, incluso con las eventuales visitas del general. Allí era donde había crecido y vivido, donde Chris lo había educado y cuidado de él, su hogar, su sitio al que volver. ¿Cómo explicar que sentía la misma sensación o incluso más cálida cuando estaba con ella? ¿Existía un segundo hogar?

Para el azabache la respuesta estaba mas que clara. Si. Pero esta vez no era un sitio al que volver, sino una sola persona la que lo esperaría. Ella, Riza Hawkeye. Su mayor apoyo, la muchacha recta y estricta que lo instaba a seguir y a no abandonar, la única que a pesar de lo seria que pudiera ser lo hacia sonreír como nadie.

¿Existe un segundo hogar? Si, si que existía, y ahora mismo lo tenia entre sus brazos.

**Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW **(jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), bueeno ya sé que tarde, y LO SIENTO, pero espero que tanta espera haya merecido la pena y os gustara el capitulo ^^

Al fin el reencuentro, esperado por las dos partes, por la autora y creo, por todos los lectores jaja, ahora el segundo momento mas esperado… el primer beso! Ya digo que no va a tardar mucho, aunque en mi cabeza esta escena debería de haber pasado varios capítulos atrás, pero ya ven, tengo una maniosa tendencia a alargarlo todo y este es el resultado jaja. Me disculpo de antemano por si tardo tanto en el próximo también, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el catorceavo, pueden tirarme todos los tomates que quieran por tardar tanto… si lo se, que esta vez fue demasiado tiempo u.u, pero bueno, estuve con los exámenes finales del curso, y ya acabe! Hoy me dijeron que había aprobado todo jajaja, así que a partir de ahora espero tener mucho más tiempo para escribir y actualizar más seguido y no haceros esperar tanto jeje, que ya me vale xD. Creo que fue DUCKAN, quien me pidió hacer a Roy celoso, pues bien aquí aparecerá nuestro Roy celosin xDDD**

**Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**laura-eli89, **(hola! Gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te gustara =), si yo también espero con ganas el primer beso xDD, y aunque todavía no pueda pasar mucho mas entre ellos, tratare de hacerlos crecer rapidito para adelantar mas en su relación jeje)

**Dark-hime7****, **(hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, jaja si a mi tambien me encanta esa versión peque de ambos, los hace ver muy tiernos y monos XD, el primer beso ya llegara, aunque veo que todos lo pedís con muchas ganas jjaja, aunque lo bueno se hace esperar no? xDD)

**Aleye, **(hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, y si fue bastante tiernuxiss todo jeje, de hecho si me lo saque de silver spoon (a mi también me encanta xD), ya que como dije en capítulos anteriores tengo nula experiencia con los caballos xP, y recordé ese momento del manga y pensé en usarlo de ahí jeje)

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** (hola! Jaja si debio de ser duro estar tiempo separados aunque fuera poquito, mas después de llevar meses viviendo juntos xD, y ese abrazo simplemente tenia que pasar jaja, bueno gracias por comentar!^^)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Jaja miel y chocolate? Vaya si me quedo tierno xD, espero que el primer beso no tarde mucho en llegar, y por el bien de Roy que el maestro no se entere jajaj, gracias por comentar!)

**andy-okulos****,** (hola! Gracias por comentar mi otro fic, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, y si, las Andy dominaremos el mundo jajaj xD, respecto a lo de ser tu beta, no se muy bien como funciona eso ya que nunca he sido xDD, pero creo que manejas a los personajes a la perfección y tu redacción me gusta muchísimo, aun así si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea no dudes en contar conmigo =))

**Cherry Lips Yai****,** (hola! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, y mas por comentarlo n.n, me alegro de que te gustara, todo eso que dices es lo que trataba de describir =), y si fueron tristes esos momentos, pero se combinan con los tiernos y alegres de los dos niños, jaja el maestro por ahora aun dará alguna que otra sorpresa xD, nos vemos, y gracias otra vez!)

**Kat-N****, **(hola! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara, y si el tema principal fue el de considerar el hogar como una persona y no un lugar, porque como dices mas adelante eso se convertirá en algo muy significativo para ellos dos =), gracias por soportar la espera jeje)

**Estanislao Salieri,** (hola! Gracias por comentar mi otro fic también ^^, y me alegro de que te gustara, encontrar el hogar de uno es algo importante y por eso quise reflejar en este capitulo que no necesariamente ha de ser un lugar, sino que puede ser cualquier cosa, en este caso una persona en concreto, y veo que para ti es parecido =))

**Rinsita-chan****,** (hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar mi fic, y me alegro de que te gustara tanto, jaja las cuatro de la mañana… uyy gomen por eso xD, a mi me pasa con muchísimas historias y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te enganchara de ese modo la mía =), jaja el primer beso ya llegara n.n)

**Y también gracias a **xLalaCleaox, **lulufma****, Kristall Blauw,** **Pureheart01****, ****yimel Elric****, ****Juna ****Aranda****, ****ZadomenLiz****,** **DUCKAN, ****Bulma Buttowski****, wendy98, ****Edwin29****, ****Mafalda Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el catorceavo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

**Pastel de fresas**

* * *

><p>Hacia apenas un día que Roy Mustang había vuelto allí, y ya todo estaba patas arriba. Para empezar el trastero donde la había llevado la noche anterior y donde durmieron juntos… Roy se movía bastante cuando estaba dormido, y aquello seguía por recoger. Su habitación, el azabache había entrado apenas allí para lanzar su maleta y cambiarse de ropa, nada más, haciendo un revoltijo de sus cosas y esparciéndolo todo por el suelo. La biblioteca, se había pasado la mañana estudiando, pues el maestro no se encontraba demasiado bien ese día, el resultado… pilas de libros por encima de la mesa, el suelo, las sillas, y hasta en el alfeizar de la ventana, manuscritos y garabatos alquímicos en todas las hojas que llenaban el piso, y un manchurrón de tinta donde accidentalmente había volcado el bote. Y ahora la cocina, el moreno estaba arrasando con lo que quedaba del pastel que ella la noche anterior había guardado, Roy ya iba por el tercer trozo para el almuerzo…<p>

- A este paso no vas a tener sitio para la comida, deberías de dejar un poco para el postre. – Suspiró ella y se llevó a la boca el último pedacito que quedaba todavía de su primera porción del pastel. A decir verdad, se había excedido ligeramente en las medidas, derivando en un gran pastel para solo tres personas, aunque el azabache valía por dos comiendo… o por tres…

- ¿Humm? No te preocupes por eso Riza, siempre hay espacio para la comida. – Y se llenó la boca con una cucharada que parecía no caberle siquiera, pero que engulló rápidamente.

Y ella no dudaba de sus palabras, Roy podía ser muchas cosas, un desastre, desordenado, algo vago y holgazán, pero comía muchísimo, era todo un goloso. - Aun así, creo que reservar lo que queda para el postre estaría bien, seria egoísta de mi parte terminármelo ahora. – Continúo con la boca llena otra vez.

Riza lo miró impávida, ¡pero si se había comido mas de la mitad del pastel el solo! Por no decir todo, su padre solo había catado un trozo y ella acababa de terminar con el segundo, Roy en cambio ya estaba acabándose el quinto. Suspiró y asintió, lo mejor seria guardarlo, antes de que los dos trozos restantes terminaran en el estomago del Mustang también.

La muchacha se levantó y retiró lo que quedaba de pastel para más tarde. Cuando volvía a la mesa, ambos oyeron el inconfundible sonido de unas risas gemelas, seguidas de un par de pasos apresurados. Al instante tocaron a la puerta.

Roy miró interrogante a la rubia, desde que él estaba allí que recordara, _nunca nadie_ había ido a visitarlos o llamarlos siquiera. ¿Quién podía ser ahora? Y más importante ¿Por qué Riza parecía tan feliz por aquella visita? La cara llena de pastel del chico y los mofletes hinchados por estar conteniendo un pedazo tan grande en la boca, sumados a las cejas alzadas y ligeramente enfurruñadas de él, signo de interrogación e irritación, no hicieron más que provocar risa en la joven. Se veía realmente gracioso de aquella manera, como un niño pequeño haciendo un puchero.

- Son John y Greg. – Le aclaró sonriente, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir a ambos hermanos.

¿John y Greg?… los hijos de los Roberts, los propietarios de los caballos, del pequeño Mustang. ¿Qué harían ellos allí? Rápidamente tragó como pudo el enorme trozo de pastel que tenia en la boca y se limpió con una servilleta, dirigiéndose veloz tras los pasos de la chica.

- ¿Roy? – El menor de los dos fue el primero en darse cuenta de su aparición, John volteó en el acto algo sorprendido de verlo de vuelta.

- ¿Ya volviste? – Preguntó con un poco de desdén el rubio mayor, tono que no le pasó desapercibido al moreno, pero aparentemente si al resto.

Como única respuesta le sonrió arrogantemente, posicionándose justo al lado de Riza. – Creo que es evidente que si, John. – Y se recostó con un brazo en el marco de la puerta.

El ceño ligeramente fruncido del chico le dio toda la información que necesitaba saber. John estaba celoso, de él. ¿Celoso porque él vivía con Riza y había vuelto? ¿Acaso ese mocoso tenia intenciones con _su_ chica? Un momento… ¿había dicho su chica? Se dio un golpe mentalmente, y se repitió por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día que el solo podía aspirar a ser como un hermano mayor para ella, y como tal su deber era asegurarse de que ella estuviera con un hombre que la mereciera. No John, sino… ¿alguien como el?

_Otro golpe mental._

- Roy, deberías venir y saludar a mis padres, hace tiempo que no pasas por nuestra casa. – Dijo Greg, quien al igual que la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la conflictiva batalla de miradas que hasta el momento se habían estado echando su hermano y el azabache. Negro ónix contra verde hoja.

Interrogó a la rubia con la mirada, a lo que ella solo asintió. – Esta bien, hace tiempo que no veo a los señores Roberts. Pero… - Se apresuró a añadir. – Volveremos pronto, no quiero que el maestro se como el ultimo trozo del pastel que me preparaste en cuanto salga de su estudio.

El rubio pecoso, volvió a arrugar la nariz. No solo el moreno le estaba restregando que ya había vuelto a la casa de su amiga y pasarían lo que quedaba de tarde juntos, sino también que ella le había preparado un pastel expresamente para el. Se estaba burlando de él, y Roy lo sabía, su sonrisa altanera y burlona era prueba fehaciente de ello. Riza y Greg, los más pequeños, parecían seguir sin entender el doble filo de las palabras del mayor.

- ¿Estaba bueno ese pastel? –Cuestionó el de ojos castaño oscuro emocionado a la chica, evidentemente Greg.

- Completamente delicioso. – Contestó Roy por ella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pequeño hombro de la muchacha.

John molesto, solo bufó y apartó la mirada de la escena. Estaba más que claro que el otro chico lo estaba provocando. El azabache tenia escrito en la mirada: _ella es mía_. Y se lo estaba restregando en la cara, no iba a renunciar a Riza por nada, y era obvio que jugaba con ventaja, pues ya que vivían juntos.

- ¿Riza me harías uno de esos pasteles tan ricos para mi? – Suplicó Greg dando saltitos y con mirada suplicante.

La chica solo rio ante la escena tan infantil del menor, después de todo el niño apenas tenia los nueve años. – Claro, cuando quieras os haré un pastel para los dos.

- ¡Bien! – Grito emocionado el pequeño, saltando y alzando los brazos.

El de ojos verdes volteó otra vez a verlos, algo sorprendido por la declaración de ella y agradecido. – Ya estoy deseando probarlo. – Sentenció contento.

- Seguro que vosotros sois más agradecidos que _su majestad_. – Añadió la rubia con tono irritado y ácido a la vez.

Greg enarcó una ceja. - ¿Su… majestad? – Y miró a Roy, a quien parecía que ella se refería.

_Oh no_. Pensó, si Riza aireaba su estupidez perdería esa batalla contra John. Pero definitivamente, ya estaba perdida. - Me dijo que prefería el pastel de fresas al mio. ¿Verdad Roy?

El aludido la miró con molestia, y se fijó en la sonrisa triunfal del rubio mayor. – Esto… ya te dije que estaba muy bueno…

- Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así. – Lo cortó con una galante sonrisa. - ¿Verdad Greg?

El menor asintió de forma enérgica, como si fuera un perrito emocionado. – Estoy seguro de que todo lo que cocinas esta realmente delicioso, lastima que haya gente que no lo sepa apreciar. – Continuó sarcástico John y observando de soslayo al mayor.

Riza se rio ante el ultimo comentario de John, sin darse cuenta aun, así como el pequeño y revoltoso rubio, del conflicto que acababa de empezar entre ambos jóvenes. Roy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Nuevamente el reto interno de los dos se vio interrumpido por el efusivo de Greg, que cogió a Riza de la mano. – ¡Vamos rápido! ¡Y así Riza te podrá enseñar lo bien que monta a caballo!

El chico la miró sorprendido mientras emprendían la marcha de camino a casa de los Roberts. - ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

- Le enseñamos estas dos semanas que no estuviste. – Añadió rápidamente John.

- Así es, me estuvieron enseñando. – Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

El azabache, que iba detrás de los otros tres rubios se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y sonrió arrogantemente. – Entonces tendrás que enseñarme como lo haces, y si eres tan buena como para vencerme.

Ese último comentario hizo que los tres detuvieran la marcha de golpe y voltearan curiosos a verlo. - ¿Tu sabes… montar?

- Por supuesto, el general me enseñó cuando yo era un niño. – Dijo confiado.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa igual de animada. – Entonces veremos quien es el mejor jinete de los dos.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, contento con la reacción de ella. - ¿Eso es un reto, señorita Hawkeye? – Cuestionó con un deje burlón en la voz.

- Exactamente, señorito Mustang. – Y asintió para remprender la marcha con los hermanos pisándole los talones.

_Señorito Mustang_. Podía ver John contener la carcajada, y a Greg soltarla limpiamente. Que mal sonaba aquello. – Acepto entonces. – Contestó irritado, y los siguió por detrás.

…

Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de los Roberts, y tras saludar a los padres de los jóvenes y contarles sobre la competición que se había establecido, estos aceptaron entre risas dejarles un caballo a cada uno. Como Riza había aprendido a montar en Mustang escogió para montar al caballo negro y así vencer a Roy. El azabache eligió a una yegua joven que parecía bastante fuerte, de un pelaje crema con toques dorados y amarronados. Establecieron como recorrido una vuelta al pueblo, y como punto de inicio y final, la granja Roberts.

- Bien, ya estoy lista. – Sentenció la rubia, subida encima del caballo que se movía nervioso.

Roy la miró ligeramente molesto, aun no entendía como es que había hecho para llegar a esa situación… pero claro, había sido el quien la había provocado en un principio. – Hagamos esto un poco mas divertido. – Apuntó.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le preguntó John desde bajo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Una apuesta. – Y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a la muchacha.

Riza tragó duro, ahora se estaba jugando bastante mas en aquel evento, ya no sonaba tan divertido, era una competición real y mas ahora que había algo en juego. Lo que mas le preocupaba a ella era lo que pudiera pedirle Roy, no sabia como de bueno podía llegar a ser el, y ella apenas llevaba dos semanas montando… si el moreno ganaba, ¿Qué exigiría a cambio? De pronto empezó a asustarse.

- ¿Qué vais a apostar? – Curioseo Greg, que esperaba con emoción que la carrera empezara para ver quien era el vencedor.

Roy aumentó la intensidad de su mirada contra la chica, sonriendo de forma triunfante, tanto que hizo palidecer a Riza. – Veamos… quiero que me des un…

- ¡Pastel de fresas! – Gritó la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

Los tres la miraron confundidos, pero sobretodo Roy por haberlo interrumpido. - ¿Qué…?

- Si, s-si me ganas, yo… - Siguió sonrojándose un poco. – Te hare un pastel de fresas solo para ti.

El chico se quedo callado unos instantes, eso no era claramente lo que iba a pedirle como recompensa, pero podía conformarse con ello, y asintió para alivio de ella. – Está bien.

Riza suspiró aliviada, eso era algo asequible y que podía hacer sin ningún problema, al menos había evitado que Mustang le pidiera aquello, porque estaba convencida que lo que Roy iba a reclamar era un beso. Y no es que le horrorizara la idea, quería mucho al chico, pero… tenia miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar entre ellos. El acabaría yéndose un día después de todo, ¿y que pasaría con ella? Terminaría quedándose sola otra vez…

- ¿Y tu que vas a pedir Riza? – La voz chillona e infantil de Greg la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Eh…?

- ¿Qué exigirás a cambio si me ganas? – Intervino el azabache, moviendo a la yegua para que se posicionara.

Los dos hermanos la miraban expectantes, Roy ya estaba en la línea de salida… ¿Qué podía pedirle a el? – Un pastel de fresas.

- ¿Eh…? – Pero esta vez salió de la boca de un sorprendido Roy.

John bufó. - ¿Os apostáis pasteles? – Soltó incrédulo y sobándose el puente de la nariz, aquella era una apuesta realmente estúpida.

Tanto Roy como Riza parecieron ignorar las quejas del mayor, y ella también se puso en posición de salida. – El pastel de fresas es mi favorito. – Le dijo como única explicación y miró al frente.

El muchacho abrió mucho la boca, pero después solo sonrió, ¡estaba dispuesto a luchar por ese nuevo pastel! Más si era su favorito.

- ¡Ya estamos listos! – Gritar on al unísono.

- ¡Bien! – Greg se puso en medio de ambos. – Preparados, listos… - Siguió con emoción contenida.

- ¡YAA! – Gritaron todos con los ojos cerrados, y el rubio menor dio un salto en cuanto ambos caballos salieron al galope.

Dio un taconazo al animal, que rápidamente entendió que era hora de ponerse a cabalgar, y la yegua de Roy salió disparada, con el montado en la posición exacta en que un jinete de carreras lo hace: inclinado hacia delante y sin tocar la silla de montar. Riza no podía creerlo, ¡el en verdad era muy bueno! Pero no se iba a permitir perder, no contra el.

Movió con violencia las riendas del pequeño Mustang para que este aumentara el ritmo, puesto que el joven le llevaba ventaja desde la salida. Definitivamente ir con falda no era nada cómodo para montar a caballo, sobretodo si debía ir muy rápido, pero… ¡al demonio con la sutileza! Afianzó ambos pies en el estribo, y desflexionó las rodillas, poniéndose en la misma posición que el moreno, quizás algo inexperta, pero de esa forma fue capaz de hacerle ver a Mustang que debía ir más rápido…

Y el caballo respondió, en pocos segundos se hizo tan rápido que pasó a Roy sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y mucho menos al ver que con aquella posición, la falda de Riza ondeaba al aire dejándole ver… ¡maldita sea! ¡Aquella mujer si sabía como distraerlo!

- ¿Quién crees que ganará hermano? – Preguntó inocentemente Greg al mayor cuando ambos jóvenes ya casi se habían perdido de vista junto con sus caballos.

John enfurruñó la pecosa nariz y se encogió de hombros. – Espero que sea Riza quien gane…

- ¡Mira hermano, ella acaba de superar a Roy! – Señaló de forma efusiva y dando saltitos el de ojos amarronados.

John volteó con una sonrisa, si Riza lo conseguía… ¡un momento! En aquella posición, su falda, Roy iba justo detrás, entonces ella… entonces el… podría ver… - ¡Maldito pervertido! – Grito retorciéndose los rubios cabellos.

Greg lo miró con duda. - ¿Qué dijiste John?

- Errr nada, nada. – Y se volvió molesto. – Será mejor que nos sentemos a esperar, aun tardaran un poco en volver.

…

Roy no podía evitarlo, parecía como si ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero el azabache era incapaz de controlarse, no teniendo aquello delante. Riza debería estar tragándose su orgullo por dentro, o eso creía, quizás ni ella misma se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que producían en el sus actos, ¡maldita fuera! La ganaría sin importar que. - ¡Ese pastel de fresas será mio! – Le grito.

Y ella solo volvió un poco la vista para observarlo, Roy iba muy inclinado con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, en verdad parecía estar tomándoselo seriamente. Bien, ella tampoco iba a perder. Instigó mas con las riendas al animal que aceleró el trote, ya se había perdido el pueblo, y ahora los arboles empezaban a rodearlos y sumergirlos en las profundidades del bosque.

El chico, tiró un poco más de las riendas, de forma que la intensidad de su yegua aumento increíblemente, tanto, que gracias a lo ancho del camino se pudo posicionar en la izquierda del camino, a la par de Riza y desafiarla con la mirada. – No perderé. – Le aseguró ella con la vista clavada al frente.

- Yo tampoco lo hare. – Y siguieron de esa forma hasta adentrarse por completo entre las ramas de los arboles, viéndose obligados a reducir el paso.

Aun y con todo, evitaban de forma maestra todos los obstáculos, sin disminuir su marcha, con el viento dándoles de lleno en la cara, y el cabello de ambos meciéndose al compas del avanzar de sus caballos. El chico no pudo evitar tampoco parase un momento embelesado ante la jovencita a su lado.

El cabello dorado de Riza, ondeaba rítmicamente y dando pequeños destellos resplandecientes, que le conferían un aura mágica; su ceño levemente fruncido y sus finos y rosados labios apretados, en seña de que se estaba tomando aquello muy en serio y pensaba ganar. ¡Riza parecía una amazona! Y eso le fascinaba… el hermoso rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas, contrastando con la palidez inmaculada de su piel, la fuerza con la que sus pequeñas manos agarraban las riendas y balanceaban estas. Su cuerpo flexionado hacia adelante, inclinada y en posición defensiva, con aquel vestido de tirantes rosado claro adhiriéndose perfectamente a su cuerpo y a las incipientes curvas que este empezaba a mostrar, la fina chaqueta blanca que llevaba encima ondeando como si se tratara de una capa corta, y la falda… Roy ya se había concentrado en exceso en aquella zona…

Había estado tan absorto observándola, que no se había percatado de la ligera ventaja que empezaba a sacarle poco a poco, así como tampoco de la puntiaguda rama que se cernía sobre su rostro. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y fue incapaz de evitarla, al menos desvió el rostro lo suficiente como para que solo se clavara en su mejilla, aunque le hiciera un profundo corte en esta.

- ¡Mierda! Eso estuvo cerca. – Murmuró entre dientes, y se limpió con el dorso del brazo el fino hilo de sangre que empezaba a manar de la herida. Por suerte, antes de empezar se había arremangado la camisa blanca hasta los codos y no la manchó con su sangre.

La muchacha, al ir un par de metros por delante no se había dado cuenta del percance de su amigo, pero al escuchar la queja de Roy volteó para saber que ocurría, y se encontró a un furioso Mustang con la mejilla sangrando, se alarmó.

- ¿Roy estas bien? – Redujo un poco la velocidad para que el pudiera darle alcance, y relajó su postura, sentándose sobre la silla. Su voz cargada de preocupación.

El solo la miró perplejo. – Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño sin importancia. – Y balanceó las riendas.

- Sangra mucho. – Siguió ella.

- ¡No importa! ¡Estoy determinado a probar ese pastel de fresas! – Gritó al aire con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca, puesto que el forzar así la boca había abierto aun más la herida de la mejilla.

- ¡Idiota! Para y déjame curarte. – Le pidió ella, la sangre ya caía en forma de gotas esféricas sobre el cuello níveo de la camisa, tiñéndola de rojo.

- ¡Es solo un rasguño! – Dijo determinado y sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, volviendo a limpiarse la sangre con el antebrazo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? – Gruño la rubia, muy cerca uno del otro, con las crines de sus caballos rozándose.

- ¿Por qué lo eres tu? – Siguió el con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Fuiste tu quien empezó todo esto! – Replicó cada vez más enfadada y preocupada porque el rastro rojizo de la herida era cada vez mayor.

- ¡Y tu quien me siguió el juego! Ahora terminemos. – Y retó a la chica con sus ojos otra vez.

Ella frunció el ceño, la estupidez de su amigo no parecía tener límites. – No estamos siquiera a la mitad del recorrido, déjame curarte.

- ¡Vaya si eres terca! Ya te dije que no importa. – Y profirió otra mueca de dolor, instando a la yegua a ir más rápido.

Riza bufó exasperada, y se dedicó a seguir por completo con la carrera. – Eres un completo idiota Roy.

Pero el solo sonrió ampliamente, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en la parte izquierda del rostro. – Si, soy un idiota. Pero este idiota pronto estará comiendo un delicioso pastel de fresas.

La muchacha negó suspirando con la cabeza, y dio un leve toque a Mustang para que fuera mas rápido, el moreno les estaba sacando algo de ventaja, y ella no podía permitirse perder…

Pasaron los minutos, y con ellos llegaron a una hora entera, el pueblo ya estaba bastante lejos, habían cruzado el bosque por completo, y ahora se encontraban cabalgando por una llanura verdosa que terminaba en un rio de aguas cristalinas y totalmente puras. A decir verdad, ya deberían de estar de vuelta o a punto de terminar la carrera, pero el tomar el desvío había sido un acuerdo mutuo, ya no galopaban, simplemente paseaban montados en sus caballos, admirando la belleza natural del paisaje a su alrededor. La competición había pasado a un segundo plano hacia bastante rato atrás, y una ancha sonrisa perlaba los rostros de ambos jóvenes, en silencio. Pues no necesitaban decirse nada, se limitaban a compartir aquel momento de paz, pareciera como si estuvieran en otro mundo, uno al que solo podían entrar los dos.

La chica relajó el paso del animal, hasta que se detuvo, y finalmente descendió, Roy intrigado por lo que pudiera hacer la imitó y dejó a ambos caballos juntos al pie de la ladera del rio, que en el acto se dedicaron a mascar hierba, curiosos.

- ¿Qué haces Riza? – Y descendió la pequeña cuesta hasta la orilla del rio donde ella se encontraba.

La muchacha clavó su rojiza mirada en el. – Quítate la camisa.

_Sonido de disco rayado._ Espera, ¿Qué acababa de decirle? El azabache pasó de tener un rostro impasible a uno completamente desencajado, Riza no podía ir en serio al decir aquello, ¿Por qué querría que él se quitara la camisa? ¿A lo mejor quería bañarse en el rio? No, eso era imposible, acababan de pasar el invierno y aun hacia frio, además de que ella llevaba un vestido… eso no podía ser… ¿Entonces que? Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, tantas, que lo estaban mareando…

- ¿Queeee? – Roy se sonrojó a rabiar, camuflando incluso la sangrante herida de su mejilla. – No deberías…

Ella se rio divertida y negó con la cabeza. – Es para curarte la herida.

Esta vez el la miró confundido, la rojez se le cayó al suelo, y enarcó una ceja. – La herida me la hice aquí. – Dijo señalando la mejilla. – No necesito quitarme la camisa.

- No tengo nada con lo que limpiarte, y como ya la tienes manchada no pasa nada porque la utilice para curarte la herida.

Vale, eso no se le había ocurrido. – Ahhhhh… entiendo…

Se desabotonó los botones con cuidado y nerviosismo, las razones podían ser totalmente inocentes, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera a estar semidesnudo ante Riza, bueno… eso era llevarlo al extremo. Con cuidado se la tendió, y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro, esperando instrucciones.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos aquí. – Le dijo, señalando una zona de la orilla donde había unas maderas que permitían a uno sentarse y tumbarse allí incluso, con el rio por debajo, rozando las tablas a duras penas. Asintió y la siguió.

Ambos se sentaron en el entablado, y ella se acercó para mojar la camisa en el agua. Otro reflejo a su lado la asustó, era Roy. El cabello azabache le caía hacia adelante, creando sombras en su rostro que lo hacían ver más hermoso, sumando la perfecta sonrisa de galante que solía portar, transformada ahora en la de un niño curioso.

- Me encantaría poder nadar aquí. – Dijo ampliando la sonrisa, y asomándose un poco más, de modo que su mano rozase la corriente cristalina de agua.

- Podrás hacerlo en cuanto mejore el tiempo, se ve un lugar tranquilo. – El asintió, inmerso en ver como entre sus dedos se escurría la corriente transparente que no dejaba de fluir.

- Vendría muy a menudo. Podríamos traer algo para comer y pasar las tardes aquí. – Y eso lo dijo mirándola a ella.

Riza no le contestó. – Bucearíamos para ver que podemos encontrar… será divertido. – Continuó el, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de su amiga.

- Yo no se nadar, Roy. – Le respondió inocentemente.

- ¿A no? Pues… ¡yo te enseñaré! – Dijo orgulloso. - ¿Qué me dices?

La rubia le sonrió tiernamente. – Seria genial.

El chico asintió, y viendo que ella se volvía a perder en su reflejo sobre la superficie del agua, el la imitó, dejando libremente su mano a merced de la corriente. De pronto aquella remor cristalina se vio rota por una mancha rojiza oscura, era una gota, que hacia segundos se debatía en caer de la mejilla de Roy, y estrellarse contra el agua. Fueron unos breves segundos, puesto que la mancha desapareció casi en el acto de formarse, pero eso despertó a la muchacha de sus ensoñaciones y se incorporó mojando la camisa.

- Roy. – Lo llamó y este se incorporó y sentó a su lado, dejándola a ella hacer.

Una de las blancas manos de ella se posicionó en su barbilla, rozando el borde de sus labios, y la otra con la camisa mojada se aplicó sobre su mejilla dañada. Al principio le escoció un poco, y cerró los ojos involuntariamente por el dolor.

- Lo siento. – Escuchó levemente de ella.

El sin mover la cabeza, redirigió sus ojos a ella, que se encontraba centrada en presionar poco a poco su herida y así cortar el flujo de sangre, limpiándola también con la camisa y el agua. – No… no pasa nada. Gracias por curarme.

Ella solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y se volvió a agachar para sumergir la camisa en el agua y limpiar la sangre que acababa de quitarle a él. Al instante volvió a sentir la presión de la prenda mojada sobre su rostro, y como el sangrado iba cortándose poco a poco. Fue así repetidas veces, con la respiración de ella en el cuello, erizándole la piel, y cuando al fin retiró la camisa, se acercó mucho a su rostro, demasiado para la salud cardiaca del chico, y sopló.

Sopló lenta y relajadamente, secando la herida durante unos segundos, y también repitió esto varias veces. Haciendo pasar al joven uno de los minutos más martirizantes de su vida, pues debió de hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios. No, el hecho de que la muchachita que le desvelaba los sueños, estuviera ahora inclinada sobre el, y soplando casi de forma sensual sobre su mejilla y oreja, sumándole que él estaba sin camisa, y una de las manos de ella rozando el labio inferior, no ayudaba en nada.

Apretó los puños para tratar de controlarse, debía pensar en algo rápido, para distraerse… ¡Su pastel de fresas! Eso era, se lo imagino… y en el acto la boca se le hizo agua, estaba deseoso de comerlo, por ello debía de ganar la competición y… una pregunta vino directa a su cabeza. Abrió los ojos en el acto.

- Riza, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Empezó observándola de reojo.

Ella dejó de bufar y se apartó un poco, tanteando ahora la zona inflamada y rojiza con los dedos. – Claro.

- ¿Por qué me interrumpiste cuando iba a decir lo que quería si ganaba la apuesta? – Trató de esconder la curiosidad que lo carcomía por dentro, pero su tono lo delató.

Ella no dijo nada, se inclinó para mojar otra vez la camiseta, y le tomó la mano para proceder a limpiar la sangre seca que tenia en el brazo con el que se había restregado la herida cuando esta sangraba.

- Tenía miedo de lo que me pudieras pedir. – Admitió sin mirarlo, y tras limpiar su antebrazo por completo, mojó otra vez la camisa.

- ¿Qué creías que iba a pedirte? – Siguió el, ahora si tenia curiosidad.

Riza se tomó su tiempo escurriendo el agua de la camisa, para no empaparlo, y después de acercó, posicionando una de sus manos entre el cuello y la clavícula de Roy, algo que lo sorprendió en demasía. – Yo… bueno, ¿no ibas a pedirme…?

- ¿Un beso? – Cortó el por ella. Riza desvió la mirada y empezó a limpiar la sangre que se había colado por la camisa, para caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Roy.

La chica no se atrevía a contestar, así que el decidió continuar admitiendo ciertas cosas. – En un principio lo pensé, pero luego descarte la idea, no era eso lo que te iba a pedir.

- ¿A no? – Dijo rápidamente sorprendida, y dando un ligero respingo.

- No… - Suspiró el chico, percatándose al instante de la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros, y rociando a la joven con su aliento de chocolate.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por unos segundos, ella dejó sus manos descansar sobre el cuello y el pecho de Roy que palpitaba desbocado, inclinada hacia él, con el rubio cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y rozando las mejillas del joven. Casi inconscientemente, el azabache, empezó a acercar una de sus manos al rostro de la joven, y lo acarició con cierta ternura, prendando sus ojos en los suyos, ambos ardiendo con la misma intensidad…

Si, había descartado la idea de pedirle un beso como victoria, pero quizás… quizás podría reclamarlo ahora. Se acercó lentamente, casi de forma martirizante, porque los segundos avanzaban rápido, pero los milímetros se cubrían despacio. Los ojos rojizos de ella empezaron a entre cerrarse, sin perder de vista los suyos por unos instantes. La presión de sus dedos sobre el pecho de él se incrementó levemente, pero los sentidos agudizados de Roy fueron capaces de captarlo a la perfección. Ella no se oponía, es mas, contribuía a cerrar aquella dolorosa distancia… el moreno delineó suavemente la curva de sus labios con los dedos, y cerró los ojos casi por completo.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus pestañas no querían cerrarse, no querían perderse por nada del mundo la imagen tan bella de la que podía disfrutar en esos momentos. Una Riza con los ojos entrecerrados, el dorado cabello mecido por las febriles ráfagas de aire, el rostro enrojecido y aquellos tiernos labios que se moría por probar entreabiertos, como si lo invitara.

Un leve roce, uno muy pequeño, minúsculo, casi inexistente, un pequeño roce entre sus labios, que hizo que retrocedieran muy pocos milímetros. Como si estuvieran preparando el terreno para el de verdad. La distancia seguía pareciéndole eterna e insalvable, y a la vez tan minúscula, tan despreciable… El entorno a su alrededor ya no importaba, intoxicados de aquella sensación y del aroma a chocolate que ambos desprendían, con el rumor del rio bajo ellos…

Aquello era mágico…

…

John pisoteó el suelo fuertemente por undécima vez en lo que llevaba de tarde, lanzando lejos y de un puntapié la pobre piedra que se había cruzado en su camino esta vez. ¿Por qué diantres tardaban tanto esos dos? ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido por el camino al Mustang? Deberían de haber vuelto hacia poco tiempo, o de estar volviendo ya, era imposible tardar tanto al dar una vuelta al pueblo. Como mucho se podía tardar unas dos o tres horas, eso si ibas de paseo con el caballo, pues el y Greg lo habían hecho varias veces. Pero al ritmo frenético en que había salido aquellos dos disparados, y mas teniendo en cuenta que libraban una carrera, el tiempo se reducía a una hora, hora y media como mucho. Y ya pasaba de la hora y media, haciendo impacientarse al mayor de los Roberts tanto como para asustar al menor de los dos.

- Yo también estoy algo preocupado, pero seguro que aparecen en seguida. – Dijo el pequeño, sentado en una piedra, y tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Esa competición ha sido una estupidez! – Escupió. - ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a Riza? ¿Y si se han caído o alguien los ha asaltado? O…

- Cállate ya, John. – Lo cortó el pequeño irritado. – Roy no dejará que nada malo le pase a Riza, estoy seguro.

- Claro… - Murmuró. ¡Pero eso era lo que mas le preocupaba! ¡El dichoso Roy Mustang era su principal dolor de cabeza! A decir verdad, el y Riza se habían criado juntos desde niños, y debido a que el tenia solo poco mas de un año que ella, se llevaron bien desde pequeños. Ella no tenia muchas amigas, porque todas las chicas del pueblo eran o muy mayores, o muy pequeñas, además de lo alejado de la casa de la chica, y del huraño de su padre.

Pero ellos siempre jugaron juntos desde que tenía memoria, crecieron y se criaron juntos, vivieron un sinfín de aventuras ellos dos, y cuando llegó Greg se les unió. Y llegó el día en el que John Roberts se dio cuenta de lo feliz que le hacia ver a su mejor amiga sonreír cada día, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. No supo cuando fue, ni como, pero no fue capaz de darse cuenta de ese sentimiento hasta que llegó a sus vidas Roy Mustang.

Nunca se había planteado que ella haría un nuevo mejor amigo, que querría a alguien más que a él. Cuando el joven Mustang llegó por primera vez, con el ideal de superar la prueba impuesta por Hawkeye y convertirse en su alumno, le pareció un muchacho de lo más amigable, y de hecho lo era. Pero el problema surgió cuando sus encantadoras sonrisas de galán, empezaron a cautivar a las chicas del pueblo y también a Riza, sobretodo a Riza, porque ella era a quien iban dirigidas todas esas sonrisas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, de que tenia miedo de perder a su mejor amiga, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, el intruso ya se había colado dentro, muy adentro. Y ahora era imposible sacarlo de allí.

Pateó otra piedra con rabia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Roy podía estar haciéndole a Riza… ¡Ella solo era una niña! Era por eso que al menos contaba con la seguridad de que no llegarían lejos, o al menos eso esperaba. Aunque John solo deseaba que aparecieran de una maldita vez por entre los arboles con la escusa de que el tonto de Mustang se había caído del caballo y había tenido que rescatarlo, o algo parecido…

- ¡Demonios! – Mandó otra piedra por los aires.

…

Roy aun no acababa de entender como habían acabado en aquella situación, pero no iba a negar que la estaba disfrutando como un niño. Tenia a Riza completamente a su merced, dispuesta a darle sus labios, su primer beso… el primero de ambos. Solo debía acortar aquel milímetro de distancia que los separaba, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ser el primero…

Mustang relinchó y pateo el suelo en señal de aburrimiento, el caballo ya se había cansado de tanta quietud y quería volver. Aquello fue suficiente para sacar a ambos de su ensoñación, y hacerlos retroceder bruscamente, tanto que Roy cayó de espaldas sobre el entablado de madera, haciendo reír a la muchacha.

Riza se levantó. – Mustang tiene razón, será mejor que volvamos. Se preocuparan si tardamos mucho.

El, que no podía dar crédito a lo que oía simplemente la miró incrédulo desde el suelo. ¡Pero si habían estado a punto de besarse! ¡Un milímetro! ¡Había faltado un maldito milímetro para que se besaran! ¿Por qué ella parecía tan condenadamente tranquila después de lo que acababa de pasar? O más bien, _casi_ acababa de pasar. No podía olvidarlo y ya, no algo así, ¿verdad?

- Cla-claro, volvamos. – Y se levantó también. – Mi… ¿camiseta?

- Esta mojada y sucia. – Dijo ella mostrándosela, completamente empapada y con rastros de sangre por todas partes. – Si te la pones te resfriaras.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. – Si voy así seguramente también. – Indicó resaltando que no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba.

Riza se quitó su chaqueta blanca y se la tendió. – Ponte esto. – Dijo como si nada.

Al moreno lo estaba matando tanta conformidad y pasividad. – No querría que te resfriaras por mi culpa, además… - Dijo sacándose la prenda que había tratado de ponerse. – No me viene buena.

La rubia suspiró. – Pues tendrás que ir como vas. – Y se subió al caballo.

El chico la siguió y subió a su yegua color crema, empezando ambos la marcha. – No quiero pensar en lo que imaginaran que ha pasado si me ven así. – Resopló si darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

- … - Ella no volteó y se le adelantó un poco, quedando su rostro fuera del alcance de visión de él.

Pasaron así un tiempo, uno que a Roy le pareció eterno, como si hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¡pero diablos! Ella tampoco se había opuesto a que la besara, no era su culpa… ¡sino la del maldito caballo! Si no hubiera relinchado, si ellos se hubiesen besado… Bufó, no tenia sentido pensar en los _si hubiera_, ya no existían, ni jamás lo harían… ¡si, la culpa era del dichoso caballo!

- Roy… - Lo llamó con cuidado.

- ¿Si? – Dijo curioso, preguntándose que pasaría hora por la cabeza de ella después de casi media hora sin dirigirle la palabra.

La rubia tardó un poco en contestar, tanto que él estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero no le dio tiempo. - ¿Qué era lo que… me querías pedir?

El enarcó una ceja. - ¿Cómo…?

- Si ganabas tú… ¿Qué querías pedirme?

Roy abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, no se esperaba aquella pregunta. – Bueno yo… quería que me dieras uno de los libros de alquimia de la biblioteca de tu padre que me gustaría leer…

- ¿Como? – Ella lo miró consternada. ¿Eso era lo único que le iba a pedir? Era tan simple… ¡ojala se hubiera callado y ahora no se encontrarían en esa situación!

- Es que el maestro no me lo dejaba leer, y pensé que quizás tú podrías convencerle para…

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me ibas a pedir? – Lo interrumpió algo irritada y cruzada de morros.

¿Pero que le pasaba ahora? ¿Acaso se sentía indignada porque el pensara en algo tan simple que pedirle? – Bueno, no es nada que costara mucho esfuerzo y tampoco quería arriesgarme…

Riza bufó. – Sea como sea, ¿la apuesta sigue en pie? – Le preguntó empezando un trote suave.

- Por supuesto. – Y ensanchó la sonrisa en una traviesa. - Tengo unas ganas increíbles de probar ese pastel de fresas que me vas a preparar. – Y golpeó a la yegua en los ijares para que empezara el galope.

- ¡Tramposo! ¡Eso no vale! – Le gritó la rubia, pues se estaba quedando muy atrás.

Roy nuevamente alzado como un jinete solo volvió la cara y le sonrió, con el negro cabello ondeando al aire. – ¡Voy a ganar, Riza! – Y volvió el rostro dispuesto a seguir cabalgando lo más rápido posible.

- No si yo lo puedo evitar. – Murmuró ella, azotando las riendas y empezando el galope también. Roy le llevaba bastante distancia, pero no una que no se pudiera salvar.

Estuvieron de esa forma durante varios minutos, quizás mas, no lo sabían exactamente, pero era divertido verlos competir de aquella manera. No seriamente, sino de forma divertida, amistosa y agradable. El sentir el frio viento de la tarde en la cara, y golpear también contra su pecho desnudo, erizándole el vello con cada descarga, cada risa de ella… Observar a Riza tan concentrada y a la vez tan divertida era increíble, no sabia cuando la había visto por última vez sonreír de aquella forma, con tanta vida…

- ¡Al fin llegan! – Señaló Greg nervioso, pues ambas figuras se podían distinguir desde la distancia.

_Por fin_. Pensó John suspirando y levantándose de su asiento, al final habían tardado mas de dos horas en cumplir con el trayecto establecido… Pero, ¿Por qué Roy iba sin la camisa? ¿Por qué tenia la cara enrojecida? Lo único que se le cruzaba al rubio por la mente es que el moreno hubiera intentado algo fuera de lugar con Riza, y esta le hubiera propinado un cachete. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué venían riendo? – ¡Vaya si tardaron! - Les gritó.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba, no con todas aquellas ráfagas de viento a su alrededor formando un escudo en cada uno, no con el golpeteo rítmico de los cascos de los caballos en el suelo, no con las constantes risas de ambos, y las vociferaciones de _¡yo voy a ganar!_

Con un ultimo movimiento, fue capaz de posicionarse delante de la rubia para taponarle el paso, y así obligarla o bien a desviarse, o a reducir el paso. Estaba determinado a ganar, fuera como fuera. Pero ella no atendiendo a razones, y con espíritu competitivo mucho mayor que el de él, escapó por uno de los laterales de forma veloz y volviendo a estar a la par que el chico.

Iban a tanta velocidad, que simplemente parecían estelas que cruzaban raudas el camino sin apenas ser vistas, una estela dorada y otra oscura y completamente negra, contrastando con un tono rubio, y la anterior con otro azabache. Eran la antítesis de sus caballos, y a la vez los mejor compenetrados con ellos… la victoria se situaba a unos escasos metros, y se reducía a cada segundo.

- ¡Pastel de fresas! – Gritó Roy, y se levantó del asiento, poniendo las piernas rectas y alzándose de pie con el puño en alto y una gran sonrisa, después se inclinó hacia adelante todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, todavía con el dedo índice apuntando hacia adelante. - ¡Allá vamos!

Y como cuando meses atrás, su grito se había coordinado con el del pequeño Mustang cuando se puso de pie por primera vez, ahora lo hacia con su yegua. Los ojos del Mustang resplandecían y transmitió ese fuego al animal, que adquirió una velocidad extrema, tanto que la chica quedó perpleja por la corriente de viento que creo aquel rayo dorado y azabache.

_La victoria fue de Roy Mustang._

- Eso… fue rápido… - Susurró perplejo John al ver como la yegua de color crema, tras llegar al punto indicado descendía la marcha y daba un trote mas ligero, con el chico subido encima y dando saltos.

- ¡Pastel de fresas! ¡Pastel de fresas! – Gritaba el, brincando de lo mas feliz sobre la silla, de forma que era casi milagroso que no se hubiera caído ya al suelo.

Riza llegó segundos después con una media sonrisa. – Supongo que he perdido…

Greg se acercó a ella efusivo, y su hermano aun miraba perplejo al Mustang. - ¡Riza, fue genial! ¡Ambos lo hicisteis de maravilla!

La chica rio un poco y le agradeció al pequeño rubio, no percatándose de que Roy se le había acercado velozmente por un lado, y enredado una de sus brazos en la cadera de ella. _¿Eh? _Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que el chico con una fuerza que no creía tuviera, la sacó de su silla, y la colgó de la suya propia, obligando a Riza a agarrarse a el para no caer.

- ¿Estas loco? – Vociferó intentando sujetarse como podía a él, y colocar su otro pie al otro lado del caballo. - ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡Roy!

- Nos vamos a casa de Marie. – Dijo como si todo aquello fuera normal y ante la mirada atónita de ambos hermanos que se habían quedado perplejos.

- ¿A… a casa de Marie? – Preguntó confundida y asustada, pues si no fuera por el brazo de Roy que la sujetaba ya se hubiera caído.

- Claro. – Y le dio un tirón que la ayudo a posicionarse sentada correctamente en el caballo. – Tienes que aprender a cocinarme ese postre cuanto antes.

- ¿Pero estas loco? ¡Antes deberíamos ir a casa para que te cambies y pueda verte mejor le herid… - El forzado tirón de las riendas no la dejo seguir.

- Sera mejor que te agarres. – Le advirtió, y sonrió satisfecho al ver como la chica se forzaba a abrazarse a él, y enredar sus manos en su desnudo abdomen, a la vez que noto todo el peso de su cuerpecito en la espalda. – Es mi recompensa después de todo…

Los hermanos Roberts parecían no entender aun la situación, lo que acababa de pasar había sido demasiado rápido, como el final de la carrera que acababan de presenciar. Definitivamente Mustang o estaba loco o se había golpeado muy fuerte con algo…

Y fue John el que sorprendido, salió primero del trance. - ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vais? – Tuvo que gritarles.

Pero como única respuesta obtuvo el puño alzado del azabache, seguido de su famoso grito de guerra… - ¡PASTEL DE FRESAS!

…

**Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW **(jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), jaja bueno después de tanto tiempo he vuelto! Si, siempre lo hago jajja, la buena noticia es que ahora estaré mucho menos ocupada, ya que al fin termine tooodos mis exámenes, y conseguí aprobarlo todo jeje, así que lo próximo que me quedara es la prueba de acceso para la universidad y poco mas xD. Bueno respecto al capitulo, no termino de convencerme, el "pastel de fresas" se repetía en exceso no? Jaja espero no haberlos aburrido mucho con todo esto, pero mi cabeza estresada y con pocas horas dormidas es lo mejor que pudo hacer, en serio que se esforzó! Jejej xDDD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el quincuagésimo. Ya, ya sé que me tarde una eternidad otra vez, y más ahora que no estoy en clases ni nada pero contradictoriamente sigo muy ocupada xD, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia, los capítulos son largos y cuesta bastante, más si el tiempo y la inspiración no acompañan jeje. En fin, quiero aclarar que por muuuucho que pueda tardar en actualizar, el fic tendrá un final, no lo pienso dejar a medias, ya que ustedes me han acompañado desde que empezó, espero que lo sigan haciendo cuando acabe, por muy largo que sea y mucho tiempo que me tome, solo eso jeje.**

**Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**xLalaCleaox,** (hola! Jaja no pasa nada por tardarte en comentar o pasarte un capitulo xD, lo importante es que te siga gustando y espero que sea así jeje, me alegro de que te gustaran ambos capítulos, y que no te sea mucho tedio esperar tanto jeje, muchas gracias por seguir ahí =))

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Jaja gracias por comentar, y me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, si celos, no podían faltar en una historia de amor adolescente xD, y el beso estuvo a puntito, ya anuncio que no se va a tardar nada en llegar jeje)

**andy-okulos****,** (hola! Gracias por comentar otra vez jeje, me alegro de que te siga gustando, y si actualice xD, bueno sabes que todo lo que quieras preguntarme o decirme eres libre de hacerlo, te responderé encantada n.n)

**NiXeNeN****,** (hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar n.n, me alegro de que te guste jeje, respondiendo a tu duda Roy tiene ahora 14 casi 15, y Riza cumplió los 12 en el fic por navidades, aunque empezó con 11 años, espero habértelo aclarado jeje, gracias otra vez!)

**Little Hoshi,** (hola! Jaja muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho de que te guste y mas de que te emocionaras con lo del casi-beso xD, me alaga tu review, una hace lo que puede pero vuestros comentarios son lo que hace que merezca la pena seguir =))

**Estanislao Salieri,** (hola! Nuevamente gracias por comentar, y me hace gracia eso de que vivieras situaciones parecidas a las del fic, supongo que al hacérsete mas familiar te guste mas =))

**Y también gracias a laura-eli89, ****Dark-hime7****, ****Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** **Aleye, ****Rinsita-chan****,** **Kat-N****, ****Cherry Lips Yai****,** **lulufma****, Kristall Blauw,** **Pureheart01****, ****yimel Elric****, ****Juna ****Aranda****, ****ZadomenLiz****,** **DUCKAN, ****Bulma Buttowski****, wendy98, ****Edwin29****, ****Mafalda Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el quinceavo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

**Cobarde**

* * *

><p>Ya pasaba un mes entero desde aquella tonta disputa que acabó en una competición inconsistente a caballo, los derivados de la cual no le gustaba mencionar, mas por lo que pasó con el, mejor dicho <em>casi <em>paso. Evidentemente, y acorde con su victoria, Roy recibió el afamado pastel por el que tanto clamara antes, durante y después de la carrera, puesto que nada mas acabar y vencer, la había conducido casi literalmente a rastras hasta la casa de Marie, con el único fin de que le enseñara a hacer el dichoso postre. Y bien, al menos ya sabia hacer algo mas, el problema que le planteaba ese conocimiento era que el azabache reclamaba casi siempre por su uso, y ella, condenada con gusto, pasaba el tiempo que hiciera falta en la cocina para que el chico de las mil sonrisas tuviera su soñado pastel de fresas. Su padre también agradecía por el, y ella misma, porque amaba esa receta en especial, pero le daba miedo aburrirla por el cansino moreno a su lado, que le imploraba por otro cada vez que el anterior se terminaba.

Lo observó atenta, casi de forma minuciosa, le gustaba hacerlo cuando el chico se mostraba tan absorto y metido en sus cavilaciones. Había admitido en su fuero interno hacia ya tiempo que Roy le resultaba atractivo, y porque no, atrayente, el chico desprendía una esencia casi mágica que parecía dejar prendadas a todas las mujeres del pueblo y ella se dio cuenta de la misma cuando empezó a sentir celos de aquello. Estúpidos celos. Si, él era guapo sin duda, pero… ¿había algo más? No todo debía de ser físico en ese sentido, al final todo venia de dentro. Roy con el paso de los meses se había convertido en su mejor amigo, al que le contara todas sus confidencias, los secretos más oscuros que una chiquilla de su edad pudiese albergar, el único al que había permitido acercarse tanto…

Repetir en su cabeza una y otra vez como si de un disco rayado se tratase, aquel momento a la orilla del rio, no resultaba para nada consolador ni apaciguante. Solo ayudaba a que su desespere fuese mayor, así como la incredulidad delante de su propio comportamiento y el de él. ¿Acaso Roy tenia ese tipo de intenciones para con ella, o solo se dejó llevar por el momento? Es mas, ¿Qué era lo que la había llevado a ella misma a ese extremo? Admitiéndolo tenía miedo, era una completa cobarde en ese sentido.

Conforme iban las cosas, la consecuencia final estaba más que clara, Roy era un adolescente y ella apenas estaba entrando en aquella edad en que las hormonas son lo único que puebla la mente de los ingenuos y curiosos jóvenes, donde los impulsos mandan delante de la racionalidad. Clara esa demasiado tenue, la conclusión era transparente, más que el agua. Y le daba miedo por la simple razón de que si aquello llegaba a ocurrir, si su fuerza de voluntad y la de él cedían ante el deseo y no se echaba atrás, entonces… ¿Qué pasaría después? Sabia y tenia grabado a fuego en la cabeza, con letras incandescentes que él se iría, al ejercito, que era remota la posibilidad de que se volvieran a ver en cuanto el pisara un pie en el tren de ida y nunca regreso. ¿Se arrepentiría entonces por su imprudencia? ¿O lo haría por no haberse entregado a tiempo al único hombre que había amado? Porque era cierto y sabia, que de continuar la convivencia tal y como lo hacia ahora, quedaría enganchada a él, prendada, intoxicada, e irremediablemente enamorada. Eso era una evidencia, y Riza Hawkeye era bastante hábil a la hora de captarlas.

Por eso se contentaba con observarlo, con preguntarse una y otra vez que era lo que él tenía para que la atrajera del modo que las flores a las abejas, para que despertara un instinto que jamás había conocido, no de aquel modo al menos. Roy era guapo, si, lo era.

Sus agraciadas facciones de niño le daban aquel toque de pureza y de inocencia, a la vez que picardía; y contradictoriamente su rostro mostraba al de un adulto experimentado, marcado por las cicatrices de la vida, del dolor… sabia de sus desgracias y de su sufrimiento, eran tan parecidos… quizás por eso habían aprendido a ligar tan rápido. El cabello azabache, y muy fino, cayendo desprolijamente sobre su frente, y ahora un poco mas largo de lo usual, añadiendo más vivacidad a su semblante. Los ojos, más oscuros que su pelo, de un negro profundo e hipnotizante, eran muy pequeños, casi como rendijas, agregándole el toque de misterio y porque no, sensualidad que lo caracterizaba. Su piel era clara, a veces pálida, contrastando con su infantil cabellera antagónicamente, y suave, ella misma había podido corroborarlo, el rostro era harmónico, los labios finos enmarcando aquella mágica sonrisa de galán que levantaba suspiros allá donde se mostrara. Nunca había sido capaz de encontrar en el alguna falla física, y a veces se preguntaba si se debía a que lo idealizaba, por el hecho de estar algo así como prendada de él. No estaba enamorada, pero sabía que compartían un vínculo que iba más allá de la amistad y del cariño.

La herida que se hiciera, hacia tiempo atrás ya, casi había desaparecido en su totalidad, dejando tras de si, la marca de una cicatriz que terminaría por irse también. Aunque ahora era claramente visible y cruzara un poco menos de la totalidad de su mejilla, aun así Roy parecía feliz, como no, si tenia entre sus hambrientas e incansables fauces uno de sus adorados pasteles de fresas.

- Whooaa, este te salió increíblemente delicioso. – Canturreó contento, saboreando con la lengua la nata que había quedado alrededor de su boca.

Riza, quien se había permitido unos minutos de observación, tuvo que abstraerse rápidamente de continuar con su examen sobre el físico de su amigo. Con suerte parecía que él no se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba de forma inquisidora, pero si continuaba haciéndolo era más que evidente que lo haría.

- ¿Cómo el anterior? – Manifestó con guasa. – Siempre dices lo mismo.

- No, este es mucho mejor. Te vas superando Riza. – Le contestó serio y sin dejar de prestar atención al trozo delante suyo.

Ella suspiró resignada, debía de acostumbrarse ya a los elogios del chico. – Gracias, otra vez, supongo…

- ¿Te molesta que reitere lo agradecido que estoy por tu trabajo y esfuerzo? – Aquello era nuevo, pero claro, él era un cabezota.

Se metió una minúscula cucharada en la boca, con sus ojos rojizos prendados en los del moreno, curiosos. – No me molesta, en absoluto. – Concedió. – Solo que eres muy reiterativo, pareces un adulador.

- Caballero. – Corrigió. – No es propio de mi el no agradecerle a una mujer o destacar alguna virtud suya, cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

- ¿Y la ocasión se da cada vez que termino de preparar tu pastel de fresas y empiezas a devorarlo? – Ironía palpante, quería que se diera cuenta que no necesitaba de sus constantes cumplidos.

Roy asintió. – En tu caso si. – No dijo nada más.

La rubia enarcó una ceja a la espera de respuesta, pero sin preguntar con la voz, si insistía demasiado quizás lo obligaría a admitir algo que por el momento era mejor guardar bajo llave.

- ¿Qué tal lo tienes? – Siguió, cambiando el tema desproporcionalmente, refiriéndose a su herida en la mejilla.

El la encaró, tomado por sorpresa debido al cambio repentino, estaba claro que había temas que Riza no quería tocar, y _aquel_ en específico habían estado bordeándolo hacia apenas segundos. – Tu misma lo puedes ver, cicatriza perfectamente.

- Eso parece. – Afianzó con un leve asentimiento.

- ¿Debería de abstenerme de comentar que es gracias a ti por curármelo o me replicaras por ello? – Comentó en tono jocoso, adoraba pincharla de aquel modo.

Endureció la mirada, volvían a encontrarse al límite de aquel abismo sin retorno. – Abstenerse es la mejor opción, agradece a tu sistema inmunitario por evitar la infección y cicatrizar rápido.

Roy soltó una risotada que esparció varias migas de pastel por su plato. – Dudo que mi cuerpo tuviera intención alguna de ayudarme, mas bien es una respuesta específica e involuntaria. – Siguió con el juego, la ciencia era su terreno.

- Agradece entonces a la involuntariedad. – Terminó seca, e introduciendo otro pedazo entre sus labios bajo la atenta mirada del azabache.

- ¿Va a ser siempre así? – Continuó presionando aun más sus botones.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – No entendía el punto al que él quería llegar.

Roy tardó en contestar, pues tenía un trozo atragantado en la boca, y esperó a masticarlo y tragarlo para continuar. – Siempre estas a la defensiva. – Acotó convencido, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, adoraba irritarla de aquel modo, más si todo su enfado lo plasmaba en aquellos dos rubíes que agraciaban su rostro.

- No es verdad, solo encuentro petulante que trates de agradarme mediante cumplidos innecesarios. – No lo iba a dejar ganar.

- ¿Agradarte? ¿Cumplidos innecesarios? – Rio el azabache, se divertía con la situación. – No busco agradarte de ninguna forma, creo que ser educado propicia una mejor convivencia, dado que pienso quedarme aquí muchos años.

Riza bufó, casi con resignación. – De todas formas no son necesarios, te agradecería que te abstuvieras de decirlos.

- Entonces te quejarías porque no lo hago y me llamarías desagradecido. Eres una disconforme. – El juego seguía, él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar y mucho menos cabía en su cabeza la idea de perder.

- Puede. – Se limitó a decir, dejarle la victoria era la forma mas fácil de escapar.

Pero en lo que menos pensaba él era en detenerse, no antes de tener la última palabra. - ¿Crees que hago todo esto porque estoy enamorado de ti? – Riza se había paralizado, él lo había hecho, acababa de tirar la primera piedra.

Se levantó con el plato ya terminado, no quería continuar por ese camino. – No lo se, prefiero ignorarlo.

El chico pareció herido por su comentario, pues había fruncido el ceño más de lo habitual. – Cobarde. – El reto seguía en pie, y si alguien debía empezar por admitir tenia que ser el.

- ¿Cobarde? – Volteó con una ceja enarcada. – Solo prefiero que no digas alguna tontería de la que mas tarde te puedas arrepentir. – Tono serio e imperturbable. – Además… el cobarde es aquel que no admite sus sentimientos.

- No encuentro inconveniente en decirte la verdad. – La cortó rápidamente, no sabia que podía haberle puesto en aquel pastel, pero estaba mas que dispuesto a admitir aquello que ya llevaba tiempo guardando bajo llave, y que sabia, ella conocía, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a exteriorizar.

La chica lo reprendió con la mirada, el conocía a la perfección lo que ella pensaba del tema, y mas de hablar de él en voz alta. – Roy. – Lo llamó en tono de advertencia. – No lo hagas más difícil.

- Está bien… - Admitió, quizás la había presionado más de lo necesario, pero le molestaba que no lo tomara en serio, definitivamente Riza no era como las demás chicas, y eso debía de haber sido el detonante que llamara su atención.

La rubia asintió calmada, agradecida de que el no continuara por aquel camino. Se dirigió a la pileta para depositar su plato del desayuno, y empezar a lavarlo, pero una cálida mano detuvo la suya antes de encender el agua.

Roy se había levantado sorpresiva y silenciosamente hasta llegar tras ella, podía sentir su acompasada respiración en la nuca, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo en la espalda, la mano sobre la suya.

- Ya es tarde. – Respiró sobre ella, rociándola con su aliento a fresas. – Será mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde, yo me encargaré de esto.

La muchacha se había quedado inmóvil, incapaz de retirar su mano de la de él, le agradaba aquella sensación, desgraciadamente demasiado. – Claro… - Suspiró y lo soltó por fin. – Gracias.

El azabache dio un seco asentimiento y también retiró la mano, ella rápidamente recogió su mochila, la cual estaba apoyada en una de las patas de la mesa. - Me voy a clase. – Sentenció tranquila.

Se quedó mudo, más bien prefirió no mediar palabra, estaba al tanto de que ella le agradecía si era así. Pronto la vio salir apresuradamente por la puerta de la cocina, y casi en el acto oyó abrirse y cerrarse la principal, sumiéndolo todo en el más absoluto silencio. Sonrió, muy en su fuero interno era un pervertido.

Riza era solo una niña, pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a adquirir la tonalidad de una mujer, las caderas se le habían ensanchado ligeramente y su busto lucia más relleno que cuando la conoció. La camisa blanca que llevaba poco dejaba translucir, pero el veía debajo de las curvas, además aquella faldita tan corta, que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, hacia objeto de su mirada las piernas delgadas de la muchachita, que estaban empezando a tornearse. Si aquella cría seguía por el camino que hasta ahora, terminaría por volverlo loco, y lo que menos quería era ser echado a patadas por su maestro.

Suspiró dispuesto a empezar la tarea, esta no se haría sola, además de haberle prometido que él seria quien lo haría por ella. Después tendría que subir a buscar a su maestro para empezar con las torturantes clases de la mañana, rezar porque llegara rápidamente la hora de comer, y seguir con las clases practicas o teóricas de la tarde. Últimamente había estado más relegado a leer libros nuevos, cada vez le permitía ascender un poco más, aunque aquel nivel de permisión no iba acorde con la incansable curiosidad por saber del moreno. Con suerte, y si terminaba pronto con su lectura, podría recoger a Riza del colegio a la tarde, o esperarla a la salida para hacer juntos el camino de vuelta a casa y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento anterior en la soledad del camino. El esperarla por las tardes era un idea que había cruzado su cabeza desde hacia tiempo, pero como un cobarde, como él la había llamado a ella antes, no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Quizás hoy tampoco. Un último suspiro… no tenia remedio.

…

Como había supuesto cuando fregaba los platos, su maestro le acababa de encargar un nuevo libro para leer, el cual solo con la portada ya parecía interesante, a la vez que él se excusaba con su investigación. Después de comer, y que la chiquilla volviera a las clases de la tarde en el colegio del pueblo, él había optado por encerrarse en la biblioteca a devorar aquel manuscrito con rapidez y avidez innatas de su persona.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado enfrascado en la lectura, pero el entumecimiento gradual que empezaba a notar en sus extremidades le indicaba que había pasado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Cerró el libro asegurándose de guardar la pagina por la que se había quedado, y dio un quedo suspiro, a veces su grado de abstracción para con aquellas cosas hacia que pasara horas ajeno al mundo y a su alrededor, muy distraído.

Se levantó con cuidado de la silla en la que había estado hasta el momento y desperezó todos los músculos del cuerpo que se le habían quedado engarrotados y medio dormidos. Observó la hora en el reloj que había colgado en la pared de la biblioteca, todavía quedaban unos minutos para que ella saliera de la escuela, si se daba prisa…

El moreno dirigió su vista al techo, al despacho de su maestro, para asegurarse de que le mayor no saldría de allí en toda la tarde como últimamente hacia. Él podía admitir que cuando se trataba de aprender sobre alquimia su atención se centraba en ese mismo punto y apenas podía despegarse hasta pasado un tiempo, pero su maestro era aun peor, Hawkeye era capaz de pasar días enteros, encerrado. Y a Roy le asustaba llegar a ser algún día así.

_Esa era su oportunidad…_ ¿verdad? Se detuvo de nuevo para asegurarse de la hora, y terminó por dirigir los pasos lentamente hasta la puerta de la entrada. Intentando a cada paso no echarse atrás, no volver a la biblioteca, convenciéndose de que lo que hacia no tenia nada de incorrecto ni estaba abierto a otras interpretaciones. Finalmente tomó el pomo, y respiró hondo antes de abrir definitivamente, ¿Por qué tenia la sensación de que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura? No estaba seguro, pero necesitó volver la cabeza instintivamente rumbo al piso superior, esperando por escuchar algún sonido que lo obligara a dar marcha atrás, a volver a la lectura de su libro de alquimia… Pero nada sucedió, tenia vía libre.

Dio un paso fuera de la casa, y después otro, cerró con sumo cuidado, y se quedó unos instantes en la entrada, meditando todavía sobre lo que hacia, y el porque lo hacia. Una ráfaga helada de viento lo golpeó de frente, haciendo que sus cabellos azabache se mecieran con la suave brisa, el frio se coló por entre su camisa blanca y chaleco gris, también se filtró por los finos pantalones oscuros. La primavera estaba por llegar, pero el viento era helado todavía, aun así pareció no importarle, aseguró sus mangas arremangadas, y continuo hacia delante.

Poco a poco fue dejando el viejo camino detrás, así como el destartalado caserón, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos negros del pantalón, y dejándose llevar por las suaves corrientes de entretiempo. Iría a esperarla al borde del camino, la acompañaría de vuelta a casa, y si se lo permitía, haría eso cada vez que pudiese. Simplemente le apetecía verla, y pasar más tiempo con ella.

Encontró al borde del pueblo, donde su propio camino lindaba con los límites del campo, unas rocas planas y lo suficientemente grandes para recostarse y sentarse en ellas, y así lo hizo. Agregando la cercanía con un grupo de frondosos arboles, que le proporcionaban la sombra perfecta y refugio de los vendavales vestigios del invierno.

Pero había sido tonto, aun quedaba mas de un cuarto de hora para que ella saliera, y unos diez minutos mas hasta que llegara allí, si se entretenía un poco… tendría que pasar mas de media hora esperándola, totalmente aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Estaba claro, para la próxima vez que se atreviera a hacer algo como aquello, debería traerse su libro de alquimia, al menos de esa forma lograría matar el tiempo, por ahora se dejó caer bufando en una de esas piedras, limitándose a observar el cielo…

- ¿Roy? – Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones internas. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico redirigió su adormilada mirada a la morena frente a sus ojos, la joven de ojos esmeralda lo miraba curiosa, era Mirianna.

- Mmmpf… - Se sobó la cara un poco, ¿acaso se habría dormido? - ¿Mirianna? – Y bostezó intranquilo, si la visión no le fallaba aquella era la hija del señor Tomas. Claro, Mirianna ya rebasaba los dieciséis y no era obligatorio seguir yendo a la escuela tras cumplirlos, ella evidentemente había optado por esa opción.

La chica puso ambas manos en sus caderas, con ligero enfado. - ¿Quién mas sino? Estas en los límites de mi granja. – Y después le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. - ¿No me digas que el señor Hawkeye te echo?

- ¿Que? – Incredulidad palpable en la voz. - ¡No! ¿Por qué me iba a expulsar ahora?

- Por como te comportas con su hija, Hawkeye-san ya debería de haber notado lo que sientes por Riza. – Agregó de forma tranquila.

_Un momento…_ - ¿De que hablas Mirianna? – Quizás mas exagerado de lo normal, pero aquel comentario lo había descolocado del todo.

- Si él no te tiró… la única razón que se me ocurre a tu aparición aquí es que la estés esperando, ¿me equivocó? – Aquella chica siempre daba en el clavo, y nuevamente había acertado.

- ¿Esta mal que lo haga? – La cuestionó de nuevo, preocupado, pues al no saber con exactitud el tiempo que llevaba allí, tranquilamente Riza podría haber pasado y el ni darse cuenta.

- Bueno… - Y colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios para meditar, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado. – No tiene nada de malo, pero te estas delatando.

El chico bufó cruzándose de brazos. – Ni entiendo de que hablas…

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, algo que le indicara el tiempo que podría haber pasado, el cielo parecía igual de claro, las sombras apenas si se habían movido, y el calor del sol, así como el viento y la temperatura parecían los mismos que cuando había llegado allí.

- Riza todavía no ha salido del colegio. – Le comentó divertida. – Si es eso lo que te preocupa, claro…

Roy la observó perplejo, nuevamente había adivinado su expresión y acertado en sus intenciones, leyendo a la perfección todas sus acciones. Soltó una leve risotada, algo mas aliviado. – Ella es capaz de verme dormido y seguir adelante sin despertarme.

Mirianna a su lado se rio. – En eso tienes razón, Riza puede ser muy seria en ocasiones.

- Lo es. – Asintió el con desgana y una leve sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo por un momento entre ambos jóvenes, no sabían que decirse, así como la situación se había vuelto ligeramente incomoda por el tinte de la conversación anterior. Si algo no le agradaba a Roy, era que alguien más a pesar de su propia conciencia o cabeza supiera lo que rondaba por ella, pero esa chica… tendía a dar siempre en el exacto punto sin desviarse siquiera un ápice.

- ¿Cuánto… cuanto mas crees que tardará en salir? – Preguntó despacio, como aparentemente había dormitado unos minutos no sabia la hora exacta, así como tampoco si la rubia chiquilla aparecería de pronto en sus narices o debería esperarla un par de minutos más.

_Odiaba no tener el control sobre el tiempo y sus acciones._

- ¿Acaso te molesta que este contigo? – La chica le dijo con un pequeño amago de sonrisa, había logrado ponerlo en un compromiso.

El moreno movió ambas manos energéticamente, tratando de hacerle ver que aquella no había sido la intención de su pregunta. – No es eso, solo que…

- Ya se, ya se, no te preocupes. – Y terminó por reírse. – Por cierto, Roy… - Lo llamó con la vista puesta en el campo delante suyo.

- Hmmm… ¿Si? – Fijó sus ónices oscuros en la chica.

- ¿Vas a ir al baile?

¿Como? ¿Un baile? Él no estaba enterado de nada en lo referente a aquello, ¿que seria de lo que hablaba Mirianna? La chica tenía los ojos brillosos y parecía emocionada.

- ¿Un… baile? – Logró articular desconcertado.

Ella pareció comprender por el tono de su voz y la incredulidad palpable en su semblante, de que no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, así que para su salvación, procedió a darle una explicación.

- Todos los años en el pueblo, por la llegada de la primavera se celebra un baile y una pequeña fiesta… como para pedir que la nueva cosecha sea productiva, ¿entiendes? – El azabache dio un seco asentimiento, con toda la atención puesta en lo que le narraba ella. – Muchos chicos del pueblo aprovechan la ocasión para invitar a las chicas para ser su pareja.

- Ya veo… ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Enarcó una ceja, no entendiendo porque trataba de vincularlo con una fiesta del pueblo.

- ¡No seas melón! – Lo reprendió cambiando de humor repentinamente. - ¡Te estoy dando una gran oportunidad!

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo al baile ese? – Cada vez estaba mas perdido, no había captado la indirecta inicial de la chica, quizás estaba demasiado ciego como para verlo.

Mirianna bufó exasperada. – ¡Hombres!

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Yo ya tengo pareja! Por supuesto. – Continuo altanera. – El hijo mayor de los Craft me invitó a ir con el, además… soy demasiado mayor para ti. – Y lo señaló graciosamente con el dedo índice, algo que irritó al muchacho.

El solo se cruzó de brazos, ella no era tan mayor, solo le pasaba un año y medio, casi dos, pero… ¿a que venia todo aquello? Mirianna se reía, y él no estaba para gracias.

- ¿Por qué no vas al grano entonces? – Le espetó con dureza, no soportaba que se burlasen de él.

Justo entonces, apareció la persona por la que el mismo estaba allí, sentado en esa piedra, esperando por ella…

- Ahí lo tienes. – Señaló la morena a la chica que aun se veía lejana, para después levantarse de forma repentina. – Adiós Roy.

- ¿Eh? Espera Mirianna, ¿Qué quieres…? – Y se fijo en que _ella_ había aparecido. – Decir… - Casi susurró embelesado, aunque la morena hacia ya tiempo que se había despedido de el con la mano y vuelto a su trabajo.

Riza parecía no haberse percatado aun de su presencia, así como el seguía muy quieto observándola a ella, lucia seria como siempre, pero tenia el ceño un poco mas fruncido de lo usual. ¿Lo habría visto con Mirianna y estaría celosa?... ¿Acaso él era idiota y pensaba que ella tendría celos por el? Definitivamente no tenia remedio.

Se levantó de aquella plana roca que le había servido como asiento durante los últimos minutos, y aparentemente también como lugar para dormitar a la sombra, sacudiéndose el polvo que pudiera haberse acumulado en sus negros pantalones, y en cuanto estuvo listo salió al encuentro de la chiquilla.

La joven dio un leve respingo al verlo aparecer tan de sopetón, desde su perspectiva aquella piedra donde había permanecido sentado estaba oculta por unos arboles que tenia delante, por lo que la aparición del azabache la había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¿Roy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ya era la segunda vez en el día que le preguntaban aquello, aunque ahora la voz era mas infantil y aniñada, así como angelical para el.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y le sonrió despreocupadamente. - ¿No soy bienvenido?

- Yo no he dicho eso. – Continúo caminando con tranquilidad y un ligero tinte de dureza en la voz, ¿estaría enfadada?

- ¿Entonces? – Pinchó poniéndose a la par que ella.

Riza lo observó altanero, con una ceja enarcada. – Solo me preguntaba porque estabas en un lugar como este.

- ¿No es obvio? – Siguió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Para variar, holgazaneando de los trabajos que te manda mi padre y entablando conversación con las chicas del pueblo. – Tono irritado.

Roy frunció el ceño molesto, ¿le decía aquello a posta o pensaba que había ido allí solo por ser un vago ligón? – Te equivocas, solo vine para esperarte y acompañarte de regreso a casa.

- No creo que vaya a perderme. – Vale, ella traía el mal humor encima, y lo estaba descargando con el.

- Lo se, tampoco era con esa intención. – Ahora el mismo se estaba molestando por la actitud de ella.

La chica no le contestó, y apresuró el paso ligeramente, pero de forma notable, ya que él se vio en obligación de hacer lo mismo para mantenerse a su par.

- ¿No se te ocurre que allá venido hasta aquí solo para pasar mas tiempo a solas contigo? – Se arriesgaba de nuevo.

- No encuentro el motivo. – Imparcial y fría.

- Cuando te comportas de esa forma yo tampoco. – Rezongó ofuscado, su única intención era pasar un rato agradable, juntos de vuelta a casa, y la rubia lo estaba arruinando todo con su genio.

La chica pareció un poco herida por el último comentario, aunque apenas si exteriorizó nada, el chico prosiguió. – Si estás enfadada no lo cargues conmigo. – Terminó enfurruñado, ya no tenía ganas de decirle nada más, solo de volver cuanto antes a la biblioteca y seguir con su interesante lectura alquímica.

Riza detuvo el paso. – Perdón, tu no tienes la culpa…

_Momento_. ¿Riza disculpándose? ¿Con el? ¿Qué pieza se le había caído por el camino? El mal humor desapareció de pronto, casi en su totalidad.

- Bueno… no pasa nada. – Acotó aun sin mirarla, un poco avergonzado por hacer que le pidiera perdón. – Si te molesta que venga…

- No… - Lo cortó con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa. – En realidad estoy agradecida, solo que…

El asintió sintiéndose aliviado, muy aliviado. – Entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntar que paso? – La investigó con calma, posando su curiosa mirada sobre ella.

La rubia suspiró con resignación. – Es culpa de ese dichoso baile.

- ¿El baile… de primavera? - ¿Se referiría a aquel del que le había hablado Mirianna? Si, evidentemente tenia que ser así. - ¿Qué ocurre con el…?

De pronto algo hizo_ click_ en su cabeza, y las palabras de la morena se le repitieron como un disco rallado, _"Muchos chicos del pueblo aprovechan la ocasión para invitar a las chicas para ser su pareja" _¡A eso se refería la chica! El mismo podría aprovechar aquella gran oportunidad para invitar a Riza a ir con el de pareja, ¿Cómo no había caído antes?

- Hoy es la tercera vez que un chico me pide ir con el a ese dichoso baile, ya estoy cansada de decirles que no pienso ir. – Terminó endureciendo el gesto tanto como para asustar a Roy y ponerle los pelos de punta, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Tenia claro que no había muchas chicas en el pueblo a las que pedirles ser pareja, meno disponibles, pues la mayoría baboseaban por un acompañante, y cuando lo conseguían presumían de el ante las demás. Y aunque no lo admitiera ni comprendiera, y

mucho menos lo creyera, ella misma era una de las más solicitadas del género femenino en su clase. Pero para empezar a ella le parecía una completa tontería, sumando el estado de su huraño padre, hacia años que no se personaba en aquella aclamada fiesta, y no pensaba hacer la excepción, no con tanto trabajo por delante.

A Roy se le cayeron todas las estrellitas con la posterior declaración de la rubia, si ella no tenia intención alguna de ir… el perdía toda oportunidad de poder invitarla… menudo chasco.

- ¿Por qué no? – Navegó con esperanza, quizás podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Lo considero una estupidez. – Explicó dejándolo mas perplejo aun, cada vez aquella chiquilla se salía más del canon estándar de mujer. – Además se supone que es una fiesta por la cosecha, y nosotros no tenemos campo alguno por el que pedir.

Él se encogió de hombros, casi desestimando todas sus posibilidades. – Bueno, siempre pensé que a las chicas les gustaba ir a los bailes.

- No a todas. – Le rezongó.

- ¿Ni conmigo? – Ahí iba.

Ella lo taladró con su rojiza mirada. - ¿Quieres ser el cuarto a quien patee el trasero? – La amenaza parecía seria, todos retrocedían ante ella.

El moreno se acercó un poco mas, sonriéndole de forma altanera y encarándola como nadie mas sabía hacerlo. – Creo que me voy a arriesgar.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – El ambiente tenso se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ella había dejado más que claro que no pensaba ir, fuera con quien fuera.

- Te estoy invitando a ir al baile, como mi pareja. – Declaró, dispuesto a esquivar cualquier patada o puñetazo que pudiera darle la chica ahora.

- No. – Denegó, y siguió adelante dejándole rezagado, aunque no sorprendido por la contestación de ella.

El silencio tras su espalda consiguió erizarle los vellos de la nuca, Roy no era de los que se enfadaban y mucho menos gritaban, pero aquel cambio tan repentino, aquella rendición tan apresurada… debía de tramar algo. Se fijó también en que a pesar de seguirla por detrás estaba muy cerca, demasiado, y que su mano derecha, la que estaba mas próxima a ella, era la única que no había vuelto a descansar en sus bolsillos como hacia usualmente, tenia los ojos escondidos entre las hebras azabache, por lo que no fue capaz de captar de reojo si tenia alguna intención escondida. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, esa situación con él no era común.

Estaban cerca de su casa, aunque todavía no se podía adivinar el camino que conducía hasta ella, ni la vieja y desgastada fachada que asomaba aun estando lejos, el pueblo había quedado bastante atrás también, después de haber subido la cuesta y llegado al camino donde había varios arboles bordeándolo todo, delimitando los campos y el camino de tierra. Estaban absolutamente solos.

De pronto una mano cálida cogió su antebrazo, y la arrastró de improviso hasta el tronco de uno de los arboles. Fue todo tan repentino que no se dio cuenta de que su espalda había chocado contra la áspera madera, que tenia dos manos posicionadas a cada lado de su cuerpo y que otro mas grande se cernía sobre ella. Se quedó muda, sorprendida y asustada en parte por la acción de él, Roy apegaba su cuerpo al suyo, y tenía la mirada gacha, los ojos oscuros ocultos, pero aun así podía llegarle su penetrante mirada.

Ella no supo como reaccionar ante el inesperado contacto, optando por concederle a su parálisis momentánea un tiempo mas, disfrutaba intoxicadamente de la cercanía del moreno. Había entreabierto los labios casi de forma inconsciente, las mejillas estaban tintadas de rojo, y su respiración alterada.

- Riza… - Susurró el chico en sus labios, fue capaz de saborear su aliento a fresas por la cercanía, aun no se despegaba aquel aroma de él, parecía como si lo hubiera adoptado característico.

Sus narices se rozaron, mas bien el provocó aquello, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose embriagar sus sentidos con la presencia de la muchacha. Sus flequillos se entremezclaron, negro azabache con rubio dorado, sus ojos coincidieron como ella llevaba buscando desde hacia rato, perdiéndose y sumergiéndose en los del otro.

Los cerró con lentitud, acortando la mortificante distancia milímetro a milímetro, entreabriendo los labios, despegando el superior del más carnoso inferior. Acercándose a los de ella, al manjar que llevaba desenando probar desde que llegó allí, a su afrodisiaco. Riza no se opuso, los abrió ligeramente también, ofreciéndose por completo, cediendo ante el momento como aquella vez hacia un mes en el rio, los parpados cerrados, las narices juntas, las mejillas rozando una contra la otra, ambos alientos entremezclados…

- No… - Expelió el casi en un susurro, dejando caer el rostro y haciendo que la punta de su nariz quedara entre los labios de ella.

La chica sorprendida estuvo a punto de preguntar porque no, ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Por qué no la había besado? ¡¿Por qué diablos le había permitido acercarse tanto de nuevo?

Pero el chico levantó la mirada, hundiéndola mas entre sus ónices azabache. – Cuando te bese, quiero que sea porque tú has querido…

Riza se quedó sin aliento, en su cabeza perfilaba la idea de engarzar sus manos en el cuello de la camisa de él o entre sus mechones oscuros y arrastrarlo hasta sus labios. Quería besarlo, mas porque él la había incitado hacia solo segundos atrás, pero sus manos… sus manos temblaban, no se movían del sitio, tenia miedo. Él había estado en lo cierto, ella misma era una cobarde. No dijo nada.

Roy se separó delicadamente de ella, dejándole el espacio necesario para respirar el aire del atardecer, para moverse y tratar de continuar con la caminata de vuelta a la casa. Esta vez introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos, y agachó la cabeza resignado y ciertamente avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior.

- Yo… - Trató de excusarse.

Pero la chica lo interrumpió, tenía una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro izquierdo, la otra en el antebrazo de la mano del mismo lado, apoyándose y de puntillas. Y justo al momento le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla herida, aquella con la cicatriz, uno que lo había dejado paralizado, que había bloqueado las palabras en su boca para no dejarlas salir jamás.

Sentir los suaves labios de la rubia muchachita rozando su piel, mas de forma tan prolongada había sido como rozar el cielo o mejor incluso, era una sensación que dudaba aborrecer, que amaría repetir a cada momento, y el preguntarse como sabrían aquellos aterciopelados labios era lo siguiente que había aparecido en su mente, pero se abstuvo de volver a intentarlo.

- Gracias… - Susurró en su oreja, y se separó del todo, sonriéndole tímidamente. – Y puede que me lo piense.

- ¿Eso es una respuesta afirmativa? – Cuestionó dubitativo y todavía medio embobado, sobándose con los dedos allí donde antes estuvieron los labios de ella.

Negó lentamente. – Es un puede, un quizás.

- Eso no me sirve. – Comentó casi repuesto por completo. – Se contesta con una afirmación o una negación.

Ella soltó una leve risita. – Eres idiota, Roy.

- Si, soy un idiota… - Suspiró con resignación, y luego miró al cielo, en aquella época del año oscurecía pronto, pero aun faltaban horas por lo que estaba completamente azul. – Pero seria el idiota más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ir conmigo.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? – Bufó con resignación, a sabiendas de como era el, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro.

El la miró de vuelta, con las comisuras hacia arriba. - ¿Es necesario que lo diga? – Ya había declarado anteriormente que no tenía ningún reparo en admitir lo que sentía, muy a pesar de que ella estuviera al tanto, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.

La rubia negó con lentitud. – No, no es necesario.

- Bien… - Y volvió a admirar el paisaje delante de ambos mientras continuaban la caminata. – Pero sigo necesitando una respuesta.

- ¿No me vas a dejar en paz con el tema?

- Me conoces demasiado bien. – Espetó con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Si, lo conocía muy bien, quizás demasiado como había afirmado el, y sabia que con toda certeza no iba a cejar en su empeño de abordarla con el tema, no hasta obtener su preciada respuesta afirmativa, y para el dichoso baile aun faltaban tres semanas, no se veía capaz de soportar su avasalles durante tanto tiempo. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Aceptar su propuesta o negarse nuevamente de plano? No, sabia que aquello no funcionaria, mas porque la vez anterior había terminado en esa… esa situación tan comprometida.

Aspiró profundo. – Esta bien, iremos juntos. – Cedió. - ¿Contento?

Roy le estaba dedicando su mejor sonrisa, aquella que se asemejaba a la de un niño a quien le han regalado su mejor juguete, se había salido con la suya, otra vez. Debería aprender a ser menos indulgente con aquel muchacho y a saber cortarle la cuerda cuando fuera necesario, de no ser así, subiría por ella hasta obtener lo que quería, como ahora. _Niño mimado…_

- Mas que nunca. – Le brillaban los ojos, aunque por fortuna se había absuelto de abrazarla o hacer alguna tontería más por el estilo.

- Mentiroso. – Se rio, aunque sabia que aquella frase era una expresión para indicar lo contento que estaba.

El chico se carcajeo con ella, la tensión había desaparecido por completo del ambiente. – Te daría un beso si me dejaras.

Ella lo fulminó con sus rubíes. - ¿Un abrazo? – Mismo resultado. - ¿Un apretón de manos? – Siguió divertido.

- ¿Qué tal si hoy friegas tu los platos de la cena? – E hizo un amago de risa, para después empezar a correr, su casa se veía a lo lejos, apreciándose el desgastado tejado por el camino.

El moreno, medio aturdido le rezongó. - ¿Entonces es definitivo? – Y corrió tras ella para alcanzarla.

- Un trato es un trato. – Dijo cuando lo vio ya muy cerca, la casa iba apareciendo a pasos agigantados.

El chico dio un cabezazo enérgico y la adelantó hasta la entrada. – Es un trato.

Segundos después Riza llegó a su lado, y procedió a recuperar el aliento que se había escapado por la pequeña carrera, el hacia lo propio en el marco de la puerta, aunque gracias al entrenamiento matutino de su maestro tenia bastante mas fondo y resistencia, por ende la recuperación era mas rápida.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, emitiendo un leve chirrido, y le permitió a ella pasar delante, como un caballero debía de hacer, mas bien como Madame le había enseñado a comportarse para con las mujeres.

- Entonces señorita Hawkeye, en unas semanas la recogeré para ir al baile, juntos. – Ahora que lo había conseguido no se cansaría de reiterarlo felizmente, y pinchándola un poco mas.

La rubia lo empujó hacia atrás cuando estaba a punto de entrar detrás de ella, retrasándolo unos pasos y entre risas. – Eso es ridículo señorito Mustang. – Y se mofó por el apelativo. – Vivimos en la misma casa.

- Ya ves, podríamos ser hasta pareja. – La chica se carcajeó en su cara, pero luego lo miró un poco mas seria, el escondía una sonrisa pero no hablaba en broma, no del todo.

- Creo que en esa no cederé tan de prisa. – Y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir al piso superior y dejar las cosas en su cuarto, pronto tendría que ponerse a hacer la tarea de la casa, y después la cena. – Y recuerda que hoy te toca lavar la vajilla.

El moreno solo asintió, estático en la entrada mirándola desde abajo y con los bolsillos ocupados. – Es un trato. – Mencionó tranquilo.

La chica solo correspondió al asentimiento y siguió ascendiendo, conforme la veía desaparecer, dejar un escalón mas atrás, una sensación extraña lo invadía. Estaba feliz, con ganas de saltar por toda la casa y dar brincos como un potrillo, de gritar que la chiquilla que lo traía de cabeza había aceptado su invitación, que casi le había correspondido. Podía sentir que aquel sentimiento que no sabia desde cuando albergaba en su pecho, empezaba a ser correspondido por la portadora de aquellos ojos rojizos que le robaban el aliento.

Expiró su nombre. – Riza… - Iba pensado para ser un susurro pero aparentemente había sonado mas alto, la había llamado.

Ella se detuvo en mitad de la escalera, a tan solo un escalón de alcanzar el segundo piso y volteó a ver que era lo que quería el. - ¿Si?

Roy dio un respingo al notar que lo observaba esperando por una respuesta, más bien por lo que fuera que quisiera decirle en aquel momento. Solo que el en ningún instante había cruzado por su cabeza la idea de llamarla o decirle algo, eso había sido mas bien… involuntario. Aun y con todo, ella seguía esperando, así que lo mas sensato… no, lo que él quería, lo que iba a explotar en su pecho, le agradecería por aceptar ir con el y… ¿Qué mas?

- Yo… - Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, así como el retumbar de unos pasos, que hizo dar un brinco a ambos por lo repentino de la aparición. Hawkeye acababa de salir de su despacho. – No nada… - Casi susurró, pero ella ya se había perdido escaleras arriba.

- ¿Roy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – La tercera vez en el día, la misma pregunta, y con tres voces distintas, esta lo pillaba desprevenido. - ¿Has acabado de leer el libro que te mandé?

El hombre de nariz aguileña lo observaba profundamente. – No, todavía no Hawkeye-sensei, pero no me queda mucho. Solo estaba tomándome un pequeño descanso. – Se excusó.

El rubio le sonrió. – Igual yo, ¿Queda aun de ese pastel de fresas que preparó Riza ayer? – Comentó sobándose la barriga, parecía un chiquillo goloso.

- Si, creo que lo dejó en el refrigerador. – Comentó aliviado, de que al parecer, no se percatara de su anterior fuga.

- Entonces me da que voy a picar un poco. – Le dijo animado, guiñándole un ojo y después se metió en la cocina en busca del alimento.

El azabache asintió, y redirigió sus pasos a la biblioteca, donde había dejado abandonado su libro hacia casi una hora atrás. Y menuda hora mas bien aprovechada, debía admitir que había logrado muchas mas cosas de las que se había propuesto inicialmente. Primero que Riza no lo espolsara por ir a esperarla después del colegio, claro él se lo había tomado como un indicador de que tenía permiso para repetir dicha acción, algo que haría encantado siempre que pudiera. Segundo, estar tan cerca de ella, como para casi besarla otra vez, como hacia un mes atrás, una ocasión de estar tan cerca de ella… de tenerla tan a su merced… Y tercero, su aceptación de ir al baile con el, como su pareja, cosa que le permitiría ciertas libertades con la rubia aquella noche, podría bailar con ella, cogerla de forma mas intima, entrelazar sus manos, acercarse mas de lo permitido usualmente y quizás… quizás le consintiera aquel preciado y deseado beso. Solo le quedaba guardar unas tres semanas más, un poco mas de tiempo, solo esperar…

Y muy a pesar de que la espera fuese larga, angustiosa y ligeramente tediosa, pues el final era muy deseado, el solo pensar en la recompensa hacia que todo mereciera la pena. Y era en aquellos momentos, en que se descubría pensando en la rubia, donde se preguntaba cuando había sido que sus sentimientos por ella habían crecido tanto, no lo quería admitir pero… ¿se había enamorado? ¿Era aquello que sentía amor? ¿Y que iba a hacer con esos sentimientos? Estaba mas perdido que de costumbre, mas turbado, no hallaba el rumbo por mas que lo intentaba, nunca, en toda su corta vida había experimentado algo como aquello, y no quería que esa sensación desapareciera jamás, pero… él se iría, tenia claro que iría al ejercito y ella se quedaría allí, de nuevo sola y con su enfermo padre en aquella vieja y destartalada casa, en ese pequeño pueblo. Y que posiblemente, mas bien seguro, no se volverían a ver nunca, serian unos extraños que alguna vez convivieron bajo el mismo techo. Pero eso era algo que le espantaba, por ahora no quería imaginar, menos concebir un lugar, una vida donde no estuviera presente su rubia amiga. Por suerte o por desgracia todavía, esperaba, le quedaban varios años allí, un tiempo que había aprendido a apreciar.

¿Y en todo ese tiempo seria capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos y confesárselos? Quería estar seguro para cuando lo hiciera, pero… ¿como se aseguraba uno de que estaba enamorado? ¿O acaso lo que sentía solo era cariño, quería protegerla porque era como su hermana pequeña? ¿Algo más? Dudas, dudas y más dudas.

Que mas daba… a fin de cuentas, solo era un cobarde, ¿no? Como Riza le había dicho, el cobarde es aquel que no admite sus sentimientos, y él no lo había hecho, y podía pasar tiempo hasta que lo hiciera, quizás para entonces ya ni se verían…

_Si, era un cobarde… pero trataría de hacer lo imposible para cambiar ese hecho._

**¡Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW** **(jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), buuuueno otro capitulo mas jaja, perdón por la espera nuevamente, pero como ya dije los capítulos son largos, y el tiempo y la inspiración no siempre ayudan xD, espero que aun haya alguien que esta esta historia, que con todo lo que tardo… jajaja**

**Gracias a aquellos que pulsaron en favourite o alerts, ya sea story o author, muchas gracias!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Diclaimer: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el siguiente. Ya, ya sé que me tarde una eternidad otra vez, y más ahora que no estoy en clases ni nada pero contradictoriamente sigo muy ocupada xD, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia, los capítulos son largos y cuesta bastante, más si el tiempo y la inspiración no acompañan jeje. En fin, quiero aclarar que por muuuucho que pueda tardar en actualizar, el fic tendrá un final, no lo pienso dejar a medias, ya que ustedes me han acompañado desde que empezó, espero que lo sigan haciendo cuando acabe, por muy largo que sea y mucho tiempo que me tome, solo eso jeje.**

**Y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Dark-hime7,** (hola! Gracias por seguir comentando mi historia a pesar de lo muuucho que tardo jeje, espero que este capitulo también te guste, y gracias por tu apoyo! =))

**andy-okulos****,** (hola! Gracias por seguir comentado, espero que este capitulo también te guste y se sigan viendo tan tierno jeje, un besoo)

**Y también gracias a laura-eli89,** **xLalaCleaox , Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** **Estanislao Salieri,** **fandita-eromena, Aleye, ****NiXeNeN****,** **Rinsita-chan****,** **Kat-N****, ****Cherry Lips Yai****,** **lulufma****, Kristall Blauw,** **Little Hoshi,** **Pureheart01****, ****yimel Elric****, ****Juna ****Aranda****, ****ZadomenLiz****,** **DUCKAN, ****Bulma Buttowski****, wendy98, ****Edwin29****, ****Mafalda Black **y **melinda1209**, bueno eso era todo y sin más el dieciseisavo capítulo!

**El día que te conocí**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

**El primero para ambos**

* * *

><p>- Estas preciosa.<p>

- No parezco yo.

- Estas preciosa. – Reiteró complacido.

Ella volteó, enarcando una ceja escéptica. - ¿Insinúas que cuando voy vestida normal soy horrenda y daño la vista?

El frunció el entrecejo, evidentemente no se refería a eso. – Yo no he dicho tal cosa. – Se defendió. – Solo trataba de alagar lo bien que te ves.

- No lo hagas. – Lo cortó.

Se encogió de hombros con ambas manos en los bolsillos. – Está bien, me contendré… por esta noche.

- Y por tu bien, que sea así el resto de tus días.

- Ahh… tan estricta como siempre. – Bufó despreocupado y sonriente.

- Ya nos conocemos.

- Lo hacemos. – Cabeceó.

La observó un poco mas, dar otro par de vueltas en el espejo, sin terminar de convencerse con lo puesto. - ¿Sabes? – Prosiguió, aun sin apartar sus ojos de la resaltada figura femenina de la muchacha.

Riza volteó, esperando por oír aquello estúpido que fuese a decirle, el moreno continuo. – Voy a ser la envidia de todos los chicos del pueblo.

- Lo dudo bastante. – Rezongó seria, la idea de ir no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

El enarcó una ceja, no creyendo su afirmación. – Usualmente los chicos aprovechan esas noches para beber y así facilitar el llevarse a la cama a sus respectivas parejas o a otras cualquiera. – Continuó endureciendo el gesto. – Dudo que te envidien por ir con una niña de tan solo doce.

- Wooh, Riza. "Llevarse a la cama" es algo que jamás pensé oír de tu boca. – Trató de suavizarla con una sonrisa.

- Disculpa si mi vocabulario no fue el correcto. – Tajante.

Removió las manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón. – De todas formas los años pasan… y las niñas se convierten en mujeres…

Se ganó una nueva mirada ofuscada. – Espero que no estés insinuando nada… Roy. – Lo amonestó severa, definitivamente había limites que no debía cruzar.

- Solo remarco lo obvio. – Se encogió de hombros.

Ella no respondió, menos lo miró. – De todas formas, si pondré celosos a esos tres que te pidieron ir con ellos antes que yo y a los cinco que vinieron después… ¿alguno de ellos era John?

- ¿Acaso importa? – De hecho, su amigo si lo había intentado, pero ella lo rechazó amablemente como al resto alegando su no asistencia, ahora suponía que el chico se sentiría engañado, porque ella si iría, con Roy.

- Solo preguntaba. – Aunque en realidad trataba de asegurar y reafirmar su masculinidad y ego interior, sabiendo que al menos ella parecía preferirlo al mayor de los Roberts.

Pasaron unos minutos más de contemplación. – No me convence.

- Estas preciosa.

…

Había esperado pacientemente aquellas tres semanas, unas que le habían parecido eternas, y comportándose siempre adecuadamente, según lo que la muchachita exigente tenia en cuenta como tal. No procrastinó ni un día mas, no fue a recogerla después de las clases de la tarde, se centró por completo en sus estudios de alquimia, y la ayudaba en lo estrictamente necesario, dejo de lado el comportarse arrogante y adulador. Llegando a llamar más de lo debido la atención de ella, quien le había llegado a preguntar más de una vez si se había dado un golpe con una piedra, pero solo existía una única razón para comportarse así. No quería jugarse ni una papeleta en los boletos para que ella se enfadara y por consiguiente cancelara su ida al baile, juntos, no cuando llevaba tiempo queriendo ir de su brazo y acompañarla, e incluso bailar con ella, esa ocasión le permitiría acercarse a Riza más de lo permitido usualmente, y la simple idea le agradaba.

Por supuesto antes debieron pedir permiso a Hawkeye, prometiéndole volver pronto, a lo que este solo les dejo ir tranquilamente, excusándose como ya parecía habitual en su investigación. Ahora de camino a la pequeña plaza central donde se supone, celebraban el evento, ambos permanecían callados y ciertamente nerviosos, Roy sobretodo.

La observó por encima del hombro, puesto que iban uno al lado del otro, pero ella ligeramente rezagada, unos centímetros mas atrás, como si estuviese cohibida. Sonrió arrogantemente, como llevaba diciendo desde que la vio vestida así, estaba preciosa.

El largo cabello dorado que llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda, peinado prolijamente y con el flequillo que el anotició, se parecía vagamente al ala de un halcón, saltando danzarín al son de los pasos de su propietaria. La tez hermosamente pálida, mas de lo usual tal vez, y los ojos rojizos, clavados con dureza en el frente, sin despegar la vista del suelo, como con miedo a encontrarse con la suya. El vestido que portaba era sencillo, pero elegante y bonito para la ocasión, de un color morado tenue. Con unos finos tirantes que llegaban hasta mostrar un naciente escote, ceñido a la cintura con algunos detalles de un tono más oscuro, y que se habría por las caderas, llegando unos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, acabando en un pequeño borde de un morado mas oscuro. Los zapatos del mismo color, bailarinas con un leve tacón, y el colgante que le regalara su padre por el cumpleaños meses atrás, colgado del cuello. Todo en conjunto la hacia lucir un poco mas madura de lo que ya su semblante reflejaba, a pesar de contar con tan solo doce años.

El por su parte, vestía con un traje que le pidió a Madame por carta en cuanto ella confirmó su asistencia juntos. Una camisa blanca, con el cuello arreglado, sobre esta una chaqueta negra acorde con sus cabellos azabache, los pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, y una corbata gris oscuro, dando la apariencia de un ser monocromático. Las manos al fondo de sus bolsillos, los ojos ligeramente ladeados hacia la muchachita, sonrisa complaciente en los labios.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir expresamente para la celebración? – Preguntó simplemente para establecer un tema de conversación, aunque supiera perfectamente que se trataba de la plaza del pueblo, puesto que no había otro lugar tan grande como para albergar a los ciudadanos, por pocos que fuesen.

Ella bufó, ligeramente exasperada. – Evidentemente en la plaza del pueblo. – No parecía de humor, no lo estaba realmente.

- ¿Algún otro tema de conversación? Después de todo soy tu pareja y con quien pasaras gran parte de la noche. – Le recordó, era una ocasión especial, quería sacarle al menos una sonrisa. - ¿El clima, quizás?

La pequeña solo suspiró bajando la mirada. – No se si será buena idea ir… - Deteniéndose. – No lo hemos vuelto a hacer desde que mama murió, y todos piensan que no estaremos…

Él se paró a su lado, sonrisa de comprensión en sus facciones, después de todo podía entender como se sentía su amiga. – No iremos si tú no quieres, pero te advierto que me deberás un baile igualmente. – Rio un poco. – Y yo no es que sepa cantar muy bien.

Ella imitó su sonrisa, Roy sabia como alegrarla y darle un pequeño toque de humor a la situación, solo que utilizaba ese recurso en ocasiones, pocas a decir verdad. – Ahí esta de nuevo. – Señaló la expresión de ella. – Llevaba buscando eso desde hace días.

Evidentemente se refería a verla sonreír y mostrar un mínimo de felicidad. – Eres un tonto.

- Quizás. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero es lo que debes aguantar por escoger a un tonto de acompañante.

- Si no llego a aceptar me hubieras dado la brasa todos los días a todas horas. – Le recriminó burlonamente.

- Me ofendes. – Fingió el tono. – Eso me hace ver como un desesperado.

- Lo eres. – Señaló. – Un desesperado, pesado, egocéntrico, arrogante y presumido.

Enarcó ambas cejas. – Wooh, ¿y aun así decidiste ir conmigo?

- Ya te dije porque acepté. – Cortó tajante, pero queriendo continuar con la pequeña broma, le estaba cogiendo gusto a aquello de ser acida y mordaz con el, a pisotear su ego.

- Eres una verdadera experta en apuñalar el orgullo de uno, ¿lo sabias?

- Especialmente el tuyo. – Corroboró.

- Únicamente el mio. – Acotó y rectificó, y era completamente verdad.

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

- Lo estoy, adquiriste ese gusto hace demasiados meses atrás. – Lanzó un sonoro suspiro. – Podría decir incluso… que estoy como ¿inmunizado?

- Entonces tendré que mejorar. – Apuntó, recobrando el ánimo.

Agachó la cabeza, rendido. – Esto va a ser mi ruina…

- Al contrario… – El volteó hacia la pequeña muchacha que había empezado a caminar nuevamente. – Tú nunca te rindes, es por eso que iré al baile contigo.

Roy la miró ligeramente sorprendido y con expresión perpleja en su semblante, pero rápido recobró la compostura. – Solo con lo que verdaderamente importa. – Y renovó el paso a su lado, esta vez a la par.

- No lo hiciste cuando mi padre te propuso la prueba y el acertijo, tampoco cuando te arrastró la corriente y casi mueres… - Se cortó un poco, bajando a duras penas las comisuras de sus labios. – Ni lo has hecho conmigo. Gracias.

- La compensación merece la pena. – Y ella sabía a lo que se refería, pero decidió restarle importancia.

- Supongo que por esta vez lo hace…

Para cuando llegaron a la mentada plaza, no se sorprendieron de ver a casi todos los vecinos congregados allí, la gran mayoría alrededor de una gran hoguera que coronaba el centro, bailando, cantando o tomando alguna bebida, todos acompañados y charlando animosamente. Algunos se giraron al verlos llegar y continuaron con lo suyo, otros como el viejo Mathews los saludaron alzando la jarra de cerveza y guiñándole un ojo a Roy, Mirianna, se acercó a ellos arrastrando a su pareja, al igual que los hermanos Roberts.

- Riza… creí que no ibas a venir… - Empezó John algo contrariado, pues ella le había dicho tiempo atrás que no iría, lo recordaba porque se había dado prisa en ser el primero en pedírselo y la chica lo había rechazado cortésmente como otro años. Pero esta vez había venido, y también acompañada, por no otro que Roy Mustang, su acérrimo rival en reclamar la atención de la rubia.

La joven se quedó con la boca entreabierta, no sabiendo muy bien que contestar, sabia que aquella situación seria incomoda, estaba deseando que se la tragara la tierra, bajo aquella mirada verdosa de su amigo que la estaba recriminando.

El azabache pareció notar esto, porque al segundo se colocó un paso delante de ella, y le restó importancia al asunto con la mano. – Es culpa mía, Riza no tenia pensado asistir, pero como yo si quería le pedí que me acompañara. Me daba algo de vergüenza aparecer solo… - Terminó con una sonrisa de complacencia y observando de reojo al mayor de los rubios.

- Oh, Roy! ¡Pero que monos vais los dos! – Y fue estampado literalmente contra el pecho de Mirianna, que le había cogido un incomprensible aprecio, y a la vez se acababa de ganar el desprecio de la pareja de la chica. - ¿Al final te decidiste a invitar a Riza? – Esta vez con una ancha sonrisa contemplando a la menor.

- Ahh… - Farfulló tratando de despegarse de ella y no morir asfixiado en el intento. – La verdad, me rechazó de plano.

Y eso sorprendió a todos, incluso a John, Greg se rio. – Pero creí…

- No venimos como pareja. – Aclaró el, quizás estaba mintiendo a medias, pero así justificaría a la pequeña de cabellos dorados. – Riza solo accedió a acompañarme, nada más.

La chica frunció los ojos esmeralda, tratando de descubrir algo en los ónix suyos, pero no se le transparentaron como siempre, el mismo se encargó de ello. – Bueno… que mas da, divirtámonos todos juntos. – Y lo arrastró del brazo como había hecho con su pareja anteriormente hasta la barra, pidiendo una bebida para ambos y su olvidado novio.

- Eres un mentiroso Mustang. – Le susurró dando un sorbo a su bebida, después le sonrió y arrastró al pobre chico que le servía como acompañante hasta la pista de baile.

Roy bufó, Mirianna era incorregible, y de nuevo había acertado. Pronto sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, y no se sorprendió de verla a ella, la princesita rubia.

- Gracias. – Susurró tan bajo que apenas pudo decir si había salido de los labios de la chica, o los de la pareja de al lado.

El clavó su oscura mirada en la bebida delante de él, los cubitos danzando y chocándose entre si, mezclándose con el alcohol, meciéndolo levemente, haciéndolo danzar en círculos. Se encogió de hombros.

- Pensé que empezarías a alardear delante de John y de todos que había accedido a ir contigo. – Continuó aun sin atreverse a mirarlo, de hecho, eso había esperado que hiciera, conociéndolo, fanfarronearía de haberlo logrado cuando nadie otro lo hiciese por años.

Clavó sus azabaches en ella por un momento. - ¿Esa clase de persona crees que soy?

- La verdad, era lo que me temía que pasara.

Bufó, dando un pequeño sorbo, acabando en una mueca por el sabor de la bebida. – Puedo hacerlo si es lo que esperas de mi, pero supuse que no te agradaría en nada, y no me apetecía que te marcharas cinco segundos después de llegar.

La declaración la sorprendió ligeramente, Roy en verdad podía comportarse cuando se lo proponía. – Por eso te agradecía, hubiese sido muy incomodo de la otra forma.

- Lo hubiera sido, si. – Corroboró. Para el como para ella, sabia, porque Riza se habría sentido mal el resto de la noche y el con ella detrás. Hizo otra mueca con el consiguiente sorbo.

- ¿Qué estas bebiendo? – Preguntó por encima del hombro, curiosa de que era lo que le provocaba tanto disgusto a su compañero.

- Ni idea, ¿quieres? – Le ofreció ladeando la cabeza.

Ella apartó el vaso y se lo retornó. – Al juzgar por tu cara, no gracias.

Roy se rio, y dio otro largo trago, sintiendo el ardor descender por su garganta y abrasarle hasta el estomago. – No esta tan malo, es solo… que hacia tiempo que no probaba nada.

- ¿Ya has bebido con anterioridad? – No le sorprendía tampoco, mas cuando él le había confesado que se crio y creció en el bar de su tía.

- Por supuesto. – Y levantó la jarra. – Aun recuerdo mi primera borrachera…

Eso si la sorprendió, enarcó una ceja como instándolo a que le contara mas. – Tenía ocho años.

- ¿Eres alcohólico o algo? – Se le escapó, ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a semejante estado de ebriedad a tan temprana edad?

- ¿Que? ¡No! – La miró con ligera molestia y empezó a explicarse. – Las chicas del bar decidieron darme a probar un día, porque yo llevaba tiempo preguntándoles que tan bueno estaba el alcohol como para que los hombres bebiesen tanto. No recuerdo mucho mas después del cuarto vaso, solo que… - Se refregó el flequillo con el dorso de la mano, aquello debía ser vergonzoso. – Acabe en lo alto de la barra, cantando y bailando…

No pudo evitarlo, se le escapó una pequeña carcajada. Imaginarse al chico que tenía delante, unos años más pequeño, totalmente ebrio y cantando canciones a la vez que bailaba torpemente era realmente gracioso. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, pero la risa no pudo evitar salir.

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño. – A mi no me parece nada gracioso.

- Si lo observas objetivamente, lo es. – Objetó todavía con espasmos de la risotada. – Me gustaría haberlo visto.

- Lo siento, pero no te daré el gusto. – Cortó avergonzado.

- Lo suponía. Aun así, tiene su gracia.

- Ya te dije… que cantar no era lo mio. – Y tomó otro largo sorbo de su bebida, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. – Pero he mejorado notablemente bailando desde aquella vez.

Riza notó la pregunta implícita en la oración, él era inteligente, y no se arriesgaría a otra rechazada de plano, que era lo que sucedería si cuestionaba de forma abierta. Sin embargo no tenía pensado dejarle salirse con la suya, suficiente tenia con que lo hubiese acompañado allí. – Ni lo sueñes.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en las facciones aniñadas del muchacho, tanto que la recorrió un escalofrió. – Oh, si. – Y de golpe terminó su bebida, depositando el vaso con un poco de fuerza sobre la barra, cogiéndola de improviso por la muñeca y obligándola a caminar tras el.

- Roy, he dicho que no quiero… - Empezó forcejeando y tratando de soltarse, debía evitar por todos los medios aquel contacto con el.

- ¿Bailar? – Su aliento chocó abruptamente con el de ella, mezclándose con el pequeño tinte del alcohol y el rojizo ebrio de sus mejillas.

La muchacha Hawkeye quedó paralizada, completamente hipnotizada, sus ojos la había vencido de nuevo y se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada ahora. No oía la música, ni los murmullos de la gente, las risas, nada… solo estaba el, su suave cabello azabache ondeando por la fresca brisa primaveral, su rostro pálido siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de las llamas, la calidez de su cuerpo masculino y de los brazos que la envolvían.

_Solo el, y ella… solo los dos._

Él había depositado ambas manos en su cadera, y conducido las de ella con premura hasta su cuello cuando la chica había ido cediendo lentamente, ahora se movían lentamente, al compas de una música que solo existía en sus oídos, porque estaban demasiado apartados del resto como para oír simplemente un murmullo de la fiesta. Los resquicios del fuego perteneciente a la gran hoguera que los iluminaba conferían la magia a la atmosfera embriagante que se había establecido entre ambos.

De nuevo actuaba inteligentemente, separándolos del bullicio, donde nadie más los viese ni observase, estaban completamente solos, entre los arbustos del campo, danzando lentamente perdidos uno en el otro, disfrutando de la simpleza del momento. Y fue cuando el entornó débilmente sus ónices oscuros, que lo parecían cada vez mas con el largo flequillo proyectando una sombra sobre ellos… cuando se sintió perdida, se rindió después de todo aquel tiempo, las piernas empezaron a fallarle y se aferró mas a el para complacencia del muchacho. El aliento se le escapaba de los pulmones, dejándola sin un halito de vida, menos cordura, que la obligara a apartarse, a posicionar sus manos en el pecho de él y moverlo hasta el rango adecuado de cercanía, pero simplemente no pudo.

Roy acortó la distancia unos breves milímetros más, rozando su nariz con la suya en una afectuosa caricia, entremezclando los mechones de sus cabellos, dorado contrastando contra la absoluta oscuridad. Abrió los labios hambriento, mas tarde, quizás, podría echarle la culpa de todo aquello al escaso alcohol que corría por sus venas, pero la verdad es que la presencia de ella misma lo embriagaba. Pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos rojizos, pero también la total sumisión y aceptación, finalmente ella los cerró y para su sorpresa entreabrió ligeramente sus rosados labios, definiendo como inevitable lo que iba a suceder. Para el aquello no fue más que una confirmación, una invitación, el pase de asistencia, y no lo dudo un solo segundo más.

Redujo la nimia distancia entre ambos, rozando sus labios con los suyos, prolongando el momento, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y contar los segundos que su ángel dorado le permitía disfrutar del dulce néctar que había posado en ellos. Besó entre los suyos el superior de ella, y luego bajo al inferior, se separó un doloroso segundo, para de nueva cuenta arremeter contra aquellos dos pétalos rosados, y robarle un nuevo beso a la joven.

Sorprendentemente Riza no lo apartó, no lo golpeó ni reprochó, sino que simplemente lo dejó hacer. Ascendiendo el las manos por su espalda, y los brazos en una leve caricia, hasta llegar a la mejilla de ella, y deslizar sus dedos con premura, a la vez que seguía depositando dulces besos en sus labios, inocentes, sin llegar ni pedir nada mas que aquello, un breve intercambio pero que por el momento le supuso mas que suficiente.

Ella enredó sus esbeltos y finos dedos en los mechones azabache de la nuca de él, aferrándolo y finalmente separándolo, obligándole a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su sonrojada mirada.

- Ese ha sido… mi primer beso. – Murmuró tras unos instantes el, relamiéndose los labios complacido.

La rubia abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero demasiado cortada como para hablar siquiera, después de todo le había permitido acercarse más de lo establecido, de lo conveniente, y ahora ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar ante su falta de rigidez.

- ¿También ha sido… el tuyo? – Preguntó, empezando a deshacer el abrazo y alejándose un poco.

Riza simplemente asintió. – Lo fue.

- El primero de ambos, entonces. – Puntualizó Roy feliz.

Volteó la mirada, empezando a ver las consecuencias de sus actos, la situación hasta la que ella misma se había permitido llegar… pero un nuevo, rápido y dulce beso la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

Cuando viró sus rubíes a él, dispuesta a amonestarlo, se encontró con la inocente sonrisa del chico y su brazo extendido. - ¿Volvemos?

Suspiró, tomando la cálida mano de él. – Supongo que no nos queda mas remedio.

Y Roy marchó adelante, contento, más de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo, dándole leves apretones afectuosos en la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Ella iba justo detrás, por lo que podía ver su espalda a través del negro traje, moverse al compas de sus pasos, los latidos de su corazón por el pulso de la mano, parecían tan felices como el… definitivamente era un buen chico. No le había pedido más.

Se rozó los labios brevemente con la mano libre. Y por un momento, un nimio instante se permitió pensar que no había estado tan mal, que no había sido erróneo ni equivocado. Que habían obrado bien, que había escuchado a su corazón.

_Si, podía decir orgullosa, que había entregado su primer beso al hombre indicado._

…

**¡Intercambio equivalente! SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW (jeje me siento como Ed al final del manga XD), buuuueno otro capitulo mas jaja, perdón por la espera nuevamente, pero como ya dije los capítulos son largos, y el tiempo y la inspiración no siempre ayudan xD, espero que aun haya alguien que esta esta historia, que con todo lo que tardo… jajaja, y bueno aquí esta al final lo que durante tantos capítulos me pidieron, EL BESO! Jeje ya llegó y espero les gustara la escena, prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente n.n**

**Gracias a aquellos que pulsaron en favourite o alerts, ya sea story o author, muchas gracias!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Andy!**


End file.
